


Their Files

by rai_piyopyon



Category: OhmFluke - Fandom
Genre: Bounprem, Eventual Romance, Gen, Kaoearth, M/M, OhmFluke, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 104,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon
Summary: 《Ongoing》 Another OhmFluke AU 《ONGOING》A series of chapter files regarding the team of Detectives and Forensic Analysts.Warnings will be written on the chapters that might have trigger.Please don't read if it's bad for you.But I hope you will like it! Enjoy reading!※posted in wattpad months ago. decided to post here too.
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. File#1: He is Back

WARNING: Mentions of murder, killing, suicide, assault. Do not proceed if triggered.

Chapter 1

"This case is a pain." A tall detective with tousled hair and rumpled clothes entered the New Central Police Station with a frown on his face. He tousled his hair more by running a hand on his unkempt hair in frustration, putting his phone at his back pocket and receiving the coffee that his partner gave.

His partner, taller than the first person who talked, chuckled softly when he heard his partner's frustration. His clothes is less rumpled than his partner, his black hair looked a little styled but it's just unkempt just like his partner, and it's the wind who ruffled his hair not his hand. He is wearing round glasses that complement his face shape, with his jacket on his hand and coffee on another, he answered his partner "We will get some answers from the analyst today Kao, don't be hasty."

"I am not being hasty. It is just making me mad how our suspect is taunting us, Ohm." Kao grumbled, drinking his coffee.

They have been at the station for the whole day yesterday working with evidences that they have found and retrieved, and when they got home, they were only able to rest and sleep for two hours before they were awoken by their phones, their team calling for them because another incident has happened. Since that call at 1am, they are still wide awake and haven't gone back home yet.

Before going to the lab, they entered their office first to check their appearance. They know the analyst for a few years already, and he dislikes it when they look like they just get out of bed and wore the clothes they wear the day before which...wasn't the case but because they both live alone and have the same mindset when it comes to taking the first clothes that they can get their hands on (and they don't care about their appearance at all), they just go to work with unironed clothes. 

And since they started their career and became partners three years ago, no one has told them about their clothes, not until a year later when the new forensic analyst came. They can still remember how they first met him.

They were following their senior detective towards the forensic lab. Senior Inspector Fred Williamson is a mentor to them. He was the one who picked the new rookies; Ohm Minsitton and Kao Sembrandt, and assigned them both as partners and be part of his investigating team. It has already been a year and both have learned many things from him ranging from gathering evidences, visualizing the crime scene/incident, looking out at their surrounding, and taking a hold of possible suspects and victims... and his habit of not taking care of himself. Right now, they are going to meet the head analyst of the lab, Mrs. Jane Williamson, yes, Senior Inspector Williamson's wife.

Entering the lab, they found out Mrs. Williamson is animatedly talking about her work to someone, a bright looking youth who turned around at the same time with Mrs. Williamson. And as soon as they saw the three officers they chorused. "I don't entertain unkempt people." Mrs. Williamson looks like she just found a long lost son, she brightly smiled at the young man and ushered him to her cubicle, not even bothering to glance at the three officers who hastily tried to make themselves presentable.

The two officers have learned that the young man is only two years younger than Ohm and Kao and he is harder to convince than Mrs. Williamson. "He is my assistant, Earth Avia, follow what he said then we'll tell you what we have gathered." Mrs. Williamson used to tell them when they don't follow him. "And you, old man. Stop looking like you don't have someone looking after you. You have a wife who takes care of you at home but when you are out of the house you became a street man. Be a good role model to the kids!"

Eversince then, Ohm and Kao keeps their appearance presentable when they need to go to the forensic lab.

Knocking on the door, Kao opened it and announced his presence loudly. "We are here, Earth. What do you got?"

The person he called stand up from his seat and went to them, scrutinizing their uniforms. He bypassed Ohm and went to Kao, straightening his askewed tie. Ohm grinned as Kao rolled his eyes. 

Slapping Kao on his still wrinkled clothes, he disgruntled as he walked back to his cubicle. "That'll do." 

Following the analyst, they realized Earth has a company who is seriously reading papers on his table that he didn't heard the new people's arrival, sitting in the cubicle that used to be Earth's, while Earth is on his usual seat, the seat used to be Mrs. Williamson's. "This is my new assistant. I have known him since we were in University. Two years my junior."

"What happened to Sarah?" Ohm asked.

"Maternity leave."

"Oh, that's good. For a while there I thought something happened." Ohm replied.

Kao laughed and added, "And you are ready to smack the husband?"

"Well, you are not alone on that. I will kick Vickson hard if something happened to my assistant too. But right now, she will be gone for a long time and I cannot do things alone. And coincidentally, Mrs. Williamson told this young man here to try New Central Police Station."

"Earth, there is a discrepancy about-- oh, hello." 

"They are Detective Ohm Minsitton and Kao Sembrandt." Earth introduced, the two detectives walked near the person who hastily stand from his seat, accepting the handshake from the two officers. They blinked when they realized how small he is. His build is smaller than Earth.

"I am Fluke Williamson."

"Williamson?" Kao asked, sharing a confused look with Ohm. "How are you related to Mrs. Williamson and Senior Inspector Williamson?"

"He is their son." Earth replied, sitting on Fluke's chair.

Fluke hastily clarified. "Adopted. But not really. I mean. I was adopted by Uncle Fred's brother and his family but I have been living with Uncle Fred since last year."

"Ah. Professor Jimmy and Dr. Tommy is your adoptive fathers then. How are they by the way?" Ohm softly asked, knowing it's a delicate situation.

The young man softly smiled, answering. "Dad is still fighting for his life. And with Uncle Fred and Aunt Jane retiring early, they visit Dad and Pa as much as they can."

"Professor Jimmy will make it for sure." Kao added, wasn't able to stop himself on ruffling the young man's head who's face turned red at the action.

"Stop making him embarrassed, Kao." Earth said, frowning at Kao who put his hands up in front of him, away from Fluke who tried to arrange his hair while looking down on his feet.

"Sorry." Fluke mumbled while Earth put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, turning him around and pushing him on his seat.

"Sorry about that. Just some school memories that hasn't left him yet." Earth informed. The two detectives were suddenly in their thinking mode but Earth put a stopped on it as he added, "It's because of his stature, others make fun of him you know. They didn't take him seriously at school, making fun of his face, his hair, his clothes, calling him kid and other mean words. Just thinking about those people makes me want to-"

"Uh, it's alright Earth. It's in the past now." Fluke said, calming Earth who is ready to burst.

"Right! It's in the past now!" Earth brightly replied then furrowed his brows as he reminded him. "But that didn't mean I have already forgiven them and you for not telling me you have changed schools after I gaduated."

"So you know each other." Kao replied with a raised brow.

"And just got reacquainted yesterday. So hands off, Sir Kao because you are still a stranger unless he becomes comfortable around you two then you can ruffle his hair as much as you want. And don't worry about his skills and knowledge. I can vouch for him. He is good and he has experience already."

"Not that much experience but I know what to do and expect when I accepted Aunt Jane's proposal."

"Alright, so give us what you got." Ohm said, patting Fluke on the shoulder.

The new assistant walked back to his table and read the results out loud to the officers, Earth standing beside him following his train of thought.

"The suspect didn't leave enough DNA for us to recover and know the suspect's identity but we did found the kind of weapon the suspect is using on killing his victims." Fluke started, glancing at Earth and receiving a nod to continue speaking.

"The first victim, a 33 years old woman, was left behind by the suspect with no trace for us to gather aside from the fatal wound that she received which became the reason of her death. Base from the wound on her side, she was attacked suddenly and in close proximity. It's almost a clean crime, but that's it, just almost. Because the second victim, a 35 years old PE teacher, fought back and was able to harm her attacker. We have found a foreign DNA in the victim's nails and found a few hair strands that doesn't belong to the victim."

"You mean-" Ohm said, sharing a startled look with Kao.

"Yes, we have the suspect's DNA but we cannot matched it with anyone in the system." Earth said. "Our suspect is not part of our old offenders."

"And you have to hurry soon and catch him because he is going to kill one more person before he surrenders to the Police." Fluke hastily added, going to his laptop and clicking the surveillance application, looking at the city's map.

"Why did you say that?" Kao asked with furrowed brows.

"How are you sure he is going to kill one more person?" Ohm asked, curiously staring at Fluke.

"He is taunting the Police." Fluke replied, busy opening tabs on his laptop. "So he will voluntarily surrender himself after finishing three people. He will then proudly proclaimed how he was able to kill without the Police catching him. He will boast about it and label the Police as inadequate and slow. He has been under your noses. There is a discrepancy between the accounts of the witnesses in both cases. Who talked to the witnesses?"

"Ah, please keep this from everyone. He is in the right job, really. Just some side lines." Earth hastily told the two detectives who suspiciously glanced at each other.

"So, who talked to the witnesses?" Fluke asked again, turning to look at the two officers.

"The other three people in our team." Ohm mumbled, openly staring at Fluke who didn't notice anything.

The younger nodded his head and told them. "Start with the witnesses, one of them is our suspect. We are looking for a man in late twenties, with an average height, and for him to be able to kill his victims in one blow, he must be quite fit. A friendly looking person who jogs around at night near the place where the first victim was found. Look at his arms or face for a nail scratch. This is our hotspot." Fluke pointed on his laptop where a red dot is. "Street Brake 251 to Street Lemon. They are only one block apart so easy for us to catch him. Also, please secretly monitor the English teacher in the same school, the probability that she will be next is high."

"Why do you say so?" Ohm asked, seriously listening while Kao is furrowing his brows and frowning at Earth who only smiled brightly at him.

"Because the two victims have the same in common. They are teachers who once taught in Blurrton High School." Fluke replied, minimizing the map and opening booggly to search something. He typed the name of the high school and added something after the name. Blurrton High School infamous tale and incident. Many searches appeared, but one search stand out -- a suicide of a student 10 years ago. "There was an incident that happened in that school 10 years ago and three teachers were rumored to be the reason why the girl was pushed to the edge of her sudden death. This post is recent, it has been posted just a few months ago. Why would someone make a post about it now when 10 years have already passed? And look, two of our victims were two of the three rumored teachers." He added, highlighting the name of the three rumored teachers.

"And how were you able to come up to this conclusion?" Kao asked with a raised brow but Fluke wasn't deterred by Kao's attitude. He just smiled brightly and told them, "From the evidences that the both of you gathered, detectives!"

Ohm, who noticed Kao's attitude glared at his partner. Earth too was glaring at Kao, his eyes telling him to shut his mouth. Having two people glaring at him and one person looking at him with shining eyes, he sighed and said. "Alright, anything else?"

Before Fluke can continue, a ping was heard and a message popped up "Here's what you need, Sir." along with an attached file. "Bingo." Fluke murmured as he clicked the attached file. "We've got him." He added as he read the file.

"What? What do we got?" Ohm asked, putting a hand on Fluke's shoulder who moved to give the detective enough space to see and read the file too.

As soon as he read it, Ohm cursed. Patting Fluke on the shoulder, he said, "Thanks a lot." He then turned around and hurriedly took his phone, calling their team as he grabbed Kao who wasn't able to read the file. "Come on! Time is running!"

"Damn Ohm, I wasn't able to read anything!" Kao angrily said then both their phone received a message from Earth and from an unknown number.

Avia, Earth:

Fluke asked for your contacts so I gave it to him. Expect a message from him anytime right now.

+0601********:

Here is the attached file you can read to know more about the reason behind the suspect's goal. Also attached to this message is a sketch of the weapon and a photo of our suspect that you can show to your team who interviewed the witnesses. Good luck, Detectives! Keep safe!

Fluke didn't just gave them files, he also added the map where it is possible that the suspect is about to do his third killing.

"Well, damn. I changed my mind. I respect him now." Kao murmured after realizing that Fluke also gave them their suspect's address. "He is not just intelligent and a profiler but is he also some kind of a hacker or what? Can we recruit him to our team?"

Ohm laughed as he heard that. "I think he has some connections since he can easily get informations. New Central Police are lacking of experts and equipments so it's harder for us sometimes. Earth said he has experience already. Now I wonder what kind of experience he has."

Running to their car, Kao sat on the driver's seat and let Ohm do the task designation to their team. "Positive. Dan said the photo is the witness he had interviewed." Ohm said to Kao at the same time he messaged Merrill to not forget to bring a search warrant and ready an arrest warrant. He then called Dan. "Dan, tail the English teacher that I have told you. And be careful, you were the one who interviewed the suspect so he remembers who you are. But that will also mean that he will have to backtrack. When you see him, acknowledge him and let him know that you remember him as well. Make some small talks with him if possible with the English teacher. Don't worry, we will be right behind you."

\--

Dan was busy looking at his phone when he bumped into someone. "Sorry! Sorry!" He hurriedly said, to the woman who almost lost her balance. "I am so sorry Ma'am! So sorry!"

The middle aged woman grumpily took the bag that Dan picked up and scolded him. "Youngster's nowadays are rude."

"I already said I am sorry!" Dan replied. Dan is already 26years old but he still looks like he is in his early twenties. With his jet black hair and small shining eyes, he gives a youthful look that tricks people on believing his age. On his peripheral vision, he saw a person approaching. Without allowing the woman to talk back, he greeted the person approaching, joyfully. "Hello! It's you! How's your injuries?"

The grumpy woman turned to look at the person behind her. As soon as she saw him, her grumpy looked changed. She looked afraid and very much ready to run. Dan, confused with the sudden change, asked "Are you alright, Ma'am? Anyway, it's good to see you have recovered already, man. I gotta go, I still have a date to catch up." Dan said, waving at the woman and the man who only nodded at him and gave him a smile.

"No! Don't leave me!" The woman screamed at the same time she grabbed Dan's arm with force that he almost tripped.

"Whoah! Old woman, what's wrong with you!?" Dan exclaimed at the same time pushing the woman away when he saw the suspect's hand going to his sling bag. Acting hurriedly, Dan seized the hand and pushed him to the pavement. He then grabbed the sling bag and throw it away as he sat on the man's back.

"What are you doing?! Why are you manhandling me?! I am going to file a case against you!" The man shouted, they are currently receiving attention from passersby already.

"No, you are the one I am going to file a case with!" Dan replied loudly, grinning when he saw Ohm and Kao walking towards him with a sigh. He then took out his handcuffs and put it on the man's wrists before he helped him up. Kao helped the middle-aged woman up and called Merrill who have kept his distance, being one of the passerby. "Bring Shaun with you and bring this woman along to the police station." Kao then looked at the woman with his intimidating eyes and said "Now is your chance to tell us what you know. And we will appreciate it if you tell us everything." The middle aged woman shrinked back from the stare and quietly followed Merrill to the car. 

Ohm retrieved the sling bag, inside he saw a similar weapon from the sketch that Fluke has sent them. He also found gloves and disinfectant. There was also a gun inside. Sighing in relief, Ohm was grateful Dan was fast to act.

"No! I am innocent! Innocent! Why are you arresting me?!" The man shouted.

"Shut up. We have an arrest warrant for you." Ohm coldly said. "We have evidence now, it's in your bag. And we are going to search your apartment later."

"That's my belonging! You can't just-" 

"Oh, didn't we tell you we also have a search warrant?" Dan evilly smiled before he frowned. "You thought you are one step ahead, didn't you? Don't belittle the police. Don't just take justice in your hand, you madman." 

A police car stopped near them and Kao called for them. "Let's go. We still have things to do."

Ohm and Dan pulled the struggling man inside the car and went to the police station. They left the suspect to the hands of Merrill and Shaun before the three went to the apartment to gather more evidence.

Inside the apartment, they found out that the suspect has been stalking his victims for months and have known their fixed schedules. Pictures of the two victims and the almost third are all around the wall, also a chart of their schedules is pasted on the wall right beside their pictures. They have also found a written note that says, "They didn't give you the justice that you deserved, so I am going to give you that justice and shame them publicly."

"What kind of mindset does he have?" Kao grumbled.

"A broken one." Someone replied. Ohm and Kao whipped their heads when they heard the voice. It was Earth who replied to them, taking pictures and putting evidence on a plastic cellophane. Dan, who opened the door for them, is already busy following Fluke and helping him on gathering evidence. Leaving the living room to Earth and the two detectives, they went upstairs.

"What the hell! What a wicked person!"

Dan's disgusted exclamation alerted the three people in the living room. Dan hurriedly run down the stairs, put the collected pieces of evidence on the floor of the living room and opened the windows for fresh air. But the smell has already reached the living room. Earth cursed when he realized what that means. "Fluke!" He hurriedly run upstairs, Ohm and Kao following behind him. Dan stayed behind, not forgetting to call the coroner.

"I am alright." Fluke replied, but there were tear tracks on his face and his lower lip is wobbling. Not believing him, Earth put a hand on the younger's waist and helped him out of the room, Kao closing the door behind him while he shared a worried glance with Ohm.

"Ohm, can you bring me Fluke's bag, please." Earth softly asked, rubbing Fluke's back. Ohm nodded, grabbing the black bag that he knows doesn't belong to Earth.

"I am alright, really." Fluke said, giving Ohm a soft smile when the other gave the backpack to him and not to Earth. He then hugged it tight. "Thanks, no need to worry. I am alright. Let's continue. For the mean time, let's avoid the bedroom until the coroner arrives." He said, giving them a force smile.

Earth sighed before agreeing. "Alright, but I am going to make Kao- no, not Kao but Ohm to accompany you. I still don't trust Kao around you." Earth said, giving Kao a stink eye making the other scoff.

"But there is nothing wrong with Detective Kao. He is a good person, I can see." Fluke replied, confused.

"Please don't list what you see in him now." Earth grumbled

"Earth, I am not Mr. Sherlock Holmes nor Mycroft to be able to do that." Fluke replied, standing up and walking towards Ohm. "Dan, stay here and wait for Professor James."

"Got it, Sir Fluke." Dan replied, munching on a candy that Kao throw his way.

Earth and Kao stayed in the living room while Ohm and Fluke went to the kitchen. There was a metallic smell in the kitchen and they found unwashed bloody knives on the sink. Without hesitation, Ohm took the cellophanes from Fluke and collected the knives.

"I think he was practicing." Fluke whispered, glancing at Ohm before he added, "with his wife." Ohm nodded because that can be a possibility too. But they still have to wait for the coroner for his analysis. After that, they silently work together, seizing a couple of the handmade wooden and steel weapon that they found on the cabinet and a few more that is not sharpened yet.

When they went back to the living room, they heard the front door being opened revealing the coroner and his two assistants. "Where is the corpse?" He asked, stopping on his tracks when he saw Fluke.

"Upstairs, Professor James. In the bedroom." Fluke answered.

"Shit, Fluke Williamson!" The coroner, James Bakermick, exclaimed. "Shit, you are back!" He added, walking towards Fluke with his arms wide open, but then he stopped and walked backwards "Oh shit a rotten corpse on your first day back!"

"Professor, please, your rotten mouth!" Earth scolded, exchanging a nod with the head coroner's assistants, pointing a hand upstairs, he received from them a nod in return.

"Sir, the corpse." The assistant, named Jess, reminded the coroner. Then he added with a grin, "Good to see you again, Fluke." The second assistant, Mark, also seconded the greeting with a wave at Fluke before he followed Jess upstairs. 

"Right, I have to clean the mess upstairs first. Then I'll let all of you know what I found." The coroner said, walking out of the living room only to suddenly appeared again, asking "What department are you in?"

"No taking my assistant, Professor." Earth replied, backhugging Fluke and lifting him, which made the younger laughed, he then deposited him behind Ohm, hiding him. "He is ours!"

Sir James blew a raspberry at Earth and replied, "Stop calling me Professor already, the both of you! And I don't want him on my team too. He is all around but keeping him as a forensic analyst is a good choice. He is well protected in your department."

"See you later, Professor!" Fluke called happily, laughing when he heard the groan from the coroner because he called him Professor again. "Let's go back. We will see you back at the lab, detectives." Fluke said, giving them a smile as he picked the collected evidence, Earth doing the same.

"See you!" Earth happily replied. Yes, he is happy to be doing more work.

When the two were gone, Kao said, "Should we asked? They are making me more confused."

"Do we have the right?" Ohm asked in return. "I mean, we just know him? We are still strangers to him."

Dan furrowed his brows as he listened to them. With a confused look, he asked "Sir Fred personally picks the both of you. I am sure Sir Fluke has heard many things about you two from his Uncle."

"Why do you call him Sir Fluke?"

"He is my senior." Dan simply answered. "Sir James was right when he said he is well protected in our department. We have the best team in the city!"

"I still don't get it." Kao ruffled his hair.

"There's no need to think about the reason behind that, Kao! Because there might be no reason at all!" Dan merrily replied, before taking his phone and receiving a call. "Kao, Ohm. I think it's time the both of you go back. Leave Sir James and the rest to me. Shaun just called... I think it has become more serious than we thought."

\--

"I told you, this has nothing to do with me at all! It was the Principal! It was him who did it! She told us what happened but we were tied! We will lose our job if we talked!"

"You are lying! She asked for your help but you did nothing! You mocked her instead!"

"And how about you?! Why did you start threatening us?! I know it was you who killed them! Why? Where were you when that happened, ha?! You weren't there yourself. You call yourself her boyfriend but you pushed her away yourself! Instead of being there with her, didn't you become the leader of her bullies, calling her dirty, slut, whore?!"

"NO! I am repenting already can't you see?"

"So, how is it?" Earth asked Fluke who is focusing on the scene in front of him. The suspect and the woman were put together inisde the interrogation room with Merrill and Shaun standing behind them. Just as they entered the lab, Shaun asked for their assistance as they interrogated the suspect. It was Fluke's idea to let them talk to each other. Surely, things will come out unfiltered. And it did come out.

"They are both telling the truth. And it looked like we have more people to stop from dying. Tell Shaun to call them back or the father will die next.. or maybe they were the first to die."

"What do you mean?" Earth hastily said, calling Shaun through the phone and relaying what Fluke said. After Shaun asked Mr. Raynon what he meant when he said he was repenting, he remained tight lipped.

"The father and daughter."

Earth stopped himself from asking for more questions, he is not a detective who can easily follow someone's train of thought, so he just followed Fluke out of the room and they went back to the lab to do their work. "I am afraid we have to start with the knives. And if what I feared comes out, then we have a body to look for."

Earth sighed, ruffling his friend's hair he said. "Sorry, you have transferred in the wrong time."

"No it's alright. I quite like it, the feeling of giving proper justice to those who need it."

"You are a Williamson, always remember that."

Fluke smiled upon hearing that, and with a determined smile, he replied. "I know."

Earth and Fluke didn't waste time even a second as soon as they entered the lab. Earth sprayed the knives with the special solution to look for fingerprints on it and sprayed the other things with blood in it too while Fluke took the fingerprints he gathered earlier and put it in to look if it matched Mr. Raynon's DNA. At the same time, Fluke opened his laptop again and searched for information about Mr. Raynon's wife's family.

"Dan, look at the bedroom for videotapes or blank CDs or suspicious CDs and look for a diary too. Mr. Raynon must have hidden it somewhere in his bedroom. And just a thought, watch out for anything rotten. Thanks."

Cutting the call, he got a hit on the information. Fluke bit his lower lip as he realized something. He immediately sent it to Shaun and told him, Let's just hope the father is still alive to properly pay for his crime.

Shaun Reyes:

I know. But let's face it, the probability is very low for that to happen. If what we feared comes true, then it's just an addition to Raynon's crimes.

Fluke replied back, Keep checking on him. He is one of the people who did her wrong, there is a possibility he will kill himself too.

Shaun Reyes:

Got it. Thanks Williamson.

Fluke grinned at the familiar call. He replied, You are always welcome, Dan's beloved Reyes.

Shaun Reyes:

Shut up

Fluke let out a chuckle before the screen changed to Dan's picture. He clicked accept. "Did you found them?"

"Yes.. both" Dan replied, coughing and heaving.

"Are you alright?" Fluke worriedly asked

"I am alright. Just accidentally found another rotting body as I was snooping inside Raynon's bedroom."

Fluke heard Mark's voice in the background, giving him water and a candy. "I was right then. Don't worry, Shaun is on his way."

Fluke turned around when someone offered him a cup of coffee. "Did you find something?" Earth asked

Fluke smiled as he tapped his laptop screen and let Earth read it. Then he told him, "And now we wait."

Twenty minutes have passed, but the two anlayst didn't stay idle. As they waited for the result and the others to enter the lab, Earth and Fluke busied themselves with studying the files that they have compiled so far. Earth doesnlike this kind of sideline, but if the work is with his partner, then he is happy to have a work to analyse.

A knock on the door alerted them both, they turned their chairs in unison. The coroner and his assistants came in with the detectives behind them. Earth confusedly looked at them as he said, "Are we having a meeting in my lab? I know it's big and all but please be neat and clean first!" Earth exclaimed, grabbing Fluke's arm and making him stand. "Like this! Neat and clean!" Earth added, turning Fluke around right and left to let them see.

The coroner rolled his eyes but didn't do anything to fix his appearance while the rest hastily tried to make themselves presentable. Seeing the look the coroner is giving him, Earth sighed and walked towards him, straightening his coat and properly folding his collar. "Professor, at least make yourself presentable. Don't make it too obvious that you are an old man that is living alone!" The coroner smacked him on the head, making him pout. 

"We won't dirty the lab, open the next door for me. Be glad that I am in the mood to get out of my office. I have many things to tell, hurry."

"Alright, already moving, Professor!" Earth replied, walking to the far end after instructing them to lock the door. Fluke following behind him. He slid the white door open, revealing another room that looked like a conference room, complete with tables and chairs, a white board and projector. "Get in, visitors." Earth jokingly said, making Fluke laughed, what Earth said really sound correct with how they are at the door, looking as if they are ushering guests inside the room.

One by one, they all entered, leaded by the coroner then followed by Mark and Jess. Merrill was the next to enter, "It's good to see this duo again." Making use of his tall height to put his hands on Fluke's and Earth's head, ruffling their hairs and pinching their cheeks. Fluke scrunched his nose while Earth let out a growl.

"Easy there, Bunny." Shaun told Earth while he also ruffled Fluke's hair before patting his cheeks that Merrill pinched. "It's good to see you again, Williamson."

"Likewise, Dan's Reyes." Fluke replied, sharing a laugh with Shaun when the Dan being mentioned pushed him inside, not letting him go until he was able to push him on a chair.

Kao was the next person to enter, patting Fluke on the shoulder as he glared at Earth. "What's wrong with you?" Earth asked, confused.

"Nothing." Kao grumbled, speedwalking inside.

Ohm sighed and pushed Earth inside, telling him, "Follow him." Earth just furrowed his brows, not understanding but following what Ohm said and take the seat beside Kao. "Let's go." Ohm told Fluke who gave him a determined nod. Seeing the expression, Ohm cannot help but squeeze the smaller's shoulder to give him more strength. Closing the door, he allowed Fluke to walk ahead and take a seat next to Earth. He sat beside him.

"So, what do we got, Sir James?" Kao asked, a small notebook in front of him (so does the others). 

The coroner looked at his assistants. Immediately, Jess said. "The wife, which you identified as Jenny Davis, has received multiple stab in the side of her stomach. And according to the wound, there are two kinds of weapon that was used, one is something similar to a knife and the other is something smaller than a knife. Probability of being dead for a week is high but the other corpse, which Shaun identified as Roma Davis, the father of the woman, has been dead far longer than her..." Jess said, looking at Mark who looked at the body. When Mark nodded, Jess added "...in the same way she died."

"So he was really practicing with them." Ohm commented, sharing a look with Fluke.

"Yes, in order to know how good the weapon he made." The coroner replied.

"I retrieved the diary that Raynon said when they interrogated him, also a video that looked to be what he used as a blackmail to his wife to continue living with him even when they are already divorced and soon became a blackmail to the father too-- the Principal, Roma Davis, dark secret." Dan added.

"In my part, as I watched them earlier, Raynon is deluded, thinking that everything he did will lessen the guilt that he is feeling over the death of the girl he once loved. He is deluded that by doing so, by making the people he thought deserved retribution, will help her rest in peace too." Fluke said, fingers busy playing with his off phone.

"But why is he taunting us?" Kao asked

"Because back then, instead of investigating the case, the officers assigned to the case were payed to keep their silence and was told to made it believe that it was just plain suicide." Fluke added, looking Kao in the eye.

"Who are they?" The coroner asked, having an inkling on who they are already.

"But I think Professor remembers who they àre. Because that time, the case was fast to get concluded, not even asking about the opinion of the coroner that time, who wouldn't think it's odd even to someone who is still starting out?" Earth replied, looking the coroner in the eye. He had read the files regarding the student. The lead detective that time himself gave them the file when Fluke asked about the case.

"So that was really it." The coroner replied

Fluke took his phone and sent them a link of a file as he told them. "This case will open the case that time. Detectives, we will be here to assist you."

Just then, there was knocking on the door. Shaun and Merrill were the first ones to open it. "Sir! Raynon tried to kill himself with his shoelaces that you planted-errr. I mean! He is being sent to the medical ward as we speak!"

Shaun turned around and asked Fluke, "We don't want him to choose the easy way now, do we not?" 

Fluke nodded, glancing at Ohm who is standing beside him. The detective who had an inkling on what happened, smirked as he said. "You set him up already, Shaun. Go and stop what he started."

"Aye, Ohm, Sir!" Shaun replied, saluting first before walking out of the lab with Merrill and Dan following behind him.

Before going out of the lab, Ohm stand in front of Fluke and with a smile, he told him as he ruffled his hair, "Thanks for your help." 

"Y-you are welcome." Fluke replied, blushing.

"Thanks too, Earth and Sir James."

The head analyst smiled brightly at Ohm before going back to talking to Kao who is still giving him a cold shoulder.

"Just doing our job." The coroner replied as he stopped in front of Fluke. With a grin on his face, he said. "Welcome back indeed, _Fluke Williamson._ "

🌻💜


	2. File#2: The Stalked (A Crossover)

(A short break! Hello OhmFluke from another story!

WARNING: uh, stalking?)

Fluke has a very busy and tiring week; with Earth's constant nagging, his friends' (ShaunDan and Merrill) constant visiting, and his family's constant reminding, Fluke easily got exhausted he just want to sleep the remaining two days of the weekdays already. But Earth has different plans for him.

"Go and stroll around, mister. Don't just stay cooped up here. It has been two months since you transferred and all you have been doing is work-home-work-home-work-work-work. Come on~ I am giving you an off day."

"But I would rather stay home and sleep, Earth." Fluke tiredly reply.

"Aww, that's too bad! I already have your escort!" Earth exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean yourself, right?" Fluke deadpanned.

"Silly, not me of course. The two of us can't be absent on the same day. Things happen when we are not around."

"Things happen when we are around either. Crimes don't have a day off, Earth." Fluke replied, rolling his eyes. 

"But you are going to have a dayoff." Earth said with finality in his voice. 

At the same time, the door of the lab opened and Ohm strolled in on his casual clothes. "Earth, come on, hurry up. I have many things to buy and I am on tight schedule. Oh, hi Fluke. I thought Earth gave you the day off today?" Ohm added upon seeing Fluke on his chair with his laptop open.

Before Fluke can open his mouth, Earth replied for him. "It is! It's his day off starting this hour, I mean. Bring him with you to the West Mall, Ohm. You can drop him off anywhere in West Mall."

"But-"

"West. Mall. Not go home. Understand?" Earth said, crossing his arms.

Fluke unconsciously pouted, mumbling to Earth as he closed his laptop. "Fine. Might as well buy a new one." He added, taking his phone on the table and putting it in his sling bag. Fluke is clumsy, but because his gadgets are an extension of his work, he uses them carefully and gives them extra protection. Sadly, his old phone is already hanging on its last thread of life. It easily turned off even when you just charged it 30 minutes ago. In short, in his line of work, he cannot use it anymore.

"There! See? I know you have many things to buy too! You just like on postponing them because you seem to think it's hassle to go to the other part of the city when you can directly order them online. And-" Earth started nagging making Fluke sigh and Ohm to look at the ceiling.

When Fluke saw Ohm's crossed arms, eyes going to the clock on Earth's table, and his expression starting to change minutely, he got the hint that Ohm doesn't have enough time to listen to Earth nag. It looks like he is really really on a tight schedule. And with or without him, Ohm will go. Now. Because as what Fluke has observed, Ohm really dislikes not following his planned schedule.

So to ease Ohm and Earth, he sprang up on his seat. Not forgetting on grabbing his bag, he hurriedly run and grabbed Ohm's arm, who willingly went with him, and told Earth before he closed the door of the lab "Don't forget to clean my space, put everything in my backpack together with my laptop. I'll get my things from you at home! Bye, Mom!" Fluke then hold Ohm in the hand and started walking fast, dragging him away from the lab, even out of the station as much as possible. "Faster, faster, Let's go! Let's get away from here!"

Ohm was not following why he is still hurrying when they are already out of the lab, but when he heard a shout "Wait, I am not yet done talki-" he understood why. Chuckling at the spontaneity of it all, he grabbed Fluke's hand and became the one dragging him out of the station.

At the opposite side of the Illusora City, the story of this second chapter starts the day before...

A young man wearing a mask and a bucket hat is walking fast, nervously looking around the area while glancing at his phone from time to time. He almost tripped, but he caught himself and continued walking fast, seemingly in a hurry to be away from the street. 

When his phone rang, he suddenly jumped, startled by his own ringtone. He read the unknown number with scared eyes. He hastily declined the call and started running when he can finally see the building he is aiming for. The guard confusedly looked at him when he stopped in front of him, trying to catch his breath, almost crouching with his hands on his knees.

"Are you okay?" The guard asked, suddenly alert by the unusual behavior of the young man. He looked around and sweeped the surroundings. But because it is already dark, he cannot see anything or anyone moving suspiciously.

"I am good. Nothing to worry about, Ralph." The young man replied, finally able to stand properly. Just then, he heard someone shouted his name. "Oh, crap."

"Sky! Where were you? I have been looking for you! You didn't even answer your phone!"

"You were calling me?" Sky asked with furrowed brows. "But I only received an unknown number."

"Unknown number? Maybe that's mine, I did tell you I changed my number, right?"

Sky furrowed his brows. When he cannot remember he frowned at his manager. "No, Spring. You didn't."

"I did! That time when I lost my phone, I told you I am going to change my number!" Spring exclaimed, ushering Sky inside the building after greeting Ralph.

"You lost your phone?" Sky asked, surprised. Spring too was surprised.

"A week ago! I lost my phone last Tuesday when Kai and I were at the West Mall. And I told you immediately that evening through Kai's phone!"

Sky furrowed his brows, thinking about the time when Min woke him up because Spring is calling. "Oh... I think I was still half-asleep. You did call very late at night, I was already sleeping and Min just woke me up."

"Anyway, save my number and delete my old one." Spring said, heaving a sigh before he started scolding Sky again. "So, where were you? Do not think I have forgotten that you sneak out when we are supposed to be reviewing the script that they sent for you!"

"Oh, I went to the store that you message--" Sky stopped on his tracks, heart hammering as he realized something. He hurriedly tried to unlock his phone. With his fingers shaking, he opened the message thread that he had with Spring. "When did you lose your phone again?" He asked, voice and face clearly showing he is starting to get scared.

His manager, who now knows that something is definitely wrong with his charge, snatched the phone from Sky's shaking hands. There, he read the thread of supposed to be his' and Sky's conversation. 

Immediately, he turned off the phone and put it in his pocket, grabbing the shaky hands, Spring slowly said. "I've got you. Don't be afraid. Let's go to my office."

_Spring Heart:_

_Tue 11:00pm_

_Hi Sky Heart!_

_□■○●_

_Wed 12:30am_

_Hey~♡_

_Finally!♡_

_09:00am_

_I guess you are still asleep._

_Sky Heart:_

_What is it Spring? Too early in the morning and you are already disturbing me😑_

_09:05am_

_Cute_

_Fri 12:45pm_

_Are you busy?_

_Sky Heart:_

_Stop messaging me when you are in front of me._

_Come on, we are busy!_

_I will mute you!_

_Sat 01:00am_

_Sky Heart why are you ignoring me?_

_Sky Heart_

_Sky Heart_

_Just kidding~_

_Sun 02:30am_

_Are you with Chanttara right now?_

_He really took all of your time now eh?_

_Just kidding~_

_Mon 07:20pm_

_Sky, go to this place. There's a store I want to introduce to you. I will see you there._

_What? But Spring, I thought we are going to have a readthrough right now???_

_Spring???_

_Helloooooo?_

Spring hold Sky's hand tight and pulled him to the direction of his office. He sat Sky on the sofa and locked the door, he even went as far as rechecking the curtains and looking at the corners of his office for something shining like a camera.

"Alright. First, we need to tell Min-"

"No, don't." Sky hurriedly replied, rapidly shaking his head as he added "Do not tell Min and Kai, even Off and Boun."

"But--"

"Min is already stressed enough with the new album. I am sure you can see how exhausted Kai is when he goes home every night. I do not want to cause more worry and stress to them." Sky worriedly replied, fidgeting on his seat.

"But Sky, what if this is serious?" Spring anxiously asked, rubbing his forehead as he took Sky's phone from his pocket and blocked his number. He also took his new phone and called the network to block his old number. When he asked if it's possible to reset and lock his lost phone so others cannot use it, he was told it is possible as long as he has the serial number and the model of the phone. Hurriedly talking to the operator to wait, Spring rummaged his drawers for the box that he knows he put there somewhere. Finding it, he gave the operator the needed details and waited for the operator's response.

" _The number has been blocked, no one can use your old number now Sir. And as per your request, we have reset and locked the phone. No one can use the phone now, Sir."_

"Thank you so much." Spring replied as he end the call. Sagging on the couch next to Sky, he hold the other's hand and squeezed it. "Do not think too much about it now. But just to be sure, let's change your number. Hmm, how about buying a new phone instead? You were talking about it before. I know you are planning to buy a new one a few months from now but let's move it to this week, shall we?"

Sky nodded mutely, still scared of what just happened. Spring haven't read the messages from the unknown number yet and Sky doesn't think it's a good idea to show it to him when his friend is already panicking this much. The place he went to earlier was a crowded one, knowing that it was Earth who sent him there, he willingly went there. But when he saw the crowd, he hurriedly looked for the store that Spring wants him to see. He did find it, Alone With You, but it turned out to be a hotel not a store. Why would Spring want him to go there? Just then, he received a text from an unknown number. 

_07:30pm_

_Sky Heart, I see you. I know it's you. Don't be afraid._

The message raised the red flags in his head and he hastily turned around and walked back, nervously glancing around, jumping a little everytime his phone pings.

_07:30pm_

_Why are you running away from me, Sky Heart?_

_Don't you want me anymore?_

"Shit, whoever this person is, I am scared. Calm down, Sky. Calm down. Follow the crowd, don't go to deserted areas. Think of Min, think of Min, Min makes you feel safe."

_07:32pm_

_It's alright._

_I know where you are going._

_07:35pm_

_Let me sing you a song, Sky Heart._

_🎶_

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Everytime you are near_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you~_

_That is why_

_All the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you~♡_

_○●□■_

Sky was startled out of his anxious mind when the phone he is holding suddenly rang, he almost threw his phone away.

"It's alright, I am just making it sure that you can save the right number. Just in case someone message you with unknown number." Spring said, taking Sky's phone and saving his own number. "There, I saved it. Don't delete the messages you received from my old number yet, okay? Just in case we need it as evidence." 

"Okay. Thanks, Spring.... Can I ask for a hug, please?" Sky asked with a small voice.

Earth was in full protective mode when he heard Sky's voice. "Come here, I will keep you safe." Earth said, encircling his arms around Sky, holding him tight. "Do you want to see Min? I know he gives you comfort and security." Earth added softly, caressing Sky's head in comfort.

"I don't want to disturb him though. He comes home late at night and still continue working. He even fell asleep on his desk once that I have to wake him up to go to bed. It's there 5th anniversary, everyone is giving their all for this album. He is already stressed enough, I can't go and see him now. He will know something is wrong." Sky mumbled, voice breaking.

"But you are a comfort to Min too, you know that. Once he has you in his arms, his body will immediately relax. Come on, you badly need his presence right now. Please? You are an actor, you can act! I also learned things from you, so we are good. They won't notice." Earth urged his friend with soft pleading voice.

"Okay, I want to see him and hug him too." Sky finally relented, burrowing his face on Earth's chest and letting his tears fall.

SquareHeart's sudden arrival at the studio startled the band greatly. They suddenly received a teasing message in the intercom from Paul, (the security guard/bodyguard who has been there from the start of their career), telling them that they have visitors.

Though SquareHeart was trying not to alert the band, Paul thought that the arrival of SquareHeart is a relief for the band so he notified them quickly. It really was a relief for the band who finally has an excuse to rest for a while.

The 4STORM members immediately looked at their phones for any messages from the two that they might have not noticed and neglected but they got none, they've got zero messages.

In an instant, the band has their attention. Eyes on the glass wall, they waited for their visitors to arrive. They have changed the interior of the studio, using a tinted glass as a wall instead of the clear one so they won't easily be seen inside and for the people inside to be alerted on who is coming (that's what Off used to say). When the band saw the SquareHeart, they immediately realized something is wrong because Earth has a worried look on his face and has his hands around Sky's waist, as if trying to keep his best friend close to him. And he kept on talking to Sky too, as if comforting him. And then there's Sky who is mutely nodding at whatever Spring says with a scared look on his face.

Min was fast to stand from his chair, the others following him. When SquareHeart entered the studio, they were startled to see the four standing near the door. "Hi! Are you going somewhere?" Spring asked, giving them a bright smile as he released his hold around Sky.

"What's wrong?" Boun worriedly asked SquareHeart. 

A frown has appeared on Min's face when he looked Sky in the eyes.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong though?" Sky replied to Boun, giving Min a confused smile.

"Spring" Kai called, frowning at his lover who looked at him with hard eyes, shaking his head a little.

"You were crying." Off commented with a worried face, surprising SquareHeart who instantly looked at each other.

"What? Why did you say that? Does my eyes look fluffy? I was deeply sleeping when Spring suddenly wake me up." Sky replied, patting his cheeks as he glanced at Off. He cannot stop fidgeting because Min still has his eyes on him, not looking away from him.

"You concealed it with makeup but I can differentiate the eyes of someone who is crying from the eyes of someone who is sleeping." Putting a hand on Sky's head, Off added, softly ruffling the younger's head. "When you have a lover who tries to keep his problems to himself, it has become my task to observe him carefully. It has become a second nature to look for minute changes in him. So, don't make Min worry by not telling him. Also, do not forget that it's not only Min who worries and will worry about you."

"Oh." Sky breathily said. He glanced at Earth who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Will you tell me now?" Min softly asked, taking the younger's hand. He felt Sky gripped his hand back, as if taking strength from him.

"Nothing to worry about." Sky mumbled, not looking Min in the eyes. His lips wobbled as he added, "I just need to be near you right now. I just need to hold you right now."

Min glanced at Earth when he saw the other let out a frustrated sigh. Knowing Sky didn't tell him the real reason on what's bothering him, he pulled the younger to a hug and silently gestured to Kai to keep the others away. Kai nodded, putting an arm around Earth who immediately understood and walked with him to their work station. Off and Boun silently following behind them.

"I am sorry for disturbing during your busiest days. I just really need to have you close right now. You always make me feel safe." Sky murmured, keeping his face buried on the older's chest.

"No matter how busy I am, I will always be available whenever you need me. Please never forget that." Min softly replied, caressing the younger's back as he dropped a kiss on his head. "I will not force you to tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anytime, okay? I will let you solve this in your own as long as it won't bring you harm. But if this hurt you in anyway, please don't keep it away from me, tell me immediately, alright?"

"Alright." Sky replied, adding. "But Spring has already helped me and solved the problem. When another problem occurs, I will tell you immediately."

"Thank you." Min softly replied, sighing in relief. "Thank you for coming too. Holding you made me cleared and calmed my mind. I know now what to write on my solo." He added, tightening his hold around Sky and swayed them sideways making the younger laugh.

Ten minutes later of being cocooned in Min's comforting presence and warmth, Sky fell asleep on his lover's arms. "Sorry, Min. He had a rough day." Spring mumbled when he glanced at the sofa to check on his friend but realized Sky has fallen asleep.

"It's alright. I am happy to help him be at ease." Min murmured.

\--

Sky got startled when he woke up. It took him a while to know where he is because he knows he is not in his and Min's bedroom. For a second, he panicked and thought he is somewhere else but when he saw the framed picture on the bedside table, he realized he is still at the studio, specifically at the second floor of the house-turned-to-studio where the members beds are.

He finally noticed the arm around his waist and immediately relaxed. Turning around to bury his face on the older's chest, he felt the older chuckled. "Spring already told me that you need to get ready soon. He said something about buying a new phone."

"Oh! We are going to buy one today already?!" Sky asked, looking up at Min.

"Yes. He forbids me to come though." 

Sky rolled his eyes. "Obviously, he will forbid you. Because if you joined us, Kai will definitely come. And that means Boun and Off will tag along too. We know how much this album means to all of you, we are already a disturbance, we want to lessen that too."

Min clicked his tongue. "You were never a disturbance. I am certain Kai think so too. But I want to come with you, won't your mind change?"

"When you are finished with the album, Let's all celebrate. You deserve it after all. But no, you won't be coming with us right now. You have an album to finish first, sir!" Sky mumbled, letting go of Min to stretch his body. "I had a good sleep. Thank you." He added, ruffling the hair of the person who is still lying on the bed, eyes locked on him.

"I am glad." Min softly replied. Holding Sky's hand, he added "Call me whenever you want to hear my voice, come to me whenever you want to see me. I will always make time for you, please do not forget that."

"Then, you can call me whenever you want to hear my voice and come and see me whenever you want to see me too. I will always be there for you too, always." Sky replied with a big smile on his face. 

Deep inside, Min is very glad to see him smiling and eyes clear with no trace of nervousness and fear. "Alright, I'll let you go and have fun with Spring Heart today, go on and have fun without me." Min joked making his lover laugh. 

Later that afternoon, though Min finally accepted that Sky's mind won't change, Kai haven't yet. So Spring compromised and told him they can drive them to the West mall.

Sky leave with a peck on Min's lips as he exited the car. "Take care, alright?" Min said.

"I will! The both of you take care too. Drive safely, Kai!" Sky said. When he received a nod from Kai, he dropped another kiss on Min's lips before he was dragged by Spring inside the mall.

"Did you tell Min?" Spring asked as soon as they entered the mall.

"I didn't. But I did tell him that you have solved the problem already. But if it happened again, I will tell him and call for his help." Sky replied

"That's good. I know you are thinking we will get pass through this because this has already happened before. But just because the past incident has been cleared doesn't mean we will be able to clear this one by ourselves too." Spring reminded him. "Before we buy your phone, let's buy them a gift first."

"Right, their 5th anniversary gift. What should we give them Spring? Hmm. Let's buy one for the band and I will buy another one for Min."

"I will buy a gift for Kai too. But what kind of gift will four people who likes music and do music for a living wants to receive?"

"How about a customized one?" Sky said, then exclaimed "I know! How about a necklace? It won't hinder them when performing. We can give them four customized necklace as accessories for them to use!"

"That's a good idea. But now i don't know what to gift Kai." Spring mumbled, dragging Sky to a jewelry store.

"Wait, I want to pee. Wait for me here, please?" Sky told Spring who gave him an okay sign as he hurriedly went out of the store to look for the nearest restroom.

He found it and hurriedly relieved himself. He was already washing his hands when he heard his message tone, alerting him with a new message. Drying his hands, he took his phone out of his pocket and read the message on the lockscreen. It's another unknown number. Not the same number yesterday because he has blocked it already. 

But the message is the same. 

_Why are you running away from me Sky Heart?_

_Don't you want me anymore?_

"Shit" Sky couldn't help himself but curse, hurriedly turning the screen off and exited the restroom. "I can't be alone right now." He anxiously mumbled to himself, stopping himself on turning left and right. He can't show he is afraid right now. He has his eyes on the ground, only looking up when he see feet coming near him.

Someone is also not looking where he was going. With furrowed brows, he put the case of his old phone on his back pocket, thinking whom he should give the phone he is carrying. It still has use, not just for him anymore. 

Fluke Williamson turned the screen of his phone off and looked up, at the same time the person in front of him who is wearing a mask looked up. They bumped into each other and their phones fell on the floor. "I am sorry!" He hurriedly apologized as the person he bumped into also apologized.

"Not again! I am sorry! I am quite clumsy, I hope your phone is alright!"

"Ah, no, no, no. I am quite clumsy myself, I hope your phone is alright. Here." Fluke Williamson said, picking the two black phones in the same unit on the ground and give the other one to the other person, very much sure he is holding the right phone with the sticker at the back. He didn't notice he gave the phone with sticker though.

"Thanks. I-I've got to go." The other anxiously said, eyes looking around before he started jogging away.

"Ah, something is bothering him." Fluke mumbled to himself before he retrieved the case of his old phone from his backpocket and put it on the small paper bag he is carrying. He then took his new phone from the inside pocket of his jacket and freezes. Because the phone he is holding alerted him with a new message and the lockscreen instantly light up, allowing him to read the message.

Fluke's eyes widened as he saw the message. _Sky Heart don't push me away. I know where you are right now anyway. I'll just take you away._ Immediately, he opened his new phone and dialed his old one. But he knows he silenced it so no one answered. He only need to track his phone anyway, not for the person who is holding it to answer. "Good, you still have use." He mumbled when he was able to locate where it is. "It is not right for me to meddle but I am already involved, I think."

Right then, the phone of Sky Heart, which the unknown number called the owner of the person, rang. This time, from a save number named: Spring Heart.

Debating whether to accept the call or let it ring, he choose the former and accepted the call.

" _Where are you? I thought you are just going to the restroom! Hello? Please tell me you are alright!"_

"Ah, don't panic please." Fluke replied, before the other line can ask more questions, he hastily added "I bumped into the owner of this phone and my phone is with him because I accidentally gave him my phone but don't worry I am looking for him too. Where are you right now, by the way?"

_"....Seve Jewelry"_

"Oh! I know that, I was able to see that earlier. Alright, I am on my way now.... can I ask? Sky Heart, that's his name right? He received many messages from an unknown number and that might be the reason why he was in a hurry to get away from me."

" _He is still receiving messages?"_ Spring anxiously said. " _This is not good. We should have bought a new phone first before we looked for other things to buy. What is your name? Please, have you seen him yet?"_

"I am Fluke Williamson. And don't worry, he is almost there with you. And I am almost there too, he just took a detour."

" _How did you know?"_ Spring asked at the same time Sky stopped in front of him, catching his breath. "Why were you running? Did you know that you took the wrong phone? I am talking to the owner right now."

"Oh, I am sorry! I was trying to-"

"You were trying to lose whoever is tailing you?" SquareHeart turned to look at the person who stopped near them. "Hi! I am Fluke Williamson. I am sorry, I gave you the wrong phone."

"T-thanks." Sky shyly replied, accepting the phone back.

"Wait. It's not safe for you to have this phone." Fluke murmured, taking the phone again and turned to look at his surrounding.

"What do you mean?" Spring asked, ready to defend Sky from the stranger.

"Can we go to that store? I like to drink some frappe and mocha cake right now." Fluke asked bubbly, taking SquareHeart's hands and dragged them to the store on the opposite side. And in a low voice that only the people he is with heard, he said "Act as if you are meeting a friend you haven't seen for a long time. You are being watched."

"Fluke! You will love their frappe and mocha cake!" Spring instantly replied, with his bubbly and bright self, he hold Fluke's arm and dragged him to the cafe, Sky laughing together with Fluke.

"Let's sit there!" Fluke said, choosing the seat in the far corner. "Sky, sit with me! I haven't seen you for so long!" Sky laughed merrilly and took his bucket hat off as he sat on the comfy chair, Fluke sitting beside him. Spring choosing to sit in front of them. "No, no, nooo! Spring should also sit beside me! I also miss you, of course! Here, here!" Fluke excitedly said, patting the enough space on his left. Being squeezed by them, Fluke took the phone that belonged to Sky and hid it under the table. There's a new message. _It's good to see you having fun with friends. Enjoy, Sky Heart._

Fluke felt how Sky jerked beside him. "Don't panic, you are safe with many people around." The analyst whispered before calling for a waiter and ordered.

As they wait for their order, Spring whispered beside him, "Who are you?"

"I worked in New Central Police Station." Fluke whispered back. He let out a laugh when the people beside him let out a sigh of relief. "But I am on my dayoff right now, so I can stay with you for the rest of the day!" Fluke exclaimed, before sinking back on their chair that looked like more of a sofa, and mumbled "I will get scolded, I know I will get scolded. I will get scolded but I am already involved when I read the messages. So, no turning back now."

Inside the coffeehouse, in a far corner side of the cafe, right on the chair that looked more of a sofa than a chair, three heads can be seen huddling together, only their heads can be seen from behind. For the people who glanced at their direction, they looked like friends who are whispering and gossiping together. But if they heard what they are talking about, you might want to scold the person in the center because of his stupid plan.

"Are you sure about this?" Spring anxiously asked. "Shouldn't we do this with the Police? You said you are on your dayoff." Fluke has a built like Sky, they are almost- no, they are in the same height and built. They even has the same eyes and eyebrows, they are both sporting the innocent cute look. Their voices are somewhat similar too. Spring is 80 percent sure people will call them siblings or maybe even twins. Though the only difference is Fluke's hair is not styled and colored while Sky's hair is styled and colored. Spring is afraid something will happen to him because of them. "Why are you doing so much when you don't know us?"

"I have always wanted to color my hair. This is a great excuse for me." Fluke replied brightly before he murmured in a low voice. "I can see the messages are not innocent anymore. How can I turn a blind eye to this? I am part of the police, though now I chose to be an analyst, I am still part of the police. For now, let's eat."

"I do not want anything to happen to you because of me." Sky mumbled, holding Fluke's hand.

Fluke squeezed Sky's hand as he answered him, "I trust them, I trust our team. And, whatever happens, I am just doing my job. Do not think of it as your fault because it is my job. It is our job to keep you safe and unharm. Come on, let's eat. You are an actor, make your expressions believable."

\--

Fluke took the both of them to the salon and just like planned, both Fluke and Sky decided to color their hair in ash gray and also told them to have the same haircut. So as not to get bored while waiting, Fluke took his new phone and messaged Ohm. 

_+0601***********_

_This is Fluke Williamson's new contact._

_Did you go home already?_

_Minsitton, Ohm:_

_I am still waiting for my new glasses._

_I still have to wait for an hour and a half._

_Why? Where are you right now?_

_Do you want to go home already?_

_Do you want to go back alone?_

_Fluke W:_

_Oh, I thought I am going back alone._

_Earth did tell you to just drop me in the mall, he didn't tell you to keep me company and bring me home too._

_Minsitton, Ohm:_

_As if I would leave you here._

_You easily get lost without your phone._

Fluke scrunched his nose when he read that, pouting at the message he replied, I read stores now so i know where to go. I have good memorization skills, you know.

_Minsitton, Ohm:_

_I am aware._

_So_

_Where are you right now?_

_Fluke W:_

_Found a few friends, I am with them right now._

_Hey, can they come with us later?_

_They want to see where i live now._

_Minsitton, Ohm:_

_As long as they are not that many._

_My car's capacity is only four including the driver, me._

_Fluke W:_

_Including you, we are four in total._

_Minsitton, Ohm:_

_Alright then._

You know where we parked the car, you wait for me there.

_Fluke W:_

_No, we'll wait for you at the exit._

A few more minutes later, Fluke and Sky are both sporting the same hairstyle and hair color. Spring cannot help but admire their looks. He took his phone and secretly snapped a photo of them. "Okay, now for clothes." Sky said, putting back his mask and bucket hat while Fluke and Spring put a mask in the same color and brand with Sky too.

Spring, being the one who knows many good store at the mall, he was the one who choose for their clothes, he also bought them matching caps, acting like a coordinator for the two. Later, with two bags in each hand, they waited at the exit just in time for Ohm to arrive.

Ohm stopped at three people near the exit, two people almost sporting the same look and wearing caps. He easily recognized that Fluke is one of them. He said as soon as he noticed Fluke's hair that can be seen. "You have colored your hair." And he added when he realized he is wearing different clothes. "And here I thought you are only buying a phone." Trying to recognize the people Fluke is with, Ohm stopped on his track and stared at Spring Heart then at the person who is twinning with Fluke, Sky Heart. Shaking his head, he told them. "Let's go back."

As soon as Ohm unlocked the car, Fluke opened the door at the back and Sky followed him, leaving Spring to sit in the front. "Uh, hi. I am Spring Heart, a friend of Fluke and he is Sky Heart." Spring nervously said, glancing back at Sky and Fluke from time to time.

"Hello. I am Ohm Minsitton." Ohm replied to Spring before he glanced at the rearview mirror and asked, "Where do I have to drop you off? At the station or at your house?"

"I am currently a flatmate of Earth, you can drop us there." Fluke replied.

"Got it." Ohm replied, already knowing where to go. For the amount of time he and Kao has driven to Earth's flat, he has memorized all the routes already; the shortcuts and the long way to Earth's flat.

Ohm watched as Spring was the first to got out of the car, thanking him as he opened the door. Sky followed next thanking Ohm for dropping them off, Spring helping him with the bags he bought and Fluke got out of the car last, also thanking Ohm.

Ohm still didn't drive away, he stayed there on the driveway for a while, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he looked at his side mirror, eyes on the three people who are waiting for him to go. He noticed Sky turned to Spring and told him something before Sky followed Fluke to the revolving entrance of the building. Meanwhile, Spring stayed behind and knocked on Ohm's car. Ohm rolled down his window and said something that made Ohm chuckle. "Uh, Earth, please turn it on."

Just then, Ohm saw a person following behind Sky and Fluke. Hurriedly getting out of his car, he called Earth's phone. "Please turn it on. Now."

"What? What should I turn on?"

"The device you have put on your flat's door. Hurry!" Ohm hurriedly added as he realized the reason why. He gave his key to the guard who already knows him and ended the phone call with Earth. He then looked at Spring "What are we dealing with? Did Fluke say something?"

"A stalker. Fluke said, a stalker who got tired of Sky's silence and always blocking him." Spring replied, trying to match Ohm's pace. When Spring saw the frown on Ohm's face, he added "I am sorry! I am sorry for dragging him in our problem!"

"It's alright. He is kind of impulsive. When he perceives danger, he will face it head on. But he knows and understands the danger he will face." Ohm replied. Luckily, Earth's flat is only at the 3rd floor and that there's another elevator to use. Ohm hurriedly entered the elevator with Spring following behind him, pushing the third button he asked Spring if that's the only thing Fluke said. 

"Uh, he also said he trusts you, uh everyone on the team...? Oh, you didn't mean that, did you?" Spring tried to remember what Fluke told them earlier. "He planned a lot of things but he didn't really say anything about what to do when he got Sky's stalker." Spring gasped when he realized that. 

When the elevator opened, Ohm dashed to the end of the corridor, rounding the corner towards Earth's flat. They just got in time to witness a person pushing Sky inside the flat and the door closing in front of Fluke whose cap has been thrown to the ground. Ohm stopped in front of Fluke. "What happened?!"

"H-he j-" Fluke took his mask off.

"What did he do to Fluke?" Ohm asked, grabbing the person in front of him on the shoulder.

"He j-just grab Fluke on the shoulder thinking Fluke is me and threatened me with a knife telling me not to follow him as he have to talk with his beloved Sky. He will be alright, right?" Sky asked, voice breaking because of the fear of being threatened with a knife and fear for Fluke's safety. "W-wait, how did you know I am not Fluke?" 

"I just know... You did a good job, Sky Heart. You are an actor indeed. Don't worry, he will be fine. This is his second home after all." Ohm praised, taking him to Spring. Sky hurriedly grabbed Spring to a hug, trying to keep himself standing. He is strong, he can act strong when he wants to stay strong.

"Won't you help him?" Spring anxiously asked Ohm.

"This flat cannot be easily opened by unauthorized people. And since he planned this, he can do this by himself." Ohm replied, leaning on the wall as he stared at the door, waiting for Fluke's any form of signal.

(Inside the house)

"Hello, Sky Heart~ your Monochrome lover is here~" a grinning man said, pushing Fluke to the door. "I am sorry for threatening your friend. It is your fault for making me impatient. Why did you have to ignore me Sky Heart? You have pushed me away again." The man said, whining and pouting at Fluke before he maniacally grinned again, pushing Fluke again to the door, hurting him with the impact.

"Get off me!" Fluke shouted, trying to push the man in his late twenties off of him.

"Tut tut tut! And why would I? I have kept my distance for four years. Of course after I was able to get out, I have to look for you again!" The man laughed hard and took his knife out, pointing it at Fluke. "Imagine my surprise when I found out you are already in a relationship for two years and are currently living together with him? You hurt me, Sky Heart. I kept on waiting for you when you locked me away but you didn't come back for me." The man clicked his tongue and frowned hard as he added, "I was planning to harm your Min when i see you both together but you kept him away from me. You must have known I was planning on harming him for you." The stalker stopped talking when he realized Sky Heart is just standing calmly in front of him. He took the cap and mask off his face and shouted, "Say something! Can't you see my effort?!" 

"Yes, your effort." Fluke calmly replied. "You were able to trace Sky with his phone. I have to agree, you can be a good spy. But still, you are an amateur and an impatient one at that. You were only relying on the fact that you have his location, you didn't look at him more closely."

"What do you know! You are just an actor yourself! I have to remind you that this knife is not a stage knife, this is real knife! Come on! Panic! Look at me with fear!"

"Ahh, only those people who are truly close to him will notice the difference." Fluke murmured. "Unluckily for you, it is me you have met."

"You are not Sky."

"Ah, you have finally notic-" Fluke grunted as the stalker tried to slash him with the knife. Moving quickly, he moved to the left, but he is not fast enough to evade the knife. The tip of the knife slash his arm a little. Acting now in self defense, he hold the stalker's hand and fought him to let go of the knife. With the self defense he had learned from his Aikido classes, he was able to unarmed the stalker but he was not left unscathed, he still got his palm slashed.

Wincing in pain, Fluke rolled away from the stalker. Just in time too because the stalker has been stunned by electric lasers from the door. "Good. Analyzation is complete then." A phone rang from somewhere. Fluke slowly took the phone on his front pocket and received the call. "Hello, Earth."

" _Simon Jaime. His name came up in our system. A series of people tried to charged him with stalking but they don't have enough evidence to charge him and can only send complaints to the police. He was sent to prison when he started stalking the actor Sky Heart and was also given a restricted order. But it looks like he did not follow it. Furthermore, he had forced himself to enter a private property and threatened a person with a weapon. Thank goodness you remembered that the CCTV in my door is connected to your laptop."_

"Of course, I remember. I was the one who set it up after all."

" _Oh, that was supposed to be... thank goodness I remembered we changed the security in my flat days ago. Wait. You are not hurt, are you? I know you have learned Aikido, taekwondo and any form of self defense and offense from your Dad but actual people are sometimes unpredictable. You are not a superhuman to predict everything correctly, Fluke._ "

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just trying to see how superior is superior-tech."

Earth clicked his tongue on the other line and mumbled, " _The older and professional people you have surrounded yourself with while growing up really passed their stupid ways to you, Fluke. Anyway, I'll call Dan and brief him, you took Jaime in our jurisdiction, so we are going to lock him here.. and will you look at that! He recently moved in our jurisdiction too! More reason for us to catch him and put him behind bars again then."_

Fluke only laughed in reply and thanked Earth for the help before he stand and went to his room, trying to see how much damage did he do to himself. "Ah, just a scratch." He mumbled when he saw the wound on his arm. The one on his palm made him wince though. "Just a bit bigger than on my arm. No big deal." Finishing the first aid, he took Sky's phone in his jacket's pocket and called for Min. Just as what he told Sky earlier, he will call for Min when everything is finished. And after the call with Min, he gulped as he realized there is still someone he needs to call.

(Outside, at the hallway)

Just then, Ohm's phone rang. He immediately answered it without looking at the caller ID. 

" _Hi. Uhhhh, are you angry?"_

Ohm ruffled his hair as he answered, "if you would open the door for me, I will not get angry at you. Not that much anyway." He heard shuffling inside then it stopped. "Come on, don't just stand there at the door, open it."

_"Sometimes I wonder if you have the power to see through things."_

Ohm can clearly see Fluke's pouting face making him grin. When the door opened before him, the younger really is pouting at him. "I know your ways now, but your new friends don't. They are worried about you, you know."

Being reminded about Sky and Spring, Fluke walked forward, stopping beside Ohm and smiled at them, letting them know he is fine. "Don't worry, I am fine. And we were able to identify your stalker. Do you want to press charges?"

Spring was about to answer when Ohm cuts in, "Even if they won't, I am going to press charges at him." The detective commented, frowning at Fluke, eyes glancing down at his arm that Fluke didn't try to move. The analyst tried to laugh Ohm's comment off and make it seem like a joke but the detective wasn't deterred. Clearing his throat, Fluke softly whispered. "I'm sorry."

"We are going to press charges." Sky replied with finality in his voice. Then he added worriedly. "But I am afraid the media will found out. I have already troubled you enough, I can't trouble you more with mentioning your name in this one."

"It's also not good for my name to be out in public. You can press charges without mentioning my name at all or you can label me as Friend. The important thing is he will be away from you as possible. And you can finally buy a new phone. For the mean time, I will borrow your phone as evidence." Fluke added, patting his jacket's pocket.

"Oh my god it's Sky Heart!" a sudden exclamation made Sky and Fluke jumped.

"Shaun! Sshh!" Fluke hastily said, while Dan was fast to cover Shaun's mouth with his hand. Fluke hurriedly said, "Sorry about that, he is a fan."

Shaun cleared his throat and Dan let him go. When Shaun was about to shake Sky Heart's hand, Dan pushed him on his back and said, "Sorry about that. We came as soon as Earth told us there's an intruder in his flat and he has Fluke as a hostage. We didn't believe him of course but when he gave us the identity of the intruder that his recently installed device has analyzed, we came here as fast as we can. We didn't know there are more people though, are you hurt?"

"I am fine, Fluke helped me." Sky softly said.

"That's good to hear. It is better for you to go now. This is a quiet neighborhood but there are still people around who can recognize you. So to avoid that, it's better for you to back as soon as possible and quietly. And we will get inside now too, we have work to do." Shaun said, waving goodbye at him and Dan and Merrill doing the same as they entered the flat one by one.

"Thank yo-" Sky wasn't able to finish his sentence when someone pulled him in for a tight hug. Immediately, Sky recognized Min's scent and he hugged him back, as tight as Min's hold is to him. Spring was also startled when Kai suddenly appeared in front of him, pulling him for a hug. "Why are you here and not working for your album?" Sky asked when Min released him.

Min frowned when he heard that and angrily said, "Do you expect me to stay inside the studio and work with our album when you are out here running away from someone who wants to harm you?! You promised me, Sky!"

Sky looked down and bite his lip, cannot answer back because Min is right.

"Don't be angry at Sky. He did the right thing. He cooperated with us, the police." Fluke answered with a frown on his face as he stared at Min but it turned into a pout when Ohm turned to him and hold his hand, making him wince.

Min let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the younger back, hugging him tight as he murmured, "We knew something was wrong! We weren't able to concentrate at all. And I've been waiting for your call the whole afternoon! Did you know how worried I was, how afraid I was when I received a call from your number telling me to come and take you home? But I know it's not you calling me."

"I did. I was the one who called." Fluke said, giving Min and Sky a soft smile before he used the hand that Ohm isn't holding to grab the detective's hand away from his right hand, but Ohm won't let go. He stopped pulling his hand when Ohm frowned hard at him.

"I am sorry." Sky mumbled, burying his face on Min's chest. "But everything is fine now, really."

"Good. Thank you so much. Please call us when you need something regarding the case. We will gladly assist and help." Min said, nodding his head at Ohm and Fluke's direction. "This is not good. I don't think I can't let you out of my sight now, I am afraid someone will take you away from me." Min murmured squeezing Sky in his arms before he let go and hold the younger's hand instead.

"Let's go, Min. I don't think we can make some progress in our album right now. I can't think straight I want to keep him stuck to me." Kai mumbled, keeping Spring's arms around his middle and clicking his tongue when the other released him because of embarrassment. "Don't let go." Spring glared at Kai but didn't let go as what's instructed. Bowing to the detectives, Kai(Spring) started walking away.

"Good idea, I'll glue Sky to me." Min replied. Sky smacked him on the back so he added as he also started walking away. "I am serious right now. Take a week break if needed, I am sure they will understand."

When the four have rounded the corner, Merrill came out with a handcuffed unconscious person hanging on his shoulder. "We are done inside. But whose blood did we clean?" Because the intruder didn't have any injuries and Fluke looked fine when they greeted him at the door.

"Mine/His" Fluke and Ohm replied at the same time.

Merrill's eyes went wide when he heard that but ShaunDan as usual are the loudest and noisiest. "What?! Where?! Come on let's go to the hospital!" Before ShaunDan can grab Fluke and harm him more than helping, Fluke moved and hide behind Ohm at the same time Ohm grabbed him with his good arm.

"It's alright. I have already applied first aid and it's just a scratch. That was just small blood." Fluke hurriedly said, making use of Ohm's big built to hide his slightly aching arm. "I am fine. Really! And Ohm is here to look after me!" He added to placate them before he realized what he said and mumbled "Though I do not think I need looking after..."

"You need training more. That's because you keep on hiding inside the lab..." Ohm replied, entering Earth's flat with Fluke still trying to hide behind him. And the three other detectives weren't able to ask Fluke because he kept his distance from them.

"We'll tell Earth!" Shaun exclaimed, trying to bargain.

"Please tell him! So that he won't let me out of the lab again." Fluke replied, happy at the thought of not going outside again.

"Nevermind. Let's just wait for him to notice it." Dan replied, going after Merrill who is already rounding the corner. "Come on, Shaun! Hurry!" He called for the grumbling Shaun. 

Fluke was happily waving goodbye at them when Ohm instructed him to close the door. When he did, he jumped because Ohm just put a hand near his head. When he tried to move the other way, Ohm put his other hand and barricaded him at the door. Gulping, he murmured. "You tricked me. You said you are not that angry."

Ohm narrowed his eyes as he looked Fluke in the eyes and muttered slowly. "You are correct. But I am still angry. Using yourself as a double was dangerous and stupid of you, Fluke Williamson." When he heard that, Fluke couldn't look Ohm in the eyes and stared at his shoulder instead. But the older grabbed his chin and turned his face upward, unable to keep looking down, he looked Ohm in the eyes. "Look here, Fluke Williamson. You don't do impulsive and stupid things like that without telling me in advance, without having a proper backup. Do not overestimate yourself, you did not undergo the same procedure as us. Do not tarnish the name of your family because of your stupid decisions."

Startled with that statement, pain and anger crossed Fluke's eyes as he clenched his jaw. Schooling his expression, he pushed Ohm with both hands hard, away from him. "I can manage now, Mr. Minsitton. You may take your leave." Fluke said with controlled voice, opening the door for Ohm.

"Wait, sorry, I didn't me-"

"Please leave." Fluke said again, not looking at Ohm's direction but kept the door open for Ohm. Frustrated, Ohm ruffled his hair as he let out a heavy sigh and walked out of the door. "Thank you for taking me home, I apologize for inconveniencing you." Fluke added before he closed the door in front of the detective's face.

"Fck, Ohm." Ohm cursed himself, staring at the closed door. Fisting his hands in frustration, he walked away with brisked steps.

Inside the flat, Fluke is still standing in front of the door, eyes getting blurry with his tears welling up until it escaped his eyes. Angrily, he wiped his tears away. "My name has already been tarnished even before I was born. No matter what I do, I will never become a Williamson." He softly murmured before wincing. Blinded by his emotion, he didn't realize he has fisted his injured hand, opening the wound the knife made on his palm. He pocketed his hand so the bloody bandage won't dirty Earth's floor.

Fluke let his blood seeped through his clothes as he entered the guest room that became his room when he temporarily moved to Earth's flat. Going to his bathroom, he changed the bandaged in his palm and checked the one in his arm, it's still alright so he didn't change it. He slowly looked around his room, thinking about the things Earth bought for him " _this made me think of you so i had to buy it! Perfect for your room!"_ He sat on the carpeted floor and leaned his body on his bed as he took his phone that he put on the bedside table. Scrolling through his contacts, he hesitated before he made a call. 

" _Hello, son."_

"Pa? How's Dad?"

" _His vitals are now stable. Anytime now he will be moved out of ICU. Do not worry. Your Dad is still strong and hardheaded. He will be waking up and kicking us soon for worrying too much."_ His Pa, Dr. Tommy said, softly laughing. When Fluke remained silent on the other line, he immediately noticed something is bothering him. And just like what he always says when Fluke becomes quiet, Dr. Tommy murmured softly. _"I love you. We love you. You are our son. You are a Williamson, Fluke Williamson."_ Fluke, who is letting his tears freely flow, put a hand on his mouth to keep himself from sobbing. Dr. Tommy still heard him though. " _Where are you right now? I cannot comfort you when you are far away from us. Your Dad will scold me for making you cry."_

Fluke laughed, wiping his tears as he replied, "Can I visit? I want to visit you and Dad."

" _Of course you can! And here i thought you have been distancing yourself from us, and if that thought just cross your mind, I am ready to go there and drag you home, by the way."_

"I am sorry, Pa. I brought this to the family." Fluke replied, biting his wobbling lips.

" _You didn't brought this to the family, always remember that. If something happened to you, you will be a great loss for us and a great advantage for them... if you went to them, the result is the same. We are your real family, Fluke. Parents protect their children and that's what your Dad did. You are a Williamson through and through."_

"Am I really? Then why am i impulsive and do stupid things, Pa?"

" _Ah. You got that from your Dad and your Aunt Jane and as you hang around with your Uncle Fred and Uncle James, you might have got it from them too. They are stupid sometimes, really. But your Dad always tell me i do stupid things myself, maybe you got it from me too.. growing up with us, it is plausible for a child to copy his parents way of solving things and the grownups he surrounded himself with... but stand your ground, even with people calling it dangerous and calling you stupid for it."_

"...when will I be able to come back to Uncle Fred's house?"

" _That. Will. Happen. Only when your Dad is already awake. Don't you like it there with Earth? Earth's flat is installed with hi-tech inventions, we won't worry about you living there for the moment because you have someone with you. Also, why won't you call it yours? The house is yours. Your Uncle Fred and Aunt Jane gave the house to you already. But please bear with us for now, we don't want anything happening to you again. We will secure the house first before we give it back to you. I give you my word."_

"...Pa, did you know? I'd rather want it to be me than any of you getting hurt because of me."

" _We know that, Fluke. That is why we are keeping ourselves safe too. We do not want our actions to burden you more. We are aware of how this is weighing you down. I just hope the fire in you will not be extinguished... accidentally by us or willingly by you."_

Fluke let out a light laugh as he said, "My fire will continue burning. Don't worry, Pa." Then he softly added, a smile forming on his face. "Thank you, Pa. I am feeling better now."

On the other line, Dr. Tommy is wearing the same soft smile as he replied to Fluke, " _Anytime, son. And call me whenever you are confused and need us, next time you call, it will not only be me. Your Dad will be here to answer your call too."_


	3. File#3: The Family

WARNING: mention of gun, blood, murder, suicide, graphic wounds (not really. Just mentions of wounds and injuries.) If triggered, do not proceed on reading!  
《Fanfiction only》

Waiting for Monday to come feels so long for Ohm who wanted to apologize to Fluke for accidentally hurting him. Ohm realized he was being very rude and out of the line for saying it to Fluke. He also realized that the younger might have heard it often; of people telling him the same thing about him tarnishing his family's name, many times already. If he would think about the immediate strong reaction of the analyst, he can conclude that it's a touchy subject that can easily break his facade.

Ohm admits that he didn't mean what he said. He recognizes Fluke's talents, skills, and his great help to them. He also recognizes him as a Williamson since the first day he transferred in their station. But, Ohm cannot explain how he got angry and very much worried that time, when the younger hurt himself with his plan to capture the stalker.

For the two months that he was able to work with him, the analysts are only called when needed, to validate the pieces of evidence that they have gathered and to give their input on the crime. Though he has already been exposed to Fluke's bout of impulsiveness and sometimes dangerous way of thinking that even makes Earth worry, it was a first for Ohm to see Fluke getting hurt because of taking the job that's supposed to be his.

So he concluded that the sudden strong feeling of protectiveness and worry that he felt that day, stemmed up from Fluke taking a sudden job of being a double without telling him beforehand. Fluke constructed his plan with him in it but without telling him. The analyst trusted Ohm will be able to notice immediately that something is different. He must have also trusted Ohm will realize the level of danger of the situation. It is not that dangerous for Ohm but for someone armed with weapon, things will become unpredictable and will escalate quickly especially when the one being put against the stalker is someone who is not an expert in that area and has no prior experience.

But Ohm didn't know anything about Fluke's background aside from what he heard from Fluke himself, that he got adopted to the Williamson family. He only knows the Fluke that is their new analyst, the Fluke that has great talent and skills on technology and the Fluke that has an applied psychology degree, majoring on investigative psychology. Only those things about him.

"But he was right with his observation about the stalker. If Fluke didn't immediately think of a plan and act on it, the actor would be the one facing the stalker and there's a high chance that he will not make it." Ohm murmured to himself after he read the report about Simon Jaime's. Shaun added what Jaime told to Fluke. " _Come on! Panic! Look at me in fear!"_ If it was the actor who faced him, he would be satisfying Simon Jaime by looking at him with fear in his eyes. If it's not Fluke who faced him, Jaime would have been in frenzy, wanting to see more fear oozing from the actor's body. But because it was Fluke who faced him, he was able to calmly face Jaime and was able to confront him too. 

Groaning on his bed, Ohm remembered what Earth told him (actually ranted) when he went to him after Fluke politely threw him out... yes, politely. " _That friend of mine who knows how to keep me on edge all the time! And what did he tell me? He just wanted to know how superior is superior-tech! See, Ohm!? Do not copy him, okay?! He has always been a risk taker and that was heightened and sharpened because of the grownups around him! While I stay beside him quietly and always on edge. I told him to have an off day today, not to have a field work! Just you wait when you come home, Fluke Williamson!"_

" _What do you mean by that? He went out?" Ohm worriedly asked._

_"He called me and said he will visit his parents, said something about Uncle Tommy suddenly being nostalgic and will not stop fake crying on the phone if he wouldn't visit them immediately, as in right now." Earth rolled his eyes as he added, "Fluke should really stop babying Dr. Tommy. Among the three of them, Fluke sometimes act as the parent of his two fathers. You know, sometimes, I just see the Williamsons as a family of weird professionals. They are loving people but, yeah, weird."_

"He is a family-oriented person and I fcking told him that. Of course he will get hurt! You better prepare your apology, Ohm Minsitton." Ohm mumbled to himself as he looked at his phone.

_I am sorry._

His message to Fluke is still left unread. He knows a message is not enough as an apology. So tomorrow, as soon as he goes to the station, he will go directly to the lab and look for Fluke to personally say his apology.

But it looked like Monday is not his day to apologize.

Ohm just got out of his car when his partner, Kao, jogged towards him and told him to hurry up. "We are needed. Immediately." Hurriedly locking his car, Ohm followed Kao to their police car, the remaining three of the team already getting out of the parking space. 

"What is it?" Ohm asked as soon as he entered the car, buckling his seatbelt as Kao followed the police car being driven by Merrill. His partner didn't reply but gave him a file to read.

At 7o'clock in the morning, a man in his late fifties was found dead in his own home, lying in his pool of blood with a 9mm handgun near him. Initial findings said he had shot himself on the head, killing him instantly. The person who immediately called for the police is his eldest son who came to visit him. 4 kilometers away from the house, the youngest son of the dead man was also found dead on his bathtub with a deep slash on his wrist and a bottle of sleeping pills opened on the sink. He was found by his roommate who just came back after having a night out with friends in University. Initial findings said it's suicide, a crumpled note was found on his bed, apologizing to his father for being the catalyst of his death.

"Who are already there?" Ohm asked after reading the file.

"The coroner was called. Earth is already there with Sir James too."

"And Fluke?" Ohm asked. Surprisingly, he is a little nervous to know Fluke's whereabouts.

"Earth didn't mention him being there when I called. He might be still on his way home and do not want to disturb him while driving." Kao replied.

"He knows how to drive?"

"Of course he knows Ohm! Between Earth and Fluke, who did you think was the one who has more experience in driving? Of course it's Fluke! Did you think he also doesn't know how to drive like Earth? I have noticed you have been driving him from crime scenes to the station " Kao scoffed as he added "That midget perfectly knows how to drive but Earth doesn't want him to drive without him inspecting his car first. You would think Earth has experienced and been traumatized riding a triggered car with the times he kept on inspecting Fluke's car and my car."

"And it's bothering you." Ohm commented with raised brows.

"Who wouldn't be bothered?! He kept on checking my car, Ohm. Even Fluke just let him be. Maybe that's why the midget started riding with you."

"I really don't understand you and Earth. And stop calling Fluke a midget." Ohm said, laughing a little. "He is just surrounded by taller people but he is a tall person himself without us." Kao laughed at Ohm's statement but didn't comment anything. Just then, the car that they are following turned at the corner and immediately saw the house barricaded with the yellow tape. Ohm saw the cars being driven by Merrill and Shaun going straight and passed the house with police cars. Before he can asked Kao, they have stopped in front of the house. "Where are they going?" Ohm asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"To the apartment of the youngest son." Kao replied.

Both greeted the officers who are guarding the entrance and entered the house after wearing shoe covers. Inside the living room, the coroner and Earth are next to the body, inspecting it more closely. The detectives only annouced their presence when both finished inspecting the body. Seeing them,the coroner called for the both of them to look at the body too.

After looking at the body closely, Ohm was the first to comment. "It's strange."

"You think so too?" Kai also mumbled. "The gun is far from the body. It cannot be ruled as suicide if it's that far from the one who used it. Unless he was able to throw it after shooting himself on the head."

"Or kicking the gun away after shooting himself on the head." Ohm commented. Their comments received a nod from James and Earth.

"Also, it's not only the gun that is strange in this scene. The position of the body is strange too." Earth mumbled.

The detectives then tried to look at it in Earth's view. It is normal if the table was pushed sideways because of the body hitting it. But the table is perfectly clean on its spot.

"Even the blood stopped an inch before the table." The coroner commented before he stood up and dusted his gloved hands. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to your job and I am taking the body with me now to do my job. I will let you know the estimated time of death after I examined it. Good day, detectives." James said, already walking away with Earth following him.

"Wait, Earth." Ohm suddenly called. His call made not only Earth stopped but also the coroner and his partner. "Where is Fluke?" Ohm asked. He has been discreetly looking around but he didn't see and heard Fluke's voice anywhere the house.

"Professor James appointed him with Mark and Jess to the apartment of the youngest son. Ah~ righting a wrong, eh, Ohm?" Earth said chuckling. When he saw Ohm's embarrassed yet frowning face, he added. "Just apologize and then you are good! Fluke always listen to the other side of the story. Don't worry too much, Ohm. He will only be upset but won't hold any grudges with you."

Kao confusedly looked at the both of them as he commented, "The two of you fought? I thought you are getting along with him, Ohm."

"Hmmmm." The coroner stared at Ohm before he grinned, "If you made him upset then you really said something that bothered him so much. There are only a few things I can list that can make Fluke Williamson upset, you know. But once you make him upset... Good luck on going back to his good side! Bring him flowers, dark chocolates, and those cute teddy bears!" The coroner added, laughing as he walked away.

"Professor! Don't say that! Fluke is only like that with you to punish you!" Earth scolded the coroner as he followed him out.

Ohm blinked and turned to look at his partner. "So, I only have to bring him those together with my apology?"

Kao laughed and patted Ohm on the shoulder. "Better give him those potted plants that he can water and take care of. Earth has a huge stack of dark chocolates so don't buy the both of them more. And about the teddy bear... don't buy it, he is not a child anymore.. oh wait, he is still a midget so buy it for him, Ohm!"

The people who heard them talked about the gifts only looked at each other confusedly. Is he courting Fluke Williamson or what? But they only sigh when they remembered the two detectives who have joined the New Central Station 3 years ago are very thick headed and very much dense and inexperienced that you need to spell it out and shout it out in front of them if you wanted to have their attention. It's as if romance is not part of their vocabulary. How many ladies have given up on wanting to have their attention? And just listening to them talk, they were right to give up on them.

Secretly, they hoped they can catch Earth Avia's attention too. Thankfully, the analyst is quite friendly and have a bright smile and bubbly personality (bright and bubbly because they weren't able to witness what the detectives have experienced) so his attention is given to them freely. When Fluke Williamson transferred to their department, the giggling doubled because the new analyst freely give them his dazzling smiles and attention. And when both analyst are together, they cannot stop themselves on wanting to see them talk as they passed them by. But why are the beautiful and handsome people in their department doesn't have romance in their blood? If only they would sway that way too, then they will match the four of them together. Rolling their eyes at their wild thoughts, they put their wishful thinking aside and focused on their work.

\--

"Hiya! We are grouped this time, I am excited! So, what do we got?" Shaun asked as soon as he entered the bedroom, Dan and Merrill following behind him.

"Hello to you too, Reyes." Fluke replied, taking the crumpled note and putting it on a plastic bag. "You can ask Mark and Jesse. They are inspecting the body right now. I will be there as soon as I am done here."

Following Fluke instruction, they went to where Mark and Jesse is. "Oh, you are here. Good." Jess mumbled when he saw them peeking at the door. "Come in detectives, you have to see the body too."

"But you are not yet done." Merrill replied, entering the bathroom. "We can only do this one by one." He commented, feeling a bit cramped.

The assistants chuckled at Merrill's clear discomfort. Nodding at each other, they stood and moved to the side, allowing Merrill to have more space. The detective inspect the body clearly, capturing in his mind the minute details like the position of the head, the hand, and the feet, also the things inside the bathroom. With furrowed brows, he exited the bathroom and let Shaun and Dan to enter the cramped space( cramped in his opinion) to examine the body and the things inside the bathroom too.

Just like Merrill, Shaun and Dan wore confused expression as they moved to the door, allowing Fluke to enter the bathroom too. "What is it?" Fluke asked the detectives.

"Dan, interview his roommate and ask him for people that he can think of." Shaun instructed, Dan nodding at him and went out the room.to look for the roommate to interview him. "Merrill, your observation?" Shaun asked the big built detective leaning on the bathroom door, observing how Fluke examined the body and the things inside the bathroom.

"If I applied what I learned from them," Merrill started, inclining his head at the assistants who were listening to him. "I would say the position of the body looked uncomfortable for someone who has willingly entered the bathtub."

Shaun nodded his head in agreement. Before he told the assistants. "Something is bothering me but I will only able to know it later. We'll leave you to your work now." 

"We'll get the body now and will send you a report in our findings as soon as possible." Mark replied to Shaun as Jess called for assistance from their people outside. Then he turned to look at Fluke, who is leaning at the sink as he kept on observing the body, and asked him. "How about you Fluke? Are you coming with us?"

"Sorry, I brought my car with me. I came here immediately as soon as I received the call."

"I can ask Dan to accompany you or Merrill, Fluke." Shaun offered when he heard it.

"No, it's alright. I can manage. Really, I can, Milton." Fluke added when Merrill was about to open his mouth. "I have work to do too, so I'll be going first. See you later, Reyes, Milton." Fluke was about to exit the room when Dan entered. "See you later, Villa."

Dan blinked and confusedly waved goodbye at Fluke. Sharing a confused look with his colleagues slash friends, Dan shrugged. "Maybe he is just in a foul mood."

"What were you able to gather?" 

"The roommate, Ronald, said that his roommate met his older brother two days earlier and that after that meeting with his brother, he has been a little different than usual. But he was the one who owned the sleeping pills."

"Did you ask him where he was last night?" Shaun asked before he walked to some officers there and asked them, "Was the other room inspected too?"

"Yes sir"

"We have to coordinate with Ohm and Kao." Merrill murmured as he took his phone out from his pocket. Ohm was fast to answer his call. " _We are on our way there, let's talk when we arrive."_

"Alright, we have something to ask about the older brother." Merrill said, going to the window to look down the apartment, leaving Shaun and Dan to look around the next room.

" _We have something to ask about his little brother's roommate too."_

A smirk appeared on Merrill's face as he replied. "Ah. Now we are going somewhere."

" _Yeah. Ask him for a questioning, Merrill. Invite him to our station. We have invited the older brother too, who willingly agreed with us."_

"I'll leave that to Dan." Merrill replied. Before he can end the call, he heard Kao's voice on the other line urging Ohm about something that the latter told him to shut his mouth. "What is it? Why is he being a pain?" Merrill chuckled when he heard Kao's indignant " _Hey!"_

" _He wants me to ask about Fluke. Is he there?"_

"Oh, Fluke. He was here earlier but he is not here now. He went back already." Merrill confusedly reply before he added, "See you at the station."

\--

Going back to the station, Ohm wasn't able to sneak to the lab because Kao was blocking his way. "Apologizing can wait but the case couldn't. Come on, we have two possible suspects in here. We have to gather both sides to conclude the correct conclusion." Ohm sighed in frustration making his partner look at him incredulously. "What is wrong with you? This is a first for you."

"You don't know what I told him, Kao. I hurt him. Accidentally. With my words." Ohm said, sitting back on his chair.

"I think I know that already, you have mentioned an apology after all. But how much did you hurt him that you have to hurriedly apologize and explain your part? Did you even buy the chocolates and teddy bear already? How about the plants?"

"Are we seriously talking about this? Whoah! Is this it?! Finally?! Ohm, who is she?!" Shaun asked as he sat on his table, being able to hear the end of their conversation. Dan passed them, confused as he went to his table to take his chair. Merrill closed the door before he copied Dan, rolling his chair in front of Shaun's table. 

"What finally? He is just going to apologize to Fluke. Sir James suggested those things." Kao replied

Shaun, Dan, and Merrill immediately deflated when they heard Kao's explanation. "We have once upset Fluke too and was once tricked by Sir James too."

"Wait! I was tricked by Sir James?" Ohm exclaimed making the three detectives in front of him laugh.

"But it did make him laugh so it was alright. The gifts were supposed to be his punishment for Sir James but the Professor made it his task to do the same for those who have upset Fluke." Shaun said, rolling his eyes.

"So whatever you have done that upset him, the chocolates can help. Just don't forget to apologize and explain yourself. But give him time to open up again, allow him to come to you, do not suffocate him with your eagerness to be forgiven."

"Why does that sound like not normal apologizing at all? Are you that desperate to be forgiven, Ohm?" Merrill asked, amused with the point of their conversation.

"Shut up all of you. We have a case to talk about. Where are your files?" Ohm grumbled, quietly pocketing the bar of dark chocolate that he have in his drawer. He will apologize in his own way, he will not listen to his team who didn't know the weight of the words that he uttered to Fluke.

"The roommate emphasized the older brother again. He said that his roommate behaved strangely when he arrived home after meeting up with his brother." Dan informed, reading the file he is holding.

"While in our side, the older brother wouldn't stop mentioning it is the roommate. He also mentioned that he met him a few days ago and kept on saying that he tried to let his younger brother see reason but finally have given up when he still wouldn't listen. He was about to talk to his father today but he is already dead." Kao informed them, also reading the file he is holding.

"This is a staged murder." Ohm concluded.

"Yes. If we looked at the gun's distance from the body and the table, it looked like the father was carefully arranged there before he was shot." Kao commented.

"As if he accidentally kicked the gun as he hurriedly run out of the house. But the neighborhood did not hear any sound of a gun. Where did he put the silencer then?" Ohm questioned.

"Now that you arrived in that conclusion, I can confidently say that the slash on the victim's wrist was also done after he was put in the bathtub.... sleeping peacefully they didn't know they were about to die." Shaun mumbled before he opened his file and pointed at the word as he read it loud. "Sleeping pills. The roommate admitted it was his. What is his alibi again, Dan?"

"He was out with friends all night. He told me the name of the bar that they went to and the bowling alley. They also went to a 24hrs store to buy coffee, then he went home and called for his roommate. He said he usually barged in without knocking on his door. At first he thought he is in the shower because the water is running but the door is slightly ajar and that's how he was able to find out about the body."

"What's the alibi of the older brother, Kao?" Ohm asked, drumming his fingers on his opened file.

"He said he is spending his usual Sunday, he is just at his home the whole day attending to his plants and flowers, playing with his cats. He is usually not around that much during weekdays because of his work. He also said he called his father but he did not answer so he left him a message instead telling him he will visit and talk to him. But that's the problem. He doesn't have someone to prove his alibi."

Before any of them can delve deeper into the case, Kao's phone rang and he accepted it without looking at the caller ID, already knows who will be calling him. "Hello."

"Sembrandt, some of the results are here already."

"We are on our way." Kao replied as he cut the call. Then he told his team, "The analysts are calling for us." He was almost out of the door when he stopped and looked at his phone just to clarify who called him. It was Earth's number. But it was Fluke who called? Also, he sounded so distant on the phone. "Ohm, I think you really need to apologize. I don't know what you did but it looked like Williamson distanced himself from me too."

Ohm glanced at Kao but didn't answer. At the same time Dan also said, "Does this mean he wasn't just in a foul mood earlier? He did call us formally earlier, right?"

"Fluke Williamson is not that kind of person." Ohm replied with a frown. "He might just be in a foul mood earlier."

"You only know a few things of him, Ohm. You only know a scratch in the surface." Merrill reminded him, patting his shoulder. "If you wanted to be closer to him, you have many things to dig still. His background, his family, his connections, who he is as a whole is a bit complicated for the new people."

"Maybe that's why he kept his distance from his former team and was able to transfer here with no problems. But this team is consist of people who knows him well so it's not really worrisome if he becomes suddenly formal. Well, not all of this team because the two of you just met him for the first time two months ago." Shaun informed as they almost reached the lab.

"Earth is a complex person himself." Kao mumbled.

"Of course you would know!" Dan replied laughing together with Shaun and Merrill. "That's why Earth and Fluke get along so well. Maybe you both became partners because of your similarities too!" Dan added, snickering.

"And what are you talking about?" Kao sharply looked at Dan. Before the other can answer, Ohm opened the door to the lab.

"Hello everyone, be a proper civilized homo sapien please." Earth called, not even looking at them, too busy on looking at the microscope. While Fluke who is beside him is only looking at the monitor. They only heard the sound of clothes being flattened and dusted and even the sound of zipper from the team of detectives.

Dan and Shaun immediately faced each other and tried to fixed their appearance, from their hair to their ties, collars and even their buckles and trying to see if they have zipped their zippers or have forgotten to zipped it. Merrill, who is the neatest among the five of them, only puffed his broad chest and waited for the two remaining officers in front of him who only looked down at their uniform, not seeing dirt in it or any misalignment of clothes.

The two analysts spare them a glance before both sighed and walked to them. Ohm watched nervously as Fluke walked towards him, not looking him in the eyes. "Hello, Minsitton." Fluke murmured as he straightened his tie and tiptoed to be able to reach his back, fixing his collar. Helping the smaller relieving his feet on tiptoeing, Ohm bend down a little. He somehow feel shy of being pampered like this. It is usually only Kao who received this kind of treatment from Earth, which his partner is receiving right now albeit a little (or more) harshly than Fluke's touches.

"Uhm, I am sorry about- uh, here. I will apologize to you properly later." Ohm murmured lowly, taking the dark chocolate he put on his jacket's inside pocket and gave it to Fluke discreetly. No one is looking at them anyway, too busy snickering at the KaoEarth-already-fighting-because-of-Kao's-wrinkled-inside-shirt duo in front of them.

Fluke looked down at the hand pressing against his own. Seeing the chocolate, he cannot help his lips on lifting up. Small gestures like this, from the people he cares for and he sees as his friends really warms his heart. Immediately, he found the courage to look up and stare at Ohm's eyes again. Truthfully speaking, he likes working in this Department and likes working with this group of detectives and Earth. 

He has known most of them since high school so the feeling of transferring again doesn't seem right for him. He feels like he will deeply regret it. He actually thought he was on the verge of losing a friend again when Ohm told him that. So to keep working with the people in this team, he thought he would have to keep his distance again, no matter if he was already familiar with the most of them. But he was able to read the message of Ohm a while ago and he thought maybe, just maybe, it won't be another repeat this time.

"Thank you." Fluke mumbled softly with shining eyes and grateful smile, discreetly putting the chocolate in the pocket of his white coat. Ohm sighed in relief, softly patting his head (he cannot ruffle his hair inside the lab, Earth already scolded him many times) "Later, okay?" Ohm asked, receiving an eager nod from the smaller. They then focused on KaoEarth beside them and sighed.

"Come on, the only thing you can do is to strip Kao and ironed his clothes." Fluke said, already walking back to the monitor, Ohm following him behind him and the rest. Earth closed his eyes for a while before he buttoned Kao's uniform and jacket. "There. No pain in the eyes." Kao only huffed at him and walked to the others leaving Earth behind him.

"Professor has already forwarded their findings to me." Fluke started, giving the the papers he printed out a while ago. "Time of death for the youngest son is at 3 o'clock to 4 o'clock in the morning while the father died at 10 o'clock to 11 o'clock in the evening. Because of the sleeping pills found in the vicinity at the youngest son's apartment, they did a test and found out both father and son took sleeping pills before they died. The heavy food that was found in the father's stomach suggested that he had a heavy dinner before he took the sleeping pills or can be before he was drugged with sleeping pills."

"There is no foreign DNA found in the victims' body, telling us there is no kind of any struggle at all. They were deep asleep as they were killed. But we did found the same kind of fiber clothing in both bodies. Giving us a hint on what kind of clothing the suspect was wearing as he dragged them both and placed them to their supposed to be the place of their death."

"Though it is normal to find the son's traces inside the father's house... The strange thing about this is, you found some of the father's hair in the bathtub and some of the son's DNA in the father's body and clothing. As if showing that they were together before they died." Kao murmured as he read the files that Fluke gave them.

"Yes. A scenario where the both of them were asked to have dinner together and was drugged at the same time." Fluke replied. "It should be a place where people won't get suspicious with two people suddenly falling asleep on you. A place where you can leave the other person and drag the other to his car without notifying other people that it is suspicious."

"And only someone who has good relationship with the both of them can do this." Ohm added, receiving a nod from Fluke. In a rare show of affection, Ohm patted Fluke's cheek and told him "Alright, give us the details of our man." Fluke gave him a bright smile before he turned and sat on his chair, going over his laptop for further details that he can give them. Earth and Kao are used to this kind of Ohm, being able to see it from the first day that Fluke has transferred to their department. But knowing that Ohm wants to apologize to Fluke, they ruled it out that the detective have already said his apology.

But the other detectives in the lab were not still used to it so they stared suspiciously. "Why does it looks like the usual them? They didn't really have a misunderstanding, did they? Or whatever-fighting-I-hurt-him Ohm was talking about earlier." Shaun whispered to Dan and Merrill. Kao who heard the gist of it chuckled, making Earth who is seriously listening at Fluke to confusedly look at him. Kao only shook his head at Earth, whispering "Nothing." 

Ohm glared at them and in a low voice said, "I haven't apologized properly yet, so shut it."

"So- what is it?" Fluke asked when he caught the glare Ohm was giving the others who were all grinning at him.

"Nothing." Ohm replied, shaking his head. "What were you about to say?"

"So, I was right with my suspicions. He is someone you have met already. The one the sleeping pills were prescribed too."

"I knew he was suspicious." Dan murmured. He had already noticed his behavior when he was interviewing him. He was careful with his words, thinking about it first before he uttered them. Dan didn't let him know that he has noticed his odd behavior though. "Is he not just a roommate?"

"He is not just a roommate. He is their half-brother. As soon as I had the names of the deceased and the possible suspects, I looked for more information about them and noticed how his surname has changed. When his parents got divorced, his mother used her maiden name and changed his first name too. Then they flew away from the city and he only went back here to attend university. Still, the father might have recognized he is his son since according to some friends, there is only one person that the father instantly became close too and doted on, the roommate."

"The note that was found under the bed." Shaun murmured.

"Yes. It is his own note to the father and to his roommate. An apology to the father and to the roommate but made it as if the son was the one who wrote it." Fluke replied, passing the files to Earth as he went back to his laptop. 

Reading the file, Earth noticed something crucial. "He was a juvenile offender and have commited a violent crime and was released when he turned eighteen. He has a psychological problem and it might have been triggered when the older brother tried to persuade his younger brother about the truth of his roommate." Earth clicked his tongue as he asked the detectives, "Where is he right now? You asked him for an interrogation right? Because it is written here that he has a habit of getting out of control when being put in an enclosed space for a long period of time."

Fluke turned his chair to look at Earth with furrowed brows. "Something is wrong in this picture."

"Yeah, something is wrong." Kao said, agreeing. For a while he had a confused staring contest with Fluke before they widened their eyes at the same time and looked at Ohm who murmured, "If the older brother knew his background then it is also possible that he have known how to break him."

"The older brother was the one who triggered him." Kao concluded.

"Cases like this are hard to put in court. What do we need to present as an evidence to put the both of them behind bars?" Merrill asked frustratingly before angrily adding, "What will he get from this?"

Earth and Kao looked at each other being the ones who was able to receive the report first. "The father has a big fortune that can be the reason why. He had divided his fortune into three; to his oldest -who is the roommate, to the second oldest - who is our older brother , and to the youngest." Earth replied.

"And when he knew that there's a third person, he immediately thought about the roommate that has become close to their family as soon as they met. And as I interviewed him earlier, he gives off a distinctive atmosphere of confidence. It is oozing out of him, I couldn't understand why when there is no one that can justify his alibi." Kao said.

"He was so sure he won't be dragged into this since he is not the one who did it..." Dan concluded. "...which is true. He didn't waste a drop of sweat, he was home alone that day and just waited for his time to act. He wasn't there and dirtied his hands with the blood of his family. No, it wasn't him, but he was the one who pushed the gear running."

"Let's retrieve phones and looked for call logs, also prepare a search warrant. We are going to search his residence for evidence. We need physical evidence to support our claim, our conclusion. If we can let him confess, it's a plus but still we need more evidence." Ohm instructed his team.

Nodding at Ohm, Shaun, Dan, and Merrill thanked Earth and Fluke for their help and jogged towards the door. But before they can open the door of the lab, Shaun received a call from the officer who is manning the interrogation. "Ohm! Kao! Ronald is out of control at the interrogation room."

"Got it!" Ohm and Kao replied.

But before Ohm can take a step forward, Fluke pulled his uniform sleeve and hastily told him, "I'll come. I know what questions to ask." Receiving a nod from Ohm, he followed him out of the lab.

"What about me?!" They heard Earth's shout. Fluke shouted back, "Just stay there and look at my laptop!"

\--

"Why am I even here?! I already did what you want! You promised me!" 

They heard Ronald shouting from the other side of the glass. He has been repeating the same words over and over again. Since he has thrown the chair and knocked down the table, the officers handcuffed his hands to his chair so he cannot move.

"Allow me inside, I want to ask him questions." Fluke said.

"You can't. It's not your job." Kao said frowning.

"He can. He knows what to do." Ohm replied, also frowning at Kao. "Let's go, I'll accompany you inside." Ohm said to Fluke, already pushing him to the door, not listening to Kao's shout of his name.

"Allow him, Kao. You do not know because you have only seen him a few months ago and he is already an analyst. But it was his job to interrogate possible suspects before, you know?"

"That midget?!" Kao exclaimed

"Small but terrible, Kao. Small but formidable in nature." Shaun replied, laughing. "Just look." He added, pointing at the other side of the mirror. Fluke is looking very calm despite facing a shouting and enraged person.

(Inside the interrogation room)

"You! Why did you locked me in here again?! Get me out of here!"

"Why would I?" Fluke calmly asked, dragging the opposite chair near the wall and he leaned on the wall as he stared Ronald in the eyes. "You have killed two people, did you know that?"

"I didn't! Why would I kill people?! Can't you see that I am being controlled?!"

"Yes, you are being controlled." Fluke replied, crossing his arms as he tilted his head to the side. "Because you are weak, you were controlled by him."

"I am not weak! My counselor said so! I only have to fight past my triggers! But he-he d-did not-"

"He used your weakness and your triggers to break you. He weakened you first before he pushed the trigger."

"Yes! He told me he knew who I really was! He threatened me he will tell his father and his brother! They were the only people who looked at me in the eyes and treated me like a person! I do not want them to look at me with hate and disgust in their eyes!"

"So you killed them before they can push you away and leave you first. You let them have a deep sleep first. Because you do not want to see their eyes as you kill them."

"They were the only people who let me feel i was loved, who let me feel I have a family! But he threatened to take them away! He was trying to convince them already so I have to do it as soon as possible, I have to keep them close to me as soon as possible. And now, he cannot take them away from me." Ronald ended, laughing at his quick thinking.

"Did you know you just killed your father and brother?" Fluke asked, leaning forward to look at Ronald with hard eyes.

"What?-" Ronald laughed. "You are kidding! I do not have a family anymore. Why did you think I was sent to juvenile?"

"Attempted murder."

"But of course she didn't die. At least she got a taste of my rage. I was happy to be out of her house. She can't be my mother with how she treated me! Eversince then I don't have a family anymore. And you tell me they were my family?" He incredulously asked, laughing again.

"He recognized you from the very first day he saw you. He told his son to befriend you and a bond was formed among the three of you. But here comes someone who wanted to tear that bond. He wanted something that he can easily ask from his father. But because a stranger has been inserted in their lives, his plans got ruined. He then learned about the stranger's violent background, and slowly revised his plan... using the stranger as his main instrument for his plot to succeed. Thanks to you, he was able to get what he wanted and get rid of you too." Fluke then stood from his chair and walked towards the table, towards the shackled man who looked at him with horror in his eyes. He gave him a big smile as he said, "Congratulations! You were magnificently manipulated and wondrously were able to do your job." Fluke then walked towards Ohm who is waiting for him, leaning at the door.

"You are lying! He didn't tell me anything about it!" Ronald shouted anxiously.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Fluke asked with a raised brow, tilting his head to the side.

"Roland! Roland Willet! Do not give him the bodies! He promised me I can have them! He promised me I can bury them myself! He cannot have them!"

"Ah, so his name is Roland. What if I told you he named him Roland because he remembered his first child, Ronald, that his first wife took away from him?" 

"That can't be... he didn't say anything!"

"Oh? So your mind will change if you found out they were your family? How certain are you? Hmm.." Fluke asked, pretending to think about it.

"You think you know everything about me because you have read my files?! Ha! Someone like you won't be able to understand!" Ronald shouted in anger. 

Fluke's expression changed when he heard it. He walked back to the table to stare at him. His eyes giving a hard look as he stared at Ronald with a smirk on his face. "And you know nothing about me." 

"Fluke, come here." Ohm called from his position at the door. Fluke turned to him with no traces of his earlier expression and walked towards Ohm leisurely. Opening the door, Ohm let Fluke out of the interrogation room first before he gave Ronald an intimidating stare, "You dirtied your own hands with the blood of your own family. And you let the other person indict you in this crime without mentioning his name as part of the person behind this. Do you want to let him roam free or do you want to keep him behind bars too by using you?"

"Don't give me incentives. I'll help you, let me use this as my revenge to him."

-when Fluke went back to the other side of the glass-

"We received our confession." Fluke said as he entered, receiving a pat on the back from Shaun and Dan. "Now, we only need the physical evidence that can convince the jury to indict the both of them together."

"Good job, midget." Kao said, patting Fluke on the back a little bit harder for the smaller person. "Ow, Kao." Fluke mumbled, trying to keep his hand away from his back. Just then, they heard Ronald and Ohm talking. "And there! Physical evidence secured." Merrill exclaimed happily.

\--

It was already almost midnight, the two analysts are still inside their lab finishing their work. When his alarm rang, the smaller of the two stopped working on his laptop to stretch his body. Hearing his body cracks satisfy him, he let out a moan when someone massaged his neck. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh as he said "Thanks Earth." 

"Not me."

Fluke opened his eyes to look at the person sitting in the cubicle next to him. Then who? Fluke whipped his head and find Ohm standing there with a cup of coffee on his hand. "For you." Ohm said, offerring him the coffee.

Fluke gave him a grateful smile as he accepted the coffee. "Thank you. So you are still here. I thought everyone went home already?"

"We are almost finished, we can't rest without finishing this case first." Ohm replied, massaging Fluke's aching shoulders. "Thank you for your help today."

The younger laughed and let Ohm massage his shoulders. "Wait, hey! What about my coffee!" Earth, who realized Ohm only brought Fluke a coffee, whined. "And why is Fluke getting a special treatment? Are you still in the process of apologizing?"

"Nah, I am just really special~" Fluke replied to Earth who tried to grab his coffee. "No! This was delivered specially to me, not you!"

"Aww!" Earth whined before clicking his tongue. "I don't need your coffee anyway."

"Don't just take other people's coffee." Kao scolded, suddenly appearing behind Earth. "Here's your coffee so stop grumbling already." 

As if energized at the mention of coffee, Earth swiveled his chair and took the coffee from Kao's hand. "Thank you! You are the best! I'll let your clothes slide for tonight."

"Why don't you bring your own iron so you can iron my wrinkled clothes everytime I enter the lab?" Kao asked with a raised brow, looking at Earth.

Earth looked up at him with a frown as he answered, rolling his eyes. "And why would I? I am not your wife."

Before they can witness them bickering again, Ohm leaned down near Fluke's ear and whispered. "Come on, let's leave them here."

"Okay." Fluke whispered back, taking his coffee and quietly followed Ohm out of the lab.

They went to the rooftop for peace but because of the time, the place is very cold for Fluke who only has his lab coat as a barrier for the cold wind. Seeing this, Ohm took off his jacket and offered it to Fluke. "Here, my jacket is thicker than your coat."

"But what about you?" Fluke worriedly asked.

"Our uniform is the same material as my jacket and I have an undershirt too. The combination is just so hot that's why we easily sweat at times and sometimes leave the jacket at the office when being called. So wear it."

"Thank you." Fluke mumbled, wearing the jacket over his labcoat, sighing when he felt the warmth from Ohm's body that's still lingers in the jacket. He buttoned all the buttons and put the collars up so he can hide his neck when the cold wind blows. "So why did you bring me here?"

Ohm rubbed his forehead and chuckled awkwardly. He then cleared his throat as he answered, "I wasn't really looking where to go, my feet just brought me here."

"Do you come here often?" Fluke asked, now curious.

"Yes, I used to come here during my first few months here." Ohm answered, closing the door and leaning on the wall next to it with Fluke following his example. "I used to contemplate here whether I was put in the right department or I was wrongly put there. I was the new guy, the seniors favorite to call for errands. At the same time, Kao was also a new hired like me but he was in a different department than me. Sometimes we see each other at the pantry making coffee for our senior officers and we greet each other in passing. 

That day, it was supposed to be the usual, the seniors being called in action while I stayed behind because I am still too freshed to be put in their line. Suddenly someone entered the department and I hastily put the files back that I read without permission. It confused me because I don't know the person who entered but Kao is behind him, quietly following him. Then he called for me and told me to follow him. Imagine my surprise and excitement when I was suddenly transferred to the Special Division of Investigation and Violent Crime Department. Even now, I still couldn't believe I was handpicked by Senior Inspector Williamson himself.

I am telling you this, not because I want to justify what I said but because I want you to know more things about me. I extremely apologize about what I said last time. I know I hurt you with my words. It is not enough as an excuse but I just got really angry at myself and worried for you when I saw you got hurt. I just blurted it out without thinking that it can be viewed as an insult to you, it is degrading. I did not mean the words that I said because from the very first day that we met, I already recognized your skills and talent. I already recognized and acknowledged you as Williamson. I already know and can see clearly that you suit very well in our department.

So, Fluke Williamson." Ohm called, Fluke looked at him with a warm smile on his face. "I could not recall I asked you to be my friend. Let me rectified that right now. Let's be friends, Fluke Williamson. Just like how you, Merrill, Shaun, and Dan acts toward each other. Let's not remain as colleagues and delete the invisible wall between being colleagues and friends. Let's be friends too. Do you want to be my friend?"

"I gladly accept your invitation to be your friend, Ohm Minsitton." Fluke replied, accepting the handshake that Ohm offered. Then he laughed as he crossed his arms to keep himself warm with Ohm's jacket , "And here I thought I am already your friend and I am going to lose another friend in you because you got disappointed in me."

"What?" Ohm asked, not getting what Fluke is talking about. Why would he get disappointed in him?

"I transferred here because my former team graded my performance as poor. They see my talent and skills, that you recognized and acknowledged, as a distraction and hindrance to them. It is my first proper team, you see. We are all new, trying to catch up with the time that the seniors gave us to solve each crimes. If they see us as unfit and couldn't find evidence as soon as possible, they will immediately stop us and take the case out of our hands. I actually didn't think that it is not teamwork that my team wanted. They wanted to be recognized and acknowledged individually and they see me as a hindrance for them to achieve that."

"Why would they? Ass-"

Fluke was fast to stop Ohm and badmouthing his former team. "You have to understand, everyone has a family in the police. They do not want to disappoint them. They are already pressured enough by their families and being closely watched by the seniors in the department just doubled it. But if they couldn't see and understand what's important in each case, then they are failures as protectors of justice." Fluke mumbled, staring at the twinkling stars above. "And then, the accident with Dad happened and I wasn't able to be on duty because I was hospitalized myself. They got disappointed in me then. I thought I was getting along with everyone, I thought I made a few new friends after being away from everyone for years. It turned out I am complicated enough to be called reliable as a friend."

"And then? Mrs. Williamson told you to come back here? Since everyone greeted you with 'Welcome Back', I concluded you were here before."

"I was here for a while as Uncle Fred's private assistant before Dad and Pa called me back home to continue my studies. Not professionally, okay? Just Uncle Fred wanting to test my skills and reasoning." Fluke informed Ohm clearly. "But before that, I used to came here when I am free in school. I used to observe Professor James, Aunt Jane, and Uncle Fred as they do their work. There's a reason why i called Sir James as Professor James." Fluke said, glancing at Ohm before he continued, "It was because once upon a time, he became my baby sitter." Fluke laughed, adding. "He doesn't want to be called Uncle so I said Professor and the name just got stuck in my head that I find it strange not calling him Professor."

Ohm chuckled, commenting. "At least now I would know if ever something is wrong with you. As what I observed earlier, you called me by my surname. Did you know that the others thought you were in foul mood because you didn't call them as you usually call them?"

"Oh, about that." Fluke mumbled, voice getting lower and lower as he looked down, his sinking his chin and mouth to the jacket that Ohm cannot hear him anymore.

"What did you say? Say it clearly please." 

"It's because I actually like it here, the place, the team, everyone. And if I ever made people to be disappointed in me again, I'll just keep my distance. I would rather stay here than transfer again."

Ohm frowned and crossed his arms as he turned to face the younger. "Stop saying you disappoint people." He then ruffled the younger's hair and pulled the collar of his uniform jacket up to keep it standing, shielding Fluke's neck as he added. "You didn't disappoint me that time. I was worried, angry, and upset but not disappointed, especially not disappointed in you. Tell me if people tell you those words. I will shut them up."

"Ohm!" Fluke exclaimed, tone reprimanding.

"I know you are strong, strong-minded, strong-willed... You are intelligent and always remind us to be objective, logic, and rational. We rely on you. But please make it a habit to rely on us too. I hope you don't forget you can rely on us too." Ohm put his hands on Fluke's shoulder as he bend down to the younger's height and seriously looked him in the eyes as he told him. "If ever you make a plan like that again, please tell me in advance so I know what to expect and what to do. Waiting without knowing what will happen to the person I consider as a friend not just a colleague is different than solving crimes."

"Sorry." Fluke mumbled, hiding his pout in the jacket before he sprung up as he tried to pacify Ohm. "But don't worry! My family won't blame you if something happened to me like me getting injured and the likes. They know my work afterall."

"That's not what I meant." Ohm clicked his tongue, frowning at Fluke who looked down on his feet again, like a kid being scolded. "Yes you are a Williamson and I also do not want to see you getting hurt because I do not want Sir Fred's nephew to be in danger. But, I am talking to you as Fluke right now, not as Fluke Williamson, just Fluke."

"Sorry."

Ohm sighed. "How many times have you apologized to me right now when this was supposed to be me apologizing to you." Fluke sheepishly smiled at Ohm making the older ruffle his hair again. "Come on, we have been gone for a long time now. They might have been wondering where we are right now."

Fluke laughed and followed Ohm down the stairs, all the while talking about the quality of coffee that they both like. When Ohm took Fluke back at the lab, they found a note at the door telling them to go to the Special Division's office for a midnight snack. They looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to go to the Special Division's office.

When they entered the office, they were immediately called to the table to eat. No one mentioned the jacket that Fluke is wearing, the owner even forgot that he is not wearing one and the one who is wearing it thought he can give it back later.

Just another usual night in the office,

With two people just a little bit closer than before.


	4. File#4: Undercover

A/N: This one doesn't need any warnings... but i guess WARNING: Author dissatisfied with this file#4; been having a war with this file for days. Read if you wanted to proceed. I'll just reflect for a while 😵

\----

_"A man was found dead at Seedy Motel this morning. He was left in the bed naked, with his arms and legs shackled to the bed. His cause of death is still unknown-"_

"Why did you turn off the TV?!" Earth whined to the person who is holding the remote.

"That was a seedy news."

"Ooh! Did you just make a pun with the name of the motel?" Dan said, laughing. "But really, why is it called Seedy?" Dan asked himself before he snickered again, taking a seat on the sofa next to Earth

"Anyway, why are you here, Dan?" Earth asked the person who immediately made himself feel at home.

"It's too boring. Shaun and Merrill are having their championship right now, I can't stand listening to them shouting at each other." Dan groaned.

"Who is winning?" Earth asked, interested. Before Dan can answer, Fluke answered from the kitchen. "I bet for Shaun!"

"And I bet for Merrill! I believe in Merrill! He won over Shaun last time!" Earth replied excitedly. Dan just groaned beside Earth. How can he forget that this two likes to watch them play? "So who is winning?"

"I don't know. I left the flat as soon as Shaun told me it's the day that he has been waiting for and that Merrill is coming." Dan replied, accepting the juice Fluke gave him.

"The three of you really like meeting in Shaun's flat. When are you going to live in his flat, Dan? So that you can give your flat to Merrill already. What's the use of having a flat a floor above Shaun's and roomming with Merrill when you are at Shaun's flat most of the time?" Earth curiously asked, refreshed by the juice Fluke gave him.

"So that I have a place to go when Shaun is a pain." Dan simply replied, gulping his juice and choking afterwards when he heard Shaun's voice. "Wha-where?!" Dan tried to say, coughing hard as he whipped his head left and right to look for a person with greyish-silvery hair. There is none.

"Sorry about that, he suddenly called." Fluke sheepishly said, turning his phone towards the two people on the sofa to let them see Shaun on the screen, he still has his headphones around his neck.

 _"I knew you were there. Hurry up, Dan! We are being called by Ohm and Kao. Oh, and that means the both of you too, Earth and Fluke."_ Waving goodbye, he added _"Both of you, just ride with Dan. Be there in 20, alright?_ "

Earth sighed at the sudden cut of his offday, he then looked down at his attire and at Fluke's before nodding. "We look presentable, let's go."

\--

"They were able to come here before you, Shaun, Merrill."

Ohm's frowning face and disapproving voice met Shaun and Merrill as they entered the office. He is currently leaning on Shaun's table. With his arms crossed, Ohm waited for them to arrive. "Sorry, Ohm."

"Let it go, Ohm." Kao said, calling for the two to come inside and sit already. When Ohm went back to his chair, Kao turned to Shaun and Merrill and asked them. "Who won?"

It was obvious who won because of the sour expression Merrill is wearing and the smug look Shaun is giving them. The only thing Ohm and Kao did not anticipate is the two distinctive shouts of victorious and defeat from the two analysts. 

"Yes! I was rooting for Shaun!" Fluke happily exclaimed, skipping towards Shaun to give him a high five which the other accepted quite happily. "Yay!"

"Just you wait! Three months from now!" Earth exclaimed from his seat. "Merrill will conquer you, Shaun!"

"Don't pressure him so much, Earth." Fluke replied, sitting on Shaun's table. "Shaun excels in strategies."

"Can we start talking about why we are back in the office now?" Ohm interjected. Fluke looked at him sheepishly and gave him a nod, Earth doing the same. "It's about the man who was found dead in a motel this morning. His cause of death is strangulation. If you have seen the news, his identity is still unknown since all of his things, even the clothes he was wearing the night before, were all stolen from him. Officers cannot identify who the man really is because the name he used to check in the motel was a fake name. The person he is with last night immediately become the prime suspect in this case because she disappeared without leaving anything behind."

"Don't they have a CCTV?" 

"Unfortunately, the CCTV wasn't working yesterday, and they just realized that when the police asked for a copy of the tapes. But we are still lucky because someone was able to recognize the face of the woman our victim was with last night. According to her, she was a former employee of the motel but when she called her name she got a little bit angry at her and told her that's not her name. Our witness added that the woman looked different from the person she knows a year ago; how she clothes herself, how she handles people, her attitude, her persona has changed to be the exact same person she knows.

The officers tried to search for that woman but she cannot be contacted through her phone. And when they visited her at her apartment, they were told she is often not home. But the landlord said she is a waitress in a club downtown where she picks up people but it turned out she is not an employee there, she doesn't work at the nightbar club. She just frequents that downtown club to picks up people."

"Picks up people." Shaun mumbled, eyes focused at Ohm who is reading the file that was given to him.

"That's what the word that the landlord used. He further explained, that since she rented an apartment there, the men he sees with her when she goes home are all different."

"Isn't he a bit privy?" Dan asked confused.

"She might be living in a place where the owner of the apartment stays at the entrance desk and acts as a guard at the same time." Kao commented.

"Correct. He has also submitted a copy of the CCTV tapes that he have. If ever we wanted some receipts or a residence logbook, he have them too. He is noted to be a meticulous person."

"He is cooperating this much." Merrill commented

"He will really cooperate because it is unusual to see patrol cars and police officers asking people in that apartment building. The residences said the same thing, the place is manned up personally by the landlord who is a big bulky man so troublemakers always skip their building. But the landlord did ask one thing from the officers, if ever she did something against the law or something horrible, he wants her to be caught. He doesn't want the other residence to feel unsafe. He feels responsible for allowing her there." Ohm replied.

"He sounds like just a big soft person. But how would he know that she is the only one there in his building? People do not truthfully reveal themselves. Anyway, does she even know she is a suspect now?" Earth asked, sitting on the chair Fluke vacated. The other analyst in the room is still sitting on Shaun's table, quietly listening to them talk. Shaun, who has his arms crossed and is leaning on his chair, is also quietly listening too.

"If she was the one responsible, she knows already because the dead man was all over the news this morning. But no one in the apartment building knows what she had done and cannot link her to the crime. In addition, she didn't come home for two days and there is still no sign of her today. They didn't want to alert her so they have omitted information to the media."

"When you think about it, the person who recognized her said she looked different... making her think she wasn't the right person that she knows." Shaun commented. 

"A make up can't fool people that much, Shaun." Earth replied

"She got angry when she was called with that name." Fluke also commented.

"Alright! It's my area! My area of expertise has finally arrived!" Shaun suddenly exclaimed, standing on his seat.

Kao looked at him confusedly and asked, "Make up is your expertise?"

The question made the others laugh while the person being asked raised his hands and groaned in exasperation. 

\--

"Why am I doing this with you?"

"It was your idea."

"But I was talking about the other departments! Why did I become your partner?"

"You are free, why won't I invite you?"

Earth rolled his eyes as he replied, "Just say it directly that you do not know how to deal with women."

"It's not like that. But I would rather have you with me than be with other people." Kao replied, taking a tissue to wipe Earth's sweat on his forehead.

"Flattery won't help you now by inviting me to this-this-this here!"

"And why would I want to flatter you? Just bear with this place for a while." Kao asked, genuinely confused.

"Because you want me to stay here? Because you do not have a partner?!" Earth exclaimed frustratedly.

"What? But you are the most suited one to be my partner." Kao asked, starting to get frustrated too.

At the table next to them, two people are staring at them. "Are they fighting right now? Should we not stop them?"

"Can't they have a proper conversation once in a while?"

"Wait, don't leave me here."

"Wasn't going to." Ohm offered his hand to Fluke and hold the other's hand tight, walking towards the bickering duo. "Excuse me, please don't make a scene in here."

"Oh, sorry about that." Earth replied to Ohm haughtily, looking at the other way when Fluke flashed his eyes at him because of his attitude. "This place is making me itchy! Especially that dance floor! People are all unbothered with the-"

"Please don't say it or they are going to throw us out!" Fluke hastily whispered, stopping Earth just in time. "Good, you stopped. Because if they threw us out, I will not accept another invitation to come here again."

"Are you uncomfortable?" Ohm asked, confused by the bothered expression of Fluke. "You should have declined my invitation if visiting a nightbar club like this makes you uncomfortable."

"It's not what you think. Though I do not get why people wants to come here just to have fun... when there's a lot of things one can do to have fun.. well, that's not why I am uncomfortable right now. Just saw some unwanted people. That's all."

Hearing that, Ohm squinted his eyes at the crowd and sweeped the dance floor and the tables for people looking at Fluke. He saw three people smirking at each other when they saw his partner. Suddenly pulling the hand that he is holding, Fluke stumbled towards Ohm's body. He then let his hand go and encircled his arms around Fluke's waist, keeping him close.

"W-wha-what is it? Y-you found our t-target a-alread-y?" Fluke stuttered as he looked up at Ohm who wasn't looking at him but at another direction with a strained look on his face. He was about to ask Ohm what's bothering him when he heard Earth stifling a laugh at his stuttered response to Ohm. Fluke looked at Earth then and used his facial expression to shut his friend up.

"Not yet. But I think I found the people you are talking about."

"Don't mind them, Ohm. Also, Fluke can handle them." Kao commented, munching on the snacks that he ordered earlier, also glancing at the people Ohm is talking about. He had noticed them because they were also looking at Earth too. "But not the three of them together."

"If they made a move we'll have one each. One for you, one for me, and one for Fluke." Ohm replied to Kao, sitting Fluke on the chair next to Earth. Ever since their private talk two months ago, Ohm has shown how protective he can be with his (smaller than him) friend. Though if they compare how protective Ohm is with the others, they would definitely say there's an obvious favoritism happening.

Because Ohm's quiet protectiveness when it comes to Fluke is very different with the others, they easily noticed it. When they meet each other during their off days, everyone can see the protection that Ohm does to the smallest of the group. If Fluke ever noticed it, he didn't say anything about it. It is not suffocating and disrupting so they let Ohm be. He even commented in a passing if he should start training Fluke too. 

_Earth laughed when he heard that but he cannot help and tell Ohm that Fluke knows how to defend himself. "I know you mean well, I understand. And since Fluke didn't say anything so it's alright. But maybe you can lower your level of protection when it comes to him, Ohm? Because he actually knows how to defend himself, he knows how to fight back. You and Professor Jimmy are alike in that area. He was the one who enrolled and trained Fluke well because he wants Fluke to be able to defend and fight back too. Maybe, when Professor Jimmy is well enough, the both of you can start talking about a training program exclusive for Fluke." Earth added, laughing at the hilarious idea of Professor Jimmy and Ohm making a training program for Fluke._

"Are we talking about drinks? Because Fluke and I do not drink alcoholic drinks." Earth said, trying the snack that Kao is eating.

"No one is drinking tonight, I forbid eat." Kao replied to Earth, but he is also pertaining to everyone in the team. He received affirmation from everyone.

"I hope we find our target tonight." Fluke murmured as he took out his phone from his pocket. Opening an app of colorful dots. "Good, everyone are just near us." He commented as he looked at the dots where the remaining three members of the team are situated. Among the five detectives, only Dan was able to right away understand the application so Fluke installed the app in Dan's phone too to be able to trace them. 

" _As expected of your Dan, Reyes." Fluke praised Dan who easily get the gist of his app with only a few phrases of explanation._

_"Well, you did meet each other in a programming and codes subject and was right behind you on topping that subject." Shaun replied, giving up on understanding the instruction sheets that Fluke has written for him. "My strength doesn't rely on apps! Give me another task that I can show off my strength too!" Shaun exlaimed, exasperated. No one on the other table listened to him though._

_"Why is there a programming and codes subject in your course?" Kao asked, confused. "Is that course necessary for a psychologist student?"_

_"Oh, no. It was before we entered university. Our school is quite unique..." Shaun replied. "We all met in high school."_

_Ohm, who has been quietly listening, turned to them now, quite interested with the sharing session. Among the five of them, him and Kao are the oldest (well in age but also in the time they have worked in New Central). At first it was only the three of them, Sir Fred, him, and Kao. Then a year later, two people - a man with burgundy hair and big built and one with greyish-silvery hair in slim but fit built joined them. They were freshly hired in the station and were immediately put in their department. A few days after, another person with jet black hair and slim fit built entered the station and was put in their section. Just like them, the three were also handpicked by Sir Fred Williamson._

_They weren't really into sharing their lives just like how the other people in the station do to new people. (He would know, he has seated in two or three of them already.) They just greeted each other, a teamwork later and a camaraderie was instantly build among them. From time to time, they reveal a little information about them in passing. Just like how he knows Merrill is friends with Shaun since high school. Just like how he knows Shaun and Dan has a love-hate relationship with each other, and that according to Merrill, it has been going on for years. Just like how he knows they knew Earth and that they are quite close with him with how they reacted the first time they met him at the lab, immediately hiding behind Ohm and Kao to properly fix their clothes._

_But they don't really urge each other to talk. Imagining it now, the image is quite funny, five adults in their late twenties sitting in a round table talking about their lives.. Ohm quietly chuckled at the image before he commented, "It must have been a fun school."_

_"It is actually not fun, but exciting, yes." Merrill replied to him, copying Shaun's reaction and gave up on understanding the written instructions._

_"What's the difference?" Kao asked, quite interested in the topic too. The four of them are hovering in one table as they tried to make sense of the phone that is in front of them, while Dan, Fluke, and Earth are in another table. Dan and Earth easily understood the application and its program so Fluke is giving them an intense lecture... that in actuality, just a few more tips and instructions on how to use it._

_"The school is not fun, too many self-centered and self-proclaimed students, they think they have all the right because they have more money and resources than the others. But as long as you have the right group of people as friends then you won't worry about being backstabbed and your project being taken away from you. People in the same feathers flock together, it is quite disgusting seeing high school students in the same circle sabotaged each other. And it is quite exciting being surrounded with people who think the same way with you, great minds think alike."_

_"Stop praising yourself, Rill." Shaun replied, chuckling. "We have our days of terror too, do not forget our glorious days."_

_"Wait, wait, wait. This is interesting, are you saying you both were once a terror in school?!" Kao guffawed_

_Merrill laughed out loud at the memory, the three people at the other table glared at him for interrupting. "Sorry, go on. We'll just get our food." He said, walking together with Shaun, Kao, and Ohm out of the office. He then said, "More like protectors of the friends. Earth and Fluke are the type of students that can easily be teased and bullied. Earth is quite fierce but Fluke is not."_

_"They were still small in built and in height that time! Though Earth had a growth spurt and is tall now compared to his height in high school, Fluke grew only a little compared to Earth. That time, we see each other in school but we do not really greet each other. Rill and I have always seen students following and circling Fluke, pushing and pulling him around and then here comes his small friend who has a high pitched voice, already ready to fight the taller students back." Shaun said, taking two cups for him and Dan. When he looked back, Kao and Ohm also took two cups each while Merrill only took one cup for himself. He then let Merrill do the honor of making their coffee as he continued the story telling. "Fluke doesn't want conflict. He doesn't want any member of his family to know that people dislikes him for being a Williamson. So he just kept his silence. But his calm and quiet demeanor only annoys them."_

_"The Williamsons are known in school. They are like the school's partners with how much they have helped the school." Merrill added. "Our school system is quite different with other schools. Our school offers a curriculum unlike the normal curriculum in other schools. In our school, students look at the list of subjects available for them to choose and on what subjects that they want to enroll themselves in for a year. The next year, it will be the same subjects but you can add a few new ones if you wanted too. In our school, you either want the basic and intermediate subjects or you want to go to the advanced ones._

_Ohnly a handful of people likes to try the advanced ones, most students mixed the basic and intermediate ones or basic, intermediate and advanced at the same time. Then here comes a Williamsom who excels in most of his intermediate and advanced subjects that are far cry from the basic and intermediate subjects that they have chosen. There are students who see him as amazing and an intellectual that they want to follow his way of studying. But there are also students who see him as an attention-seeker, arrogant, and boastful." Merrill ended, aligning their cups for the coffee that just got finished._

_"I think I have heard of that school before. The private school of rich kids. But it's not here in New Central." Ohm commented, Kao nodding when he remembered that kind of rumor too._

_Shaun chuckled when he heard that. "But it's not really a private school of rich kids, that's discriminatory to the most students there. 75 to 80 percent of the students are scholars and came from an average family. The remaining 20 percent is the percentage of the rich students that go there. But because at that age, kids usually follow the ones they deemed as powerful and that includes wealth, so it looked more of a rich people's school from the point of view of the people outside."_

_"Tell him Shaun, tell him how that day become a legend to us." Merrill urged, already laughing at the memory._

_"Shut up!" Shaun replied, laughing. "It just so happened that they stopped near us you know."_

_"What? Come on, don't make us wait." Kao said, also urging Shaun._

_"It just so happened that they crossed the line. They mocked Williamson and sneered at him, telling him he doesn't belong in his family and is a waste as a Williamson. That no matter how many subjects he excels at, he will never become a Williamson." Shaun said, a frown marring his face as he remembered Fluke's face when he heard that._

_"And Shaun just blew up." Merrill added, taking a box of cookies on the shelf to bring back with them._

_"People teasing you for being small and thin is alright but people insulting you and telling you that you do not belong to your family will never be alright." Shaun murmured. "So I just walked to them and punched the one who said it in the face. The end."_

_"Ha! You didn't just punch him! You threatened them too!" Merrill exclaimed, then he lowered his voice and tried to mimick the high school boy Shaun that time. "You better stop snooping at other people's background, Brandon. Or I will personally snoop at your real school card and give it to your parents. And it will not only you, but all of you as well. You better back away now. You are using your family's name quite gracefully. What if I let them know about the thick dirt you have been spreading in their precious name? Do not try me, Brandon." Merrill then acted scared and added, "Y-you better not R-Reyes! You are-" Merrill acted as Shaun again and said, "I do not use my family's name like you. You can try snooping my background, Brandon. You can try. If you could, that is." Merrill became Brandon again, " I-I am- I won't get scared-"_

_"What kind of act are you playing, Merrill?" Earth asked at the door, Fluke and also Dan are there looking at him amusedly. "What took you guys so long? Does our pantry located very far away from the office?" Earth asked, exasperated._

_"Let them be." Fluke said, already ready to walk away, giggling as he added "Women gossips all the time, Earth."_

_"You are right, I agree." Dan agreed, giving the four surprised detectives a grin. "Goodbye. Go back on gossiping now, ladies." He added, laughing out loud together with Earth._

As a way to trace everyone, Fluke gave each of them an accesory as a tracking device. Having a close and trusted friend who is an expert in gadgets and equipments, Fluke contacted her for help. She is a trusted person of the Williamson, that they trust her team's patented inventions more than the others. And sometimes she asks for Fluke's help on testing her works. Just like that new device they had installed inside Earth's flat, she asked him how it is. He had forgotten about it but when something unexpected occured, on impulse, he remembered it. The opportunity came so he took the risk and try it. He was greatly scolded by her afterwards but she also thanked him for his report on the new device.

The New Central is still lacking when it comes to technologies and equipments unlike its neighboring big cities and the Capital. So the equipments and devices used are mostly limited and when very much needed, they borrow from other departments. The Special Division has two tracking devices that are available but it's one of the oldest designs so it's inapplicable to use in this case.

Fluke asked for his Uncle Fred's approval first before he contacted Villegas. Once she was informed about what they needed and with Shaun's detailed request, she was able to modify the tracking devices she has on hand and make a tracking device suitable to use for this case. She gave it a new look, something that won't make the target suspicious when seeing it. It took her two days to make the three modified ones and deliver it through Earth's adress. She also sent together with the modified ones, five tracking devices disguised as anklets for the detectives to use. 

" _Where's yours? And how about Earth's?" Dan asked when Fluke told them about the anklets that arrived for the detectives only._

_"We don't have one of course since we only stay here and wait for everyone to come back, right?" Fluke asked, confused by Dan's dissatisfied look._

_"Don't listen to him, Dan. He has one since high school, that left earring he has been wearing." Earth answered. He left the distributing of anklets to Shaun and walked to the two people who has their laptop on and busy encoding. "I have one too, this one." Earth added, presenting the silver ring on his left middlefinger._

_"Dan is pertaining to the anklets, not the ones we own." Fluke replied to Earth._

_"Whoah!" Dan exclaimed, looking like a kid being presented with his favorite toy collection. He moved closely to stare at the design of the silver earring and the silver ring. They are the same in design. Dan furrowed his brows, intently staring at it. "There is something really familiar about it. I couldn't remember what and where but I know I have seen it somewhere."_

_Fluke laughed, patting Dan on his shoulder as he answered, "You can ask your Reyes for an answer."_

_"Hmm? Did I just hear you say my name?" Shaun asked stopping his inspection of the anklets, quite sure he caught his name there._

_"Maybe they were talking bad about you, Shaun." Kao replied, catching Shaun's question as he entered the meeting room with Ohm and Merrill._

_Shaun nodded his head and told Kao, grinning at him "Mhm. It's the three of them, so you might be right."_

_"And I was about to ask you but nevermind." Dan replied, rolling his eyes._

Shaun's expertise lies in making strategies. He likes to dubbed himself as a tactical specialist which make the other detectives in their section scoffed and huffed while his self-proclaimed title makes the analysts giggle. Though they react that way, no one denies his claim. 

For the three years they entered the New Central Police Station, most of their cases are of them helping on investigating to convict the right suspects. Back then, when there were only Fred, Ohm, and Kao in the new founded section, the cases being given to them are only limited. When three more people were added to the team, the number of the limited cases being helped with them has also risen. Still, the Special Division of Investigation and Violent Crimes Department (most of the officers in the station called it Section instead of Department and the two words became interchangeable as time passed by), are mostly only called to help on investigating cases that are in need of their expertise.

Though it has been a year since they were directly given cases (specifically in violent crimes which their department is all about) to work with, it is still rare for them to receive cases like this one; do fieldwork and undercover to catch an unaware suspect. 

The first time they were given a task to do some undercover, Sir Fred Williamson immediately assigned Shaun Reyes to lead the team. That time, it has only been for 4 months since Ohm and Kao have worked with the three new people in the team. Though they have seen and acknowledged how skilled they are, they doubt their performance on doing an undercover work will be good. They are still new, afterall.

Yet both were surprised when Shaun Reyes easily set up a strategy for the case assigned to them after being briefed with the situation and after reading the files sent to them. Even Merrill Milton and Dan Villa were quick to follow and execute Shaun's plan. He made it look easy. With the five of them, they made catching an on the run suspect that took the police a week to trace, easy. After two days of field work, they were asked by Sir Williamson how's the performance of the three and they told him that they exceeded their expectations.

Sir Williamson then told them the truth that he was personally rooting for them to come to New Central and when they did, he just can't let them slip away. Williamson was given the right to pick his own people for his own department and he chose all of them for a reason. They then realized there are still things they didn't know about everyone. _"The both of you haven't yet realized your own potentials too. One day, you will realize it. When that day comes, you will know that you are in the right department and with the right people. Keep it up, the both of you."_

Shaun has adapted Earth's suggestion and devised for them to go in pairs and act as if they met the other pair in the club, unplanned. He strictly advised them not to go elsewhere without their partners. " _If needed to act when the target is on view, keep your partners in your line of sight. Ohm and Kao, please choose the partner that is suitable to you in this kind of situation. Merrill and Dan, you are with me and we will enter late and will act as if we don't know them. Ohm and Kao will make it their mission to be noticed by the target and Merrill will be the main person this time."_

The group of four continued on observing the place from time to time chatting here and there. When Merrill, Shaun, and Dan arrived, they immediately went to the bar and ordered drinks from the bartender, exchanging nods with him before they took their drinks and went to sit three tables away from the others.

When Kao's phone vibrated in his pocket, he stood and walked to the bar for their new set of drinks and chips to snack on, they are ready for him to take. Before he took the snacks and drinks, he sat in front of the bartender and made some small talks with him. "Did you see her?"

"No, not yet. She is usually here early but for the past three days, she has been coming on schedule, 10pm sharp."

"Thanks, Josh." Kao replied, taking his tray of drinks and chips.

"Have a good night, Sir." Josh, the undercover bartender replied, going back to his work.

Putting the tray on their table, Kao moved to sit beside Earth when the other suddenly stood from his seat. "I want to go to the toilet." Earth mumbled. He was about to walk away when Fluke reached a hand to stop him. "Me too, wait for me."

"Wait. Don't forget what Shaun said." Kao said, reminding them.

"You will know if we'd be in trouble." Fluke reminded them too, they all can hear each other right now because they are linked. "Also, we might not be partners but we are moving as a pair right now."

"No need to worry! If someone tried to do something, just kick them where it will hurt the most!" Earth exclaimed proudly. The men who are sitting near their table heard him and they wore pained expression when they imagined the area being kicked. "We'll be right back!" Earth added, taking a hold of Fluke's arm and dragged him towards the direction of the toilet. 

After a while of no talking and only humming from the other line, " _Is the toilet vacated?_ " Merrill asked the analysts but before the analysts can reply, Ohm said, _"I am on my way."_

The analysts who are already drying their hands didn't know what Ohm meant by that. "We are done here though?"

"I knew it! It's Williamson and Avia! Hey, where did the glasses and braces go?"

" _Shit, is that Brandon's voice?_ " Shaun's surprised voice echoed in their ears.

"Oh, it's you." Fluke simply replied, continuing on drying his hands. Earth not minding him either. "If you wanted to really know, it's called contacts and dentist."

"Expanding on what Williamson just said, he meant that the glasses you were pertaining to were exchanged with contacts while the braces were taken off by the dentist."

"Are you trying to sound smart, Avia?" Brandon asked with a raised brow. He then scoffed as he added, "You might not be far off than Williamson, Avia. I know what happened to your friend here. He was kicked out by his team because he was trying to outsmart them instead of staying on his line of work. Teamwork he said, ha! What teamwork?"

" _Shit Dan, don't stop me! I have to face that person again! He had forgotten who I am already!"_

 _"You are on a mission right now, Shaun."_

"Now look where he is! Kicked to New Central City, where the leftovers and outdated persons are. And you being here also meant you are too, Avia."

" _Let's go Shaun. Let me see that Brandon you have been bragging to me that fears you. How dare he belittles and look down on the people of New Central! Just because he is from the Capital that's fu-"_

 _"Stay where you are the both of you. Ohm is already there, just waiting if he's needed."_ Merrill scolded the two people in front of him. _"Focus on your mission. Fluke alone can handle puny Brandon. The two men he is with were already escorted out by the other team. Lovely!"_

"So my former teammate is really your sister, that's why her surname sounds so familiar to me. You have a beautiful sister, sadly she has the same attitude with his brother. No wonder I couldn't get along with her. By the way, don't you want to ask her what she really wants? Because people with eyes can see she is struggling and that she enjoys another kind of work, completely different from her codes and programming work back there. But... wait.. Brandon, are you saying you are a leftover too?" Fluke asked, eyes going wide at his question.

"Williamson!" Brandon shouted, face going red with suppressed anger. "It's because of that attitude of yours that your father was-"

Fluke was immediately in front of him, grabbing his shirt, pulling him down to his eye level. It was not Fluke who replied though. "Say one more word and I will personally escort you to the police station because of hindering us with our work. I have been lenient with you for too long, Brandon. One more misbehavior to us and it will not only be Reyes but I will also be right behind your back. Then how will that end with you?" Earth said in a controlled voice that his friends rarely hear from him.

Before any of them can utter more words, the door was suddenly opened and Ohm entered the toilet. He glanced at Earth first before he said, "Fluke, let's go. You too, Earth. And you, stop disrupting us." Ohm said, holding Fluke's hands and pulling it away from Brandon. Earth looked at Brandon one more time before he went out of the toilet. Fluke tried to calm himself when Ohm started walking away, dragging him behind him. As soon as they were out in the toilet, two people entered and hold Brandon's arms, dragging him out of the club through the back exit.

"We are on a mission." Ohm reminded Fluke, stopping on his tracks to ruffle Fluke's hair. Receiving a quiet nod from him, Ohm added "Later, let's buy that dark chocolate we both like eating."

" _Target is entering the club"_ Dan suddenly said in their link, voice lost its irritation and anger from earlier, replaced with seriousness and a hint of excitement. " _Be in your position."_

Ohm and Fluke went back to the lounge bar and found what they were looking for. The target is wearing a red dress and red heels and red bag. She is quietly leaning at the main bar as she observed the people in the lounge bar while sipping the drink that the bartender just gave her.

When Ohm and Fluke was able to find the table where Earth and Kao are sitting, the target has also spotted them... more of Ohm has been spotted by the target. Slowly, Fluke moved behind Ohm and halted his steps, going to his position.

Ohm clenched his jaw when he saw the woman coming towards him. Honestly, he is not calm right now. His mood has been off the chart from earlier. If they were not in a mission tonight, he might already have a talk with Brandon alone. Ohm knows Fluke is also the same because of how quiet he has been since they got out from the toilet. He was startled out of his thoughts from a sudden touch on his body.

"You look good and have a good body." The woman eyed Ohm, tracing a finger from his chest down to his stomach. 

Ohm gripped her hand and pushed it away from his body a little harshly. "I don't like it when strangers suddenly touches me." Ohm said with strained voice and clenched jaw. You are too scary when angry. Ohm looked at their table and found out Kao and Earth are openly staring at him and his encounter with the person they were waiting for. He cast Fluke a glance, the younger too is quietly observing the scene in front of him.

"Stingy." The woman clicked her tongue before her line of sight dropped on the smaller man quietly watching them on the side. She looked at Fluke from head to toe before she went to him, stopping in front of him. "Hello there, enjoying your view?" She asked, lifting her arms and encircling it around Fluke's shoulders, caressing his nape and his hair. Ohm, who was about to walk to them, was pulled back by Kao and pushed to his chair. "Stop. Don't worry, if something happened, we are close to help him. We are undercover right now. This is our chance, Ohm." Kao whispered harshly to Ohm who frowned hard at him before he let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, but I will punch you first if something happened." Ohm said with meaning.

"I like your beauty, baby boy." She purred as she leaned down, eyes locked on Fluke's plump lips. 

But before she can kiss Fluke on the lips, Fluke turned to the side and firmly pushed her. "Give it to the people who wants your kiss, not to me. You are not my lover. Why would I kiss you?" Fluke calmly said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall, tilting his head a little to the side and continued staring at her. 

"You are not sweet, baby boy. But I like guys like that." The woman replied, biting her lips in a seducing manner, trying to entice the calm young man in front of him. "Won't you have a drink with me?" She asked, eyes glinting with want. This young man is a new challenge to her. His calm and quiet demeanor is making her blood boil. He looked neat, calm, and collected. He screams wealth in her point of view. And when he swept his hair with his hand while his eyes are locked on her, intently staring at her as if trying to read her is making her shiver... with want. She wants to catch him. She wants him.

"No, thank you. I do not drink." Fluke replied. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he leaned down and pretended to scroll on his phone, pretending that he is busy.

"Aww, that's too bad. We can drink each other, you know." The woman said, continuing her play of seduction. Reaching a hand to run a finger on Fluke's forehead, the young man glanced at her. The raised brow he is giving her only made her touch him more. She moved her finger down his nose and travelled her finger on his full lower lip. The woman is clearly trying to test how much longer can he resist her. She then moved her finger down to the column of his neck, stopping on the mole on his collarbone. Licking her lips, she looked up and found out he is staring at her with hard eyes and straight lips. He is not happy with her actions but it's just making him more enticing to her. "You are very very sexy right now, baby boy."

Fluke lift his right hand and wrapped it around her wrist. Slowly, he moved her hand down and away from his body, all the while intently staring at her. She rolled her eyes at his expression. "I know, I'll disappear from your sight now. Can't a woman have some fun with someone she finds very attractive and interesting?" When Fluke didn't reply to her and just continued staring at her, she added. "You are such a waste, you are making me frustrated! Might as well find someone I can pour this frustration to."

Fluke cannot help but give her a smirk. Dan just gave him a signal that the device has been successful. Pocketing his phone, he stood properly and gave her a pat on the shoulder before telling her his goodbye.

"Bye." 

She made a noise in her throat when the young man gave her that look before he started walking away. "Very very frustrating!" She said, hearing him chuckling at her. She cast Fluke one last glance before she went back to the main bar to look for another man who won't turn her away and will be able to relieve her. She doesn't care if it's not a loaded man. She might as well go to the dance floor too, just for tonight.

At the table, everyone who has been intently staring at them (in case they perceived that Fluke is in danger), were surprised by the way Fluke has the situation in control. Earth cannot even know where to start or what to say. He was wearing a disgusted face when the woman almost kissed Fluke, he was so ready to fly from his seat and protect Fluke from her, Kao and his plan be damned. But he was surprised when Fluke was able to firmly push her away from him, expression changing a little before he went back on being calm. He is just leaning there as if waiting for the woman to make her move again... _since when did he learn that? Is he really trying to be this woman's new target?! But it will make this work more easier... but still!_ "Who told him to act like that?!" Earth whispered to the both detectives he is with.

"I did." Kao replied, before any of them can talk back to him, he added. "I only told him that if he got her attention, he must keep her attention to him long enough for Dan to be able to test it! It was just a possibility that she might go to him because if we looked at it objectively, she will choose Ohm. Even Shaun thinks it will be Merrill."

"You are right. The victim has a built like Ohm, it's a wonder he wasn't able to fight back though. Unless those were just air muscles." Earth concluded, going back on watching his friend. He turned to Ohm, who is watching his friend's safety like a hawk. "Hey, we don't like hurting women but there is no gender when it comes to self-defense so don't worry too much. Fluke will defend himself if needed."

"I know. Just want to be sure that he has a backup." Ohm replied casually. Earth rolled his eyes when he heard that. Fluke has told him about what happened that day in his flat and he realized Ohm might have felt helpless and frustrated that time, something that he said to Fluke. He also told his friend that he feels that way too whenever Fluke wants to keep him on the sideline.

"She is leaving. That is more than enough for the both of you, right?" Kao murmured as he looked at Earth.

But the person who replied to him sounded static. Shaun, who is with Dan and Merrill, sitting three tables away from them, replied as he put a hand around Dan's shoulder. " _More than enough, Merrill is on the move."_

Merrill stood and "accidentally" bumped onto the frowning woman. "Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" He mumbled. When he received a nod, he tried to pass her but the woman suddenly smiled at him sweetly and hold his hand.

"I am alright, but, won't you have a drink with me for a while?"

"Sorry, but I am with a friend. He is waiting for me there." Merrill replied, inclining his head on the direction of the table that Fluke sat on. Merrill watched as the woman's face changed from smiling sweetly to smirking.

"Your friend can wait, right? Just one drink with me." The target said, now trying to lean on Merrill's arm.

Merrill gave her an enticing smile and put the arm she is leaning on behind her back, pulling her towards him. "Well, I can't say no to that. Are we only having a drink though?"

The woman bit her lower lip and with her left hand, she traced Merrill's chest and stomach. "Aren't you a straightforward man? I like that~ How about we skip the drink?"

Biting his lip to stop himself from grinning wide, Merrill took out his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. The woman watched as Fluke accepted the call and have conversation with Merrill, her smile changing again as she kept her eyes on him. Without her knowing, Merrill has been watching and observing her expressions too.

\--

When Merrill and the target disappeared from the club, Shaun and Dan were just right behind them acting like a drunk couple of friends, shouting and laughing out loud, irritating the target who wants to have an alone time with Merrill. 

While the person the target is with cannot help but chuckle listening to the blabbering behind him. Who wouldn't laugh when the two people shouting and laughing behind him were actually shouting insults to each other? 

"They are funny, don't you think?" Merrill said, trying to start a conversation to calm her down. He didn't make any move towards her, aside from pulling her close when they were still in the club. The woman gave him a fake laugh, making him chuckle for more. When Merrill saw the 24/7 store, he stopped in front of it and asked the target, "Can you wait for me for a bit? I just want to buy something inside." 

She gave him a restrained smile and in a sickeningly sweet voice, she said "Sure, I will wait for you here."

Merrill gave her a dazzling smile and hurriedly jogged inside the store. Meanwhile, the person left outside the store, glared at the convenience store for being a hindrance. She then turned around and shouted, "Shut up!"

The two drunk people looked at each other and then behind them. When there are no people other than them, they turned towards the fuming woman and laughed again. "She said shut up! That's because you are noisy!" Dan shouted, laughing again (genuinely laughing because of the hilarity of the scene)

"No, no, no. She meant you are the noisy one!" Shaun also exclaimed, laughing. When they reached her, they loudly waved their goodbyes and started walking away, not deterred by the glares being sent to their direction. "Ehh?" Shaun suddenly exclaimed, turning around too fast, he almost tripped on his feet. "I know you!" He added with his loud voice. The glaring eyes turned anxious when she heard the phrase, as if she is anticipating or afraid of the next words that will come out. "I saw you before! Isn't she the woman that man was with? Condolences for your loss ma'am. But it looked like you are free now going out with other people." Shaun exclaimed in a teasing tone, a few passersby stopping for a while and curiously looking at them.

"No, you have mistaken. I gotta go." The target looked around and hastily replied, walking away from the convenience store. She heard the shout of the man she was with earlier but she couldn't care about him right now.

" _Continue acting, the three of you._ "

Merrill looked at the drunk friends in front of him and frowned. He then shove to them what he bought inside the convenience store and briskly walked away, hailing a taxi to get away. Shaun and Dan looked inside the bag and burst out laughing. Dan slurry exclaimed, "Aw! He was supposed to have a fun night! Look what you did!"

"Sorry, Sir! Yes, Sir!" Shaun replied, saluting and tripping on his feet. "Let's go home, Danny~ Taxi, driver taxi, I want to sleep!" He added, trying to hail a taxi using both hands.

The passersby stopped looking at the scene in front of them when the two drunk people were gone. It looked like having a night out still look fun when you were able to witness two drunk people breaking the mood of two people who was about to have a hot night. 

"I think I damaged my vocal chords." Shaun grunted, accepting the bottle of water being given to him by the person sitting at the front seat, next to the driver. Dan also received one from him.

Chuckling at the comment, Fluke replied "What's your observation?"

"Affirmative." Shaun replied, adding. "I didn't specify what man. I only said that man but she scurried away anyway."

"I am curious on what Merrill bought. You were laughing too loudly and that laughter was for real." The one driving the taxi spoke as he looked at them from the rearview mirror, grinning.

The supposed to be drunk friends are back on laughing again and before they can say what's inside the bag, they heard Merrill's chuckling voice giving them an answer. " _Talk to me directly, Ohm. It's just chocolates for you and Fluke. And strepsils for the loud people sitting behind."_

"Anyway, what's the status?" Shaun asked, taking the strepsils Merrill bought for them. He also gave two bars of dark chocolates to the driver's mate for him and the driver.

Fluke opened his bar of chocolate and break a square of it. He offered it to Ohm who immediately opened his mouth and accepted it with a hum. Breaking another one for himself, Fluke replied. "She has three tracking devices on her and all of it are working well right now. We will know where she will be dumping her clothes because that's where Merrill put his tracking device. While Ohm put the other one on her wrist watch, I was able to put another one on her pouch."

"Another one, ah~"

Fluke fed Ohm another square of chocolate and one for himself before he took his phone to look at the app. "She is already on the move and has disregarded her clothes for tonight. Wow she is fast. What is she afraid of?"

"Aside from the fact that she was really with the victim when he died?" Ohm asked.

"Yes, is someone after her? Other than us, I mean."

" _There's only one way to find out._ " Kao's static voice replied.

" _Red dress and high heels successfully retrieved!"_ Even in static, Earth's voice still sound very lively.

"Darling~ you sound lively tonight~" Dan sang to Earth in the tune of Wonderful Tonight making Shaun laugh.

" _Shut up, your darling is just beside you. Anyway, darlings! That's because of your acting tonight! I had fun listening to the both of you telling each other what you love about the other!_ " Earth replied. It was Ohm and Fluke's turn to laugh. Righ then, the teasing in his voice was gone as he uttered " _Fluke, she just stopped. She is heading towards her apartment building. How convenient, the distance between her apartment and the bar."_

Ohm received a call from the landlord. " _Hello, Mr. Detective. She is here."_

"Thank you for informing us. Do not alert her of anything, but please stay vigilant. Thank you, Sir." Ohm replied before cutting the call. "Okay, let's go." He told the team as he started driving towards the apartment's address.

"Dan, did you see?" Fluke asked Dan who is busy with his laptop.

"Yes, I got it." Dan replied, tilting the screen for Fluke to see. They were able to connect to the apartment's security cameras (he hacked it). He saw Kao's car entering the gates and just then, Dan noticed something at the first security camera at the gate. There's a person staring at the apartment building. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, why?"

"I don't know if this is just a coincidence or I am thinking too much but I think I found the person she is running away from."

"Shit! Ohm, call the landlord and tell him to close the entrance door, now!" Shaun exclaimed.

"No need, I see Kao already." Dan murmured, letting Shaun see Kao who has walked towards the person Dan is talking about. 

" _Hey, man. What are you doing here, you can go inside-"_

"Ooh that hurts!" Dan commented when Kao was suddenly pushed hard making him kiss the pavement.

" _Shut up_ " Kao's voice hissed in their in-ear piece. " _Why won't you hurry up, huh?_ "

"Just looking for a parking space now." Ohm replied, chuckling at his partner.

Earth is already there with the landlord and informed him to lock the entrance door and turn off all the lights inside, only the outside lights remaining, to made it look like curfew hours. Merrill stayed at the entrance door, acting confused for not being able to enter. It's a good decision. Because if this unknown person was really following her, he would have seen Merrill already. And Merrill will be his target.

"Hello, good evening. Do you live here too? I don't understand. She told me to come but the door is locked and no one is around manning the desk." Merrill told the person who stopped a foot in front of him.

"So you are the new toy for tonight? After what I did to the last one, she still wants to have fun with other men?" The man scoffed, crossing his arms. " _Ah, interesting_." Merrill heard Shaun's voice in his in-ear piece. 

_"Do you want us to help?_ " Ohm asked Merrill.

"Kao, you alright?" Merrill heard Fluke's laughing voice. He must have already helped Kao to the car with the amount of cursing he is hearing from Kao. Merrill saw the three other detectives leaning on the gate but is not making any move on helping him. "No need, stay there." Merrill replied, chuckling.

"Oh, no. You will be the one staying here. Stay away from her if you don't want to be the same with them too." The young man informed, raising a brow."

"What do you mean by that statement?"

"Of course you wouldn't know, you are a new one. She sleeps with men and blackmails them with pictures and videos of them having sex. How many men have she left behind when they don't have use to her anymore? You have to give her what she wants if you don't want your infidelity, adultery be known by the whole neighborhood and your family. Hmm but you don't look like you have a family of your own..." he stopped and smirked at Merrill as he added, "You were only chosen to pour her frustration on."

"What did you do to the last one she slept with?" Merrill asked, completely intrigued. the others are also listening quietly to them talk.

"Nothing. I just told him that if she called again, keep her away from the place she can control him. That there's a place she used to work but got fired when the manager found out about her sideline with the motel's clients. But it looked like he wasn't able to do it because I haven't heard from him since the last time we talked."

"Why are you telling me this? So that you can blackmail her too and keep her to yourself?"

"It's a given that I keep her to myself! You don't know what she did to me! I am the first! But she only used me and played me! She trampled on my dreams and threw me away after all I have ever done to her! I put her first but what did she do to me in return? She have sex with other men behind my back!" He angrily exclaimed. Stopping for a while to calm himself. "And look what she did to those men, they are like her slaves! If I didn't tell one of them that information about her and gave him a gun-" 

" _She is escaping at the fire exit!_ " Kao informed them, adding an _"Ow! Gently, Fluke!_ " 

" _That's your fault for suddenly shouting when I am up close to your face._ " Fluke scolded

"Man up, Kao." Ohm replied running together with Shaun and Dan to the back of the building, as he added, "Bring him to the station for more questioning, we'll catch the woman ourselves."

 _"Be careful, she is holding a gun. Ah, she hid it inside her coat."_ Kao added.

 _"The picture is now clear on what happened that night. He threatened her and she fought back and strangled him to death. She then confiscated everyt- Wait. Where did she go?"_ Fluke questioned at the same time with the three detectives who have arrived at the back.

"Earth asked the landlord any shortcuts when escaping at the fire exit, now!" Merrill instructed Earth who immediately asked the landlord. He already has the man kissing the pavement and with his hands behind his back, he handcuffed him.

" _He said there is a narrow pathway that the children in the apartment liked to play there, that if you followed the path-"_

 _"-you end up outside the gates."_ Kao cuts in. " _Fluke, don't move. We are on her way. She will look at us."_ Kao whispered.

" _How can I move when your grip around me is strong?!"_ Fluke harshly whispered. Just after he deposited Dan's laptop inside the car, Kao pulled him towards him and encircled his arms around him, lifting him a little as he turned them around, keeping him sandwiched between the car's door and Kao's body. " _Don't push me too hard to the car it's uncomfortable! And will you put me down too?"_ Fluke added.

"Kao, what are you doing to Fluke?" Two annoyed voices chorused.

" _Put me down and lean down close to me, Kao. Closer, almost hide your face on my neck. Hey, just almost! Don't completely hide! And please, hurry up anyone of you before i burst out laughing! It tickles!_ "

For the woman, she sees someone manhandling his lover a little harshly. But when he put the small person down and the tall man leaned down closer, it looked like they are finally in the same stage. Especially when they kept on moving, as if pulling and pushing each other. She was about to sneak away because she is in a hurry and she doesn't want to be noticed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop, that tickles! Where are they?" The voice whispered, giggling.

"Well, will you look at that! No wonder you don't want to do it with me!" She said, stopping the both men in front of him. They looked at her but the tall man didn't let go of his hold around the smaller's waist.

"Why are you disturbing us? Go. We are busy." Kao said. Fluke cannot help but slap him on the chest while his acting received a laugh from Shaun and Dan.

" I am not talking to you but to the person you are holding."

" _She is not in a hurry anymore? Why is she wasting her time by talking to them?_ " Earth questioned incredulously.

" _She did choose me because Fluke frustrated her, you know. And now she saw him being intimate with someone not her._ " Merrill replied. Just then, the person Merrill is subduing, started shouting loudly. " _Shut up or I will personally put you in prison right now."_ Merrill said with a restrained voice, he can alert the woman and be a miscalculation in their part.

The shout of a familiar voice alerted the woman, she immediately took the gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at the two men in front of her, but before she can threaten them or whatever she wanted to do to them or say to them, someone hit her hand and the gun flew a few feet away from her. She was then suddenly bend down, her hands being pulled behind her, making her scream.

"Mission accomplished." Dan said, appearing behind Ohm and taking the woman out of his hold. "Merrill, let's go." Dan told Merrill.

" _Coming~_ "

"Hands off already, Kao." With crossed arms and raised brow, Ohm told Kao who still has his hands around Fluke. 

Earlier, Kao instinctively turned his body, shielding Fluke from the gun while the younger gripped Kao's shirt trying to push Kao away. They both sighed in relief when Ohm appeared and subdued the woman. But they have completely forgotten that they are still holding onto each other.

"Oops, sorry." Both Fluke and Kao murmured with their hands up, jumping away from each other. "Thanks, partner!" Kao jolly said, patting Ohm on the shoulder. "Good job!" Fluke praised Ohm, giving him two thumbs up and a wide smile.

Ohm rolled his eyes but ruffled the younger's hair. He also patted Kao's shoulder and thanked him too for his effort.

Shaun came back to them with Earth who immediately went to Fluke and turned him left and right, he even went as far as pulling Fluke's longsleeves shirt up, embarrassing his friend with his action. He was just actually inspecting him for any injuries. When he saw none, he sighed and said. "Good, Kao didn't give you bruises."

"Hey!" Kao indignantly exclaimed while Fluke squeaked.

"What? But you said Kao is being aggressive to you earlier-"

"I didn't say anything like that!" Fluke exclaimed, face getting red because of the wording that Earth used. Before Earth can say more ambiguous words, he stomped his feet and went to Ohm, grabbing the other's arm as he loudly said. "Come on, partner! We have investigating to do."

Ohm looked back at the grinning Earth and his sulking partner, Kao. With a teasing smile on his face, he questioned the smaller, "I thought Kao was your partner?" Fluke instantly glared at him and pushed his arm away. With a pout on his face, he started walking towards Shaun who is innocently whistling beside them. 

But Fluke wasn't able to walk that far before he was being pulled towards Ohm again. "Come on, partner. We have investigating to do." Ohm said, grinning at the glare he received. Putting an arm around the younger's shoulder, he pulled him closer.

Ohm entered the apartment building together with Shaun and Fluke, his partner for the night.


	5. File#5: A Blast from the Past

A/N: I thought I should just stick with fantasy genre than try this genre...🥴🥴 but hello again!🥴🤣🤣

WARNING: ABUSE  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Good morning. Shaun, this came for you."

"Good morning, Thanks, Fluke." Shaun replied and took the parcel from Fluke, putting it inside his backpack before going back to his talk with Ohm and Kao. When the younger just quietly walked back towards the door, Shaun called him. "That's all you came here for? You are going back already?"

Fluke turned to him and said, "Yes, thought that one was urgent so I personally delivered it to you. Gotta go back right away, Earth is waiting for me. Good morning, Ohm, Kao."

"Good morning, midget."

"Good morning. You have been working hard lately, rest for a while."

Fluke laughed at Ohm's greeting. He said before he went out of the office, "I will try." Before the door can be closed, the three detectives inside heard two more jolly greetings. "Good morning Dan, Merrill."

"Good morning, Fluke."

"Good morning, Fluke! I am currently learning massage therapy, want me to try it with you and Earth?" Dan excitedly asked, slightly jumping on his place.

"No thanks, Dan. Try it with Shaun instead. See you later!"

"Please don't use Fluke as a dummy, Dan. You can use me, spare Fluke please." Dan got startled hearing that exclamation when he just fully opened the door. He frowned at Shaun while Merrill chuckled beside him. "My back is free too, Dan. Spare Fluke and Earth from your hands."

"What's wrong with my hands?" Dan asked, bordering in whining.

"You don't know your strength you big baby. You might bruise Fluke and Earth." Shaun replied, gesturing for Dan to go near them. "You can ask them again when you can already estimate the right amount of strength you should use when giving them a massage. Control your strength first."

"I have perfect control over my strength-"

The telephone of the department cut Dan's words. Merrill, who was near it, answered it for Kao. "Special Division Department, what can I do for you?"

"Merrill, I am sending you the address now. I need your team to go to an emergency right now."

"Jay, wha-"

"Now!"

Merrill put back the telephone and gestured to the team to get ready. Just then, Dan's phone notified them of a notification. "Jay have sent me the address, let's go." In unison, the team took their uniform jackets and exited the office.

"What are we even going there for? There is no further information from him?" Kao said with furrowed brows.

"A concerned neighbor called for an emergency. Said she heard shouting and crying and then it just stopped."

"That's not our department's work. Why is Jay sending us to the work that is supposed to be theirs?"

"A moment later, the son and daughter came knocking on her door asking for help. He fears there's a dead body or something of sort? so he is sending us their directly. They will be right behind us, they will be there for the children, he said." Dan relayed the information to them, taking out his in-ear after the call. Just as what Dan said, when they exited the parking space, two more patrol cars followed them.

5 patrol cars arrived at a subdivision where houses are neatly lined up with their space open to everyone, no gate barricading each house. They easily spotted the house of the concerned neighbor where there is a man at the door, shouting and at the same time, knocking and kicking the door. 

Alerted by the scene, Kao whipped his head to Ohm, but his partner has already opened his door and ran out of the car. "Yah! Ohm!" Kao shouted in frustration, thankfully as if in instinct, he slowed and stopped the car before Ohm was able to got out. But when he saw his partner harshly pulling the man by his shirt, he knows he needed to get out of the car, immediately. "I got it!" Dan said as he passed him by, running towards Ohm and the man he is harshly pulling out of the house's vicinity.

"Ohm, let go." Dan slowly said, holding the shaking hands of Ohm. When he didn't let go and the man continued and struggling away from Ohm, Dan gripped Ohm's hands and repeated. "Minsitton, let go." Shaun also said, appearing beside Dan.

"Ohm, let go." Kao appeared behind the struggling man, looking straight at the stormy eyes of his partner. "Now."

With clenched jaw, Ohm stared one last time at the man who is obviously drunk and shouting at him before he pushed him a little bit hard towards Kao, letting Kao detain him. Behind them, Merrill is knocking on the door to call for the woman who called, Jay right behind Merrill. 

Jay looked back at the front yard and gave Kao an apologetic look for asking them to go with them. Kao gave him a wry smile and an understanding nod in return. When the door opened, the woman who called them looked so relieved seeing police officers at her front door before her expression turned to a panic one. "Officers! House! In their house!" She hastily exclaimed, pointing a hand at the house beside hers. Merrill was fast to go there, leaving Jay to talk to the woman about the children who he can see tightly holding her pants.

Ohm and Shaun were right behind Merrill while Kao and Dan took the drunk man and went back first to the station. Jack and Jeffrey, officers from Jay's team also followed them to the house. 

When the four officers entered the silent house, they were greeted by a ransacked living room, things are cluttered on the floor, furnitures like chairs and dining table were thrown, a coffee table with its top made of glass was left broken. They entered the living room slowly as they looked around, searching for another trace of living. They heard someone gasping with shallow breath. Shaun and Ohm exchanged a nod before Shaun walked to the living room. There, he saw a middle aged woman leaning on the side of the sofa for support, a hand holding her bleeding stomach. Running towards the woman, he shouted. "Call them inside! She is bleeding!"

Heeding his instruction, Jack and Jeffrey run to the door to call for the medics who are waiting outside. "In here! She is awake and breathing but injured!"

"Ma'am, you are alright. It's okay, do not cry." Shaun softly murmured when the woman stsrted crying when she saw them. "The two kids are fine, they are being tended as we speak. We will not ask you what happened right now, we will wait when your wounds are treated, but we hope you will tell us the truth and only truth." Receiving a nod from the woman, Shaun give way to the paramedics to take care of her. "Jack, Jeff. We'll leave you now."

"No, wait, Shaun. This case is yours." Jeffrey commented. "We'll assist you for the meantime."

"B-" Shaun started but stopped when Ohm, his partner today, started looking around and gathering for evidences. Merrill gave Shaun a sad smile, shaking his head at him. He knows Ohm's mood has plummeted down and he won't be able to question him and talk to him until he can get himself out of it. Shaun cast Ohm a sympathetic look before he too, started taking pictures and gathering evidences.

The four of them worked together. But only Shaun was talking to the other team they are with. They do understand, they are even giving him space and only asked him things when he goes near them. 

_One must remain objective and neutral_ , Sir Fred Williamson used to tell them that. But whenever there's a case like this, Ohm is always a little bit more into his head. He cannot control his emotions and it's his team who always pulls him away and be objective again. Just like what Ohm immediately did to the drunk man. If they didn't took him away from Ohm, he might have threatened him already. And that's not a good work ethic.

"We are done here. Let's go back." Shaun announced after almost an hour of looking and of letting Ohm look for more and more.

\--°°°

"Exhausted than usual." Shaun commented as he entered the lab with the evidences they gathered. 

The analysts spared him a glance before they went back on reading their previous reports. "You are alone today?" Earth asked confused. "Where are the others? Amazing, it must have been a hard one."

"Kao and Dan are currently interrogating an intoxicated man. Merrill is with Jay. And I am the only one available as of the moment, so here I am."

"But there is Ohm with you, right?" Fluke also asked, confused.

Dan gave Fluke a sympathetic smile as he said, "Ohm is unavailable as of the moment. He is having a prep talk with himself right now."

"What do you mean?" Fluke asked, sharing a glance with Earth.

"A case that is close to home again."

"Oh, I see." Earth replied, giving Shaun an understanding look while inviting him to sit with them. He might as well let him seat on Fluke's cubicle to start working with this case while Fluke and him busy themselves with analyzing the reports they have scattered on the table. 

The three of them worked quietly as they focused with their work. Aside from the humming of the AC and the soft sound of piano music, only the sound of papers being flipped and the sound of typing (Shaun borrowing Fluke's laptop to investigate further) can be heard from the lab. 

It took Fluke 15 minutes of analyzing a paragraph twice before he started clearing his throat, smoothing down the paper back on the table. "Uh... Earth-"

"Sure, you can." Earth replied, not taking his eyes away from the paper he is highlighting.

"Shau--"

" I don't know where he is right now, I let him have a breather. He might have gone back to the office, look for him first there." Shaun replied, not even turning around to look at Fluke as he answered him.

"Thanks! I'll be back, fast!" Fluke replied, giving them big smiles as he rushed out of the lab.

"At least it took him that long before the curiosity gets him." Shaun said to Earth who laughed at his remark.

"I counted, it took him 15 minutes." Earth replied with a chuckle, shaking his head. He then added with soft smile. "I feel good knowing that he has now two more people who will be there for him, ready to help him when needed."

"New Central is a good place for him. I can see him living here till he grows old." Shaun commented. He then swiveled his chair around to look at Earth as he added, "I am glad I accepted Sir Fred's proposal of coming here."

"Me too, Shaun. Me too." Earth softly replied as they went back to their work again.

While the two people Fluke left in the lab knows what to do with their work and where to go, Fluke doesn't. He left the lab and stopped on a vending machine, wanting to buy Ohm a drink. On his way to the Special Division office, he saw Merrill who was just opening the door. Before he can ask Merrill if Ohm was inside, his friend saw him and shook his head at him. Letting out a sigh, he waved goodbye to Merrill and tried looking for Kao or Dan.

Fluke was on his way to the interrogation room when he saw Kao turning the corner. "Kao!" He shouted, running to him. "Do you-"

"Try the rooftop." Kao replied, patting Fluke on the head and giving him a grateful smile.

"Okay, thanks!" Fluke replied. Now that he knows where to go, he started walking fast towards the direction of the elevator. He was able to meet Dan who happened to be the only person inside the elevator. 

Getting out the elevator, Dan gave Fluke a confused smile because the smaller seemed to be slightly jumping on his feet. "You seemed to be in a hur-"

"Bye!" Fluke replied, pushing the button for the door.

The rooftop door was open when Fluke reached the top floor of their station. He walked the remaining flight of stairs to see if the person he is looking for is really there. 

He did see him, with his uniform jacket discarded and hanged at the bench. He is sitting on the only bench they have put on the rooftop, with a faraway look on his face and so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps stopping near him.

"There you are!" Fluke said, voice loud enough to startle Ohm out of his thoughts. 

The detective turned his head to the side, to look at the newcomer who has a bright smile on his face but his eyes tells him he is worried. "Hello, Fluke." Ohm uttered, giving him a small smile.

Fluke's smile dimmed a little before he brightened up again when he remembered the drink he put on his coat's pocket. "I brought you this, here!"

"Thank you." Ohm softly replied.

"Oh no, wait-" Fluke tried to say, tried to stop Ohm from opening the can but he was two seconds late on remembering. The drink rushed out and hit Ohm's face and shirt. "Oh no! I am sorry! So so sorry, Ohm!" Fluke hurriedly apologized as he unbuttoned Ohm's soak uniform, leaving him on his undershirt.

"I'm fi-"

"Hurry! Or you'll catch a cold!" Fluke hastily replied, grabbing Ohm's uniform jacket and taking off his coat. He put his coat around Ohm first and then the detective's uniform jacket, buttoning it all the while mumbling his apology. He only paused from his actions when the body he is trying to warm started shaking then started chuckling before bellowing a laugh. "What's so funny?" The analyst who became embarrassed from the sudden laughter, finally realized what he just did; from unbuttoning Ohm's uniform and forcing him to wear his coat and his uniform jacket, not even letting him talk. "I- I am sorry." Fluke mumbled, unbuttoning the uniform jacket again. He paused and flinched when Ohm hold his hands, stopping him from unbuttoning.

"Thank you." Ohm mumbled, a full smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

"What is there to thank for? For making you laugh by accidentally embarrassing myself?" Fluke replied as he pulled back his hands, embarrassment coloring his voice.

"Well, there's that." Ohm replied, laughing again when Fluke furrowed his brows and pouted. "But, I am thanking you for pulling me back." Ohm replied, wearing a fond smile on his face. He can clearly see the confusion in Fluke's face but he didn't explain the reason why. "But what are you going to do with my uniform? The day has not been finished yet and I am already out of my uniform." He teased him instead.

"I am sorry! Let me have it, I'll wash it and give it back to you tomorrow." Fluke worriedly said, adding. "You can have my coat to keep you warm."

"And you can have my jacket to keep you warm." Ohm replied, taking off his jacket. When Fluke shook his head and tried to talk back, he added "You are going to stay in the lab the whole day. Don't you get cold in there with only your longsleeves polo shirt?"

"Well yes but-"

"There you said it~" Ohm replied in a teasing manner, putting his jacket around the younger. "Ah, no buts!" He added when Fluke opened his mouth again. Ruffling Fluke's hair when the younger wore his jacket instead of taking it off, he said. "Let's go back, I have to know what they gathered too."

"Wait, are you really alright though? I came looking for you to ask you that." Fluke said, pulling the taller's sleeve, stopping him in his track.

"Yes, I am fine now." Ohm replied, combing Fluke's hair with his hand. Earth will scold him if he saw Fluke's ruffled hair. It is always him because he topped Earth's list on the list of people who likes to ruffle Fluke's fluffy hair.

"If you say so" Fluke mumbled, eyes showing concern but didn't push Ohm for more answers.

Going back to the 2nd floor where their office and lab is situated, both didn't notice the many pair of curious eyes following them. Who wouldn't? When both exchanged their uniform? It is not always you see something like this. While the coat looked more of an oversize longsleeve polo for Ohm, the detective's jacket looked more of a short coat for Fluke.

"Let me get something from the office first" Ohm mumbled to Fluke who gave him a nod and followed him inside the office.

Ohm went to his table and took a paper bag from his drawer while Fluke went to Shaun's table and turned on his laptop. He pressed a few keys before he made it sleep. "Done?" Ohm asked. Fluke gave a nod. "Here, for the uniform." Fluke smiled sheepishly and accepted the offered paper bag.

Inside the lab, an analyst is currently scolding the four detectives who are huddling in front of Fluke's laptop, trying to know what happened to the analyst's laptop. "What did you even do, Shaun?"

"I didn't do anything! I just left Dan and Kao for a while to talk to you and when I came back-"

"I didn't touch it! I swear i was only looking because Dan told me to and then the screen suddenly became black and started showing that-that-emoji whatever that's called! (🥺)" Kao replied, defending himself.

"What did you do now, Kao?"

"Even you Ohm?! I already said-" Kao turned to look at his partner and stopped. Actually, everyone in the lab became silent seeing Ohm there, not just because of his sudden appearance but also because of what he is wearing.

"So, uhh" Kao tried to say, clearing his throat when someone started complaining behind Ohm.

"Why do you have to stop on the pathway? You know you are big, they can't see me, you can easily engulf me!" They heard Fluke's voice behind Ohm. They all shared a glance when they saw Fluke. _What happened?_

Ohm let out a laugh when he heard that and moved to the side to give Fluke a space to go through. "Sorry, I forgot to move."

Fluke gave him a glare before he stood in front of Merrill who is grinning at him because of what he is wearing. It has become a common scene now, seeing Fluke wearing Ohm's jacket. "What did you do to my laptop again?"

"Wait, Fluke, jacke- why-" Earth started to asked but stopped himself. Shaking his head, he mumbled "Nevermind. Why are you holding a paper bag?"

"Ohm's uniform. I accidentally dirtied and soaked his uniform so I am going to wash it and give it to him tomorrow." Fluke casually answered.

"Well, understandable. You were in a kind of a hurry earlier." Shaun commented, going back to Fluke's laptop and clicked a few keys before it went back to normal. "The two of you, stop pranking Kao." Shaun finally said, grinning at Kao who heaved out a sigh.

"Can we please start with our meeting already?" Kao grumbled.

"Alright, alright. Everyone go there now." Earth replied with a laugh, patting Kao on the back.

\--

Shaun, who is leading the team this time, gave each of them a file to read so they can follow the keypoints of the case.

"Dianne Lewis, married to Richard Lewis. Have two children; a 7 year old daughter and 6 year old son. Earlier this morning, a concerned neighbor, Dawn Travis, called the station to report about the shouting and crying happening in the Lewis household. Ms. Travis added, after she called the station, the two children came knocking on her door crying and asking for help. She feared for the worst so she called the station again.

Richard Lewis was intoxicated and was placed under arrest on the spot because of his behavior. He was trying to tear Travis' door so he can take back his children who went there seeking for help.

Dianne Lewis suffered an injury in her stomach. We do not know yet what happened but if we'd count the bottle shards found near her as evidence, there is a possibility that she was hit with a broken bottle of what seemed like the bottle her husband has been drinking.

When we get a call from the attending doctor that it's alright to visit her, we'll be able to ask her on what exactly happened. Let's just hope she will defend herself instead of her husband." Shaun ended, everyone nodding at him.

"Then, just call us when you need our help." Earth informed them as he stood up from his seat. "Come on Fluke, let's leave them to their work."

Fluke, who was silently observing Ohm since the start of the meeting got startled with Earth's sudden call of his name. Giving his colleague a nod, he bid the detectives a "See you later" and gave Ohm a pat on the shoulder and on the head before he followed Earth out of the meeting room.

Fluke followed Earth to their workspace and he watched as Earth started tidying up his table. "You are leaving already?" He asked confusedly.

"No, not just me, but we, we are leaving already. Tidy up your table now." Earth instructed.

Fluke followed what Earth said and started cleaning up his table, putting his laptop inside his backpack and folded the paper bag to put it inside his bag too. Picking up the papers scattering on his table, he asked "Where are we going? I am not yet finished reading the--"

"To the hospital. Professor James called for me and that meant you too. He said it's urgent matter."

"Oh, alright." Fluke replied, finally in the mood.

"But if you're that worried, you should have just ask him." Earth commented in passing. He knows Fluke knows what he is talking about. As he observed Ohm earlier, Earth was observing Fluke too.

"We are not that close for him to tell me." Fluke replied shyly. "You have known each other for years. While I.... knowing him for almost 6 months cannot compare, Earth."

"Knowing him for 3 years, knowing him for 3 months... there is no difference in the amount of time when two people just click together. It doesn't matter how long or how short you too have known each other, Fluke. When two people are being pulled together, the amount of time they have been with each other shouldn't be the basis for that. So your statement is flawed."

"Really?" Fluke asked softly, tilting his head in his calculating gesture.

"If I was wrong, this common image of you wearing his uniform jacket would be a rare one." Earth replied, lifting his backpack as Fluke looked down on his clothes.

"You just reminded me about it! If we're going out, I should give it back to him to wear." Fluke mumbled, putting his backpack back on his table but was stopped by Earth. 

"It's alright, Fluke. I know Ohm won't mind. But we are in a hurry and Professor James will mind if we'd arrive late." Earth said, grabbing Fluke's bag so the other won't have a choice but to follow him.

"Wait!" Fluke called, hastily writing a note and pasting it on his monitor. "Okay, let's go!"

(Inside the meeting room)

"That's all. Thank you." Shaun gratefuly said, standing from his seat. "Ohm, you good?"

Ohm blinked and internally chastised himself for not focusing on the work before him. "Yes, I'm good."

Shaun gave him an understanding smile as he told him, "I want you to come with me and Merrill to the hospital later. We'll interview Mrs. Lewis while Kao and Dan stays here for Richard Lewis."

"Got it." Everyone replied as they went out of the room. As if planned, they all went to the workspace of the analysts but didn't found them there.

"By the way, Ohm. You look good on your new attire." Kao commented, snickering with Dan.

"Really? Maybe I should ask Earth to swap with me. I want to be an analyst for a day and be partnered with Fluke."

"No! I won't tease you now, just don't let Earth to swap with you." Kao hastily replied, following Ohm who sat on Fluke's chair. "Earth is-" Kao stopped when he saw the yellow post-it note that is pasted on the monitor. He took it and read the first line before he gave it to Ohm immediately. "I think this is for you." 

Receiving the post it note, Ohm read it. Unconsciously, he sweetly smiled before he started laughing. When he put his right hand inside the coat's pocket, he felt a familiar bar. It's the bar of dark chocolate he likes to eat. "How cute."

_To Ohm M._

_Earth and I have an urgent matter to attend to so i couldn't give you your jacket back. He said you wouldn't mind though. I hope so. I will wash your jacket too, don't worry! Look for the pockets for a surprise!_

_Fluke W._

\--

Knocking on the open door, Earth called in a low voice, trying to get the Professor's attention but not wanting to disturb him from his conversation with a doctor. "Professor James, we are here."

"Glad to see you have arrived." The coroner said. Going back to the person he is talking, he added "Doctor Villa, here they are, Avia and Williamson. You can ask them personally, they are affiliated with the program you were talking about." He added, ushering them inside to take a seat.

"I am sorry for taking your time but I am thankful you have personally come to meet me Mr Avia, Mr. Williamson. I would like to ask if it's possible to apply one of my patients to the charity program _Be Free, Heal, Give Strength._ She has been rushed in this hospital this morning because of an injury that she received from her husband. She is battered, bruised, and wounded but is recovering well. Ms. Travis, who is watching over her right now asked for help and advice for any programs she can apply her friend, a mother of two. The woman doesn't have any source of income and is completely dependent to the husband, but if she could, she doesn't want the mother to go back to his husband's side. If it's alright with you, I will take you to where Ms. Travis is and talk to her."

"Thank you for having confidence in our program, Dr. Villa. We are pleased to meet her right now. We have a few things to ask Ms. Travis ourselves." Earth replied. "Can we ask where she is right now?"

"Ah, I will take the both of you to meet her right now." Dr Villa happily replied, ushering them out of his office. "Dr. James, thank you." He added to the person he knows personally.

"No need, no need. We are glad to help. Oh and Williamson, Avia. don't go just yet after your appointment with Dr. Villa. You still have an appointment with me."

"Yes, Professor." Both analysts replied with a nod.

On their way to the ICU, the doctor they were with, explained to them each ward they have passed. They have also greeted many nurses on the way until they reached their destination. The doctor opened the door and called for someone to meet them.

When they met Ms. Travis, her first impression was to hurriedly told them "I am sorry, you cannot question her yet, she is still sleeping, she didn't woke up yet."

Fluke, who noticed Ms. Travis was talking to her, realized its because of what he is wearing. "Oh! I am not. This is not mine. Sorry, I just borrowed this jacket."

Hearing the relieved sigh of the woman in front of them, Earth stifled a laugh making Fluke to elbow him. "We are here because we heard from Dr. Villa that you wanted to apply your friend to our charity program. Before that, we have things to ask you. Is it alright to talk to you right now?" Earth said, giving her a gentle smile.

"Alright, you can sit on the chairs." The doctor told them, pointing on the row of seats not far from the ICU, before he excused himself to go back to his work.

"Earth, I'll leave you here first, I want to go to the toilet." Fluke said before he tried to catch up with Dr. Villa to ask the nearest toilet.

"Hello, Ms. Travis. How long have you known the family Lewis?"

\--

Washing his hands on the sink, Fluke is lost in his thoughts. He had an inkling on who they are. Shaun did mention the names earlier, it cannot be a coincidence that she has the same name with the neighbor and that said neighbor is currently hospitalized because of her husband. Even then, he still doesn't have any idea on why Ohm looked bothered during the meeting. 

Sitting beside the detective, Fluke noticed how he became stiff when Shaun started telling them what he and Merrill have compiled for the case. It cannot be because of the violence, Ohm has seen more than that already. It cannot be because of the wife being injured either, injuries are not foreign to him. It cannot be because of the kids too because the recent case they have solved involved a kid. So what is it?

A door was suddenly slammed, jolting him out of his thoughts. Fluke blinked and looked at the door, seeing a small girl inside the men's restroom who got scared because of the sound the slamming of the door made. "I am sorry, it's the wrong one." The little girl shyly said, trying to open the door. 

Jumping on her feet, she was trying to reach the handle but cannot reach it. "Let big brother do it for you." Fluke said, fondness seeping at the sight of the cute scene in front of him. He opened the door for the girl and discovered there's another small boy outside the door, seemingly waiting for the girl.

"Leo, it was the wrong one, you dummy!" The girl scolded the little boy who pouted at her. She added, crossing her hands. "If big brother wasn't inside, who would open the door for me?"

"Me!" The little boy, Leo, said. "I'm sorry big sis, I thought it was the right one because Aunt Dawn took me here earlier."

"It is because you said there is no need to ask for Aunt Dawn. I want to pee already!" The little girl's voice break, wanting to cry.

Fluke, who was smiling at them talk, panicked when the girl started wiping her eyes. "It's alright, you can pee here! Big brother Fluke will help you, come the both of you." Fluke hurriedly said, ushering them both inside the men's restroom again. He opened one cubicle for the little girl and hesitated. "You can do it yourself already, right?"

"Yes!" Fluke sighed in relief. "But i can't reach it big brother!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Here, let me help." Fluke mumbled, lifting the girl to sit on the bowl after she pulled her underwear and pants down. Fluke stayed near, holding the girl on her armpits. When the little girl said she is done, he lifted her again and pushed the flush button while the little girl pulled her pants up and also fixed her shirt.

"Thank you big brother!" The little girl said, holding Fluke's hand. Looking at her sister, Leo also hold Fluke's other hand and also told him, "Thank you, big brother."

"You're welcome. Let's go." Fluke replied, beaming at them. But he has to let go of Leo's hand first to open the door. "Where should I drop the both of you?"

"To aunt Dawn. There." Both replied in chorus, Fluke has to process what he heard and the person they are pointing. Their Aunt Dawn is the one talking to Earth. "Big brother, I want to be a policeman like you too, when i grow up." Leo suddenly said, looking up at Fluke. He is wearing a serious look that a child like him shouldn't be wearing that look yet.

"Why do you want to?"

"Because they pick up the bad guys and take them away. And they also help people, like how you help my big sister Lizzie" Leo replied, lips wobbling. Fluke heard a sniff on his other side and found out little Lizzie is biting her lips, trying to stop herself from crying. "Mama is hurt. I want to protect Mama and big sister Lizzie so Papa can't hurt us anymore."

Fluke stopped walking when he heard that. He kneeled in front of Leo and asked him softly. "It is brave for you to want to protect your mother and sister. But, who will protect you?"

"I do not need any protecting from others, I can protect myself." Leo proudly answered.

Fluke ruffled the child's hair and told him, "You can protect yourself of course. But do not forget that everyone who loves you and cares for you will want to protect you. You want to protect your Mama and sister because you love them and care for them. It is also the same with them. They want to protect you because they love you and care for you. And... in the future, when you find people that loves you and you love in return, they will be there for you, they will always stay by your side and will always have your back."

"Does that mean, even though big brother does the protecting, big brother also have people who protects him?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"Yes. Because in this line of work, anything can happen to you anytime. That's why, we always have each other's back. Friends do that, real friends do that. They will be there for you, in good times and bad times, in danger and in safety."

"Big brother... I do not have a papa anymore. Do you want to-"

"Don't say that, Leo!" Lizzie cut him off.

"Why? Is your mama not enough?" Fluke softly asked Leo who got embarrassed because her sister shouted at him.

"But everyone has two. They make fun of those who only have one parent." Leo answered, sniffling and wiping his eyes harshly with his sleeves.

"How about your Aunt Dawn? Can't she be another Mama to the both of you? She loves the both of you two, right? You see, big brother has two papa. They are not my real parents but they love me the same. My aunt and my uncle can also be called as my Mama and Papa so all in all, I have three Papas and one Mama."

"Wow, you have many, big brother" Lizzie exclaimed, amazed.

"Lizzie! Leo!" Both kids perked up when they heard the call.

"Come on, let's go. We can't shout at the hallway." Fluke replied before the two kids can shout back.

"You have found the kids." Earth said to Fluke when they are in a hearing distance. Smiling brightly at the kids, he introduced himself. "Hello! I am big brother Earth! A friend of big brother Fluke."

"Oh! Is big brother Earth just like big brother Fluke?" Both kids turned to Earth with their big eyes, clearly anticipating his answer. Earth blinked at them then at Fluke who is grinning at him. "Ah yes?" He answered, hesitation clear but the kids didn't understand it. The kids exclaimed their amazement while Earth raised a brow at Fluke, the latter only shrugging at him.

Just then, Dr. Villa came back. "The attending nurse said she is awake. Let me look at her first before the family can see her." He told Ms. Travis, excusing himself from the analysts.

"We have to go now, Ms. Travis. Thank you for answering my questions. Everything will be alright, don't worry. We will personally ask the head to help process the application, there's still screening after all." Earth siad, offering his hand for a handshake which was greatly received by Ms. Travis.

"Thank you! Thank you soo much!"

"But I have to remind you, your participation is not enough. Mrs. Lewis must be willing too." Earth said, reminding her. 

Waving goodbye to the kids, the two analysts left. "What did you tell the kids, Fluke?" Earth narrowed his eyes at his laughing friend.

"Nothing~" Fluke replied in a singing tone, entering the elevator with Earth who whined at him. As he pushed the close button for the elevator's door, the other elevator beside them opened, revealing three detectives who are currently talking about the man not wearing his jacket. "I know what to gift Ohm next year! I'll buy him a stethoscope to complete his doctor look!" Shaun exclaimed, chuckling together with Merrill. "You are wearing a white coat and with that glasses of yours, you can pass as a doctor. You only need a stethoscope and pens."

"You are stereotyping doctors, Shaun." Ohm commented, walking out of the elevator first.

"I am not." Shaun denied, following him. "It just so happen that the doctors I know are all the same. From the hairstyle to the eyewear to the clothes and shoes!"

Ohm didn't reply, only rolled his eyes. Seeing a doctor waiting for them on the hallway, the three detectives immediately became serious.

"Good afternoon. I am Dr. Villa, the attending doctor of the patient, Dianne Lewis."

"What cause her injury, doctor?" Shaun asked right on the bat.

The doctor sighed as he answered him. "Aside from the bottle shards that we have taken away from her stomach, there are minor bruises in her chest and stomach. Her bruises resulted from her being beaten, might be from being kicked or being punched. She didn't say anything on how she got the bottle shards or her wound, but i can tell that the cause of her injury was a broken bottle based on the shards we have taken from the cuts in her stomach and the shape of her wound."

"Anything else you want to tell us, doctor?" Merrill asked when he saw how the doctor stopped himself for a while.

"We have put a cast on her right leg and bandaged both of her legs because of the cuts she received from her husband. Both of her hands received a few cuts from the broken bottle. It's minor but we bandaged it too to refrain her children on trying to be picked by her." The doctor paused before he added in a soft yet discontented voice. "I am hoping, but I don't think she will give you what you want, Detective."

The three detectives looked at each other when they get what the doctor meant. Ohm rubbed his forehead and gestured to the two that they should question her themselves. "We'll question her now."

The doctor gave them a nod as he slid the door open, revealing a woman leaning on her inclined bed, watching them as soon as they entered. Aside from the two children, there's another person with Mrs. Lewis which they identified as the neighbor. "Ah!" The two children exclaimed, jumping away from the sofa.

"Quiet, Lizzie, Leo." Their mother scolded them in her firm voice.

"Sorry, Mama." The children sadly replied, going back on sitting beside their Aunt Dawn who is giving them a sad smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Lewis. We have some questions to ask you." Shaun started but was cut off by the woman herself.

" It is because of my clumsiness and naivety that I got injured like this. It's not my husband's fault." She robotically answered, flashing her eyes at her kids when they tried to open their mouths. "We are a loving family, officers. Thank you for rushing me here but I will be fine with first aid. My children just overreacted."

"Ma'am-" Ohm tried to say but the woman also cut him off.

"I want to rest. Please leave me now." After she said that, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, not replying to the call of her name. Without them noticing, a tear slid down her closed eyes.

Shaun scratched his silvery hair before he yielded and gave Ms. Travis a nod, bidding them goodbye. He also gave the doctor, who waited for them at the hallway, a defeated nod.

"We didn't really expect her to tell us what we want when she just woke up right?" Merrill mumbled as they entered the elevator.

"It's always like that, Merrill. A rescue doesn't mean they grew a little bit of courage. Fear stays inside." Ohm replied, leaning on the elevator's wall and got lost in his thoughts.

"I am hungry. We haven't had lunch yet. Who wants to eat chicken with me?" Shaun asked, taking his vibrating phone out, answering the one who called. "Hmm? Why are you calling, Earth? Ha? What? Save you from Fluke? Why?" Shaun replied, laughing while Merrill and Ohm exchanged a glance. They only know the two analysts took a day off to attend to some urgent matters. 

_"I want to eat more than a "food for the brain" right now. He is making me hungry!"_

"Why do you always call me when Fluke starves you?" Shaun asked, still laughing as they reached the parking space. Exiting the elevator, he gestured to Ohm and Merrill to wait for a while. "I am with Merrill and Ohm right now. On the way for our lunch, where are you?"

" _Starbucks near the hospital."_

"Wait for us, Fluke's knight will be there to take him away from you now. We are just near the hospital." Shaun said in a serious voice.

" _And who might that be? You? In your silvery grey hair glory?"_

"No. His knight is wearing a white coat and glasses, lacking a stethoscope." Seriousness replaced by a jolly voice, laughing together with Fluke while Ohm pushed him towards the car. "Alright, alright! His Knight in his silvery grey hair glory will take him away from you now, Kao's tough Queen."

_"I heard that, ass Shaun!"_

"Ooh! See? Tough!"

_"Should I call Dan instead? You are annoying me now."_

"Coming! Coming! We need this break too." 

\--

_He was awakened by the noise of breaking glasses before he heard the shouts. It was his mother's crying voice. She is apologizing over and over again while she cries and screams in pain. He wants to go inside and protect his mom, but his father has locked him out of the house earlier because he talked back to him._

_"I am sorry, please stop already."_

_"This is why that son of yours started talking back to me now! Because of that attitude of yours!" He punched her on the stomach and slapped her on the face. "I am the one who brings money and food to the table and this is how you repay me? You wasted my money on your son! You enrolled him in that school knowing it's expensive there!"_

_"He is your son, why can't I send him to a good school?"_

_"I do not have a son! When I married you, i specifically told you I do not want a child but you get yourself pregnant! He is your son not mine!" He exclaimed, knowing well that the child he is talking about can hear him clearly._

_"Don't say that about him! My son is outside. Don't hurt Ohm with your words!"_

_"Oh? You are talking to me that way now because of him?" He mocked, grabbing her by the hair making her scream in pain._

_"Mom... mom!" Ohm shouted, rapping his small fists on the door, crying. When all he can hear is her mother's screams and cries of pain, he ran to their neighbors and asked for help. The only people who heed his call of help was the couple who lived 5 houses away from them. They immediately called the police and ran to their house._

_"Mom!" He desperately cried when the couple stopped him from going to his mother's still form._

Ohm gasped as he was awakened from his dream. Grabbing his hair, he recalled his nightmare. A nightmare that he is currently recalling because of the case they are investigating. The sound of his phone ringing snapped him from his thoughts. He grabbed it from his bedside table without looking at the caller. "Hello?" He said with his rasped voice.

" _Hi, Ohm! I am sorry for calling you this late..."_ It was Fluke's voice. Late? He turned to his clock and found out it's still 1 o'clock AM. _"I thought you are still awake but it looked like I woke you up instead. I am sorry, uh, I'll hung up now. Go back to sleep, sorry for the disturbance."_

"No, no. Don't hung up just yet. Why did you call this late? Wait... why are you even still awake?" He asked in a scolding tone.

 _"I am still washing your uniform so I can give it back to you."_ Fluke replied sheepishly. " _And that's why i called. You are not allergic to any smell right? Or you don't dislike flowery smells right?"_

"Yes? Why what's the matter?" Ohm asked confused.

Fluke awkwardly laughed on the other line as he replied, _"I was supposed to separate your clothes with my clothes but I accidentally mixed your uniform with mine. I hope you won't get teased a lot by smelling flowery. You do have five uniforms right? So you have another one to wear tomorrow. Oh and you can wash it up again!"_

"I do have five uniforms. Thank you for washing my clothes. But you should really go to bed already. It's late."

 _"I am almost finished here so I will go to bed after. I am sorry again for waking you up. You are the one who should go back to sleep. Good night, Ohm. May you have a happy and sweet dream."_ Fluke softly mumbled on the other line before the call ended.

"Sweet dream..." Ohm murmured, lying back down on his bed. He doesn't think he can go back to sleep right now. 

\--

"Good mo-" Fluke cut himself from his greeting when he saw how tired Ohm looked. He looked like he didn't sleep at all. Fluke looked around the office for someone to tell him that he is really seeing what he is seeing. But no one looked him in the eyes. He slowly walked towards Ohm who didn't even notice his arrival. "Good morning." Fluke mumbled, jostling Ohm from his staring contest with the paper he is holding.

"Hi, good morning." Ohm said, smiling at the concerned face of the younger.

"It isn't because I woke you up last night, right?" Fluke asked, worry seeping out of him. His question made the other detectives woke up and whipped their heads to look at them. "I am sorry, I disturb your sleep."

They initially thought it's because Ohm was having trouble with sleeping again which is always the reason when they are investigating an abuse case.

"It's not because of you." Ohm replied, chuckling at the mpouting lips and big eyes looking at him. "Really, it's not your fault." He repeated, patting Fluke's hand that is holding a paper bag. "This is my uniform right?" He asked instead to divert Fluke's attention from his tired eyes.

"Ah, yes. I thought on giving it to you first before I go to the lab." Fluke replied, sighing. He then left the paper bag on the table and gave Ohm a small smile before he greeted everyone a "Good morning".

As soon as Fluke was out of the office, four people turned their heads at Ohm in unison. The person being stared at, confusedly stared back at them before he opened the bag with his uniform. Ohm is only wearing his white undershirt, he really did intend not to wear another set of uniform because Fluke already told him from his call last night that he is going to bring the uniform he washed when morning comes. "What?" He asked them, taking the uniform out of the bag. "Hmm, smells good." He commented as he wore his uniform.

"Ah, Fluke's smell." Dan commented. "So that's why. He usually wash his clothes late at night, he must have called you about your uniform."

While everyone nodded at the explanation, Ohm just furrowed his brows at them. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Ohm. It's just that, why won't you tell Fluke the reason why you seem uncomfortable with this case?" Kao asked instead. And like a reflex, Ohm closed up. "No reason in particular."

Shaun glanced at Ohm before he addressed Kao and Dan, "Any progress from him?"

"He is very sure that his wife won't betray him. He kept on denying our allegations and want to file a case against us instead. If we don't have any progress today, we have to let him go tomorrow morning." Kao replied.

"Let's go to the lab." Shaun decided. "I have something to get from Earth."

Shaun said that but he really doesn't have anything to get from Earth. He just wanted an excuse to see Fluke, knowing that he can help them in this case. "Hiya, Earth! Hiya, Flu- wait, where is Fluke?" Shaun asked when he didn't see Fluke. He turned to Ohm and told him, "He did say he will go to the lab, right?"

"He did come here. But I told him to go back home immediately." Earth replied, swiveling his chair around to talk to them. "Mark was around awhile ago so i instructed him to take him home."

"Why? When he just arrived though?"

"He is not feeling well right now. I already told him not to come but he still did, so I-" Earth paused to answer a call. "Why are you calling? Aren't you driving right now?"

_"I just called to tell you that I took him to the hospital. Professor Tommy called and instructed me. Don't worry, he is grumbling already because I followed Professor Tommy's instruction and admitted him to the hospital. Here, you can talk to him."_

_"I don't want to talk to you, Earth! You are using me as an excuse! I told you already i am fine! Why does it have to be me? You know how Pa will react if he knows I am sick! But I am not sick and you know it!"_

"Hush, Fluke~ you are on speaker and the detectives are here." Earth replied, grinning at the silence he received from the other line. "Okay, bye!"

"What did you do, Earth? Fluke sounds so embarrassed and angry..." Dan asked Earth with a raised brow.

"Nothing~ so yeah, the one you are looking for is not here. If you wanted to talk to him, go and meet him at the hospital." Earth replied, grinning at Shaun who cleared his throat.

"I- I have some investigating to do. You guys should stay here. Bye." Shaun said, not looking anyone in the face and just hurried out of the lab.

\--

Fluke went out of his hospital room and walked to the room that he knows. He knocked at the door. Without waiting for an answer, he entered the room. Mrs. Lewis is awake, lying on her inclined bed. "Who are you?"

"I am just one of the concerned people who are surrounding you right now. Your neighbor, your children, your doctor, and me, a mere stranger. You are being surrounded by these people but you still cannot find the courage to face him." Fluke softly said, eyes full of sadness.

He heard from Earth that Dawn Travis didn't continue applying because her friend stopped her. He heard from Shaun that Dianne Lewis didn't tell them the truth, instead she told them a straight lie. They cannot do anything to the abusive husband if she won't do the first step, if she won't do anything about it first.

"What do you know?" Dianne replied anxiously, glancing at her still sleeping children. "Why are many people telling me what to do?"

Fluke frowned at the hostility in her voice. "They are merely concerned about you and your children. They are not forcing you but they are giving you an option on what to do. You see, there are battered family members who defend the people who put them in this kind of situation, options can be because they are holding something against them or because they do not have the strength to start a fresh, because the fear remains or because they do not know what to do after living in fear for so long. While there are people who wished and hoped for a ray of light, who are determined to start anew, who wanted to be able to get out in this kind of situation... there are also those people whose lights were dimmed and cannot see the right path, who haveaready given up and doesn't have the strength to change what's happening." Fluke told the woman who is sitting on her hospital bed, eyes full of tears because of his words but she is keeping them in.

"You can't understand. You don't know. Without him, what will happen to us?" She softly asked, voice breaking at the answer that she clearly knows. She has thought about it a hundred times already but she still cannot get away from him.

"You will be free from his control and your children will continue living without the fear of looking behind their back at the sight of their father. Did you know? Lizzie has developed a fear of people shouting loud, she immediately started shaking and crying when she see people fighting. And Leo... Leo keeps on turning his back when he is happy, as if waiting for someone who will take his happiness away from him. He is quite protective of Lizzie too. Leo is a social outgoing boy while Lizzie is quiet and shy girl, you have to befriend her first before she opens up to you. These are your children's personality now. Ma'am, once you continue on denying everything and keeps your husband safe and out of prison, what will happen to the both of them? If you died that day, did you think about what would happen to the both of them?"

The tears that she has been trying to hold has been freely flowing since Fluke started describing the two small children curling and sleeping at the sofa in the room. "But what can I do, Sir? I don't have any experiences to apply for a well salary job. I have always been at home, a housewife. I can't look for a job and keep them at school too. My savings that I have secretly saved will be used here in my hospitalization. It will not last us long before those will be gone too. I have already borrowed a huge amount of money from Dawn all these years and I have to pay her back first. I don't know what to do and where to start from here." She replied, voice cracking, trying not to cry out loud to alert her children.

"You can start from telling the police the truth and filing charges. Then help will personally come to you." Fluke replied, holding the fisted bandaged hand. "You have to take that first step bravely first before help will come to you, Ma'am."

When she heard that statement, she grabbed Fluke's hand and hold it tight as she sobbed. 

She cried for all the physical, emotional, and mental pain she has endured for 8 years. She cried for the pain and fear that she sees from her children's face. She cried for her old self who didn't have the courage to walk away from all the abuse. She cried for all the people who lend her a helping hand and were ready to reach out but she didn't reach out in return, instead she pushed them away. She cried as she hold the hand she is holding tight. 

How strange it is, to be able to grab strength and comfort from a young man that she had only met. Nodding her head, she brokenly said "I will tell them the truth. I will try harder to give them a better future. I gave them scars by staying with their father. I must try my all to help them heal."

"And you have to heal yourself first before you can be able to help your children. The three of you can help each other. You are blessed with loving and caring children because your sentiments are being reciprocated. They want to protect you, they want to keep you safe too." Fluke replied, giving her a soft smile when she nod her head at his words. Just then, the door was slid open. When Fluke noticed the grasped of the woman tightened around his hand, he gently assured her she is safe. "It's alright. You have arrived, Pa."

"Ah, yes. I am sorry for being late. I talked to her doctor first before coming here to meet you. Hello Ma'am, good evening. I am Thomson Williamson but I am used being called by my nickname, Tommy. My son have asked me if I can offer my help to someone in need." Dr. Tommy said, walking towards them and patting Fluke on the head. 

The woman widened her eyes as she glanced simultaneously between the two, making the doctor chuckle. "No need to be alerted. I am willing to sign you to the charity program Be Free, Heal, Give Strength that I am running. The aid this charity can give is a big help for you to start a new life. We offer free schooling program from kindergarten to elementary as long as the parents can teach their children not to waste the help they are receiving and focus on schooling. We offer high school scholarship and college scholarship too, but requirements are needed to be reached before it can be given." Dr. Tommy softly informed the woman who is still trying to internalize what she is hearing. 

"And as for you Ma'am, we can offer you help on looking for a job that can help you on sustaining yourself and your children. You cannot always rely on the program and the allowance that the program alloted to each family is limited. Of course you wanted to save for you and your children's future, right?" Dr. Tommy added, giving her a gentle and kind smile, eyes shining with sympathy.

"Wha-how? I cannot- Why haven't I heard of this program before?" The woman asked, shaking her head as if still cannot believe what is happening and what she is hearing. "And even if I accept your offer, Sir. I will- I am- if he would get out, he will definitely look for me because I am the one who put him- who will lock him in prison. And-"

Fluke and Dr. Tommy gave him identical gentle smile. "About that, if you would accept my offer and be part of the program, you and your family will have to transfer to the Capital with me."

"C-capital?"

"Our community is there. Thanks to our sponsors and kind-hearted people who keeps on donating," Dr. Tommy patted Fluke on the shoulder before he continued "a small community was made, enough for everyone who are very much in need of a place they can temporarily call home until they can find the most suitable place they can permanently call home. But, if you wouldn't want to go to the Capital, do not worry, you can still be part of the program. Since Fluke vouched for you, I am willing to give you a chance to be part of the program without screening."

"Just on time too, Pa. Because if she didn't took that step forward on her own, I would be taking back my decision of helping her." Fluke said, squeezing the hand he is still holding. "Because no matter how much you reach out, when the person doesn't reach back to you, it will never be connected, the hope you want to give, the help you want to offer, will never reach that person. And it's not right to push too much, one has to have the right mindset and enough strength or else the help will be for naught." Fluke added gently, telling her some of his reasoning.

When everything sinks in, she hastily grabbed the hand of father and son and hold their hands tight. "How can I repay-"

"The only way to repay us is to live your life without fear. You have two small children with you and you are the only person they consider as their parent. They see their father as a monster that they wanted you to protect from, that's why they run to their Aunt Dawn and asked for her help. As a mother, it is your duty to love your children and look after them. They have witnessed happenings that have opened their eyes earlier than the others. It is a parent's duty to be there for them and give them the security and safety they needed. There's a therapy session for the children who have experienced what Leo and Lizzie experienced and they can play with children their age too. And for you, Ma'am, we have a therapy for the adults." Dr. Tommy said, offering her a soft smile. He was already briefed by Earth on his way to New Central. Even the plan made by Earth which of course he seconded before Fluke can back out on faking sickness.

Fluke gave Mrs. Lewis an ecouraging smile as he added, "You are not alone, though everyone's circumstances and experiences might differ, you all have experienced the same thing; abuse from the people that are supposed to keep you safe and secure, from the people who are supposed to give you love."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Dr. Thomson, it looked like your son didn't tell you that he had already payed her bills." The attending doctor, Dr. Villa informed them with a grin.

Seeing his father's raised brow, Fluke let out a squeak as he turned to look at the attending doctor, "I was planning on keeping it as a secret! I thought I already told them to keep it a secret!" He then hastily told his father and Ms. Diane "No matter what decision you are going to choose, this is my parting gift or a welcoming gift to you, Ma'am. So please, do not ask me how you can repay me. I am just genuinely helping. Please." He added, when the woman's happiness flowed from her eyes.

"I know how I can repay you." Ms. Dianne softly replied, eyes glinting in determination amidst her tears.

\--

"I want to file a case against him and an annulment." Ms. Diane told the police when they visited her again the next day. "I am going to look for a lawyer that can help me with this case. I cannot keep on staying in a home where my life is always in danger and my children are always the witnesses of these circumstances. I will tell you everything." He ended, fisting her hand on her blanket.

"Why did you change your mind?" Shaun seriously asked. When they received the call from her, he was already on his car and was about to move out of the parking lot. Thankfully, he was still around when he received the call and told Merrill to go with him to get her testimony knowing full well she will testify in favor for his husband. Imagine their surprise when she said the opposite of what they already know. Her decision cannot easily be changed on a whim like that whe she was very forceful on turning them away yesterday. "What changed your mind?"

Hearing that question, a small smile appeared on her face. She told the detectives in determined voice. "Because I want to be stronger. I have always lived in fear and discouragement, knowing that I will never be able to get away from the kind of life I signed myself into. But, I realized, there were people who gave me a helping hand, people who tried to help me, who reached out their hands for me. But, I never did... I never reached back to them. I have learned... I have realized, the hope that the other person wanted to give to me, the help that they wanted to give to me, will only reached me if I reached back to them. So I have to take that first step bravely first before I can be able to reach out my hand too. Bravely, I stand. Bravely, I move forward. Together with my children."

"That's good to hear, Ma'am Dianne." Shaun replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "Then we will be asking you questions now."

With the testimony secured, they went back to the station to talk to the team. Kao entered the interrogation room and simply told the confident husband , "We have secured your wife's testimony. She is going to file charges against you. Please, secure yourself a lawyer now. We told you already you are going to need one but you didn't listen." Kao gave him a fake smile, adding "Did it took you a day to become sober?"

Later that evening, in the room 0601, Fluke is lying on the bed and taking a full rest when he heard knocking on the door. "Who-"

"Hiya, Fluke!" Shaun exclaimed as he slid the door open without waiting for an answer from him. One by one, the detectives entered his room surprising him.

"What are you all doing here? If you heard my response to Earth this morning, then you know I am feeling well." Fluke slowly said, eyeing the detectives who has surrounded his bed.

"Well, if you're feeling well, then why do you have an IV fluid attached to your hand?" Ohm asked, tapping the IV bag.

"Well that's because-"

"I'm coming in, Sir Williamson." Another person entered, his attending doctor who cannot see Fluke's signal to keep quiet because he is looking at his chart. "According to your chart, I cannot allow you to be discharged this evening, Si- oh. Hello, gentlemen."

"What's wrong with him, Dr. Villa?" Ohm asked at the same time Fluke said, "But why?!"

"I bought your dinner, now you have no excuse but to eat properly." Earth exclaimed as he entered the room, pulling a tray of food. When he turned around, he blinked and smiled brightly. "Good evening, gentlemen. I didn't know everyone was coming here. I thought you all went home already."

Fluke turned and burrowed his face on his pillow, groaning. "Why am I surrounded with cunning people?"

"Wait, I thought he was faking sickness?" Merrill commented with Dan also seconding his question.

"Oh no, no. Of course he cannot lie like that! I told Professor Tommy he is not eating properly for 2 weeks! Only eating his "food for the brain" foods that are not enough for nutrients! Look what happened? He is not feeling well! So Professor Tommy and I warped him to our plan so we can send him here." Earth ranted, going to stand beside Fluke's bed, the other has already covered himself with his blanket. "As long as there's a proper instruction from a doctor, he will follow it. It's just hard to get him to a hospital for a checkup."

Earth then furrowed his brows as he added, "I hope all of you have eaten already because the food I brought is only enough for Fluke and I. Also, sorry Fluke but I have to go home after dinner. I have to finish reading your report."

Ohm, who was quietly observing, leaned towards Fluke and pulled the blanket down Fluke's face, revealing his eyes and furrowed brows. The younger stared back at him. With a grin, he pulled the blanket lower, revealing his frowning and pouting face. "I'll keep him company." Ohm offered, the younger rolling his eyes at his statement.

"No need I can take care of myself." Fluke huffed

"It's alright, I cannot sleep anyway." Ohm murmured, giving Fluke a reassuring smile when the younger worriedly looked at him.

"Alright, Ohm can keep him company. Do not worry about you having trouble sleeping. You might find yourself sleeping peacefully here, Ohm." Kao replied with a teasing grin. "Now that's settled, give your food to Ohm, Earth. And come and eat with us." Kao added, putting his arm around Earth's shoulder.

"Good idea! Ohm can control Fluke's eating habits just like yesterday! So, we are going now. You have to take care of my partner, alright Ohm? Because I'll take care of your partner too." Earth said, circling his arm around Kao's waist.

"Good night, you two!" Merrill and Shaun chorused, grinning at them mischievously. Dan just winked at them before he laughed at loud.

\--

He is dreaming. He is dreaming again. He was thrown out of their house and fell asleep on their porch. He was awakened by the sound of glasses brraking and the shouts of his mother. She is apologizing over and over as she screams and cries in pain. "Mom!"

He gasped, startling himself awake. He stiffened when the first thing he saw is Fluke's face near him instead of the ceiling. "Fluke"

"It's alright, it's alright. Deep breath, Ohm. Ssh." Fluke softly murmured. He was awakened because of his bladder and because he wanted to drink more water. When he came back from the toilet, Ohm is groaning on his sleep, clearly disturbed by something in his dreams. It worried him so he went to the couch instead of going back to his bed. Cupping Ohm's face, Fluke tried calling his name but he didn't wake up. When the older started shaking his head, he applied pressure on his cheeks and called his name again, successfully waking him. "It's just a dream..."

"It's not..." Ohm replied, trying to keep himself calm as he grabbed the hands cupping his face. "It's not a dream." 

"Is this why you said you cannot sleep anyway? Is the memory keeping you awake?" Fluke worriedly asked, letting Ohm to sit up.

Ohm nodded and pulled Fluke up, to sit with him on the couch. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. You should go back to sleep now."

"You didn't. I woke up before you started dreaming... but you should sleep. You can't fully serve the people in need if you're sleep deprived and bothered."

"I can't. I kept on seeing my mother's still body when I close my eyes." Ohm replied in a whisper, fisting his hands. "Sorry. Go back to your bed."

Instead of replying, Fluke stared at Ohm's tired and exhausted eyes. Dark bags are hanging under his eyes already. He wasn't able to sleep properly last night, his energy was used the whole day on doing his duty as an officer of New Central Station, and another night has come yet he still cannot sleep properly. It is so clear to Fluke that Ohm just wanted to sleep because he needed sleep but he is stopping himself to sleep, to even close his eyes.

"Fluke?"

"Come." Fluke said, grabbing Ohm's hand and pulling him with him as he walked back to the bed. "Sleep here." He added, letting go of Ohm's hand to pat his bed.

"Oh no, why would I take your bed away from you?" Ohm asked with a frown on his face.

"Come on! I won't sleep if you won't sleep." Fluke replied frowning. "Just- we'll share the bed." 

"Why-"

"Minsitton, hurry! It's cold!" Fluke whined.

Ohm didn't reply and just climbed the bed, grabbing the blanket up to let Fluke settle beside him. "You always get cold so easily." He commented, tucking the younger in the blanket. "Why are you stiffed?" 

"I-I am sorry. I just did it on a whim to help you b-but I didn't even think it would be this awkward and-" Fluke stopped blabbing when Ohm turned to his side to look at him.

With a raised brow, he challenged the younger "You were brave enough to order me and tell me to share the bed with you. But now that I shared this cramped bed with you, you became shy and embarrassed?"

"I didn't think it would be this cramped!" Fluke squeaked. "Come on, go to sleep!"

"No, you should sleep first." Ohm murmured, staying on his side so he won't fall off the bed. "Close your eyes." He softly added when he saw the younger still staring st the ceiling. "Not pretend, sleep for real." 

"I hope having someone beside you can help you sleep peacefully without waking from your nightmares." Fluke murmured with his eyes close. "What happened in the past has already happened. All we can do now is to keep on moving forward and continue living the life they have given us and the people who believed in us."

"Thank you." Ohm whispered, grabbing Fluke's left hand and holding it tight. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you anything and thank you for not forcing me to tell you."

"Why should I force you? I respect your decision. Also, you have known me for roughly 6 months, compared to the team who have known you for years, I don't-"

"It's not about the months or years. It's not about that at all... It's just harder for me to talk about my late mother and how she was taken away from me because of-"

Fluke turned to his side to look Ohm in the eyes. Gripping the hand which is holding him tight, he whispered. "You do not have to tell me, somehow I found out the reason why. So do not force yourself to say it."

"Thank you." Ohm whispered with tears swimming in his eyes. 

Fluke lifted her free right hand and wiped the tear that has escaped from Ohm's eyes. "Thank you too for telling me." He softly whispered with a smile, adding. "Thank you for allowing me to be your friend. I'm glad I met you."

Ohm laughed and pulled Fluke for an embrace. "Why did you have to say that in this timing?! It's alright if I hugged you right?" Receiving a nod, he squeezed Fluke and murmured "Alright, sleep."

"Good night, Ohm. Thank you for being born. Sweet dreams." Fluke sleepily murmured making Ohm chuckle. The older sleepily murmured on his hair, "Good night, Fluke. Sweet dreams."

If they noticed that there were no attending doctor and nurses who entered Fluke Williamson's room the whole night, they didn't say anything about it. The were still cozily cocooned in each other's arms, still asleep until Dr. Villa woke them up to eat at 10am. Before any of them can panic on being late, they were told by the doctor that their friends have put the both of them in strict bed rest until Saturday evening.

A/N: i really should just stick to fantasy genre 🥴🥴😳🤣🤣💙🙏🏻


	6. File#6: Day Off Sleep Well

**A/N: If you have noticed, one chapter is one story. And it didn't continue with the next one, readers only have the knowledge that they are a team and months have passed with them working together... I told myself 6 is another case and 7 is not but I had to switch 6 and 7. This is a short update at the same time i feel it's a meh. But still! 🥺🥺🥺🙏🏻💜💜💙**  
**So, let's stop with the cases for now and have a Day Off with them! 🤣🤣✌🏻✌🏻...**

"Mr. Williamson, wake up." Fluke Williamson's attending doctor only heard a whine as a response. Doctor Villa released a sigh when his patient only burrowed his face on his bed mate's chest. "Mr. Minsitton, wake up." The person who volunteered to watch his patient only gave him a hum as an answer as he pulled the person in his arms closer to him. "And when I personally told the nurses not to bother you with your watcher because I'll wake you up myself... a doctor should let his patient eat on time.."

Right then, the door was slowly slid open. Doctor Villa smiled gratefully when he saw the visitors. "Mr. Avia, Mr. Sembrandt, good to see you. The both of them are still asleep. Can you-"

"Awwe, Kao! Look at them getting the sleep the both of them very much needed!" Earth gushed, taking a picture (it's plural though but OhmFluke didn't have to know) of them before he addressed Fluke's doctor. "Thank you, Doctor Villa. It's because it is still too early for them to wake up. Without an alarm clock, Fluke usually wakes up at 10am."

"Ohm usually wakes up early but not when he is emotionally stress and is lacking of sleep." Kao said, giving his phone to Earth, indirectly telling him to take a picture using his phone. He then added, grinning. "Doctor, let them sleep more. They'll eat breakfast at 10am. Please put them both in strict bed rest until tomorrow evening."

"I agree. They both need it. A day off or two can highly help Fluke to recover. He has been working hard day and night, not sleeping enough, not eating enough. And we all know how Ohm is right now, he won't be able to sleep well until a new case erases the last one. Both deserve this rest." Earth softly replied, smiling at their sleeping friends. "Anyway, why are we even watching them sleep? Let's go, we have work, Kao." 

Kao gave Earth a nod and they bid farewell to the doctor who wasn't able to say what he wanted to say at all. "You two-I'm a doctor-" Doctor Villa defeatedly sighed and murmured to his sleeping patient and his watcher, "Alright Mr. Williamson, Mr. Minsitton, just this once, I am going to heed their request. The both of you can sleep for three more hours."

Two hours and 30 minutes later, the supposed to be the watcher of Fluke stirred from his sleep. He tried to move, waking the patient he was supposed to be looking after. 

Ohm Minsitton blearily opened his eyes, wondering why his arm feels numb. _Since when did his pillow heavy to lift?_ He asked himself when he tried to move his right arm. He heard a sleepy groan and someone shifting beside him before he turned stiff. A few seconds later, the person in his arms turned stiff too. 

As if on cue, the door was slid open, Doctor Villa entering the room without acknowledging the stiffness of the two. "It is good that you are awake now. Before the two of you realised that you are late for work, Mr. Avia and Mr. Sembrandt had come by for a visit and already said to keep the both of you here for one more day. Also, one more person came by, Mr. Reyes came and delivered food for the both of you." Doctor Villa said, pointing a hand at the table with packed food. "Now that my task is done, I have to go back to my work. On being a doctor." He mumbled the last phrase more to himself than to the two people in the room as he walked out of the room.

"Uh-" Ohm started, stiffly raising his arm away from Fluke's body, sitting up.

"Yeah, uhm.." Fluke mumbled, stiffly sitting up before he stretched his body, Ohm doing the same. He sneak a glance at the taller and found him massaging his right arm as he stretched it. He cannot help but worry because he did made his arm as a pillow, right? He gently grabbed Ohm's arm and started massaging it as he asked, "You did move, right? I didn't numb your arm?"

The taller chuckled at Fluke's question and gesture, he replied, "I was dead asleep, I didn't move I think. But it's alright, there are times when we sleep on our chair and woke up with stiffed neck, you know. So something like a numb arm is just a small matter."

"That is not your bravado speaking, right?" Fluke asked, furrowing his brows.

Ohm laughed loudly and answered, "No, it's not. Come on, let's eat. I am sure Shaun has brought us the right set of foods to help you recover quickly." 

Sitting on the couch, Fluke found a note above the piled of food boxes. He took it and read it aloud for Ohm. _"I bought this for you. I know you cannot finish all of this so share this with Ohm, okay? I bought this thinking of the two of you and I took so much time on choosing the sets so you better eat everything, Williamson!"_

"I can just give you my share if I wouldn't be able to finish it, right Ohm?" Fluke mumbled, blankly looking at the set of different kind of food and fruits in front of him. There are eggs, chicken, and rice in one box, the second box is sushi and the third one is a box of sliced fruits; avocado, pineapple, strawberries, and mango.

"We'll see." Ohm replied with a grin as he sat beside Fluke. He took one paper plate and said, "Let me prepare it for you so that you can eat a well-balanced food."

Fluke watched as Ohm prepared his food for him. "You are very conscious about what you eat."

"You can say that, but it is also because in my line of work, I need to be fit and healthy. While you-" Ohm paused, putting the plate in front of Fluke "-you need to lessen your sugar intake. While I do eat chocolate and we love the same chocolate brand, it's only sometimes when I really need it. You are good at learning things, I have to introduce to you healthy eating too."

"I am too busy with work, cooking takes too much time for me. Earth usually cooks for the both of us because even at home I have things to work on. When laziness strikes, we have a stock of frozen food that I can just heat for the both of us." Fluke replied, waiting for Ohm to finish preparing his food first before he started eating. "Hey, this is the first time we are having a normal talk outside the station!" Fluke commented with a laugh while Ohm frowned.

"Let's not make it a habit to only be able to have a talk in the hospital though."

Fluke gave Ohm a sheepish smile as he said, "You are right. We will try to not make that a habit then. By the way, how are you feeling now, Ohm?"

Ohm slowed down eating, trying to assess his overall condition. "I am feeling fine now, thank you."

Fluke released a relieved sigh. Giving his watcher for the day a smile, Fluke replied "That's good to hear." Going back on eating his food, an idea suddenly emerged from Fluke's mind that he immediately shared to Ohm. "I know we are supposed to be taking a rest, but I cannot be still without doing anything at all, it makes me antsy. So... do you want to sneak out with me?" The analyst said, sporting a bright yet mischievous smile.

Ohm stared in disbelief before he let out a loud laugh. He put his plate back on the table and turned on his seat to look at Fluke, he then replied "Alright, I am going with you. Where do you want to go? But I have to warn you, I am not a fun person to be with."

"Perfect! I am not fun to be with too! It looks like we are going to have fun then!" Fluke replied happily, even clapping his hands in excitement making the detective chuckle. "Let's-" Fluke deflated when he realized he doesn't know where to go to have fun. "I do not know where to go. Where do you usually go when you want to have some fun?" He asked Ohm instead.

"I already told you I am not a fun person. Sleeping and lazying in my apartment is my definition of fun." Ohm replied, eating a sliced pineapple. Seeing how Fluke has already finished his food, he put more fruits on his plate that the younger accepted and thanked him.

"Reading is fun, and watching Merrill and Shaun play is fun too." Fluke mumbled, lips pouting as he thinks on what to do. "Merrill's definition of fun is playing games and tending to his plants. Shaun's definition of fun is also games...and cooking. Dan is... eating whatever Shaun cooks for him and he likes doing a workout. He likes to play basketball too, he usually challenges his roommate for one set of game. Sometimes he tags along with Shaun when Shaun is needed back to the capital, that's already fun for him... but most of the time, he just watches movies at home. While Earth's definition of fun is shopping and he goes out with Kao to go shopping but we do not need that right now... do we? Or do you have things to buy?" He asked, opening his mouth when Ohm feeds him a piece of strawberry to eat.

"You are right. Earth is Kao's partner when it is about shopping. You don't know this because you are still new but Kao's closet and choice of clothes have changed since the both of them started shopping together. You have seen Kao in his casual clothes, he looks good looking and very neat but before he looks more of a student with his shirts, hoodies, faded jeans and sneaker." Ohm said, gossiping a little about his partner and the head analyst.

Fluke laughed at the revelation as he commented, "Kao has found a partner with Earth, it seems. A perfect match for Earth who likes to dress people up."

"But you have a good sense of fashion too. You dress up neatly and simply. Your choice of clothes suits you so no need for Earth to dress you up." Ohm commented, eating more pineapples and feeding more strawberries to Fluke. "But, I admit, your look when you pretended to be Sky Heart also suits you. I like the way you style your hair and the ash grey hair suits you well too. I kinda missed that look of yours."

"Well, I liked it too but I don't miss it." Fluke replied, stopping Ohm on feeding him more strawberries.

Setting his fork aside, he commented with a grin. "Because of the attention they were giving you?"

"Yes!" Fluke replied, exasperated. "Is it really that amazing? Shaun's hair color is natural but why is he not having the same treatment?"

Ohm laughed and replied, "You are wrong. Shaun has become the talk of the station for months before they believed that his hair is natural. They bypassed Merrill because the color of his hair is common, but not Shaun's. It was just saddening to see your new look being gone after two weeks."

"I'll color my hair again when you color your hair too." Fluke challenged, crossing his arms as he looked Ohm in the eyes. Then his expression brightened as he said, "Oh right! I need haircut! I kinda like that hairstyle but not the hair color."

"Alright, now we have a place to go. Do you want to go shopping afterwards too? I just remembered I need to buy a new set of comforter and blanket, since I only have one and mine is too faded already. Hmm, now this conversation is going somewhere." Ohm said, taking out his phone to check it in the map.

"That's a good idea! Let's go to the place that Merrill loves to go, he said it is therapeutic there. We can also do some grocery shopping and you can cook for us and we can watch a movie afterwards! Our itinerary is complete, let's see if we enjoy their definition of fun too." Fluke commented with a laugh.

The patient and the watcher cleaned their waste and set aside the boxes to bring back home. Since Fluke has a set of clothes with him (thanks to Earth and his father Tommy) they have decided to go to Ohm's apartment so both can freshen up. While Ohm was throwing their waste, Fluke was busy calling his friend. "We have a day off. Let's go out! Out!" Fluke excitedly chanted to the person on the other line.

"It's your day off. Not us, it's not our day off today." Earth replied on the other line. "Wait, you both are going out?"

"Yeah, there is nothing we can do in here so we are sneaking out." Fluke replied, smiling at Ohm when the other gestured for him to get ready. "And since Doctor Villa has taken my IV drip off last night, there is nothing chaining me in here anymore!"

Earth rolled his eyes on the other line and told him, "Do not just disappear without Doctor Villa's knowledge. Think about the doctor too! Drop by his office first and tell him that the both of you are going home now. I'll call his office too to tell him not to hold you back. But! If I saw a shadow of you here in the office, I will personally deposit you back in the hospital!"

"I know, I know. I am not that mischievous to suddenly disappear here without notice." Fluke huffed in reply. "My day is full anyway. We have many places to go to, the station is not one of them." He added, giving Ohm his phone to continue talking to Earth because he still has to tie his shoelaces.

"Aw! That's good to hear! Tomorrow, let's go out, the three of us together."

"Only the three of us? How about Kao?" Ohm asked with a chuckle.

"Ohm! It's you! Hmm, I don't know. We'll see tomorrow if I'd be in the mood to invite him." Earth replied, laughing. He then added, "Take care of my partner, okay? Thanks!"

"Please take care of my partner too. Don't be too hard on him." Ohm replied with a grin. "Bye Earth, we are going now." He added as soon as Fluke finished tying his shoes.

"We have to drop by Doctor Villa's office first, Ohm."

"To say goodbye?" Ohm asked with a smirk. He got a bright laugh in response. "Yes, to say goodbye."

~~~~

It was the first time for Fluke to visit Ohm's apartment and it is also a first time for Ohm to let someone use the things in his apartment. Kao does not count and so are the other detectives, aside from them only setting foot on Ohm's living room, they do not want to make Ohm annoyed with their presence. Because once he got annoyed by your wandering hands, you will be restricted to enter again (Ohm is talking about you, Dan.). 

In the first place, they only visited the other's apartment when they got worried about the other's wellbeing. Like the first time they had a case about abuse and they didn't know why Ohm's reaction is extremely agitated and easily distracted. They didn't know why Ohm goes to work looking tired until they thought he is sick with his pale complexion. 

Being confronted by the team and with their teamwork being tested, Ohm let them in and told them the truth. He told them about his past and how the nightmares comes back when triggered. Ever since then, though it is not their department which handles cases of abuse, they always keep an eye on Ohm when they are helping the other department.

"Sorry for intruding." Fluke whispered as he entered Ohm's abode.

"Please excuse my apartment, it's not as large as Earth's and I only have one bathroom which is inside my bedroom." Ohm said, suddenly being shy about his small apartment.

"What are you saying?" Fluke laughed, confused. "I am not going to criticise you and talk bad about your apartment now. Your space is actually bigger than my old one back in the capital. And spacious, mine feels cramped with all my things and with the small space."

Ohm chuckled in response, following the curious Fluke whose eyes keep on wandering around as he took a seat on his couch, bouncing a little. Before Fluke can lie down on his couch, he pulled the younger up and said as he dragged him towards his bedroom, "You take a shower first, I just remembered my laundry. I have forgotten them at the balcony." 

"Okay, I won't take so much time inside, don't worry." Fluke replied, accepting his bag which Ohm gave to him.

"On a second thought, just put your bag here." Ohm replied, taking back Fluke's bag on put it on his bed. "Did Earth only packed your clothes or he also packed your necessities? If he didn't, you can use mine."

"He did pack my facial cleanser, moisturiser, creamer, soap and shampoo, also my toothbrush and toothpaste." Fluke said, listing the things inside his bag. Taking out everything on his backpack, he set aside his change of clothes and added, "But he forgot to pack my towel."

"It's alright, I have an extra in the closet." Ohm replied, opening his closet to look for the towel that he received as a Christmas gift. He took out a towel in a pastel blue colour with teddy bears and chicks printed all over it. Fluke raised his brows upon seeing it, the corner of his mouth starting to lift up for a smile. Ohm rolled his eyes as he added, "Merrill's Christmas gift to me. He said it will bring colour to my life."

Fluke laughed at the reply, typical of Merrill. "But it looks like the towel has only seen darkness since you received it. Because this is the first time this gift has seen the light of the day, right?" Fluke said, teasing Ohm who didn't answer but pushed him to the direction of the bathroom instead.

"Take a shower already." Ohm instructed. Taking back the clothes that Fluke is carrying, he added. "Just change your clothes in here, the bathroom is small, you might slipped while hopping as you wear your pants. We are both men, no need to be shy."

"Alright, I got it." Fluke huffed. "I'll be quick then. Don't look at my clothes, okay?" He added.

"I know. And I already know you are small, so no need to be shy." Ohm nonchalantly reply as he turned around, walking back to his bed.

"Ohm!"

"What? I am talking about your height. What are you even thinking?" Ohm replied, smirking at the red faced person standing in front of his bathroom door. "And just because you are small in height doesn't mean you are also small in other parts." Fluke scrunched his nose. Before he can retort, Ohm added "I meant your heart. You have a big heart."

Giving the detective a glare, Fluke turned around and enter the bathroom.

Ohm silently chuckle as he gently put Fluke's clothes on his bed. He then walked towards his window, sliding it open to get his laundry. Humming to himself, Ohm did his chore with a gentle smile on his face.

While he waited for Fluke to finish taking a bath, Ohm folded his laundry and sort out his clothes by colour and put the socks and underwear on the drawer. As he was taking the unused hanger out of his closet, the bathroom door opened. 

Taking a peek, Fluke couldn't see Ohm inside the room. "Ohm? I used the small towel for my hair. Where are you?"

"I'm here." Ohm replied, suddenly appearing in front of the peeking person, startling him greatly. "Why are you not coming out? Why are you still peeking there?"

Fluke made a face and opened the door, "I was waiting for your answer because if you said no, I will still use it anyway." He commented, sticking his tongue out.

Ohm rolled his eyes, "Come here."

"Why?" The analyst questioned as he crossed his arms, not trusting the detective in front of him.Seeing this, Ohm laughed. He walked towards Fluke instead and took the towel around his shoulder. "You didn't rinse well. Water are still dripping on your hair." Ohm said, gently rubbing Fluke's hair with the towel. The detective then added, "Are you sure you washed your body well or did you just wet your ha-" he stopped talking when Fluke slapped his stomach. Laughing at the reaction, he added. "Alright, I will stop teasing you. Go and change now."

"You better watch out, Ohm. One of these days, this small cat will turn into a big cat. Rawr! Like that." Fluke replied, slapping Ohm's stomach again.

Ohm pretended to think as he said, "Nah~ I am still bigger than you. And you are not a cat in my eyes. You are more of a Maltese... teacup Maltese."

"Hey! Teacups stay small!" Fluke replied indignantly, not accepting the detective's comparison of him... no matter how much he loves the cute puppies.

"Exactly."

Fluke frowned and cast the grinning detective a glance. He started walking to the bed as he sadly mumbled, "I do not want to go out with you anymore." His statement only made the detective laugh out loud. Fluke cast him a glare as he added, "We'll part ways here." Instead of consoling the sulking analyst, the detective only laughed more.

"Sorry, you are just-" Ohm exhaled loudly to stop himself from laughing. "Alright, I won't tease you anymore. Let's go out together na." He said, starting to console his sulking Maltese. Fluke suspiciously looked up at him as he neared him, he cannot stop his teasing grin from showing up. "You have my word."

"Your grin is the opposite of what you just said." Fluke replied before giving Ohm a nod. Sighing, he added "I am just kidding anyway. Take a bath already so we can go." Fluke watched Ohm entering the bathroom. As soon as the door was locked, his pouting face morphed into a smirking one. The analyst snickered on his hand as he tiptoed towards Ohm's closet. He is still on his towel, not dressed yet. And he will not get dressed until he will be able to choose Ohm's outfit for the day. "Here comes my payback." Fluke murmured to himself. 

When Ohm got out of the bathroom, Fluke is already dressed, wearing a pastel lavender colour polo sleeves and topped with his beige colour cardigan. He is wearing a denim jeans short and is sitting on his bed, waiting for him. There's a smile on the younger's face that made him gulp. 

"Come here, Ohm." Fluke said, tilting his head on the side with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Yes?" Ohm replied, taking his brave steps towards the person sitting on his bed.

"I have prepared your clothes for today! Look!" Fluke happily said, standing from his position on the bed and pointing at the closet where a set of clothes is hanged on the closet's handle.

"Oh... thanks." Ohm replied, glancing alternately at his bright colour outfit and at Fluke's bright smile.

"Hurry and wear your clothes~ I will wait for you in the living room."

Ohm obediently followed Fluke's instruction, the latter going out of his room to give him space to dress. He looked down at his striped pink and violet pants, wondering who gifted him the pants. Might be Earth or Shaun... surprisingly, Shaun likes bright colours unlike Dan who likes it monochrome. He then looked at the clothes still on a hanger, his pastel pink long sleeves and denim jacket. He was the one who bought the long sleeve while Kao gifted him the jacket... even though it is hot in New Central, he still has to wear the jacket... or bring, he can just bring it with him but not wear it. "I thought I have buried these clothes in my closet." Ohm murmured to himself before he sighed and just let everything be. He did have fun teasing the younger earlier, this is Fluke's payback then. Well, he will take this kind of payback than being left behind on his home. "Wait... he is still around, right?" Rapidly blinking, Ohm asked himself and in big strides, he walked to the door. 

He didn't see him in the living room and his bag is not on the table. _What?_

The person he is looking for is currently lying on his couch with his bag on the floor near him. He is scrolling through his Notes the things he needs to buy urgently while he is waiting for him to finish changing. Fluke freezes on his spot on the couch when the door of the bedroom was suddenly opened with force. He hurriedly sat up and looked at the owner of the apartment. "What is it?"

Ohm blinked and slowly replied, "...nothing"

"You are done. No, not yet done." Fluke mumbled as he looked at Ohm's outfit. "Where is your jacket? Don't forget it." He said with a click of his tongue. 

Rolling his eyes, Ohm went back inside his room to get his jacket and secretly releasing a relieved sigh. Earth did tell him to take care of Fluke for today. If the younger went out of his own without him knowing his exact location, let's just say, Earth is scarier than their Chief.

Fluke was already waiting for him outside his door. As soon as he closed the door of his room, the analyst started straightening his clothes. "We will go first to the forest park that Merrill was talking about before we go to the mall to do some shopping. We'll go to the grocery afterwards and we'll go back here and cook dinner and watch movies! Huh, our day sounds fun." Fluke commented excitedly. He looked up at Ohm and found the other quietly staring at him. "You are being quiet, you don't like our timeline?"

"It's already good. I'll stay quiet to not spoil your day out. I am just your driver for today." Ohm murmured, letting Fluke do whatever he wants to do with his clothes. He always gets shy every time the younger starts taking care of him. He doesn't know how Kao was able to adapt to Earth's constant nagging, caring gestures and words. Ohm grew up in the care of his mother's younger sister, who doesn't have a family of her own, but is a busy person herself. She loves his nephew and fought for him to be under her care. She despises the family of his father and doesn't want him to be under their care. Even though she is a busy person, she makes time for Ohm and is always there during his important days. But he doesn't want to burden her with his presence so he tried to be as independent as soon as possible, which she respected greatly. If you looked at the people he has surrounded himself with, it is rare for him to receive care and gentleness. 

Though care and respect is always present in the Special Division, everyone in the team do not have gentleness in them, even Earth and his former assistant. But here comes Fluke Williamson, and the team is being coated with gentleness and softness. Suddenly, everyone's rough edges is being smoothed down when he is around. 

Fluke laughed as he patted Ohm's shoulders. "What driver are you saying? It's our Day Out! _Day Off Day Out First Day~_ You better have your grocery list ready or shopping list ready so we can save more time. Just from experience, Earth usually takes an hour or two just by doing shopping."

"What?" Ohm replied confusedly, following behind Fluke who is on his way to the door to wear his shoes. "I can't last that long."

"Me too, I cannot last that long. If you remembered Spring Heart, he is also like that. They will surely get along if ever they met and became friends." Fluke replied, waiting for Ohm to finish wearing his shoes. He left his backpack on the couch since he will be back later. He only bring his wallet and phone with him, which he put inside Ohm's black sling bag.

"The keys are inside my bag." Ohm told Fluke, who immediately looked for the keys inside the bag he is carrying. Giving it to Ohm, he watched as Ohm used his key to close his apartment's door. When he is done, he gave it back to Fluke who readily accepted it, putting it back in the sling bag.

"I should talk to Earth and Shaun about the extra security for your apartment, Ohm. Hmm, I will raise this suggestion next time, to install high security in everyone's home."

"We don't really need that." Ohm replied, waiting for Fluke to enter the elevator with him.

"You'll never know what kind of people you are surrounding yourself with. And it is better to be cautious especially that you are a member of the Special Division team. Just because nothing happened for the past three years, doesn't mean nothing will happen in the future or even in the present. You investigate violent crimes, you investigate people who are related to these serious and violent crimes, Ohm. I need to remind you that the Special Division section is broader than you expect it to be. As what its title says, the Special Division section is special. Aside from having its own scope, it doesn't have limitations on the cases they support. But only when a department wasn't able to further expand their investigations can the Special Division team be called. Didn't Uncle Fred elaborates the meaning of the section to his team?" Fluke asked with furrowed brows.

"Don't look at me. Because even now, I do not know why I was chosen by Sir Fred himself to be part of this team." Ohm said with a chuckle, gently shaking his head as he unlocked the car.

Fluke confusedly look at him as he sat on the passenger's seat. Buckling his seat belt, he waited for Ohm to start the car before he replied, "How come you haven't yet realised the reason why you and Kao were chosen, Ohm?"

"Everyone has their own specialty that they excel at. Shaun is intelligent and excels in planning and strategies with Merrill not far behind him. They are also good in calculating distances and time using their head, and Merrill is a good actor. Dan is on programming and coding, and hacking. Kao excels on leading. He is good on keeping us in line, he leads and take charge. While I easily get triggered and let my emotion run."

"You can see Kao's but you cannot see yours." Fluke commented with a small smile. "You are underestimating yourself, Ohm. You do know how to take lead and take charge, you keep everyone in line too. That is why you are Kao's partner, so that when the other is unavailable, there is still someone who can take the lead and can keep everyone in line. From what I observed, the both of you were partnered for that reason. But it's not the only potentials that you have." Fluke said, patting Ohm on the shoulder as he added, "You can easily adapt and understands a scenario, you are quick to analyse a situation and quick to choose the best way to act. You do not easily let your emotion run, you know how to hide it and maintain a calm and unbothered look."

Ohm softly chuckled as he whispered, "Thank you."

They have arrived at the forest park that Merrill was talking about. As he parked the car, Fluke continued "And, we all have our own triggers. It's not just you. If you remembered back then, then you would know my family is my trigger. And I know I am one of Shaun's and Earth's trigger."

Ohm glanced at the analyst who is staring in space, thinking about the reason why. He patted him on the head to divert his attention back to him. "Let's leave the worries behind. For now, okay? You did say this place is therapeutic so try to relax in here."

Fluke nodded, giving Ohm a grateful smile before he exited the car. He stood at the entrance of the forest park, being surrounded with nature; its calmness and peacefulness is being transferred to his soul, inside of him. "Already feeling your stress ebbing away?" Ohm softly murmured beside him.

"Yes" Fluke replied, opening his eyes to smile at the person he is with. "This is also good for you, right?"

Ohm inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily, uttering softly "Yes, yes it's good."

"Good to hear that." Fluke replied, smiling softly at Ohm who looked at him with a gentle smile on his face. "Did you plan this for me?" Ohm asked gently.

Fluke gave the taller a bright smile as he grabbed his arm, saying "You need this more than I do. Let's go and have a stroll!" 

"You are surprising sometimes, do you know that?" Ohm commented, a happy smile plastered on his face. Fluke only answered him with a laugh. "Let's enjoy this day then."

~~~

"I recommend these clothes, I love the design." Fluke said, lifting four clothes for Ohm to see. He is holding a white polo clothe with a patterned design in colour pink and grey on the collar and black polo clothe with a blue rose design on its chest area on one hand, while on his other hand, Fluke is holding two sweatshirts with cute design - a sky blue sweatshirt with Totoro printed in front of it and a black sweatshirt with a baby chick printed in front of it. "There's more." Fluke happily informed him, turning the clothes with cute design around, revealing a more detailed design and cuter design of what's in front of it, there is even a scenery as a background to the cute characters.

"Are these also for me?" Ohm asked, pertaining to the two sweatshirts on his hand.

Fluke gave Ohm a pleading look as he mumbled, "You don't like them? They are cute!" 

"You are really different when not working on a case, Fluke Williamson." Ohm mumbled to himself which the analyst heard.

"You think so? I did not notice." The analyst replied. "Wait, do not digress! The sweatshirts are cute! Can't you see the beauty of cuteness in them?!"

"No. I like the polo better."

Fluke scrunched his nose at him as he mumbled, "You need more color in your life. Here, take what you like, I'll put the sweatshirts back where they belong." He added, grumbling. He wasn't able to go that far when the person he is with grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"Model it for me. Let me see how it looks on you before I decide to take it or not." Ohm said, looking at the person he is with who readily agreed with him (for the sake of the cute sweatshirts). Without Fluke's knowing, he is already thinking on the clothes he had seen earlier that he wanted Fluke to wear. "I have seen some clothes that I want too. Wear them too."

"Alright! While we are at it, I'll choose some clothes for me too." The analyst replied, spring back on his feet as he walked away.

Ohm shook his head, chuckling lowly as he stared at the younger who disappeared behind a rack of clothes . "Really very different from the first time we went out together."

When Ohm arrived at the dressing rooms area, Fluke is already there, checking himself on the mirror. He is wearing a mustard coloured hoodie with a finger heart print in front of it.

"It suits you." Ohm commented, watching the younger turn left and right.

"You think so?" Fluke asked, trying the hood which engulfed his head, almost hiding half of his face. "Aw, it's big. I like it but this is the only size that they have."

"The size is just right, it suits you. You look warm and fluffy wearing that. It's cute." Ohm said. When the younger looked at him with doubt, he added "I am not teasing nor joking. It really suits you."

Fluke let out a laugh "Alright I believe you. Now, where are the sweatshirts you want me to try?" 

"It's in here-" Ohm paused when he saw the pile of clothes on the chair near Fluke. He confusedly look at it then at the younger.

Fluke gave Ohm a sheepish smile when he saw his expression. "I only buy clothes thrice a year, but when I do buy clothes, I buy them in one go."

The taller nodded his head as he commented "And you do not get big so your clothes will still fit you. Here, try the sweatshirts." He added as he took the seat beside Fluke's pile of clothes.

The younger pulled the hoodie and gave it to Ohm before he went inside the changing area to change his lavender sleeves to the black sweatshirt with cute print in front of it. He went out and let Ohm see the cuteness of the sweatshirt. "It is cute! And I like the texture of the cloth, it's soft!" Fluke commented, feeling the sweatshirt he is wearing as he walked towards Ohm, stretching the sweatshirt to let the taller feel it. "See?! Why are you laughing?" He asked with confusion marring his face when he saw that the taller was silently laughing at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Ohm replied, holding the portion that Fluke is stretching for him. "Yeah, it's soft. And you are right, it's cute."

"But you are laughing at me." Fluke stated, frowning at the taller who pretended to cough and cleared his throat.

"I am not laughing at you. You are just cute." Ohm replied, giving him a smile to convince the younger. He is really not laughing because the younger looks funny in it, he is laughing because it suits him better than he expected. "We'll take this one, put it in your pile of clothes."

"Wha- but I am trying this for you, right? No, wait. I took a large one and this one is— you changed it to medium." Fluke concluded. "So you do not like it at all? You just want me to try it?" The younger sadly murmured. "And I was about to buy this one for you too since you like black more than the coloured ones. But you do not like it."

Ohm groaned as he stood on his seat. Patting Fluke on the head, he mumbled "Alright, alright. Stop with that look, I have the large one in here. Since it's soft, I'll buy it." Seeing the frown and the pout gone in an instant, Ohm sighed defeatedly at the smiling person in front of him. 

"You should try your choice of clothes too! You are only buying three, right? You can go first because I still have 10 clothes to try." Fluke excitedly said, pushing Ohm to the changing curtain. "Try the black sweatshirt too! I want to see how it looks on you."

"Do I really have to try it now?" Ohm asked, reluctant on changing his clothes.

"Yes! How would you know that large is enough? What if you need the extra large?"

"I did choose the extra large, so it's alright. No need for me to fit-" Ohm wasn't able to finish what he is saying because Fluke already pulled the curtain. "Yeah, I did say I am going to try it, didn't I?" He heard a snicker just outside the curtain. Sighing, Ohm unbuttoned his sleeves to try the sweatshirt. He doesn't like to wear fitting clothes that shows off his body so he always choose the next size for him. While with jeans, he likes to buy the stretchy ones which is comfortable to run with.

"Done yet?"

"Almost" Ohm replied, chuckling at the thought of having Fluke as his shopping buddy just like how Kao and Earth shops together. Thinking about it now, Kao takes time when shopping too because he is indecisive on what to buy unlike him who has a list on his head. No wonder Kao doesn't invite him anymore and only likes having Earth as his shopping buddy. Because the analyst entertains him and answers his question, backing it up with his opinions, compare to him who only gives Kao one answer every time, " _Choose the one you like better."_

The curtain was pulled to the side, alerting Fluke who is patiently waiting outside. He turned to Ohm and smiled brightly at the appearance of the taller. He let out a laugh at his defeated face and grabbed his arm to pull him towards the mirror. "It suits you! You look cute! See?" Fluke happily said, even clapping his hands at the new appearance of the taller. He hastily took his phone and opened the camera. "Let me commemorate this day!"

"Wait-"

"Yay!" Fluke exclaimed, doing a peace sign as he clicked the shutter button. When he realised that Ohm is only staring at the mirror, he nudged him. "Ohm! Smile! Brightly, like this!" Fluke said, pointing at his smile, making the taller involuntarily smile. Fluke took the opportunity and click the shutter button again.

"Why are you taking a mirror picture?" Ohm asked when Fluke continued taking pictures through the mirror, "My pants do not go well with the hoodie."

"Take our picture then, I cannot let you bend down or the sweatshirt won't be clearly seen." Fluke replied, giving him his phone. The taller took it and changed it to the front camera. Ohm cannot help but smile at what he is seeing in the camera. "You are right, we do look cute." Fluke let out a giggle hearing that.

After the fifth picture that Ohm captured, Fluke finally stopped him and said to change clothes because they have already taken too much time and he still has many clothes to try. When Ohm was finished trying the clothes he chose for himself, Fluke started trying his pile. In the end, Fluke bought 10 new clothes, including the two sweatshirts that he originally gave to Ohm and 3 more that Ohm chose for him. While Ohm only bought three, the two clothes Fluke chose for him and the sweatshirt that the younger never forget on reminding him to buy.

"My wallet is in the bag" Ohm mumbled beside Fluke when it's their turn at the cashier. They decided to pay their clothes together.

"I know" Fluke replied but didn't take Ohm's wallet and used his own card on paying instead. "You can pay me later."

As soon as the clothes were put in the paper bags, he took them and put it in the cart he readied beforehand. "Finished?" Ohm asked. Receiving a nod, he questioned "Grocery?"

"Yes, grocery~" Fluke singsonged, adding "What should we eat? What should we cook? Any cravings? Ooh! I know! Let's go to the chocolate section, Ohm! And at the-"

"Denied. Let's eat pasta for dinner. Hmmm, buttered chicken is good too. And fruits." Ohm said, starting listing the foods that he wants Fluke to eat. Sneaking a glance at the younger's face, he let out a laugh as he added, "and let's buy a pack of dark chocolate."

"Let's make it two! One for you and one for-" Fluke scrunched his nose, making a face at the raised brow of the taller, "One for us. We'll buy one only." He then mumbled, "I know how to control myself. I only eat too much from my stash when I am very busy."

"And you have been very busy lately. So that meant you ate too much already. Too much is not good."

Going to the grocery becomes a little harder for Ohm who has to keep an eye on Fluke to keep him on his side. Though he knows the younger easily gets lost without the help of his phone, he didn't know the younger easily gets distracted too since he is very focused and concentrated when there's a case to solve. To stop the younger on walking on his own, Ohm decided they will buy the things on Fluke's list first before his own. 

At the cashier, Ohm took his wallet and stopped Fluke on giving his card. "It's my turn." The younger sheepishly smiled at him and gave him a nod, saying "I'll take the cart we left at the baggage counter and wait for you at the exit."

"Alright, just stay there and don't go anywhere." Ohm reminded the younger who teasingly saluted him.

——

"I have already set it up. Are you done there?"

"Not yet. Wait for me."

"Okay~"

A phone vibrating alerted Fluke on an incoming call. It was Ohm's phone ringing, the caller ID says it's Kao who is calling. "Ohm, Kao is calling." Fluke said loudly so the person in the kitchen can hear him.

"Can you answer it for me? I can't leave the food alone."

Fluke is already answering the phone before Ohm can finish talking. " _Ohm, Earth said about going out tomorrow? But I thought you will be busy. You did tell me earlier this week that you have things to buy."_

"I think we already bought them today, Kao."

 _"Oh, it's Fluke. Hello to you too, you should have said it was you as soon as you answered my call. I see that the both of you are still together until now._ "

Fluke laughed and said, "Well, I was waiting for you to tell me the reason why you are calling. Ohm didn't mention about being busy tomorrow, he might have forgotten so I will ask him again for you, okay?"

"No need. I already bought everything I needed so I am free tomorrow." Ohm replied, bringing a tray of their dinner, two bowls of seafood pasta and a plate of buttered chicken wings for them to snack on. "Say goodbye to Kao, dinner is ready."

"Don't be rude! Bye Kao! See you tomorrow!" Fluke replied, giggling at Kao's exclamation on the other line as he dropped the call. "Look at our dinner." The analyst commented, eyes sparkling at the heavy dinner.

"We have fruits to snack on later too. What are we going to watch?" Ohm asked, placing Fluke's seafood pasta in front of him. He sat beside him and place the plate of chicken between their pasta to munch on.

Fluke hurriedly ran to the kitchen to wash his hands. As soon as he was back on the couch, he replied, taking a chicken to bite on. "Dan recommended an action-filled drama series, Merrill recommended an anime series, Earth and Shaun both recommended sci-fi series. We cannot watch series because our time is limited, we can only watch a movie or two. So let's watch Groot instead."

"What kind of movie is that?" Ohm asked, humming at the taste of his pasta.

"I am not spoiling~ no spoiler~ so just watch it." Fluke teased, enjoying his dinner greatly. He then mumbled with a sweet smile on his face, "Thank you for the dinner and thank you for today. I enjoy our Day Off Day Out so much!"

Ohm smiled back and said, "Thank you too for today. Thank you for bringing me to the forest park, I feel refreshed and calm. I am sure I can sleep better tonight."

"That's a relief. But we still have another Day Off Day Out tomorrow~"

"Yeah, that's right."

Both exchanged smiles and laughter before they started focusing on the television screen.

But,

Because both are not used on going out for the whole day,

They already feel tiredness seeping out of their body after eating their dinner.

They watched the movie sleepily, Fluke lying down on the couch with his feet on Ohm's lap while the older is leaning on the couch. They were bathed in silence, eyes solely focusing on the screen until they started closing. The pillow Fluke is hugging fell down without him noticing, Ohm's head is tilted, leaning on the arm of the couch. The movie forgotten as the people watching it have fallen in deep sleep.

Ohm woke up in the middle of the night when someone kicked his legs. His sleep was disrupted when he heard a thump. Looking around for the source of the sound, he found it on his floor, complete with a pillow on his head. "Why are you on the floor?" Ohm groggily asked, adding "Why are we sleeping here?" Looking around, the television screen caught his attention, it is stuck to the poster of the movie that they have watched... or supposed to be watching. "Right. Crap, I forgot to send you home." He can already see both of their phone blinking in notifications. But instead of reaching for his phone, Ohm stood up and reach for Fluke instead.

Grunting, Ohm lifted Fluke up and carried him towards his room, gently placing him on his bed. He didn't forget to put a blanket over him and placing a pillow on his arm for him to cuddle before he went outside his room, taking the couch for the night.

The notifications can wait till morning.

The source of the notifications were able to wait till morning, but didn't give Ohm enough time to fully wake up before they began knocking on his door. 

Ohm woke up feeling disoriented again, the clock says it's 8 o'clock in the morning but that's not why he woke up. His doorbell rang and a couple of knocks made him remember why he was woken up. Stretching his body, he walked to the door, not even surprised when he saw three people outside his door. "Good morning to the three of you. Ouch, my back hurts." He mumbled as he walked back to his living room, leaving his guests on their own. "I think I need a new couch. Why are the three of you here anyway?" He asked, standing in front of his couch because two of his guests were fast to sit on it, not giving him enough space to sit.

"Fluke is still sleeping?" Earth asked, going to the dining table to put the food he brought with him. "I brought breakfast for the five of us."

"We got worried about you two last night. But Fluke's location tells us he is here. So we concluded you fell asleep while watching the series I recommended." Shaun said, adding "Wake him up now, will you? I'm hungry." Shaun readily accepted the pillow that Ohm thrown his way with a laugh.

Inside the room, Fluke is still deeply sleeping. "Knowing that it's a weekend and he is not home, his body might have decided to keep him asleep." Ohm murmured before he sat on his bed, debating whether to wake the younger up or to lie down and sleep for more. Choosing the latter, he lied down beside Fluke.

"Can someone please check why Ohm is taking so long on waking Fluke up?" Earth asked, finishing preparing the table.

"I'll go." Kao said, rolling his eyes at Shaun who is nudging him to wake his partner up. Opening the door, Kao chuckled as he informed Earth, "He went back to sleep." Earth sighed and abandoned his seat to walk towards Kao. "I'll wake them up for you. I am hungry already." Kao added, inclining his head to the two sleeping figure on the bed, one under the blanket while the other is over the blanket.

"No need." Earth replied, a soft smile on his face as he saw Fluke blinking his eyes open to look at them. "You are awake, come on let's eat. Though you have to wake Ohm first." Fluke didn't move, still figuring why he is not in his room and why he has to wake Ohm first. When he finally remembered, he finally moved and saw Ohm lying beside him. "He slept on the couch it seems, and he must have been very sleepy because he went back to sleep instead of waking you up." Earth informed Fluke who gave him a nod as he sits up on the bed. "It's time to eat, Fluke." Earth reminded him again before he pulled Kao with him to the dining table.

Fluke gently shake Ohm's shoulder, waking him up. "Ohm, wake up." He groggily said, taking the blanket off of him and putting it over Ohm. "Earth said it's time to eat." Fluke added, shaking him again and again until the sleeping person opened his eyes. "I am sorry for taking your bed."

"It's alright." Ohm mumbled, wiping his eyes. "It's time to eat." He said when he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"I know, that's why I woke you up." Fluke replied with a smile. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us outside. It's my fault for falling asleep last night."

"We both fell asleep last night. And when I woke up, I only put you here, I didn't look at the notifications on my phone. Anyway, I'll be fine as soon as I take a bath."

Fluke patted Ohm's hair and hummed in response before he slid out of bed, stretching is body. "Come on, get up."

When the both of them went out of the bedroom, their visitors already started eating their breakfast. "Good morning to the both of you, hurry up. It's the start of you Day Off Day Out 2" Shaun happily exclaimed in a teasing manner.

"Why are you even here? Are you sure you are invited?" Fluke asked, taking a seat beside Shaun, ignoring his exclamation of " _Why are you being mean to me, Williamson!"_ Ohm take the seat beside him. "Thankfully you have enough chairs for all of us, Ohm."

"I bought five so everyone on our team can sit. They like to drop by unannounced, at least they bring food when they drop by." Ohm replied, thanking the younger when he put a plate of food in front of him.

~~~~~

Earth and Kao watched in fascination the two people who are unconsciously mirroring each other. They have been watching them since the start of their "Day Off Day Out 2" as what Shaun called it. They wonder how often do Ohm and Fluke have stayed near each other for them to unconsciously mirror each other? And why is it only applicable to them when Kao and Shaun is together more with Ohm than Fluke and Earth is together more with Fluke than Ohm?

Something happened to the both of them during that case when Ohm was looking for a way to make up with Fluke, to ask for forgiveness from Fluke. They have noticed the both of them have connected and created a bond during that case. They see it in each cases that they solve and every time all of them are together.

For the past few months, there are times when they catch some mannerisms that are unusual for Fluke and Ohm to do, some mannerisms that they have marked as a trademark of the other. 

Like how there are times when Fluke unconsciously touch his jaw and eyebrow when having a casual conversation or having a serious talk. He is not the kind who would touch his face like that because he is more of a person who would touch his hair and comb it with his hands, not touch his face.

Like how there are times when Ohm unconsciously pouts his lips without any reason at all. The first time it happened, they were eating lunch at the office (courtesy of Merrill, "Happy Birthday Merrill!!") Kao and Shaun has to do a double take when Ohm pouted while looking at his food.It was a very random and rare gesture from Ohm who doesn't do cutesy gestures at all. Those cutesy gestures can only be seen from Shaun and Dan and also from Earth and Fluke, not from the three detectives (Merrill, Kao, Ohm) who dislikes doing cute gestures. They like seeing it from other people but them doing it? No, it is a no.

The pouting though, they only know one person of whom Ohm might have mirrored it. It is a trademark of one Fluke Williamson who has pouty lips and like to pout his lips when concentrating and when thinking about something. Even when taking pictures, there are times when Fluke Williamson unconsciously pouts his lips with his left hand raised in a peace sign pose. So in conclusion, it is Fluke Williamson who has many cute gestures and mannerisms that Ohm has unconsciously been mirroring. And their thoughts were confirmed when the said person stood near Ohm's table with a cute frown and pout on his face.

" _What's wrong?" Ohm asked confused at the pouting face._

_"Dan and Earth took everything. Though Merrill said he bought it for me. They won't share it with me." Fluke whined at Ohm, glaring at Earth and Dan on the latter's table who are happily munching on the chocolate filled donuts that Merrill specifically set aside for him. "They stole it!"_

_"Nope, we are not thieves, Fluke. We are good people because we sympathise with the donuts. They look so sad because no one took them so we put them in our plates." Earth replied with a bright smile on his face. "And you can have one too! There in Ohm's plate~"_

_"That's Ohm's share, why would I take it? I'll just wait for my order to arrive." Fluke replied, stomping his way towards Merrill who has just finished calling the 'Donut Share Me' for one more box of their chocolate and strawberry filled donuts._

_Earth and Dan laughed at Fluke but didn't give back the four pieces of donuts that they took. Shaun shook his head and told Kao and Ohm, "Sorry about that. You know how much of a sweet tooth Fluke has, it is rare but there are times when Dan and Earth became competitive and do not want to share their "fruit of labor". They have to be quick and stealthy when Fluke is around, or else you won't be able to eat the sweets that you like to eat._

_"Fluke, come here. You can have my share." Ohm called to the person sitting on Merrill's table, looking dejectedly at the ground._

They are currently at a theme park. Since Shaun commented that it is more exciting and fun when they visit it as a group, whether you are a teenager, a young adult, or old. He let it pass on his other ear when Ohm commented that they are missing two people, saying " _Those two are busy. Merrill is taking Dan as a hostage right now, he can only be set free after he helped Merrill with his babies. And as their best friend, I allowed Merrill and left Dan there."_

_"You are going to get it from Dan when you get home, Reyes."_

_"I know, that is why I am enjoying myself right now... enjoy it while it lasts."_

Both watched in fascination as Ohm and Fluke stay in tuned of each other; knows when the other needs help or when they need each other's attention. Fluke unconsciously copied Ohm in perfect timing, Ohm unconsciously copied Fluke when the other is beside him or when he is far from him, when they look at each other, and even when raising their hands to wave at them. 

"There you are, why did you disappear?" Fluke asked the three people who are supposed to be together with them but they left the both of them behind as soon as they were chosen to be part of a children's play.

"I do not want to be warped in a child's play, Williamson. My ticking meter will easily reach its boiling point when I am surrounded with kids." Shaun replied, sipping the juice he bought as soon as he was able to get away from the chaotic play.

"I would rather watch than be part of the play." Kao said, already looking around for another attraction ride.

"I would rather ride the rides than watch plays." Earth said, also looking around for the ride he wants to ride next.

Fluke put a hand on his hip while Ohm crossed his arms at their reasonings. Fluke and Ohm shared a glance before Fluke said, "Excuses, excuses. Shall we ride the Viking now? No excuses, all of us must ride it."

In unison, Kao and Earth groaned. Earth pushed Kao towards the line for the ride and told him "You better stay beside me. You did say you love this ride, right?"

"I love Viking but not the ride." Kao replied to Earth. "Don't shout too much while riding the Viking."

"No, that's wrong. You should shout out loud when riding the Viking." Earth replied, his hold in Kao's arm is firm, not letting him go.

"Should we sit at the middle or at the back?" Fluke asked Ohm excitedly.

"I think it's more exciting at the back." Ohm replied, eyes sparkling in excitement.

Behind the four of them, Shaun mumbled. "Kao and Earth were thinking about Ohm and Fluke when the both of them are the same."

  
**A/N: I am lame with names. I know. HAHAHA!**

**How's the day off? Alright~ back to work in the next file chapter! Thank you for your interest in the story! And as usual, the next update will be next weekend.🥺🥺💙🤗🤗💜🙏🏻**

**(I'll reread it again tomorrow to look for mistakes... more mistakes. My eyes feels so heavy right now 😅✌🏻✌🏻)**

**Take a pause and rest when you need it.😴😴💜💙**  
**Let's rest our weary selves, we cannot afford to get sick right now. 🤗🤗💙💜🙏🏻💕💕**


	7. File#7: Run-in

"Sir!" Three people in their casual clothes entered the private office of Fred Williamson (who told everyone that he retired already but become a private detective instead and belatedly told everyone the truth that he resigned and not retired), two of them saluted while the other one only bowed his head. They have been secretly summoned by the inspector himself.

"Ah, good that all of you have come immediately. They are here now, Zach." Fred Williamson told his guest who is sitting on one of the couch in his office.

"I can see that, Fred." Zach replied with a chuckle as he put down his cup of coffee on the table, before he turned to the new arrivals. "Good evening to the three of you. Thank you for responding immediately to Fred's call. Have a seat, we have a lot of things to talk about."

The three people, who made an excuse to the team that they have things to attend to, glanced at each other before they took a seat on the other couch which is in the opposite of the important guest of Fred. Fred Williamson then walked to his guest and sat beside him, facing the people he has summoned.

"Before we start tackling the important things, serve yourself some coffee. Zach brought the coffee beans, it's delicious. It's his favourite too." Fred informed with a smile.

"Well, then, that's my favourite too, I'll have a cup." Shaun replied, going to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup of coffee. "How about the two of you?"

"I'll have one, thank you Shaun." Fluke replied, getting a nod from Shaun. He tilted his head to the side, asking the person beside him through his action if he wanted a cup of coffee too.

"I'll have one too, Shaun. I think I am going to need it for tonight." Earth commented making Sir Fred and Sir Zach chuckled. 

Shaun came back and gave Fluke and Earth their cup of coffee before he addressed the two important people in front of them. "We are ready to hear it now, Sir Fred, Chief."

"Do you have any idea on why the three of you were called to meet us right now?" Fred Williamson started.

"You have strictly added in your message that this is confidential and cannot be shared without your permission. And the both of them have also received the same content of message from you because even when we part ways separately and ended outside the door of your office, we didn't mention anything to each other. I am certain we did think we are here for the same reason and you confirmed it to us. You have already resigned and become a private detective, Sir Fred... for Chief Zach to be here... this is something serious then." Shaun started, putting his coffee back to the table as he leaned forward, ready to listen to the reason why. Fluke and Earth also copied him and leaned forward, wearing a serious face, they are ready to listen why they are called to this meeting.

"I have resigned for a reason. And Zach knows it and respected my decision. Right now, I have received an important case from a client." Fred Williamson said, he didn't specify who the client is, but they already know it is the person sitting beside him "I am currently handling an important case and he has lend me four people to give me support with this case. It is obvious that he is the first person, so when we thought about the three people who can support us, we have chosen the three of you to be a team, a sub-unit team for us." Fred Williamson informed, voice getting lower in seriousness. He looked them in the eyes as he said it, to let them know how serious it is. "This is not a case that you usually get, let's take this case seriously."

Earth licked his lips as he asked, "Why us, sir? And why me? I understand why Shaun is part of this team, he has his brain and complex mind to help him. And I also understand why Fluke is chosen, since Fluke has worked as a detective before he transferred and chose being an analyst instead, and with his background in psychology and forensics, he was fast to learn and adapt on his new environment and assist me. But I-" 

"Avia, we chose the three of you for a reason. You have the right skills and abilities to be part of this case. We have fully assessed everything since you have started working in the Special Division unit. There is also another reason why we chose you instead of Dan Villa." Chief Zach commented, giving Earth a small smile before he added "The three of you are connected more than the others in the team."

"Zach is right." Sir Fred said, adding "Avia, you are the person who do the assisting to Fluke and Shaun. You are quick to analyse and get what they mean. You are quick on your feet and hands, you follow their train of thoughts easily and knowing them and working with them before, you have learned and adapted their skills too. What Reyes is lacking, you are there to fill it. And it is the same with what Fluke is lacking to stay connected, you are there to bridge the gap. Overall, you support and assist the both of them at the same time."

"Sir Fred is right, Earth." Fluke added, nodding his head as he turned to his friend, "You were there from the start, you have adapted to my way of working and is familiar with my mannerism, you have learned things from us and customised it and made it your own. You have learned things from Dan and is now on par with him when it comes to programming and applications. Though you haven't adapted Kao's calm demeanour yet. You have to work with that still, that's your biggest weakness, you easily get uneasy and nervous when put under pressure."

"But his thinking process is faster when being put under pressure, too." Shaun commented with a teasing smile on his face.

"That's true. I can attest to that too." Fluke added.

"See Mr. Avia? There is a reason why we chose you." Fred Williamson commented. "Going back to the topic at hand, I know the team that I helped on forming has become a close-knit team now. But I have to remind you that this is work being assigned to the three of you and the others are not allowed to know the details of this case."

"We understand." The three chorused.

"Alright, Let's start." Chief Zach said, taking the files that he has set aside and gave it to their new formed team of three. Immediately, Chief Zach and Fred Williamson noticed how they straightened on their seats upon reading the profile of the case suspect. "We are after a dangerous man who has slipped our radar for years. He is the person responsible of the brutal murder of the family of three 5 years ago. When he was discovered to be the suspect, he had already fled away, changed his name and changed his appearance. A year after the murder of the Sebastian family, a family of two- the Lin family was murdered, with the case going cold because of the lack of evidence and people who knew the family. 

Though the detectives who handled the case of the murder of the Lin family viewed it as it is, the lead detectives of the Sebastian family murder case thought otherwise. But they could not find any evidence that could link it to the murder of the Sebastian family. However, luck was on our side and with the help of two young people that time, evidence was found 6 months after the murder case gone cold. Right now, we received an intel about him resurfacing again after being silent for two years."

Earth keeps on glancing to the two people he is with who are carefully reading the files they are holding. He then looked at Sir Fred Williamson and Chief Zach. "Sir Fred, Sir Za- Chief Zach," the two senior officers looked at Earth, giving him their attention. "Is this the main reason why you have chosen the three of us?"

"Yes, Avia." Chief Zach answered. "It has been five long years... Reid has to be put behind bars for all the crimes that he has committed. I can still remember how Fred and I were desperate and frustrated at him, and on why he can easily slipped in our hands."

Fred Williamson gave a small smile as he added, "The three of you are familiar with this case."

Earth mumbled, "More like, it's the two of them and I was roped in."

_But Earth Avia willingly joined Fluke Williamson and Shaun Reyes during that case four years ago. Three university students studying in the same school, having something in common: a family in the police force and interest in crime cases. That day, Earth was about to tell Fluke about his graduation and his decision of proceeding to Forensic Science and Criminology. But, instead of finding Fluke in his usual spot at the library when it's 5PM, he found a note there instead. **Dad is worried about Uncle Fred and I am curious why. Coincidentally found Shaun loitering around the area. I am happy to hear you are going to graduate! See you!**_

_"Coincidentally, you say? You mean he is also curious and thinking the same thing with you." Earth grumbled to himself, adding "This two, they are always leaving me behind. Better ask Professor Jimmy where they are right now."_

_When he was about to look for the Professor, he received a message from his oldest step brother, asking where he is and why he is not seeing him around. "Found them." Earth mumbled to himself, as he called his oldest brother. "Where are you right now, Professor James?"_

_"I am not teaching anymore. Won't you call me big brother even once in your adult life? You used to follow me around calling me big brother nonstop everytime I am home. But when I started working at New Cen-"_

_"Well I must have used all of it when I was little." Earth replied, rolling his eyes. "We are not talking about you right now, I am calling you to ask you about their location."_

_"They are here with Sir Fred and Sir Zach. They said they have come for a visit, a straight lie said with a straight face."_

_"Tell them not to move a muscle until I arrive. I'm on my way, thanks Professor."_

_Earth knows the reason why the two senior detectives are getting desperate and frustrated. They are still on a hunt for the person that has killed an unsuspecting family a year ago, the Sebastian family. Through his brother, the coroner who just got transferred back to the Capital for a year, he found out how the suspect tortured them first before he killed them. Based on his brother's findings, the daughter was killed first then the wife before the husband was left to die from his deep wounds. It was a brutal murder, one that has shaken the Capital for a while. The case even almost gone cold because the family has only recently moved to the capital, only few people knew them and there are almost no witnesses during that night. After months of not giving up for the case, they lead detectives got a lead on the suspect. But they were too late to catch him. The person they were seeking for, known by his alias 'Reid' who is using the name Shan Rood that time, has already fled the capital. Even with the help from the neighbouring cities' police, they weren't able to catch the person who they only know by his alias and one picture._

_When the Lin family was killed, both senior detectives were certain that it's a work of Reid. But they cannot find an evidence that can support their claim because finding similarities on how the father was killed is not enough to link the case to Reid._

_That time, Earth has witnessed the stress on his brother and on everyone around him. Added to that, it has already been decided that Fred Williamson will be transferred to New Central. Though the question of when is still unknown, it added to the weight of pressure to the team. On top of that, they cannot convince the lead detectives of the Lin family murder case about their suspicion._

_But Earth admits, the case is taking everyone's attention, including Shaun's, Fluke's and his attention._

_"Excuse me. What are you whispering there, Reyes and Williamson? I haven't seen you in school since this morning and it's already evening right now."_

_A stern voice stopped Shaun and Fluke from their soft conversation. "Hello there, Avia. Haven't seen you for a while. I thought you are busy with your graduation." Shaun greeted, giving Earth a dazzling smile as he sit properly. Fluke also gave him his own bright smile, leaning his head on his hand as he leaned back on his seat._

_Earth only raised his brow at the both of them and hit Shaun on the back. Taking the vacant seat between them, he murmured "Wipe that smile, the two of you cannot fool me." Shaun and Fluke immediately stopped smiling and cleared their throats instead. "Now, what did you two find out?"_

_They have concluded that Reid might have changed his fake name and has changed his appearance, must have undergone a surgery just for it, to be able to flee undetected by the police and the public. The one thing that they have realised as they started digging their suspect's background; the more they dig, the more they discovered that Reid is not just the murderer of the Sebastian family. They didn't realise they just had an encounter of a seriously dangerous person._

_"How did the two of you come up with that reasoning?" Earth asked, deep in thought._

_"We were looking for something that can link the Lin family to the Sebastian family. And we found it, something that can be overlooked because of how normal it is." Fluke replied, licking his lips at what he is about to say._

_"What?"_

_"Both are orphans; Mr. Lin and Mr. Sebastian. They are not in the same orphanage, but both are orphans."_

_Shaun rapidly nod his head on what Fluke said, he then added. "When we found out they were both orphans, we looked up each of their orphanage. According to the records, both orphanage got a common sponsor. Mr and Mrs. Ben Idilera and their son, Reeves Idilera. When we thought about it, the first two letters of the son's full name is Reid. So, we searched him up."_

_"And by searched him up?" Earth asked with a raised brow, already knowing the both of them did some "intensive research" on Idilera's background._

_Instead of replying to Earth, Fluke continued talking about what they have dug on their suspect. " Reid, comes from his full name's first two letters. Reeves Idilera, the adopted son of Ben Idilera and Maricel Idilera. The Idilera's are known people in their district. They have supported three orphanage and are active on doing charity works. Unfortunately, the couple died in a car crash, leaving their son, Reeves, who continued his parents' charity works._

_But, even though people see the Idilera couple as good people, they do not feel the same with their son— they dislike him. Reeves cannot be seen as a good person like his parents, he has a bad reputation in the district. When Mr. and Mrs. Idilera died, the people who were close to them immediately called for a foul play because the couple always inspects their car before they drive it. Ever since Ben Idilera had a car accident when he was young, it has become his immediate action to check the car, the habit was also adapted by his wife, Maricel Idilera._

_Knowing that fact, their close friends asked for an autopsy and investigation. They found a drug substance in their bloodstream, but could not find the source of it inside the car. The caretaker of the house then gave the officers a leading statement, "the son offering his parents orange juice and persuading them to drink it before they left the house." Reeves Idilera was then become a suspect and was accused as the murderer of his parents. But because of little to none information and insufficient evidence, the police wasn't able to bring their case to court."_

_"Then, this is where it gets darker." Shaun told Earth, drumming his fingers on the table as he added, "the two detectives who was leading the case were killed in a shootout. The only report that was released was plain and simple: two off-duty police died during a young man's rampage. What the hell do they mean by that statement? Three people were injured but they were the only people who died in that mall shootout, the shot too precise that they died on the spot. Witnesses recalled that they only saw two middle aged man arguing what colour of the teddy bear to buy and then the next minute they were on the floor unconscious and bleeding. That day was supposed to be the birthday of the lead detective's daughter and they were there because he asked his partner for help since he is experienced on buying gifts— having two daughters of his own._

_"And no one suspected it's connected to Reid." Earth said, getting into the story. "Until the two of you thought about it. What kind of person is he? What's his connection to the two families that he has killed?"_

_"Reid is a manipulative narcissist psychopath." Shaun said in a low voice, conveying a mysterious persona so the moment will get to Earth. But his mysterious persona got destroyed when his phone started ringing, his specific ringtone telling them who just called._

_Earth and Fluke laughed as they started teasing Shaun. "It's Dan, it's Dan! Accept his call now~". They then proceeded on singing along "I love you~ you love me~ we're a-" Shaun answered the call, cutting the singing duo in front of him._

_"We are not in the same school. When and where? How did you change my ringtone again?" Shaun replied to the one who destroyed his mysterious persona, rolling his eyes. The listeners do not want to pry, they just love watching Shaun's reaction. Then, in a serious tone that he rarely uses to the person who called him, Shaun replied to Dan. "No, do not visit us today, not this week. You and Merrill should just stay at your dormitory, we can meet each other next week or when this case will be finished. Trust me in this. Yes, do not worry, we will be careful."_

_After cutting the call, Earth commented. "Are you really careful? Don't worry, I'll be here to look after the both of you."_

_"Yes, you are like our mother hen." Shaun replied, scoffing but there's a teasing glint in his eyes. "Anyway, back to our topic. Reid is a person with psychological problems. He is a narcissist and manipulates people around him. He likes to be in control and likes to see people cowering in fear when seeing him. He lies by commission and won't admit the wrong things that he has done, for him what he is doing is the right thing to do. He uses intimidation tactics and shames people, plays the victim role and projects the blame to others. He is good, really good. And having known and popular parents, he has connections to other people. And what I meant by connections; they are either forced to cooperate with him using a blackmail or they willingly cooperate and partnered with him using manipulation."_

_Earth licked his lips in anxiousness as he replied, "Where did you get all of these information?"_

_Fluke glanced at Shaun before he murmured in his low voice, "From the files that were gathered by the officers who handled his case. We asked Uncle Fred and Uncle Zach about that case but the files were not there in their archives, everything that is related to the Ilidera family case disappeared. And we have to do some intense breaking to be able to retrieve the files from the deceased detectives' personal emails."_

_"So that's why they were killed. Because even though the physical file disappeared, they know there's a backup of it and if the both of them found out that the file disappeared in the archives, they would immediately suspect there's an inside work that happened." Earth commented, then his eyes widened when he realised what his conclusion meant. "He has people in here?!"_

_"Stop panicking. We are aware and we are doing it on purpose." Shaun whispered. "Please do not let them know that or this setup will be for naught. You can go now by the way, since I am certain they won't suspect you."_

_"Shaun is right. It was only the two of us they have seen earlier." Fluke added. "We do not want to trouble you too."_

_"Stop leaving me behind already." Earth grumbled, adding "You haven't yet told me your reasoning on why the Sebastian family and Lin family were murdered."_

_Fluke and Shaun cackled when they heard that. Though they know that Earth will not miss this kind of opportunity, they still tried to gave him a way out._

_Shaun replied, "Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Lin were the only people who didn't cower in fear when seeing Reid. As what we have said, many people dislike him but his parents love him and defend him. According to the files of Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Lin from the orphanage that we have found, both are strong-willed and honest boys. They have a strong sense of justice and knowing that, they do not know why the boys never get along with the Idilera's son. It was also noted that Mr. and Mrs. Idilera once thought of adopting them to their family but it never happened because of the fact that they do not get along with their son."_

_Fluke then added, "Reid is someone who does not easily forget people who he thinks wronged him. And I have to add this information, the factory that Mr. Lin was working and the company that hired Mr. Sebastian were owned by the Idilera family. It is easy to understand that they have met Reeves again and still stood their ground when talking to him, igniting Reid's sinister side once again. If we looked at it now, he silenced everyone who stands on his way. And both Sebastian and Lin have the potential to stand on his way. If we put in the picture how he let Mr. Sebastian suffer first from watching his wife and daughter getting killed in front of him and then on torturing him, we can tell that he tried to let Mr. Sebastian succumb to him but failed, hence he killed him in the end."_

_Earth drummed his fingers on the table as he think about what to do next. "How about Uncle Fred and Uncle Zach?" Earth asked, taking his phone to message his brother. "Are they already on the move?"_

_"Yes, they are currently organising the information that they have gathered about Reeves Idilera, but now that they have uncovered the case about the Idilera family again, things will get messy again. Especially in here, knowing there might not be one but two or three officers who have connection with Reid." Fluke informed Earth._

_Earth nodded his head as he stand from his seat, saying "Well then, let's go. I have already asked permission. We can use the secret lab."_

_Fluke grinned while Shaun let out a loud laugh as he commented, "You just like doing the monitoring, don't you?"_

_"Let me assist the both of you behind the scene. Do not put me in front of the battle, I am more suitable inside a lab than do things like you two do." Earth replied, leading the way outside the station. He is going to lead them back home, to the lab of his brother which became a secret spot for the five of them (him, Fluke, Shaun, Dan, and Merrill) when they wanted to do some intense... hacking and monitoring. But only when it is needed, if not, they do not enter the lab which have complete and hi-tech equipments from the Villegas. (It all started from them being the people who test their equipments until they became the people who give suggestions and ideas to the Villegas group that it becomes a de facto that they are the first people to use their new inventions.)_

_And as what they have suspected, Reid or Reeves Idilera, was able to escape the oncoming police. The only thing that they found in Reid's cottage is the dead body of one of the officer that was supposed to be on leave for that week. Who contacted Reid? It looked like there are more people to find, not only Reid._

"Have you already found the mole, Uncle? Sorry, I mean, Sir Fred?" Fluke uttered, flipping his file back at the beginning. When they're at work, it's inappropriate to call him Uncle.

"But how would they be able to do that when months after Sir Fred was transferred, Sir Zach was also transferred to New Central? Also, you are not connected to them anymore, you cannot freely enter the capital station now." Shaun added, putting his file on the table. "I doubt there's only one mole inside that station. He is not just a murder suspect after all."

"You are right. He is chaining people's lives and using them as his followers and his source of power." Fluke replied.

"You do realise that you'd be the first people he will eliminate for his almost arrest right?" Earth butted in, raising a brow at Fluke and Shaun.

"Then you are too." Shaun replied, lifting his head high as he looked at Earth.

Fluke straightened on his seat, and being the one who is sitting between them, he used himself as a barrier for the two. "Alright, alright, enough you two. That's one of the reason why we are here, for us to have knowledge about the update of the case. And since we have been involved in the past, we have to get involved and be a part of this case again."

"Sir Fred, is it really him this time?" Earth asked, reading a part of Reid's file where copycats of him are listed. For the three years that he was out of the police's radar, there were crimes that are somewhat similar to Reid's but it looked sloppy for it to be Reid. The three people who were arrested for their crimes each gave the same statement, " ** _In behalf of him, I am just doing the right thing to do."_**

"I still have my own connection to the capital station." Fred Williamson told them with a raised brow. "And my other connection is sitting beside me and are sitting in front of me." The young people sitting in front of him gave him a grin with that statement. He then added, "It's the real person this time. We have received a recent picture of him from our intel." Fred Williamson replied. Taking the picture that Zach gave him, he gave it to their new formed team, he then added "He looked very different from the last time we have seen him. But the modifier invention of Villegas gave us a 10/10 match. This is him, Reid."

"Please, promise us this one thing..." Fluke asked, leaning forward as he softly said to the senior officers in front of him. "Sir Fred, Chief Zach, please promise us you will prioritise the team's safety. We are taking this case on our own without their knowledge. We do not want them to be a collateral damage because of us." Receiving a soft smile and gentle nod from the two senior officers, Fluke added "We are very much ready to start."

\--

"Nooooo, I'm not ready! I wasn't ready when I took this assignment!"

Fluke rolled his eyes when he heard the same phrase from Earth's mouth again. He always says it when he doesn't know how to proceed on the task assigned to him.

"You can do it. Dan has already shared some tips to you." Fluke said, not even turning to look at his partner. Just then, the door of the lab slid opened.

"Whining again, Earth?" Shaun commented as soon as he saw the head analyst sprawling on his table. "It has been 4 months and still whining?"

Earth glared at their visitor, saying "What are you doing here? Are you slacking off, Shaun? Everyone is busy with their reports right now but you are here in the lab."

"I am slacking off for a while." Shaun replied, huffing. "We have been working on Reid's case on the side and we still weren't able to locate him because we are stuck in here. It's frustrating, you know. If only we would be given a week off, we can fully focus on Reid."

"We cannot do that." Earth replied, arranging his files once again to go back on reading from the start. "Alright, since we are stressed out because of Reid, let's think about something else that can refresh our mind. It's 24 days before Christmas, what are we going to do this month? This is Fluke's first Christmas with the team."

Shaun brightened up on his seat, smiling widely at Fluke as he said "This month marks your 7 month on transferring to New Central and joining the Special Division team! Let's celebrate! And let's have a Christmas party in my condo! I like that! I'll cook and you bake, Fluke!"

Fluke, who has also brightened at the idea of celebrating his first Christmas with the team, the people that has become his new family, added "Yeah! Earth and I will bake! All of us must have a task to do! That will be so much fun!"

"Alright, you two, don't get ahead of yourselves. We can plan that but we need to have a progress about Reid's case first." Earth told them, reminding them. "When are we going to use the first plan? We did think about him finding us and going to us, right? You didn't plant our fake information yet?"

"Already planted, we are just waiting for Reid to take a bite of our bait." Shaun said, taking his phone to write on his memo. "For the meantime, let's have a discussion about the party."

"Why only the three of us? How about the others?" Earth asked, setting his files aside to listen to Shaun, Fluke doing the same. "Is this our way of surprising them? Getting back onto their good side just in case things don't go well?"

"You can say that, but they won't get angry that much because we are only doing the work assigned to us. And we need to remember that we cannot predict what will happen in this case. Our plans won't always be foolproof. Unexpected things will always be there and the only thing that we can do is to be able to think of a solution as quick and possible and to be able to adapt quickly on the situation beforehand." Shaun replied, setting his phone down as he sighed, adding "Just in case things don't go well in our plan A, we still have plan B and plan C to carry out. But, as the person leading this team, promise me that the both of you will take good care of yourselves, especially because the both of you are not used on going out of the lab."

"That's right. Fluke has completely become someone who likes being in the lab and supporting the team's back." Earth commented. It's the truth. Fluke has become someone who likes to assist more than the person who likes to always be involved in everything and be in the front line.

Fluke stared in space as he think about the question. "Hmmm, I think, it is because I am an analyst now. I have completely adapted to my work right now. But if you gave me another task, I will change my way to adapt to that other task too, like right now. Isn't that what you are doing too, Earth? We have been working out for months." 

"Ah, when you said it that way, I think I understand what you are trying to say." Earth replied, nodding his head.

Before the three of them can start talking about the Christmas party that they are going to organise, Shaun's phone vibrated, alerting them on an incoming message from Private Detective Fred Williamson. 

**I have received a report that Reid has been spotted driving out of the capital**.

"Looks like first part of Plan A is successful." Shaun mumbled as he stood up on his seat. "Alright, now we can anticipate him coming for us. You know what to do." He added, giving Fluke and Earth a determined smile before leaving the lab.

"Alright, Earth, time to change some minor but important details on our profile." Fluke mumbled, wriggling his fingers as Earth cast him an anxious glance.

"You really said that when Shaun just went out of the lab. We are seriously doing this then." Earth replied, drumming his hands on the table in anxiousness. 

Fluke paused and turned to him, "I thought you are alright with this, it's your idea after all."

Earth groaned and slumped himself on the table as he muttered "This is something that you think and do. I officially acknowledge being influenced by you."

"Don't forget Shaun." Fluke said, rolling his eyes. Then, as he started typing, he mischievously grinned. "I know he knows. Or he has an inkling. At least."

"You think it's a good idea when Reid has just spotted driving out of the capital and is probably, no, possibly going here in New Central?" Earth asked, finally calming down.

"Yes, because now we can anticipate Reid's arrival either today or tomorrow. He is the type of person who doesn't waste his time. There is no problem this time because the information about Reid got only passed through the officers personally picked by Uncle Fred and Uncle Zach. The only problem that we are going to face this time is how to break this to the team, especially Dan and Merrill."

"Oh shit! Dan and Merrill who didn't let us go for a month because we didn't include them on a case that we got busy with!"

"Earth, your language." Fluke called, there are times when Earth blurts out the kind of language that he despises from his oldest brother. He then chuckled as he added, "We were young back then, our blood boils with the idea of catching a criminal or helping Uncle with our ideas through brainstorming. But now, that we are in this profession already, we have calmed down enough to think about the consequences of our actions and we have broadened and heightened our senses too. It is not about running full force using all of our tactics at once to catch the criminal now, but it is more about slowing down and letting the criminal think he has the upper hand."

Earth softly chuckled at Fluke's explanation before he uttered "Let's start baking."

Fluke whipped his head to Earth and blinked his eyes rapidly at him before he laughed out loud. "Alright, let's."

~~~

" _Chief! Sir! Reid has been spotted in New Central this afternoon!"_

_"Tail him! Do not let him out of your sight, you hear me?"_

~~~

The two analysts went out of the station earlier than usual to buy baking utensils in advance. If they're going to bake for the team for the Christmas party, they decided to go all out. It's not always that they bake for other people so they must feel grateful for them, the team have too. (Though baking is something that both share as their stress reliever, it hasn't happened that much nowadays because of the team who always know when they are both stressed and down... Kao and Ohm likes to invite them out separately and do the things that they both like doing; shopping for KaoEarth and having a trip for OhmFluke) 

"You are going back to the Capital this Christmas, right?" Fluke asked Earth as he choose 5 baking moulds in different shapes.

"Yes. Shaun, Dan, Merrill, and I always go home together during Christmas. But this will be my first Christmas with you after a long time. With you studying abroad and being hospitalised in the year that you came home, we did not have time to celebrate together. Though, you finally waking up after being unconscious for three days was enough as a Christmas gift-"

"Don't go sentimental on me now, Earth. Things happened out of our control that time and things might happen out of our control this time too."

Earth hummed before he asked Fluke, "What about you? Are you going home this Christmas?"

"I am. I already promised Pa that I'll be there with them for Christmas. Dad is still in coma but his doctor already said his condition is improving so we are expecting him to wake up soon. Aunt Jane is also accompanying him all the time, I think Uncle Fred told them first before he told us about Reid's case because Pa has kept on reminding me to be extra careful and he also said that if it's unavoidable, at least be awake and not sleep for three days again."

"Typical of Dr. Tommy." Earth mumbled, offering the basket to Fluke for the things he is holding. "By the way, should we invite Kao and Ohm to go home with us? They are always the same every Christmas, they sleep. I can't believe them they only sleep! Ohm only calls his aunt but don't visit her while Kao only sends his family money!"

"We have different kinds of families, Earth. We don't know the real reason why they do that." Fluke softly mumbled, already knowing the reason why Ohm do not want to disturb his aunt. "Ah! Before I forgot! Uncle Fred already told me that I can go back to their-my house."

"Still not used on calling it yours?" Earth giggled before adding "You can go back this weekend, I'll help you on moving out."

"Thank you!"

The both are already exiting the supermarket when they remembered they have forgotten to buy their dinner. "I'll buy it real quick, wait for me here." Fluke told Earth who nodded at him, staying outside and started staring at the passersby to pass time.

Earth observed the people who passed him by, the couple who are sweetly holding each other's hands, the group of friends who are talking and gesturing to each other wildly, and the high school students who are loitering near the supermarket. But there's one man that Earth likes to watch, he is standing at the centre of the sidewalk giving flowers to people who passed him by. It's a beautiful pink and purple flower. He smiles at the happy smiles of the people who received the flowers. Then suddenly, as if he realised Earth is looking at him, the man turned to him and gave him a smile.

Earth tilted his head in confusion when the man gave him a smile before he started walking towards him, offering him two flowers. "Thank you!" He brightly said to the person who gave it to him.

"For you and to the person you are waiting."

"Thank you!" Earth replied happily, giving the man a bright smile before he went back to his position and giving flowers to people. When Fluke arrived, he immediately gave his purple flower to him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Earth said, putting his pink flower to the paper bag Fluke gave him.

"Yes it is, but where did you get this? I didn't see any flower shops nearby." Fluke asked in confusion.

"From the person who was giving flowers to the people who passed him by." Earth replied, pointing a finger to the spot where he last saw the man. "Oh, he is not there anymore. He must have went to another area to give more flowers. Aren't they beautiful flowers? It meant to brighten up your day! Even though it's already evening." Earth continued, not noticing that Fluke has stopped on his track and was sweeping the street they are in.

"Let's run."

"Wha-" Earth wasn't able to finish talking because Fluke has grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, running together with him. "What are you doing?! Why are we running?!"

Fluke is still holding Earth's arm, pulling him with him as he looked forward, looking for a way to go with no civilians that will be a collateral damage on what will happen next. "Throw the flowers away! Better yet, throw the paper bag! We'll buy it again next time!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Earth! NOW!" Earth got startled with Fluke's loud voice and throw the paper bag as they rounded the corner. "It's too late, they know where we are." He added. A few seconds later, they heard running footsteps behind them.

"You mean-"

"They gave you the flower as a greeting. My friend, you have forgotten the old meaning of Rhododendron." Fluke said in a rush.

Quickly acting on their emergency procedure, Earth pressed his watch three times. "I have send a signal to Sir Fred and Chief Zach, they'll know what to do. The team's safety is priority but we are gonna get it from Shaun, for sure." Earth replied, now running on his own without Fluke dragging him.

"Don't worry, Earth. Once they know, they'll be breaking traffic rules for sure. We are part of the team after all.. Also, we did tell Shaun, right? Though we didn't tell him it's really plan B... at least Uncle Fred and Uncle Zach are aware." Fluke said, chuckling. "For the meantime, let's test our stamina. We have been working out for months, now's the time to test how good Dad's and Pa's workout regime is."

Earth breathily laughed together with Fluke as he replied, "You are crazy, but alright! As long as you know where to go." They proceeded on turning a corner in another alley.

~~~

"This is where it should be..." Dan murmured to himself, scrabbling on a sheet of paper.

"What should I buy for my babies?" Merrill sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Buy them the beautiful pots, do not choose the plain one, make them comfortable too. It is time for them to be repotted, Rill." Shaun commented, adding. "While I stay here late because I have a case report to finish."

"What kind of report are you even making? I thought we are going out tonight, Shaun." Kao said, stretching his arms up and yawning.

"Did you ask Shaun because Earth didn't accept your invitation of going out tonight?" Ohm asked with a chuckle. "You are already tired but you still want to go somewhere."

"Ohm, he is asking me to go grocery shopping with him because his usual partner rejected his invitation in favour of going with his flatmate. So I am the substitute for tonight." Shaun replied, rolling his eyes. "Why not buy groceries in the morning instead, Kao? Earth did tell you he will buy groceries tomorrow morning, not tonight."

"Kao and his all-shopping-related dillema." Dan murmured, jotting it on his sheet paper. The other three detectives laughed when they heard that, but it's the truth so Kao just huffed and didn't deny it.

"What are you so busy out there anyway?" Kao asked the person who has been scribbling since an hour ago.

"An assignment Earth gave to me." Dan replied, not even looking at Kao. "He did tell me Shaun can do this but he is already busy, I have to take my share from his load."

"Ooh~ Aren't you sweet?" Merrill commented, teasing him. 

"Shut up. Continue thinking of what you want to buy for your babies, you single plantrent." Dan replied, focusing back on his deciphering. "Now hush you, I am not good with codes and deciphering like Shaun, let me work in peace."

Shaun rolled his eyes at the both of them but continued working on his report. Ohm and Kao just shake their head, grinning. They are currently finishing their report about the recent case they just solved, at the same time, waiting for the clock to strike 8:00PM. It has become a habit that they will go home at 8PM sharp when there is no case to solve.

"Dan, when did Earth give you that file? You haven't seen them today because you are all glued to your seats the whole day... or was I too busy to notice?" Shaun blinked and sighed when he received chuckles instead of words.

"He messaged me after lunch. So I went to the lab to get it for you." Dan replied, rapidly blinking his blurry eyes as he stretched his arms and neck. "I am halfway done but I still need you to re-read it for me, Shaun."

"Got it, what is it about anyway?"

"About a run-in-"

The door of their office was suddenly opened with force, startling all of them. With wide eyes, the five detectives hastily stood and gave salute to the important person who entered their office with a frown on his face. "Chief!" They called, surprised. The chief is only wearing his casual clothes, he cannot be meeting them in the office without business.

"Villa, locate Williamson's and Avia's location immediately." The Chief instructed. The urgency in the Chief's voice alerted everyone who are instantly on guard and ready to move in action. "Reyes, assist Villa and think of a backup plan. Milton, Minsitton, Sembrandt, go to Williamson's and Avia's location as soon as you received their exact location from Villa."

Dan hurriedly typed on his laptop and tried to locate them. "Shaun, their phones are off, I can't locate their phones' gps."

"They have their own but it's locked. Enter this code 214HJLE0391FWEAU5# and 214KPWLJBDUVQ94SX#"

"Ah, no wonder their accessories are familiar. I just remembered those are from your customised set of accessories. Found them! Merrill, Kao, Ohm, do not forget your in-ear." Dan barked. The three detectives ran out of the station and to their car, only taking one car as Shaun's advise to them. "They are at Block 5 Street Lea- wait they are moving. Why are they walking fast?"

"They are on the run, Dan." Shaun murmured, looking at Dan's laptop screen, staring at the map, following the blinking blue lights."Yellowstone street! With the pathway that they choose, they'll end up in Yellowstone Street." Shaun barked.

" _We are on our way."_

"Chief, what are they running away from?" Shaun asked as he turned , seriousness dripping in his voice.

"You have received the report from Fred about Reid being spotted driving out of the Capital. This afternoon, officers had spotted him in New Central and I told them to tail him." Chief Zach replied in the same tone Shaun used. They have too, this is a serious issue. "Reid hasn't moved from the hotel he has checked in, but that's not why I am worried. I just received an emergency signal from Avia but their phones were turned off when they entered the supermarket. We cannot locate them now." To ensure everyone's safety and for the other officers to easily assist the team if it's needed, Chief Zach and Fred Williamson briefed them to always open their phone's gps for them to know where they are at all times. And it's not only Earth Avia, Fluke Williamson, and Shaun Reyes, but also the remaining four officers who have no knowledge about the Reid case.

"That is bad, Chief." Shaun anxiously reply. They are having a conversation right now but the other detectives do not know what they were talking about. "Fluke didn't tell me anything. Earth didn't tell me anything. So that means they didn't know! Why didn't you call me as soon as you received the report from Uncle Fred?!" 

"Shaun, don't talk to the Chief like that." Dan murmured nervously.

"Do not let your emotions cloud your mind right now. Your friends and teammates need you, Shaun." Chief Zach replied to the young man who rubbed his face with his hand. Patting Shaun on the shoulder, he added. "Now, assist them."

Shaun nodded with a glint in his eyes. The Chief's reminder pulled him back to his objective and calm state. He ran to his table and took his laptop. Settling beside Dan, he opened his laptop and started typing fast, all the while listening to Dan's instructions about their location to the three detectives on the road. 

"Rill, stop at the alley between Yang Jewelry and BB Resto. They will know immediately it's your car. Kao, be on lookout for them and try to see and remember the person following them. Ohm, be ready on opening the door for them. And as soon as you got them, drive to the Central Highway directly, CCTVs are everywhere there so Dan, get ready and make all the traffic lights green."

"Got it!" Everyone replied in unison. Just then, beeping echoed in the room, making Shaun anxiously stare at his laptop. He was hoping they didn't take their in-ears given to them by Sir Fred. Clicking the enter key, he sighed in relief when heavy breathing resounded, loud and clear for everyone to hear. "I'm in! Merrill is waiting for the both of you at the end of the alley that you are currently at. No more detouring, you have run a long way already."

 _"Got it. We are almost there."_ Fluke said. _"Two men are persistent on following us, both have guns, so tell Merrill to be careful."_

"That should be our line." Shaun replied, clicking his tongue. "You better get out of there unscathed Williamson and Avia, you have explaining to do."

 _"Now, that should be our line, Reyes_." Kao's static voice cut in. " _The three of you have explaining to do."_

" _Classified information, we cannot tell without permission._ " Earth replied. " _You look pale, are you alright, Flu-"_ two sounds of gunshots rang from the laptop and from the in-ear where the three detectives are situated. 

"Ohm! Kao!" Shaun barked at the same time the two detectives exited the car and ran to the alley, guns out of there holster and ready to shoot. Just then, they see silhouettes of two person slowing down towards them. They sighed in relief and let them pass, not seeing the difficulty the two are having. Ohm and Kao started walking backwards then, eyes sharp and alert for any noise or movement.

" _Come back here now, we have to drive fast."_ Merrill's urgent voice echoed in their ears and they realized they might have mistakenly thought everything is alright.

Hurrying to the car, Kao went to his seat at the front while Ohm entered the backseat, immediately knowing the reason why Merrill is in a hurry. Fluke's face is pale and face contorted in pain as he kept his hands on his right side, almost hugging his waist, while Earth is also pale and face scrunching in pain. One can say that they are tired and only in pain because of all the running that they did... and that's what they initially thought. But when Ohm patted Fluke's hand jokingly and the younger whimpered in pain, he hurriedly pulled Fluke's hand away forcefully, revealing blood on his palms and a dampened spot in his dark black jacket. At the same time, Earth, who has kept his back leaning on his seat was abnormally breathing shortly.

"Merrill, drive faster." Kao commanded. He has been observing Earth and found his sweating and short breaths are unusual. When Earth started coughing and a trail of blood escaped his mouth, he knows something is really really wrong. "Merrill, now!" Kao barked at the same time he turned on the police light that Merrill always have with him, putting it on so everyone will know that there's an emergency.

"Fluke? Hey Fluke? Earth? Kao!" Ohm anxiously called. 

Kao looked back and also helped Ohm on calling them. "Don't close your eyes. Fluke Williamson! Earth Avia! Listen to me when I talk!"

"You're too noisy" Earth replied in between coughing and breathing shortly. "Don't worry too much, we'll be fine."

"Yeah. This is just a scratch." Fluke replied breathily.

"Scratch! Where is the scratch in there!?" Ohm angrily said.

"What's with this unfair reaction? If it's you, it's a scratch but if it's me, it's not?" Fluke replied softly. "I am also a man, I can fake bravado like all of you do."

"Ha! Tell them, Fluke." Earth murmured siding with Fluke before wincing in pain.

" _This is not the right time to argue."_ Shaun scolded on the other line, adding " _Are you there yet, Rill? We have contacted the hospital already. Dr. Villa is at the ER waiting for them."_ He clicked his tongue as he softly murmured _"You promised me with no casualty."_

"But we are alive so no casualty." Fluke joked. He received a scolding call of his name from the person sitting on his right. He patted Ohm's hand on his stomach as his way of saying sorry.

" _And you have started this already, finish what you have started."_ Shaun replied, a smirk on his face. Dan, who was beside him, slapped him on his back because there is no reason for him to smirk with the situation they are facing right now.

"Thank you, Dan. We have arrived." Merrill murmured, grateful for all the green lights that made him reach the hospital 10 minutes faster than usual. When Ohm opened the car door, the nurses are immediately there with gurneys. They assisted Fluke out and other pair of nurses went on the other side to assist Earth. Seeing the condition of the two patients, they put masks to help them breathe, especially Earth.

"Hurry, we need to operate immediately." Dr. Villa said, loud enough that the detectives heard him. "Their vitals are dropping fast." Doctor Villa told the doctor beside him who will operate with him.

It was a rush afterwards. The special division team is complete in attendance as they wait outside the operating room. They waited for more than two hours before the operating sign turned off and Doctor Villa exited the OR "We were successful on taking the bullets out of their bodies but they are still in critical condition. We will keep them in the ICU for now, we still have to monitor them and observe if there would be a sudden change in their condition."

"We cannot see them yet?" Shaun asked softly

"I'm sorry Mr. Reyes but I won't allow you to see them yet." Doctor Villa apologetically said before he walked away.

"What do we do now?" Dan softly asked. No one has asked Shaun about the reason why the two analysts were being chased by people who have guns. But they all know that it's a different case and it's a mission with the Chief. Shaun also didn't tell them anything, he only gave them an apologetic look when Dan and him arrived at the hospital.

"We'll wait." Shaun replied, secretly glancing at the end of the corridor where there's a man loitering. Merrill, who has known Shaun since high school, easily caught his side glance and immediately understood what he meant. Giving Shaun a nod, he replied "I agree, we'll wait."

"You know what to do." Shaun told Merrill, smirking at him.

"Yes, I know what to do." Merrill replied, smirking back. From his peripheral vision, he can see the man touching his ear and murmuring something before he disappeared from the corridor.

"What? What?" Dan replied, confused at the both of them.

"Sit, Dan. Sit." Merrill replied to Dan, grinning at his dissatisfied face.

Ohm and Kao only sighed at the two best friends who are playing with their youngest again. "Come on Dan, let's leave the both of them here." Kao said, pulling Dan by his collar and walked away as Ohm added softly, "We'll buy us dinner. Please stay here with them."

"We will, don't worry Ohm. When they are awake, I'll give the task on taking care of them to you and Kao. You take care of them until they can recover." Shaun said with a big and bright smile on his face, underlying the mischief from his statement, making Ohm and Merrill chuckle.

\--

Two people entered the dimmed room (aside from the light of the equipments helping the two patients to breathe properly) where Fluke Williamson and Earth Avia were confined. Signalling to each other, they neared their beds, already knowing there is no one around because of what they heard from the doctor earlier. They are readying themselves on taking their targets' oxygen mask off of their face when both felt the nuzzle of a gun on their nape, freezing them on the spot. 

"Move and you'll both die." Both weren't given time to react to the threat because the trigger was already pulled and they both fell instantly unconscious on the ground. Merrill and Shaun then took their in-ears off and used a scanning device to locate other devices that they hid in their bodies, confiscating all of it before they handcuffed the both of them. "Finally done. Thank you for assisting me, Rill. Your voice is scarier when you are threatening people, you are not just a soft and fluffy plantrent after all." Shaun praised, patting Merrill on the shoulder.

A groan was heard and a voice croaked, "I am very much thankful for Villegas for modifying the stunt gun and making it as your second gun. It's good, the effect of the high voltage still surprises me up to now." Fluke mumbled, taking off his oxygen mask as he sat up on his bed.

"I am certain they are grateful for the both of you for using that shocking voltage than hitting them on their nape. They fell asleep easily so less pain for them." Earth groggily said, lifting his good hand to take his oxygen mask off too. 

"I can't believe the both of you are awake this whole time." Merrill exclaimed, staring at the two people who are sitting up on their beds, still with pale faces. "Were you acting this whole time? We were very much worried! And the doctor is part of the act?"

Shaun laughed as he told Merrill, "No, they are really injured, Rill. Please, lie down still the both of you. Or Doctor Villa will scold us."

"They are really injured then?" Merrill asked worriedly. 

"I did say it's just a scratch, the bullet only grazed my side and Earth is really going to keep that sling until his shoulder heals. Also, the blood is only superficial." Fluke murmured, accepting the water that Shaun has given him and Earth. "Sorry Merrill, it's our Plan B. We have to act quickly and fast because we are already being chased. And according to our fake profiles, we did not pursue working with the police but we are working in the hospital so we have to stay true to our profiles. And Shaun is one of the head of the security of the hospital, by the way."

"What happened to the Plan A? What did you add to the bait?" Shaun asked with raised brow.

The one who answered him is Chief Zach who entered the room together with Doctor Villa. "What they added was the reason why they turned their phone off. Sorry Shaun, but it looked like they didn't tell you the details. Good work, Williamson, Avia."

"Thank you, Chief Zach. The backup was fast to seize the people tailing us, that's why we were able to get out of there with only a scratch." Fluke said, snickering when Doctor Villa scolded Earth for already sitting up when he is still not feeling well. But when it was his turn to get scolded, Earth also snickered from his lying down position.

"You did say to keep the team safe, and when you said team, that meant the three of you too, not just the remaining members that are not part of this operation." Chief Zach informed, letting the officers who came with him to take the unconscious people out of the room. "You will be transferred in one room now, as requested by Shaun. But the operation is not yet finished, we still have to catch Reid who haven't yet moved from the hotel he has checked in. This is how he kills, subdue his target and let them die from the wounds that they have inflicted to them. He doesn't really do things alone, and doesn't do the dirty job by himself."

"Excuse me, Chief. Uh, is it alright that I am here as you guys discussed about it?" Merrill asked.

"Oh! Merrill! I didn't see you there!" Chief Zach exclaimed, walking towards Merrill to pat him on the shoulder.

"Uncle, you cannot still feel my presence until now?" Merrill sadly asked, frowning slightly. The old man has already known him since they were in high school and he still, as always, left him out.

"Sorry, you have always been a quiet person and your presence is still so weak until now, Rill." Chief Zach replied in a friendly way, losing his Chief presence that he had a while ago.

"The both of you can continue talking later, we have an urgent case right now." Shaun said, getting between the both of them.

"Sorry." Both replied. They then helped Doctor Villa and Shaun on rolling Fluke's and Earth's bed out of their staged room to their designated room. After the doctor and a few nurses deemed Earth's and Fluke's condition alright, they leave the room. 

Chief Zach cleared his throat and immediately went back to his Chief persona, "I am still waiting for Fred's message. He is the one monitoring Reid's location right now. We are confident we can catch him this time because even when we were transferred, we never stopped looking for him and compared in the past, we are fully prepared this time."

"How about the police who are connected to Reid?" Earth asked, softly thanking Merrill when he inclined his and Fluke's hospital bed.

"This is a joint operation of New Central and the Capital. As we have an operation here on catching him, there is also an operation being done in the capital right now; the police officers connected to Reid are being arrested as we speak. My task is to arrest the people working for him and Fred's task is to arrest Reid. As of now, they have surrounded the hotel and many officers have gone undercover and portrayed themselves as the hotel's staff." 

Just then, they heard a knocking on the door and the three people who went out to buy their dinner entered the room, confused. "A nurse brought us here but aren't they sleeping-" Ohm stopped on his tracks when he saw Chief Zach inside the room giving them a smile as a greeting before he started talking to Shaun.

"My team is calling for me, so I have to go now. Avia, Reyes, and Williamson, thank you for your cooperation. I'll call for Reyes when there's an unexpected change from the operation." He then turned to the three people who bought dinner and said, "Come in. I'll expect everyone's report on Monday next week. It will not be this Friday, I am extending it because of unexpected situations. Enjoy your dinner, everyone." He added, ruffling Dan's hair as he exited the room.

"How can we enjoy our dinner when-shit" Dan cursed when Merrill moved to the side and Fluke was revealed smiling and waving at him.

Ohm and Kao, who was about to scold Dan about his tone to the Chief, got startled when he suddenly cursed. "What?"

"You should have pretended that you were sleeping." Earth whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Fluke rolled his eyes and replied in a raspy voice, "You are not whispering at all."

"What the hell?" Kao exclaimed as he hastily walked inside the room to stand beside Earth's bed, turning around to look at Fluke and back to Earth again. "How come you are awake and lively already!?"

"Do you want me to stay unconscious?!" Earth snappily replied to Kao's question.

"But the bullet-" Kao tried asking

"Fluke did say it was just a scratch, didn't he?"

"But the blo-"

"Artificial blood."

Kao looked like he just got dupe and he tried talking to Earth but no words left his mouth. He can only hold his nape as he turned around and looked from Earth to Fluke. "And Doctor Villa was part of this, even Shaun, right?" He stated, massaging his nape to release the stress that has build up inside of him.

"Chief is part of this and Doctor Villa but I am certain Shaun has an inkling but was not sure until he heard us talk." Earth replied, now feeling sorry for Kao and Dan who looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Dan." He said to the person who sniffed at the handkerchief that Shaun immediately gave to him as soon as he saw his face.

Fluke apologetically smiled at the person standing beside his bed, quietly staring at him with a raised brow. "Uh~ Hello~ Ohm?" He tried to start a conversation but the other only remained silent. He reached out a hand instead, trying to test if Ohm will take his hand or only look at it as if it's a foreign object. Ohm did stare at his hand, but he also took his hand and squeeze it, making Fluke sigh in relief.

But before Ohm can start talking, their youngest, Dan, burst out crying, startling EarthFluke from their beds. When both tried to sit up, KaoOhm where fast to keep them in their bed. "No, stay put." They chorused, scolding them.

Shaun, who got startled the most when the person standing beside him burst out crying, was laughing fondly at Dan as he encircled his arms around him. "Big baby, don't cry, don't cry." He said while laughing at him. "We are sorry, it's not a prank but a mission, okay?" He added, pulling the younger with him to walk forward when both patients called for him to go closer to them with Dan.

"I know" Dan replied with a sob. "I am sorry. I know, but, I just can't help it." 

"Give me your hand, Dan." Fluke sweetly said, calling his name as if consoling a child.

Shaun pulled Dan's left hand from his face so Fluke can reach his hand. When Earth asked for his other hand, he has to stop himself from grinning as he pulled Dan's other hand to give to Earth's uninjured hand, letting his handkerchief fall and for everyone to see his swollen eyes.

"We are sorry~" Earth cutely said, gently squeezing Dan's hand that he is holding. He is looking at Dan (who is biting his wobbling lips) with a pleading look. When Earth heard Kao stifled a laugh, he immediately knows it's because of his pleading face so he kicked him (because his only hand is occupied, he cannot hit him).

"We are really sorry~ you like to eat, right? We are going to hold a Christmas party and both Earth and I will bake and Shaun will cook and the venue will be at my house and you can help me move out of Earth's condo when we are able already, na?" Fluke said in one go, also giving Dan a pleading look as he massaged his hand.

"Okay, I'm strong, I'll help." Dan replied, rapidly nodding his head at the prospect of being part of EarthFluke's plan. "Can I sleep in your house too? There's a guest room, right? It's a family house."

Fluke wasn't able to deny Dan from his request because of the look he is giving him.

"Stop spoiling him already, you two. Dan only acts cute when he is with the both of you because you keep on spoiling him." After observing them for a long time, Merrill finally commented from his position at the couch as he opened the boxes of dinner that they have bought. "Aren't you hungry? Come on, let's eat already."

"Shut up, you single plantrent." Dan replied to Merrill, sniffling before he brightly smiled at the two patients in front of him and declared, "I will help Sir Fluke with the moving!"

"And why are you back on calling him Sir again? You have already stopped for months." Earth said, letting Dan's hand go after patting it twice.

"Ooops, sorry. Just a slip of the tongue." Dan sheepishly replied. "Anyway! I will help Ohm and Kao on babysitting you two!" Dan joyfully exclaimed, traces of the crying person earlier was gone, replaced with a bright young man who skipped towards Merrill to eat his portion of dinner.

Shaun snickered at the dumbfounded look of Earth and Fluke, before he too, went to sit beside Dan on the couch.

"Huh?" 

Earth and Fluke turned to each other and in unison looked up at the people who are still standing beside their bed. Earth gulped upon seeing Kao's abnormally bright grin "What babysitter?" He asked, only receiving a shrug from Kao before he went to get his and Earth's dinner from Merrill.

On the other hand, Fluke was nervously grinning at Ohm whose eyes are twinkling from the familiar scenario. "Hello, I am your watcher once again." Ohm said, receiving his and Fluke's dinner that Merrill has passed to him. Sitting on the younger's bed, he patted him on the head as he added "I look forward on being your watcher once again."

\----  
**A/N: Played too much with the Team Moon hashtag on twitter yesterday so got no time to finish this and post this... got tired playing. 🤣🤣**

**At first, I wrote down chapter titles first before writing the cases, but I have only written 7 chapter titles... file#8 title only sprung after writing the last part of this chapter, you now have an idea on what it will be. 🤣🤣**

**This story is not yet fully constructed in my head, but as more chapters will be written, it will become more clearer and I will be able to see the light...🥺🤔**

**Yesterday, UWMA OhmFluke, KaoEarth, and BounPrem are together... I am still recovering 😭 But I was hoping a GulfxFluke moment though 🤣🤣**

**OhmFluke forever! Oops.**  
**OhmFluke forever! Oops.**

**Take care of yourself!🍀💜🌷**


	8. File#8: Babysitters

A/N: Hello! Have you waited?? I am sorry for making you wait long~~ I got sick last week because of the weather and have to rest my body specially during this trying times, it's dangerous to get sick... and I really really need to buy new glasses now. My head is aching again because of it.

Anyway! Here comes File#8!! This is a long one... And a boring one.. But I guess it's kinda cute and funny too... Hehe~ I have to give some sweet chapters too in between before it gets to the intense parts...

.

.

.

"How about this? Will I put this in the box too?” Dan asked the person sitting on the couch.

“Yes, please. All of the things in that shelf are discs, you can mix all of the CDs together. But the books on the second and the third shelves, you have to put them in a separate box. Do not forget to label them too, thanks Dan.” Fluke replied on his reclined position on the couch.

“Got it~” Dan replied with a smile as he went out of his room to get another box.

They are already back at Earth’s condo and are currently tidying up Fluke’s things, getting ready on moving out. They only spent a day in the hospital before Doctor Villa released the analysts. Upon arrival at Earth’s condo, Dan immediately started the task of packing Fluke's things.

"Aren’t you enjoying this better than I do?” Earth grumbled to Fluke as he entered his room. “Why can you order Ohm around while Kao is being a lazy caretaker?”

Fluke grinned at Earth as he replied, “Isn’t it the other way? Ohm has been ordering me around, “Sit here” “You can’t” “Didn’t I tell you to call for me?" "Stay put” While Kao is being a carefree babysitter. What? Do you want to exchange Kao with Ohm? It’s alright with me.”

Earth lightened up and nodded. Clapping his hands, he said.“Yes! I like that!” 

“Alright, we can tell them both when they come. Ohm said he will bring me an apple juice and I am sure Kao will be right behind him looking for you."

Though he agreed to Fluke’s plan, Earth still suspiciously stare at Fluke as he said “Wait. You were fast to agree, what are you trying to do?” 

“Nothing!” Fluke immediately replied, his tone high and weird for someone who is not planning something. “Ah! There they are~ Ohm, Earth said he wants you and Kao to exchange. Please take care of Earth for today while I will have Kao for today.”

“What? Why?” Ohm and Kao asked at the same time, confused at the sudden decision.

"Did you get tired of Kao already, Earth?" Dan asked, dragging a box behind him. He heard what Fluke said and he cannot help but tease Kao.

"It's not like that" Earth denied but was cut by Fluke.

"He said Kao is being a lazy caretaker and wants my attentive caretaker to be his caretaker." Fluke said, grinning at Ohm's and Kao's resigned faces.

"Alright, Ohm. You'll be in charge with Earth for today, I can handle Fluke since he is still not allowed to do some tiring activities unlike someone who has been walking nonstop since we entered his condo." Kao grumbled, going to sit with Fluke on the couch as he emphasized his words to the person who glared at him.

Earth glared as he said, "Let's leave that complaining man with Fluke." Ohm looked reluctant at first but when Earth started pulling him out of the room, he has no choice but to follow him out. He wasn’t even able to close the door of Fluke’s room because of it.

Fluke and Kao turned to each other with big smiles on their faces. "Hello, midget. What can I help you with?"

Fluke comically widened his eyes as he said, "Do I really look like I have something in mind? Earth also said the same thing"

"Who wouldn't when you readily agreed to exchange Ohm with Kao?" Dan commented from the side. When Fluke only blankly looked at him, Dan added "Haven't you noticed that you are more together with Ohm than any of us? And I don't know, the both of you have become, what do you call it? Uhh, inseparable, yeah, inseparable these days. "

Fluke thought about it before he answered, "Ah, that's right. We are together often, at work and after work."

"I am glad you realised that, but that doesn't answer my question. So, what do you want?" Kao asked again, leaning on the sofa's arm.

The analyst huffed and tried to cross his arms before wincing in pain because of his bandaged side. “Careful Fluke or Ohm will replace me immediately and you won’t be able to ask me what you wanted to ask.”

“Don’t tease me then.” Fluke murmured. His shy tone is making Kao and Dan interested on what he is about to say. “What’s a good Christmas gift I can give to Ohm?”

“Ohoh!” Dan teased

“I said don’t tease me!” Fluke whined, grabbing a plush pillow to throw but wasn’t able to because his sudden action made him groaned and whimpered in pain.

Dan and Kao were fast to support him. “Alright, I won’t tease, so will you stay still, please? You just got out from the hospital and your wound is not fully healed yet. It won’t only be Kao but Ohm will also scold me if you start bleeding now.” Dan said, scolding softly. 

“Listen to Dan.” Kao softly said, assisting Fluke on leaning back to his reclined seat. “And if that’s what you wanted to ask me, I don’t know what to reply.”

“What? But you know him far longer than any of us here.” Fluke replied with a frown.

“For the amount of time you have visited his apartment, I am sure you have seen our random gifts to him every Christmas and birthdays.” Kao said, raising a brow at the person who nodded his head while pouting. “He is not the type of person who gives you a hint that he likes a certain thing. But he always show appreciation when he received our gifts even though we know it’ll only be stored in his closet, to be remained unused and forgotten… in time immemorial."

Fluke laughed at Kao’s last words before he replied excitedly, “He used them, he used them! i can assure you he used them. He did forget who gave them but he used them. I made him use them."

Surprised, Dan replied “Then you do not have any problem on what to give to him. You can give him anything and he will use them without complaining.”

“I can’t believe he is wearing and using our gifts. I haven’t seen him wearing them at all! There is a reason why we always get him clothes, it’s because his closet is full of black, white, and grey coloured clothes. Ah~ I don’t think I can believe you, Fluke.”

“But he really did! I am always in-charge of packing his clothes when we go on a trip so I would know.”

“But the pictures that you have sent to our group chat were only showing how good the weather is and how beautiful the place is. And the one time that you did send pictures of the both of you, you were on the beach. How would we know that when the both of you were sporting the beach’s souvenir shirts and shorts?”

Fluke stifled a laugh at Kao’s tone of voice. “Are you jealous, Kao? You want to go on a trip too?” He teased, giggling on his hand while Dan laughed out loud at the grumbling tone of Kao. “I have more pictures to show you~” Fluke added, laughing when Kao replied, “I don’t need it.”

“Kao is indirectly telling you that he wants to be invited on a trip too.” Dan told Fluke who gave him a nod in agreement. “Then you can just tell Earth that you want to do another activity other than shopping and then suggest that you want to go on a trip.”

Kao rolled his eyes as he said, “Why am I becoming the topic now? Is your question finally answered, Fluke?”

“Ah! Right. Yes, I have already thought of a gift. I have remembered something that he said he likes. Can I ask one more question?” Fluke asked, looking eager on what Kao’s answer to his question will be. When he received a nod, he eagerly asked “Can I invite you to the Capital to celebrate Christmas with us?”

“What is this? You are only inviting Kao? What about me?” Ohm suddenly appeared at the door with Earth behind him. “And what are the three of you gossiping about? I heard the laughter from here to the kitchen." 

“I am actually going to invite you too.” Fluke replied to Ohm, giving him a happy smile. "I am inviting the both of you. Won’t you celebrate Christmas together with us? But if the both of you have prior appointments and schedules, then it’s alright, let’s do it during New Year instead."

“Now that you have mentioned that… this will be the first time in a long while that all of us are complete.” Dan commented on the side, pausing on his labelling of the box. "This is exciting! I better tell Shaun-"

"He knows already, Dan. I have already given Merrill the task to keep Shaun on mute so that he cannot spill the news to our family." Fluke replied, accepting the bowl of pasta that Ohm gave to him.

"Is that the reason why they aren't here?" Earth huffed, sitting between Fluke and Kao on the couch. “If it’s not related to work, he sure can’t keep a surprise to himself. Thankfully, we have the quiet Merrill to keep him mum."

“And that’s why they are the best friends. But no, they are not here because I have instructed them with other things.” Fluke said with a laugh but stopped when he noticed something. “Eh? Ohm there’s only one serving of pasta? How about yours and the others?” Instead of answering Fluke, Ohm only shrugged as he sat on the arm of the couch at Fluke’s right, the only place that is vacant. “What? You want them to get their own plate?” Fluke added, putting a hand on his mouth to stop himself from spilling the pasta while laughing. “You are being ridiculous. Here, let’s share mine.”

“And that’s why I am taking Kao back and giving Ohm back to you, Fluke.” Earth mumbled on Fluke’s left side, making a face as he turned to Kao. “At least I can understand you better with your short replies. Come on Kao, let’s eat. You too, Dan.” Earth added, grabbing Kao’s hand with his good hand.

Dan rolled his eyes at them as he stretched his aching back from the crouching and standing that he did. “Can I ask for Ohm’s help to finish packing earlier than scheduled? He will be here with us in your room anyway.” 

“Or you are just eager to visit?” Ohm asked with a raised brow, getting up from his position to sit beside Fluke instead.

Before Dan can reply to him, a shout of his name was heard. “Oops. Coming! I’m coming!” He shouted back, giving Ohm and Fluke a sheepish smile as he told them, “Mom has called, I have to eat now.”

“Hurry~ Don’t make Mom come here to get you, he is not feeling well.” Fluke teased, feeding Ohm the seafood pasta that he cooked for him.

“Alright, let me. Don’t strain yourself more.” Ohm said, taking the fork from Fluke who was about to feed him again. “And I gave this for you to eat, not for me to finish.” He added, feeding him.

Fluke mumbled with his mouth full, “But you did it on purpose, you served me food more than enough than I can finish.”

Ohm didn’t answer him and just chuckle, feeding Fluke until the other stopped his hand. When he deemed that he has eaten enough, he finished the remaining food for Fluke, giving him the glass of water for him to drink. Fluke made a face as he gave the empty glass back to him. He received it with a grin, telling him “Good boy, you almost finished what I served you."

Fluke scrunched his nose as he replied, "I am eating enough already, you do not have to fatten me. Well, at least I have you to finish my food."

“I am not trying to fatten you, I am keeping you and your sweet tooth healthy. And as if you get fat with all the food I am feeding you." Ohm replied as he stand from his seat, going to the piled boxes to finish Dan's work. "What's next after this? Is it your closet? Where should I put all of your clothes?"

Softly smiling, Fluke carefully and comfortably leaned his back on the couch again, and with closed eyes, he replied “You can put the folded clothes in a box, the underwear and socks on another box and just bring all the hanged clothes to the bed. Earth’s car has enough space for all of my hanged clothes.”

Ohm hummed his reply and followed the younger’s instructions. At first, he was having a conversation with the younger as he carefully put all of his folded clothes in a new box. He was about to tease the younger with his cute socks and underwear that he has deposited in another box when he heard a soft snore coming from the couch. Ohm turned to look at the person he is with inside the room and found him asleep. Chuckling to himself, Ohm walked to the younger and took a plush pillow, putting it on the younger's other side that is not being barricaded by the couch’s arm. “He fell asleep because he is full.” Ohm softly laughed to himself as he pat the pillow that acts as a wall for Fluke’s body. He then hummed to himself and put away the pillow, replacing it with himself. “Just in case the pillow is not enough.” He murmured to himself, gently moving Fluke’s body to lean on his shoulder comfortably. And he took a rest too.

When Dan came back to Fluke’s room later, he only glanced at the two people sleeping on the couch before he continued what Ohm has started. He knows what to do anyway, already being briefed by Earth to keep the hanged clothes on a hanger and to separate them because it will be Kao’s duty to bring them to his car. 

\--

As Dan kept quiet for Ohm and Fluke and do his work, the two people that he left at the living room are also trying to lower their voices, while currently having an (whisper) argument. 

"I told you already, no, you can’t." Kao said (in a whisper)

Earth groaned, leaning his back on the couch. "But why can't I? Just one night at Fluke's house, Kao! Come on, just one night!" Whining, he replied (in a whisper)

Kao stared at Earth's pleading face for a while before he surrendered and reluctantly nodded his head. Clearing his throat because of their whispered argument, he said "Alright, but I will be there too. I can't just leave you and Fluke with Dan until the both of you fully recovers."

Grinning, Earth replied "Really? Only Dan? Do you really think Ohm will not spend his days at Fluke's house until he gets better? I bet Fluke has already thought of Ohm's sleeping arrangement too."

"And I hope you also thought that I am not leaving you alone until you recovers." Kao said with a raised brow. He only got a laugh as a reply.

"I know. I have already thought of giving you the room that Dan is tidying up right now. Since Fluke doesn't bring much of his things in my condo, Dan will finish packing before evening, and then we'll sleep there tonight, and tomorrow morning we'll stop by your apartment to get your change of clothes first before going back here."

"Alright, I agree. Now, are you going to watch your variety show or are you going to sleep?” Kao asked, readying the remote to change the channel to Earth’s favourite variety show at this hour.

“Variety show.” Earth softly mumbled, moving around to comfortably lean his head on Kao’s right shoulder. “No criticising my hosts, just enjoy their show.”

“When did I even do that?” Kao replied with a grin, knowing he does it all the time to annoy Earth who loves the hosts so much. Earth only huffed at him, he didn’t reply to him since his variety show hosted by his favourite boyband has already started. Kao took the blanket that he has set aside for Earth and cover him with it. He heard the soft mumbled of thanks before the head leaning on his shoulder becomes heavy. Chuckling softly to himself, Kao mumbled “Really stubborn. You have been walking around all morning not wanting to listen to me when I told you to sit still.”

Instead of Earth enjoying his show, it was Kao who enjoyed watching the variety show that Earth introduced to him a year ago. He actually likes the show and enjoys the hosting the group of middle aged men do, he just likes to annoy Earth sometimes and likes to listen to him rant (but not always).

“Oh, I thought you are asleep too.” Dan, who was about to turn off the television, said after he heard someone clearing his throat. When Kao raised a brow at him, he added “Ohm and Fluke fell asleep on the couch, I thought the both of you fell asleep too.”

“I might as well sleep too since I cannot exactly move from my position right now.” Kao mumbled, leaning his head on the couch, closing his eyes.

Dan chuckled, turning off the television. “I’ll turn on the speaker instead, I have a playlist that is suitable for this kind of lazy afternoon… not that it’s a lazy afternoon for me, but for the four of you.”

“Thanks, Dan.” Kao mumbled, keeping his eyes close as he carefully crossed his arms, not wanting to jostle Earth from his sleep.

The only awake person inside the condo quietly moved around, turning on the speaker and connecting it to his phone, choosing his acoustic playlist to coat the quiet condominium’s atmosphere. “Sweet dreams to the caretakers and to the patients.” Dan mumbled, snickering. “Might as well start carrying the boxes to the car now.” He added, already thinking on putting some of the boxes on his car and the other boxes on Ohm’s car. “But before that, the clothes must go first.” Dan added, already taking the three car keys at the counter, ready to deposit the hanged clothes on Earth’s car that will be driven by Kao later.

Dan did everything by himself, not forgetting to check on his four sleeping friends from time to time as he did his task. He saw how Fluke has moved from his earlier position; from leaning on Ohm’s shoulder to burrowing his face on the older’s neck. Dan secretly took a photo of the both of them before he checks on Kao and Earth at the living room. The pair in the living room is still in the same position earlier, though Kao doesn’t have his arms cross this time but around Earth’s waist instead and the blanket was already forgotten and on their lap, not on Earth’s shoulder anymore. "These two pairs are so used around each other , don't you think so?" Dan was startled upon hearing Merrill's voice inside Earth's condo, he almost dropped his phone while he is snapping a picture of Kao and Earth.

"Since when did you get here?" Dan whispers. Merrill is with Shaun, the latter only greeted him with a nod and a smirk before going to the direction of the kitchen. "If you're looking for food, you can heat the carbonara that Ohm cooked earlier, it's in the fridge." Dan said, forgetting to lower down his voice. Thankfully, KaoEarth on the couch didn't wake up from his loud voice.

"The watchers are also tired, huh." Merrill commented

"They are tired. Kao said Fluke and Earth woke up in the middle of the night and started talking to each other until 2 o'clock in the morning. They tried to rope their watchers on talking with them but because Ohm gave them milk, they got drowsy along their conversation and eventually have fallen asleep. Milk always works best to children." Dan explained to Merrill who secretly took a picture of the usually funny and noisy duo (and also shopping buddies).

“Where is the other pair?” Merrill asked, already going to the direction of Fluke’s room to look for them there. “Are they asleep too?”

“Yes, they are. So be quiet, Rill.” Dan replied in a hush.

Shaun, who just finished heating his food, told Dan. “That’s his specialty already, stealth. Anyway, you done here? We were finished cleaning the house too. But we still have to wait for Fluke's further instructions on whether to rearrange the furnitures or not."

"I have heard Uncle Fred's reason on why Fluke was temporarily living with Earth, how are the additions in the house?" Dan asked, walking towards Shaun to sit beside him on the dining table.

"Rill and I have tested all of it and they are working properly. A bit scary but working properly. It works because we weren't fried out at the door. A loitering stranger will definitely be singed if he keeps his head and attention at the house. But not that much, just a bit of electricity and that’s it, is what Villegas told me.”

“What are we going to do about the team? Our analysts are both unavailable.” Dan worriedly asked, adding “Though it is alright for Kao to bring Earth back to the office next week, Ohm is not okay on bringing his charge though. He is adamant on not taking Fluke with him back to the office. He will surely take a leave to take care of Fluke then.”

“We have got that covered, don’t worry. When we took the case, we already opened up the scenario and were given options on what to take. I have already talked to them last night, so next week, Sarah will be back to take cover for Earth and Fluke. In the first place, she is supposed to be back already so it will not be a problem and Earth will be there too to supervise Sarah but with strict instructions not to do anything other than supervising her. Fluke was the difficult one to convince, we had to sworn that we will contact him and be always on call. He raised a good argument though, having Fluke and Ohm on the other line even if they’re not physically there, it will be alright and our members looked like it didn’t lessen but we gain one member instead. We have an agreement already, and I took the time to set everything up back in the house.”

“That’s why he is very hungry.” Merrill commented, sitting on the other side of the table and taking a plate and fork to eat the carbonara that Shaun has heated. “He did the setting up all by himself while I did the beautifying inside the house.”

“That’s good, Rill. Your new hobby, gardening, is finally being used for real this time!” Dan commented with a happy smile. “So, how was it? Should I try being a plantrent too, Shaun?” Dan giddily asked the person beside him who coughed at his question, not minding the laughter he received from the person sitting in front of them.

Merrill shook his head as he told Dan, “You can try, but do not leave your babies to Shaun or they’ll die. He tried, you know. He tried taking care of two plants that I gave him but the two plants perished.”

“I poured them too much attention and love, and look where they are now? They left me alone. You can try Dan, but I can’t, I don’t want to anymore.” Shaun dramatically replied, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Dan. Laughing, he rubbed Dan’s back and told them “Since we have decided already to go to the Capital, the sub group will be manning the office while we are gone... this one will really be push through, I actually received a message from Uncle Fred earlier, he said Uncle Jimmy has already woken up. It is now my task to relay that message to the son, but the son is still sleeping so I’ll tell him later instead.”

“Oh? Are you going to time it as we give his housewarming gifts?” Merrill asked, interested on Shaun’s plan. "He didn’t know that we prepared him housewarming gifts, we can surprise him then.”

“Yeah, and I almost blurt it out to Uncle that everyone is coming this Christmas. By the way, thank you for stopping me and thanks for hitting my back, not my head, Merrill.” Shaun wryly said, receiving a bright grin from Merrill who didn’t think that his tap on Shaun’s back was not that hard.

—

“Are you comfortable enough?” Ohm softly asked the person who immediately leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes after he sat beside him. They are sitting at the backseat of Shaun’s car. Ohm was supposed to drive Fluke’s car but because the younger was still sleeping, Merrill volunteered to drive it instead while they had to wake Fluke up. Dan has to ride his own car while Kao drives Earth’s car.

“Hmm.. I’m still sleepy” Fluke said, frowning when he accidentally stretched his body.

Ohm, who is attentive as always, was fast to hold Fluke, softly saying “Careful, just lean on me and I do the adjusting for you and carry your weight.”

“You okay there?” Shaun asked, opening the car’s door to sit on the driver’s seat. Everything is already set and Kao has already left the parking lot with Dan right behind him. Merrill has just started the car and Shaun wants Merrill to go first because he wants Fluke to fully wake up before arriving at the house, and that means, giving the younger enough time to rest his body. He knows Fluke is already 30% awake but to fully wake him up, he needs to be given enough time to wake his body till he can fully open his eyes.

“We are good.” Ohm replied, carefully inching closer to Fluke to keep the younger’s body close to him and for him to comfortably lean on him. He then murmured to Fluke, “Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we arrive.”

“Alright, thanks.” Fluke mumbled back, keeping his eyes close but ears open as he listened to the soft voices of Ohm and Shaun as they turned on the soft music for Fluke.

When they arrived at the house, the first thing that Ohm noticed was the new design of the gate and the added parking space. He also noticed the lawn and how there are more additions to Mrs. Jane’s old garden. As Shaun parked his car beside Fluke’s car, Ohm looked at the window, already seeing Dan, Merrill, and Kao, helping on carrying the boxes inside the house.

“Wait for me, I’ll help you.” Shaun told Ohm, exiting the car and rounding it to open the door for Fluke. “Williamson, we have arrived.” He said, opening the wheelchair that Merrill passed him before going back on carrying the boxes.

“I can walk.” Fluke replied when he saw the wheelchair that Shaun prepared for him.

“Yes you can, but you are still not well enough to walk without feeling the pain from your wound.” Shaun replied, waiting for Ohm to stand beside him.

“Come here and don’t be stubborn, I’ll push it for you.” Ohm said, reaching a hand to the younger who reluctantly take it. “For the meantime, no using the rooms upstairs, you can give it to Dan and Earth this time. I know there are two guest rooms downstairs, Sir Fred let me sleep here once-“

“Uh, actually Ohm, there’s only one guest room now— the one near the living room— because the other guest room became a personal office of Fluke.” Shaun informed Ohm who paused for a while to think.

“Alright, then I’ll sleep in the living room.” Ohm said, helping Fluke on the wheelchair and starting to push the frowning young man to the direction of the house.

“If you’re going to sleep on the couch, choose the one I put inside my room instead. It’s a sofa bed, right Shaun?” Fluke commented, looking at the new addition to the house. “This is Merrill’s work, isn’t it? I like it. The plants at the entrance gives a welcoming presence.”

“You’ll love the ones he put inside then.” Shaun informed him. With a soft smile on his face, he added “It’s his gift for you. Welcome home, Fluke.” 

“Welcome home, Fluke.” The others chorused making Fluke laugh. More indoor plants were added inside the house, there’s two big potted plants at the living room and he spies a flowering plant hanging near the window. “I have received a call from Uncle Fred.” Shaun started, smiling wide as he continued “Uncle Jimmy is finally awake.”

Fluke’s face lit up when he heard the news, even Earth brightly laughed when he heard it. “Really? Then this Christmas will be a complete one then!~ Oooh I cannot wait to go home! Can I call them now???” Fluke giddily asked, almost standing from his sitting position, if not for Ohm scolding him to calm down. “Sorry, I am just happy! Dad is awake!”

“I know, but I also know he will not like it if you start moving around now when you are still not feeling well. Better behave and follow my reminders if you wanted to be well when you visit them when Christmas comes.” Ohm replied, pushing Fluke to the room that Shaun opened for him, leaving the others at the living room.

“I invited you, didn’t I? Does that mean you won’t be coming with us?” Fluke asked, lips forming in a pout without him knowing.

Even though he is not looking at him, Ohm can clearly hear the pout from Fluke’s voice, making him chuckle. “I don’t know. We’ll see... If you’re well enough to travel, I can go with you and not worry about you."

"...I'll be good." Fluke mumbled, he really wants Ohm to come with him to the Capital. He wants to bring Ohm and show him to his parents.

Ohm laughed, stopping at the bed and helping the younger to stand. "Alright, I'll come with you. I do not have any plans for Christmas anyway.” He then gave the younger's phone, saying “Call your parents, I know you wanted to talk to them."

While Ohm is helping Fluke inside his room, the people in the living room are busy on deciding what to do for their upcoming Christmas party.

"Can we have a costume party?" Dan suggested excitedly but his idea was greatly denied.

"It's not a Halloween party, Dan." Shaun softly replied, smacking Merrill who laughed loudly at Dan's suggestion.

"Ooh! I've got an idea, thanks Dan! I'll prepare the animal pyjamas for all of us and all of you will wear it before we start our Christmas party, okay?" Earth said, rubbing his hands together with a very bright smile on his face, looking at each faces on the couch “And no, everyone must attend. The consequence for not attending will be refunding me for everything that I am going to buy for the party, I’ll give you a receipt.” He added when he saw Kao and Merrill about to opened their mouth.

Gulping, Kao said “Fluke and Ohm don’t know yet. What if they disliked it?”

“You do not have to worry about that Kao, look.” Earth replied, showing him his phone with a message from Ohm. _A koala for me and a pikachu for Fluke._ In the end, Kao chose a cat and Merrill chose a crocodile, Shaun chose a squirrel, Dan chose a cow and Earth chose a bunny. Earth took his phone again and giddily looked for a shop online that he can order their animals pyjamas, giggling but not commenting when he heard “Am I going to regret this?”

—

At the start of the week, everyone was back to work except Fluke who is still resting at home and Ohm who is taking care of Fluke at home. There is also Earth who is not allowed to work yet but is loitering around the lab and the office, he is greatly enjoying supervising everyone. When a case happened, true to what he said, Shaun contacted Fluke and they coordinated with him and Ohm throughout the whole case. In the span of two weeks of coordinating through each other on the other line, Fluke came back to work on the third week of the month, right on time for the Christmas Party that Shaun and Earth has organised. 

“Welcome back!” The detectives inside the office greeted.

“Welcome back, the both of you!” Earth greeted as soon as Ohm opened the door of the office with Fluke behind him. “And now that you are back, we’ll have to go back to our office too.” He added, walking towards his partner who gave him a big smile. “Two weeks without you is sooo long, I do not know how I managed to be with Sarah! She is so strict!”

“Don’t complain to me. Sarah reported you to me already.” Fluke replied, dodging the hug that Earth was about to give him. When his friend made a face, he hold his hand and pulled him towards him.”Alright, we’re gonna go, now. Ah, wait.” He released Earth’s hand and walked towards Ohm, giving him a hug that the other reciprocated before patting the detective on his arm "Bye, Ohm, see you later.” He then dragged Earth with him back to the door.

Shaun huffed at the sudden display of closeness from the two people who just got back to work and teasingly exclaimed, “Hey, what about us?!”

Fluke laughed and said before closing the door, “See you this weekend!”

“Isn’t that a bit unfair? We didn’t receive a hug nor a pat.” Merrill said, joining the teasing.

Ohm only rolled his eyes at them and said, “I have many things to catch up, I do not have time to listen to your grumblings.”

“Things to catch up, you say? You have been up to date in everything, Ohm.” Kao replied. “Anyway, there’s a new order from the Chief, it’s time to write another set of report for the past two weeks so no more idling around and waiting for another case to show up. We have reports to write, everyone got it?”

On the way to the lab, Earth is busy talking to Fluke about the games that he had thought of for their Christmas party. “You think it’s appropriate to have a card game? But we are seven and Sarah cannot come because of his mother duty.”

“What kind of card game are you talking about?” Fluke asked, confused on the game that Earth is referring to. “Are you talking about the card passing game? Because it’s alright with me. I don’t like those paper passing games, cards are safer and thicker to pass.”

Earth blinked fast, looking at Fluke. “Okay, you just gave me an idea. I was just talking about playing cards but you made it more interesting…” Earth said, a smirk plastered on his face. “And the loser will have to dance the Pearly shell.”

“That’s too easy! What’s the rules? Is this a three-four team? Or three-three and the remaining one will be the referee?” Fluke replied, already thinking on what rules to suggest. “Let’s draw lots, there will be a (one) referee and three Team 1 and Team 2 cards. Then the losing team will have to dance to a song that the winning team suggests.” He giggled at the thought, grown men wearing animal pyjamas and dancing to a random song “The game sounds interesting.”

Arriving at the lab, Sarah was already there on her seat, her cubicle was added just recently beside Fluke’s cubicle. “Good morning, Sarah.” Fluke greeted the petite woman with long pixie cut hair, who swivelled her chair to greet them.

“Good morning, Fluke! And welcome back! This is the first time that I will be working together with you.” Sarah joyfully exclaimed, happy to finally be able to work with the person she has talked to months ago when it was time for her to go on a maternity leave. He was her substitute but now has become a permanent fixture in the lab and in the Special Division. 

“Welcome back to you too! I am looking forward on working together with you. It’s good to have more than two people in the lab.”

Sarah laughed at Fluke’s statement, she then commented “I have observed that the detectives are used on going here and staying here for a while, so I think it’s always not just the two of you in here.”

“We are not just analysts now it seems.” Earth replied, grinning when Sarah laughed at his statement. It’s the truth though. “Before we start working and forgot to tell you, Fluke, the package has arrived. I’ll give it to you later so you can start wrapping your gift.”

“Ohh? I am guessing it’s a gift for Ohm because it’s Earth who took care of it instead of you.” Sarah commented, going back to her work.

“Yes, I have to ask Earth for help because Ohm is sharp and he would know I am hiding something from him.” Fluke mumbled, unconsciously pouting at the thought. He then told Earth, “Bring it with you this weekend. I cannot get it later because Ohm and I will go home together today. He still has to pack all of his things this evening.”

“Awww! I would like to join the party but I am now a busy mother of two!” Sarah whined

“What two? I thought it’s a girl, you gave birth to twins??” Earth confusedly asked.

“She might be referring to her husband and her baby.” Fluke replied, laughing.

“You got that right.” Earth’s assistant grumbled. When both analysts laughed, she added, also laughing "Don’t laugh, it’s the truth! You’ll know what I am talking about when you start a family of your own too, or when you finally start a relationship with your significant other and found out they are more of a baby than your future babies.”

“I doubt that~” Fluke replied, adding “No one has shown any interest in me and likes to be with me aside from my friends.”

“True, we are going to grow old single for sure.” Earth replied, laughing at the thought but not minding it. “Like Professor James."

Sarah gave them a doubtful and bewildered look that they didn’t notice, too busy on listing the things that they will do together as two single professionals, like the coroner/Earth’s brother, Professor James.

—

The time that everyone in the Special Division has been waiting for has come.

Kao didn’t move from his bed, he is still trying to remember what day it is and why he was woken up early. When someone knocked on the door and that person opened the door without waiting for his response, he immediately remembered the occasion. With Earth’s suggestion, he decided to sleepover at Earth’s condo so that he cannot forget to attend the party and be very late. “You are up, good. Come on, we have to be there early, I am one of the organisers.” Earth said, pulling Kao’s hand to help him get up. 

The older tiredly closed his eyes, pulling Earth close to him. “It’s too early in the morning, I thought the party is in the afternoon. And isn’t Shaun and Fluke enough? I am certain Ohm is already there too.” Kao replied with a yawn, remembering how Ohm came to work yesterday with a backpack and how Ohm and Fluke went home together last night. “I need my coffee first.”

“Up now, up. Coffee is on the table already.” Earth softly mumbled, ruffling Kao’s disheveled hair when the older leaned his head on his stomach. “Shaun will be there after lunch to help on cooking. I already told Fluke I’ll help him with the baking so we have to be there before lunch.”

“What’s for breakfast?” Kao mumbled, burrowing his face on Earth’s stomach.

Earth softly laughed at Kao’s action, he run his fingers on his hair as he replied “I’ll cook stir-fried pork. Come on, your coffee will get cold if you won’t get up now.”

“Okay.” Kao replied, encircling his arms around Earth and in a swift move, he deposited Earth on the bed, startling the younger who shouted at the sudden action. Before Earth can scold him, he rolled him up with his blanket and laughed out loud. “I’m awake now” Kao exclaimed, stretching his arms and running out of the guest room, leaving the screaming analyst who just got out from his blanket prison.

“Kao!”

While it turned out a chaotic morning at Earth’s condo, Fluke has a lazy morning at his house. 

When he was able to climb the stairs without wincing from the pain coming from his wound, Ohm has transferred him to his real room, the master’s bedroom upstairs. He also gave the vacant room beside his room to Ohm to use.

Last night, he slept earlier than usual because of tiredness. He suspects it is because his body got accustomed to the two weeks rest being pampered by Ohm that going back to work and going back to his usual schedule and routine (sleeping very late at night and waking up early for work) has messed him up and his body clock. Fluke stretched his body and mumbled, “Better go back to the usual, I cannot be tired just because of 1 week of normal work.” Just then, a knock sounded at the door, “Come in,” he called as he hugged a pillow, already knowing who it is. It’s still too early in the morning, there’s no one with him at the house aside from Ohm.

Ohm opened the door and entered Fluke’s room. He is still in his sleeping attire with a cup of (almost finished) coffee on his hand. “Good morning, why are you not getting up yet?” Ohm asked, sitting beside Fluke on the bed and patting the younger, who is lazily looking at him, on the head.

“Is that my coffee?” Fluke asked, voice still groggy from sleep.

Ohm shook his head as a reply. “The coffee is downstairs, if you wanted one.” He said before sipping his almost finished coffee he is holding. Noticing that the younger didn’t look away and didn’t move at all, he sighed. “Get up so I can give it to you.” Fluke only hummed, hugging his pillow tight to himself. Ohm softly smiled seeing the younger's contented face. “Still don’t want to move?”

“They won’t be here until lunch anyway, I want to enjoy my Saturday morning first.” Fluke replied, stretching his body again before sitting up and taking the cup of coffee from Ohm's hand. 

Ohm was about to drink from it but he let the other finish the remaining coffee on his cup. “You can laze around downstairs, the living room is all yours." Ohm said, getting up from his sitting position. "Up, up." He told the younger who stretched his hands above his head, finally standing on his bed.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm ready to help you with your morning exercise!" Fluke said, voice gaining the usual strength he has each morning making the detective laugh while shaking his head.

"Aren't you perfectly fine already? There's no need-"

"Give me your back so we can go downstairs already, I want to drink my coffee and laze around the couch." Fluke said, cutting Ohm from what he is about to say. 

The older obediently turned around and offered his back with a grin on his face. "Alright, alright, even though you are just doing this because you are being lazy." Ohm said, securing his hold around the analyst's thigh, lifting him a little higher. "Hold tight, Koala."

It still amazes Fluke how Ohm can go down the stairs with him on his back. Though the stairs is only composed of less than 10 steps, Ohm goes down and up with him on his back without problem at all. Once he was gently deposited by Ohm at the couch, the remote was next given to him. "I'll get you your coffee, stay here." The detective said, leaving him to get him his cup of coffee. Fluke thinks he is not the only one who needs to do some readjusting because Ohm is still pampering him even though he is already fine. When Ohm came back with his coffee, the analyst shyly mumbled "I am already alright, have you forgotten?"

The taller chuckled, replying "I might have forgotten for a while there but I am not complaining, am I?”

“The others might comment that you are my slave.” Fluke said, laughing.

Ohm just shrugged, sitting next to Fluke on the couch. “Let them think what they want to think. Change the channel, it’s almost time for our morning talk show.”

Fluke laughed upon hearing that, Ohm is talking about the morning food show that they become hooked on during Fluke's recovering period. The one show that they have started watching become 2, 3, and 4 until the door bell rang at the same time Fluke’s phone rang. “The time!” Fluke hurriedly said, answering his phone while they hurriedly went to the door, opening it for the guests.

“Sorry! We have forgotten the time!” Fluke told the three people who arrived. “But all of you are earlier than schedule.”

“Baking takes time, Fluke.” Earth replied to Fluke as he instructed Kao to put the things they bought in the kitchen.

“And cooking all of our food takes time.” Shaun mumbled, following Kao to the kitchen. They have already bought ingredients for 6 recipes of food but Shaun wants to add one more recipe so he brought it with him.

“Where are the remaining two members?” Ohm asked Shaun, following him to the kitchen.

“Earth instructed them to prepare the games later so they will be here maybe an hour before dinner.” Shaun replied.

Kao, who heard it mumbled “Can’t we have a Christmas gathering without games? I am reluctant to join the games.”

“A gathering won’t be a gathering without having fun with games! Everyone must join, Kao. I personally made the list of the games, I assure you it’s fun.” Earth’s voice was heard at the other side of the kitchen, the extended area where an oven was made solely for the purpose of baking. The Williamson's have made it like that because it has been a hobby of Jane Williamson to bake for her husband.

Shaun let out a laugh at the reluctant face of Kao. “It’s fun, I saw the list. They are all fun, just no hard feelings afterwards, okay? I hope so.”

“That’s not convincing Shaun.” Fluke said, laughing as he went to the cooking team. “Ohm will help you with cooking, And Kao, don’t be a bystander. You can help on both sides.”

“Got it.” Kao replied, already helping on peeling the vegetables needed for the first recipe. “I’ll check the both of you after I am done here, leave the heavy things to me.”

After that, both sides work on their task. One by one, Shaun and Ohm cooked the list of foods that they wanted to eat with Kao helping them. On the other side of the kitchen, Earth and Fluke have finished making shapes of the dough and are on the process of putting it in the oven. They have also planned on baking a Christmas cake… well, not really a Christmas cake, but just a cake that everyone likes to eat once in a while — Triple Chocolate Cake.

While waiting for the cookies, Earth and Fluke started preparing the ingredients for the cake. Meanwhile, Shaun has instructed Kao to call them to eat lunch. “Knock, knock.” Kao said, knocking on the wall, “Let’s eat our late lunch now. I am very much hungry and I am certain the cooks are too as they cooked our food. You can finish baking after eating.”

Following Kao, Earth and Fluke went to the dining room where Ohm and Shaun are preparing the table for their late lunch. “Let’s taste our food.” Ohm said, sitting on his usual spot at the end of the table. Fluke sat on his right, looking at the food that they have already finished cooking— noodles, K-Chicken style, seafoods, pasta (seafood pasta and lasagna), sweet and sour fillet (fish and chicken), and beef soup.

“Are we going to taste all of the food now?” Fluke asked, confused. “I don’t think I can eat everything and still eat dinner later.”

“We just served enough portion of each food for us to taste, except the chicken of course there should be one for all of us.” Ohm replied, taking Fluke’s plate so he can put enough rice for the younger to eat. He also put a chicken, sweet and sour fish and chicken and noodles to his plate. “You can eat the pasta when you finish the food on your plate.” Ohm said to the younger as he put back the plate in front of him, receiving a thank you from him. He then take a small bowl for the beef soup, putting it beside his plate. 

Shaun spared them a glance, a side of his mouth lifting in a smirk. He also spare Kao and Earth a glance, softly chuckling at the way Earth is putting food on Kao’s plate while telling him to eat a lot because he has been helping on both sides. “Do you want us to help? We are done cooking.” Shaun asked Earth who gave him a nod.

“Thank you, you can help us with another batch of chocolate chip and buttered cookies, we are going to bake more for our trip back home. Meanwhile, leave the baking of cake to us, we can do it.” Earth replied.

“Let me call Dan and Merrill for an update about what they are doing.” Kao commented as he took a bite on his spicy chicken. “Dan was adamant on bringing Christmas decorations, I hope the games made him forget about it already.”

The others nodding at Kao in agreement. Kao has a point. Dan can be extreme sometimes especially when he is very excited about something, that’s also the reason why Fluke has told Ohm to buy and decorate a medium length Christmas tree with him and to decorate the house last Monday. Though the decorations are not enough and will be seen as a few for someone like Dan, they can point out that “ _there are decorations, just not a lot._ ” It’s not as if they are going to celebrate Christmas in New Central anyway, they are all going to celebrate Christmas back in the Capital, that’s also another reason why they do not decorate too much (except Dan and Merrill’s condo).

While Earth and Fluke are finishing the decoration of the cake and Ohm and Shaun are starting to put away the things that they used, Kao is running to the living room, opening the door for Dan and Merrill.

“Merry Christmas!” Dan greeted excitedly, zooming past Kao as he walked faster to go to the living room. Seeing the Christmas tree, he excitedly ran to it and put down the gifts he has been carrying under the tree. Carefully of course, because Earth will scold him if he threw the gifts under the tree.

“Just like a child, really.” Kao mumbled.

Merrill laughed when he heard Kao’s comment. “Every year he is like that, Kao.”

“Just wait at the living room, everyone is finishing and cleaning the kitchen right now.” Kao told Merrill, leaving him with Dan to go back to the kitchen.

He wasn’t able to go back to the kitchen before the two cooks and two bakers exited the kitchen, giving Merrill a nod as a greeting. “Merry Christmas!” Dan greeted when he turned around and saw them looking at him.

“You are going to say that again for two days straight.” Earth told Dan who only laughed at him. When he saw the gifts under the tree, he gave their youngest a bright smile. “Thank you, Dan~ for bringing our gifts.” Earth said, taking Fluke’s attention who also thanked him. Behind them, Ohm and Kao glanced at each other and gave each other a nod.

“You are both welcome, I saw my name by the way.” Dan replied with a grin, receiving a laugh in reply. “Shall we start our Christmas party now?"

“You really really love Christmas.” Shaun softly said, laughing at Dan as he ruffled his hair. “Come, let’s go to the dining table. Let’s have a toast.” 

Everyone followed Shaun on the old dining table owned by Fred and Jane Williamson that coincidentally has 7 chairs too, just enough for the 7 of them to sit on. One by one, everyone took a seat on the long table, Ohm at the head followed by Fluke, Shaun facing him on the opposite side and Dan sitting beside him. Earth sat beside Fluke with Kao next to him and Merrill sitting opposite of Kao.

Ohm glanced at everyone and noticed something. “Wait, I am not the man of this house, why am I sitting here?” He said to Fluke, urging him to change places with him.

“No, no, no. You stay there, you have been sitting there for weeks. It's alright, I don't mind. It's just the sitting arrangement, I don't mind." Fluke replied, holding Ohm's arm to keep him in place. "Alright, time to toast. Shaun, you start it" Fluke added, keeping his hand around Ohm's arm as he lift up the glass with wine.

Clearing his throat, Shaun said. "I am happy to be working with all of you. This year has been exciting and special, I am glad to experience all of this with you. And I will mention you, Williamson, thank you for transferring and joining our team. We are all glad to have you on our team. You have been here for 7 months but we all think that it has been years since we started working together. This team works because of our teamwork and how we communicate and compromise. To more years with you and with this team!"

"Wait, wait, wait. This party is not for me-"

"To more years with you and with this team!" The others chorused, making Fluke sigh. The younger analyst gave them a grateful smile. "To more years with all of you and with this team." He replied to their cheer.

"7 months and it's already been a roller coaster ride with you. Thank you for the camaraderie and the bond. Looking forward to be with you for many more years." Ohm added, touching his glass with Fluke's as he added, "Cheers.”

Kao turned to Earth as he added, “Thank you for always being there. For many more years with you and with this team. Cheers.” The head analyst gave him a bright smile as a reply, clinking their glass together.

“Thank you everyone, more gatherings like this in the future, please!” Dan also said, clinking his glass with Shaun and Merrill.

“Cheers!” Merrill exclaimed, putting his glass in the middle and everyone copied him, clinking their glasses together. “It’s time for Home Alone!” Everyone turned to look at him when they heard that. “What? Christmas means Home Alone movies reruns.”

“I have prepared Cells at Work, let’s watch that one. Complete episode and seasons.” Dan told everyone, adding “I have prepared Shaun’s external drive too, his list of favourite movies and dramas are in there.” 

Everyone followed Dan to the living room taking the pasta with them as snacks, except Merrill who frowned at them for being ignored and Shaun who gave Merrill a teasing smile. When Merrill noticed Shaun, he rolled his eyes, saying. “Are they really for real? Did you hear their toasts? How much longer should I stay in the sideline and observe them quietly?”

Shaun laughed at the question. “Ah, let them be. It took me a year to understand my relationship with Dan too and my slow Dan is always the cutest and the slowest. They’ll get it in time.”

“If you say so.” Merrill mumbled, walking with Shaun to the living room where everyone took a seat already. He saw Dan urging Shaun to sit beside him so he chose the vacant space beside Shaun. “Sometimes, it’s hard to be surrounded by all of you.”

“Huh? Did you say something, Rill?” Dan asked Merrill who shook his head at him. “Why are you laughing? What did he say?” He asked Shaun instead, but the other didn’t tell him anything.

“Just focus on your series like everyone else.” Shaun replied, taking a plate to serve Dan lasagna.

Unfortunately or fortunately for Kao, they weren’t able to play the games that Dan and Merrill prepared because all night long, they got so into Shaun’s list of Sci-Fi and Action movies that they have forgotten anything else other than eating and watching. They have even forgotten the time, only noticing that the people sitting beside them are yawning. Fluke and Earth, who are sitting at the centre of the couch, yawned at the same time and gave each other a slap on the shoulder for copying the other before they leaned on the person sitting beside them. Ohm adjusted himself and put his arm around the younger’s shoulder so Fluke can be comfortable leaning on him. Kao leaned on the couch’s arm as he encircled his arm around Earth’s waist, pulling him towards him to make him more comfortable.

As the three people on the other couch started shouting because the movie has become more intense, the two analysts suddenly become heavier, surprising the people they are leaning into. “Merrill, what time is it?” Kao asked the nearest person, using his foot to catch the shouting detective’s attention. 

When Merrill turned to look at them, he laughed before he look at his wristwatch. “Oh shit, it’s already 2 o’clock in the morning. Didn’t we have already talk about going back home as early as possible so we can catch them all off guard during their Sunday Oldies gathering?”

“It’s almost finished. Let’s just finish this movie then we can go to bed.” Shaun replied, stifling a laugh when he heard the “Oldies Gathering” . He then turned to Kao and Ohm, telling them. “Ohm, take Fluke back to his room now. Can you sleep with him tonight? Kao and Earth will take the other room while the three of us will take the vacant room here. Don’t worry, Fluke, Earth, and I have already talked about the sleeping arrangement beforehand.”

Nodding, Ohm easily carried Fluke in a bridal style and went up the stairs. While Kao woke Earth up, softly murmuring to him that it’s time to sleep on a bed, not forgetting to kick Merrill who snickered at him when he woke Earth up instead of carrying him like what Ohm did to Fluke. What do you expect? Earth is not as small as Fluke for him to carry him like that.

\--

“Why am I getting nervous? Is it too late for you to drop me here and go back?” Kao murmured, asking the person sitting beside him on the backseat.

“Man up, Kao.” The driver, Ohm, said at the same time Fluke, who is sitting at the passenger seat, replied, “Too late, we are already 20 minutes away from home.”

“Kao, why do you think you are getting nervous?” Merrill’s teasing voice resounded in their in-ear piece with Shaun laughing in the background. Dan is currently asleep at the backseat, he didn’t go to sleep (watching anime) with an excuse of he’ll sleep on the ride. “How about you, Ohm? Aren’t you nervous too?"

“I don’t know.” Kao replied, receiving a pat from Earth who told him “Don’t be nervous, you know them already, aside from Fluke’s parents."

“Now that you have mentioned his parents, I feel nervous. But I’ll be alright, I have been taking good care of their son after all” Ohm replied, clearing his throat to ease his nervousness.

"Calm down, you will be alright. My parents are good people." Fluke replied, patting Ohm on the shoulder, in a shy voice he added "They might even be happy to see and meet you. They always welcome my friends warmly."

"You are right, Fluke. They will be very happy." Merrill replied with a grin. "Alright, I'll stop, don't hit me I am driving! Let me focus on the road." He added, stopping Shaun from hitting his shoulder.

"Focus, Shaun, Merrill." Earth said in a scolding tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Both chorused in a sheepish tone. 

Suddenly, the car that they are following signalled the right turn signal and they heard Shaun saying, "We are here." 

Ohm and Kao followed Merrill’s silver car with their eyes as it turned right from the main road. They entered a quiet neighbourhood with big houses and secured gates. Fluke and Earth cannot sit still on their seats as they saw the house with maroon coloured roof and a rooftop with bushes. Merrill sound his horn twice in front of a black coloured gate that immediately opened, already familiar with Merrill’s and Earth’s cars.

The Oldies Gathering that Merrill was talking about can be seen at the patio, 3 old men and a woman sitting on a round table, with their coffees and baked cookies by Jane Williamson herself. There’s also a middle aged man on a wheelchair and another middle aged man sitting beside him with an arm around him. They look merry, and they brightened upon seeing the two cars. 

Shaun and Merrill were the ones who got off of the car first with Shaun going to the backseat to wake Dan up. With, Fluke’s instruction, Ohm parked the car beside Merrill’s car. Then Earth exited the car, signalling for Fluke to not come out yet. 

“Who drove you?” Professor James exclaimed in question upon seeing that Earth came out from the backseat and that the three others are in another car. Just then, Shaun neared the car and knocked at the passenger seat where Fluke is sitting. Opening the door, Fluke got off the car with a big smile and laughter in his face upon seeing the delight from everyone’s faces. When two more people got off the car, the Oldies exclaimed their surprise but called for the youngsters at the same time. 

Following Fluke and Earth, Ohm and Kao walked towards the house with Shaun, Dan, and Merrill behind them. Everyone greeted Private Inspector Fred Williamson, Jane Williamson, Thomson Williamson, Jimm Williamson, James Bakermick, and Zachary Reyes. 

"You have finally brought Kao here.” James said with a mysterious smile on his face while sharing a glance with Fred and Zach.

"Ah, yes. Fluke and I invited him and Ohm to join us.” Earth replied to his brother, not catching to the old men’s expression just yet.

"I see, any announcement then?” Fred Williamson asked, eagerly waiting for something from the young people in front of them. But the look of confusion from them made them look at each other and sighed.

"Go on, go inside all of you. Do not listen to them." Mrs. Jane Williamson said, replying to Earth's confused question, ushering the newly arrived people inside the house, to the living room. "Leave the old men outside, they are old, they love the fresh air and open area."

Professor Jimmy, who is being pushed by Dr. Tommy by his wheelchair, laughed at the "old men's faces". "What did you expect? They grew up under the guidance of the three of you who love their work more than they love other people and gets excited when working than being with other people. Did you really expect them to know the prospect of attraction and love and the difference between romantic love and brotherly love? You see yourselves as brothers in arms. They wouldn’t know the difference then."

Dr. Tommy also added, “We are a couple but seeing us is not enough. They cannot differentiate it when it's them being involved."

"James!" Fred Williamson suddenly exclaimed, "it's been a year, why is still no progress with them?"

The person being mentioned only huffed as he drink from his cup of coffee, "Don't come at me, Sir. I know you have noticed that you have a nephew to look after.” He replied, startling Fred who choked on his cookie.

"What?" Both Professor Jimmy and Doctor Tommy asked, looking at each other first before they averted their gaze at their brother who has been taking good care of their son for a year.

Private Detective Williamson cleared his throat as he mumbled, "Fluke and Earth are friends, what do you expect? And my chosen detectives are as ignorant and as dense as they are."

"Wait, brother Fred. What do you mean with your statement?" Professor Jimmy hastily asked, urging Tommy to push him closer to his brother. "Did Fluke finally--"

"We failed to educate him in that area, darling." Doctor Tommy commented, patting the excited person, who deflated at his words, on the head. "He is old enough to do things on his own so we have to leave this to him, we can only guide him when he opens up and asks us."

"Oh, I know! I will give hints as much as possible then, let's go, darling, we have to start as early as now! You have met him already, I assumed. But I have seen him just now. Come on, we have a prospective lover to investigate~"

"Do you really have to use the word investigate?" Doctor Tommy laughed at his enthusiastic partner again. "Alright, alright. No need to wiggle, calm down, calm down. You are still not well. And I know you missed Fluke too." He added, ruffling the Professor's hair before dropping a kiss on his head.

Just then, they heard Mrs. Jane Williamson calling for them. Closing the sliding glass door, she pat Tommy and Jimmy on the shoulder. "The children are asking for the both of you, go and introduce yourselves to your son's guest properly, Tommy, Jimmy."

When they disappeared inside the house, James looked at the person on his left that is quietly grinning at them while eating his cookie. "Quietly observing are we?"

"Mine knows what and who he needs, no need for me to intervene for a 'progress' as you say."

"Aren't you a proud father? You are boasting too much, Chief Zach." James replied, making Fred and Jane Williamson laugh. "How about the progress between Shaun and his mother?" James asked, changing the topic.

The old people mellowed down when they heard the question. Zach cleared his throat, putting his coffee down, he answered. "His mother still wants him to end his current relationship and marry the woman she chooses for him, a daughter of her friend. There is no progress between them at all."

The fiery Jane Williamson scoffed as she commented, "After divorcing you years ago and leaving her own child in your care, she just suddenly appear out of nowhere and wants to enter and control Shaun's life? Well, she cannot do that now because Shaun has gotten your personality more than his own real mother."

"Jane is right." Fred also commented, taking his wife's hand and massaging it to calm her down. "Zach, stop pushing your son to see his mother when he clearly doesn't want to."

Zach sighed, "I am not pushing him to meet his mother, but he knows he has to. One of these days, he might burst though. Every time he goes home after a meeting with his mother he wears a deep frown on his face. I am just glad that he has Dan and his friends to calm him down when needed.”

“Hey, if I asked Merrill, will he help? That kid is sharp but quiet.” James said, wearing his usual “I have a plan” smile.

“Don’t James. Let the young people do what they want without you interfering. What do you even know?” Jane Williamson frankly replied, making Fred and Zach chuckle.

“Ma’am Jane, that hurts.” James wryly reply. “Alright, I’ll let them be. Even Shaun is not helping at all and Dan is slow as always. They'll get the hint soon enough for sure.”

“How soon is soon?” Zach asked with a teasing smile on his face.

“hmmm.. I don’t know. I am certain not for another year though.“ Fred Williamson replied, grinning at his former partner.

— — 

"Glad to see you awake and smiling again, Uncle Jimmy.” Shaun murmured, hugging the Professor and his husband. “Hello, Uncle Tommy.” 

Though Professor Jimmy gladly accepted Shaun’s hug, he still cannot help but tease him. “Why did you hug us first? Did brother Zach exchanged his son with our son?”

Fluke laughed from his seat on the couch. He said, “They have to greet and hug you first before me, Dad. Because I am sure I won’t let go for a while.” 

“This is a merry Christmas this time around, Uncle.” Dan softly said, giving the Doctor and Professor bear hugs.

“We are sorry for the gloomy Christmas last year, Dan.” Professor Jimmy replied, ruffling the younger’s hair who has remained a child at heart.

“It’s alright, we are all here after all.” Dan replied, stepping aside for Merrill’s turn to give his greetings and hug.

“Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Tommy, I don’t think going on full force will help, just give them small hints for now and let the wheel of fate run its course.” Merrill said in a greeting, making the two parents laugh.

“Sharp as always but still as quiet as always.” Professor Jimmy commented. “Don’t mind him, don’t mind him.” He added, talking to the four people who are still sitting on the couch, waiting for their turn to be introduced.

“It’s your turn now, come here, Earth. Give me a hug, your brother has been a chatterbox for a while there, boasting about your recent mission that sent the both of you and Fluke to the hospital.” Professor Jimmy said to the nervous Earth who walked to him reluctantly. Doctor Tommy hid a laugh through a cough, also adding. “He won’t scold you, he will praise you instead. Don’t be nervous.”

“Hello, Uncle. Did he also tell you how he bailed another blind date from Mom? He was boasting about how he was able to bail the date again.” Earth replied, changing the topic.

Professor Jimmy laughed at that. “No he didn’t. But James doesn’t want to be tied down, tell your Mom to stop setting him up and to let him be. He doesn’t have any interest on being in a relationship at all, and he doesn’t know how to handle a relationship too. He is more comfortable being single.”

Earth huffed as he hugged the Professor. “Mom knows, Mom understands. But she still wants to tease him and to try if he changed his mind.” He then called for Fluke to come over already.

“Hello, Dad. I missed you so much.” Fluke softly said, hugging Professor Jimmy tightly, burying his head on his Dad’s shoulder.

“I miss you too. You don’t know how very glad I was when I heard from your Papa that you have transferred to New Central and finally found the place and the team that you belong to. I know you have entered the Capital to gain experience even with knowing that the pressure will be there because our family is well-known among the officers. I know it is also because you want to be closer to home. You do not know this but we were aware of your hardships back then, the senior officers told your Uncle and your Uncle told us about how they treat you. But we didn’t tell you anything because we do not want to interfere with your decision. But now, you have a different aura surrounding you. Being surrounded by the people you trust is one of the factor, being surrounded by the people you have known for years is another factor. But I am sure the other factor is because of this two people you have invited to come with you. It is because they have shattered everyone’s ill words, that other people do not want to befriend you and waste their time on understanding you.”

“And based on their reaction to what Jimmy just said, they are protective of you too.” Doctor Tommy commented, softly laughing when he saw how Ohm and Kao frowned at what Professor Jimmy just said. “You really did find the perfect team you were searching for in New Central, son.” Sniffing was heard on the side, making Doctor Tommy laughed. “Sorry, Dan. We didn’t mean to make you cry. Now, now. It’s time to introduce them to us, Fluke, Earth. We are curious about them.”

“Right, right.” Fluke replied, wiping his tears as he cleared his throat. He called for Ohm and Kao to come near him so he can introduce them to his parents. “This is Ohm Minsitton and Kao Sembrandt. I am certain you have heard of their names before already. They’re the people that Uncle Fred personally choose to be part of his team.”

“Ah, yes. I remembered. I finally met the both of you. The old men outside always talk about the four of you. I have heard that you are all partners now?” Doctor Tommy asked. Somehow, the four people being asked felt that there is something with the question but they cannot pinpoint what it is so they honestly answered him. “Ah, it’s Earth and I that are partners, Pa. and Ohm and Kao are partners but now they have Shaun, Dan, and Merrill with them.”

Earth added, "Though sometimes, we exchanged partners, Ohm and Fluke, and Kao and I.”

Meanwhile when he heard the question, Shaun widened his eyes in surprise at the Doctor while Merrill coughed on his hand to hide his grin, the question made him laugh. Doctor Tommy innocently nodded his head at their response, exchanging a quick glance with his husband.

“Darling, let them rest for now. We have enough time for more questioning later, but they have just arrived, right? I am sure they are tired. It’s Christmas Eve later, we need them to be awake and alert later, not tired and sleepy. So, everyone, you know where your rooms are, go and take a rest.” Professor Jimmy butted in the conversation of his husband and his son.

“Uh, Dad. Where should Ohm and Kao sleep?” Fluke asked, don’t know why he is not sure about rooming with Ohm even though they have shared a room many times already. On his side, Earth is having the same problem. Why is he hesitating this time when he has roomed with Kao many times before already, even shared a bed with him?

“Oh, I thought you are all used on sharing a room. Haven’t you shared a room with each other many times before? That’s what I have heard from your Uncle.” Professor Jimmy replied, ignoring the pink blush that bloomed on Fluke's and Earth's cheeks and the fidgeting two detectives beside them.

"What's wrong with them?" Dan asked, confused at their reactions.

"Thank you, Sir." Ohm said, clearing his throat and standing straight when Fluke took his hand. "Okay, Dad. I'll take him to my room now to take a rest, he has been driving for hours so he is tired. Later!" Fluke hastily said, dragging Ohm behind him. Earth also bid them a "Later!" as he hold Kao's arm and pulled him to his guest room.

Upstairs...

“That was nerve-wracking, I don’t know why but I sensed that your parents are staring at me too much.” Ohm mumbled after Fluke closed the door of his room.

Laughing awkwardly, Fluke replied “Don’t mind them. They are just surprise because the last time I brought a friend home was back in high school, when I became friends with Shaun, Earth, Dan, and Merrill.” Changing the subject, Fluke added “My room here is better than my room back in New Central. I am an only child and this is my childhood room so as you can see, it’s bigger and full.” It is bigger but the space is full too. The shelves are full of books and figurines, there’s a PC, a studying table and a complete television set with dvd and speaker facing a carpeted floor and a sofa bed. “We used to stay overnight in my room back then. Dad and Pa kept my room as it is, even when I came back from studying overseas, it didn’t change. I guess the only thing that changed is when the others have a space in our house unlike before.”

“Do they live far?” Ohm asked curiously, following Fluke on the sofa bed.

“Shaun and Merrill only live 3 blocks away. Earth’s house is on the other side of the city but he is currently living with Professor James and Professor bought the house beside us so we are neighbours. It’s Dan that is living far from the city but Shaun asked Earth to convince Dan to move with Professor James and they just become accustomed to it even now. Back then, during breaks in University, when they have to go home and the dormitory must be cleaned, instead of travelling back home, Dan would just stay with Earth to help him save money for his allowance.” Fluke added, standing from his sitting position on the sofa bed and going to their luggage that Ohm was carrying when he dragged him earlier. He opened his rolling bag and took a wrapped gift.

“By the way, my Christmas gift for you.” Fluke shyly mumbled, giving Ohm a wrapped box. “Merry Christmas, it took me a while to open up to you, I know there were times when we don’t see each other eye to eye and our opinions clashes, I know there were times when we get angry at each other but we were able to learn how to communicate. I am thankful that you have stepped forward that time, when I decided to keep to myself and distance myself from you. Thank you for reaching out, thank you for everything.” Fluke said, playing with his fingers as he glanced at Ohm from time to time.

Ohm glanced at Fluke and gave him a grateful smile before it turned hesitant as he also said. “My gift is not as big as this box that you have given me but I hope you feel that I am sincere on choosing it.”

The analyst hastily turned to Ohm, waving his hands in front of him and shaking his head. “Don’t think like that! It doesn’t matter if it’s big or small, I will accept it. I didn’t even expect you are going to give me one!” He hastily replied to the detective who rubbed his nape in embarrassment. 

“Then, I’ll give it.” Ohm replied, clearing his throat. He walked to their luggage that he deposited at the side of the door. Taking his backpack, he unzipped it and grab the small wrapped box, giving it to Fluke. “I hope you’ll like it."

The first thing the analyst thought of when the detective put the box on his open palm is it’s an accessory box. Beaming to the detective, he thanked Ohm. “It’s still not Christmas Eve nor Christmas Day but can I open it already?” The analyst asked excitedly. When Ohm gave him a nod, he hurriedly walk to sit on his bed. Fluke carefully unwrapped his gift while glancing at Ohm who walked towards him and sit beside him to open his gift too.

The analyst released a soft exhale when he saw what Ohm’s gift was. “Thank you, Ohm.” Fluke mumbled softly, giving Ohm a soft yet shy smile as he cradled the gift he received. It was a necklace, the same one that he commented looks beautiful when they went shopping together a while ago. He wanted to buy Earth another pair of accessory for his collection so he dragged Ohm to Yang Jewellery. He didn’t even think Ohm was listening to him that time because the older has been busy looking for something that he can give to Kao as a compensation for leaving him alone to lead the three kids. “You were listening?”

Ohm chuckled as he ruffled Fluke’s hair. He answered, “I cannot not listen to you. I have to be always attentive when it comes to you. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” The analyst replied, clasping the gift he received to his chest. “How about my gift to you, do you like it?” He shyly asked.

“Wait, I haven’t opened the box yet.” The detective replied. He just finished unwrapping it but not opened it yet. “I’ll help you with the necklace first, give it to me.” He added, taking the necklace from the younger’s hand and helping him wear it. It’s a white gold necklace with a white gold love knot ring pendant. It looks simple yet elegant, perfect for a person like Fluke Williamson. After helping the analyst wear his gift, Ohm opened the lid and laughed. "Alright, who told you?"

"You did. But that's not my only gift to you, there's more inside the box.” Fluke said, beaming at the detective because of his reaction. 

The first thing that Ohm saw when he opened the box is the Fujifilm compact camera, he remembered he once told the younger he likes taking pictures to document moments. “This is expensive enough already, there’s more? Aren’t you spoiling me too much?” Ohm said in an embarrassed yet teasing tone. The analyst only beamed at him as he told him, “A thank you gift for always being there and for always giving me food!” He chuckled when he heard that, carefully taking the camera, he give it to Fluke for safekeeping before taking the bubble wrapper that separate the camera to his other gifts. “But really though, you do not have to do this, you know?”

“I know but I did it anyway. Accept everything okay? It took me a long time to think of your gifts!” Fluke replied, he is bluffing… not really, it did take him some time, maybe 2 to 3 days before he finalised his Christmas shopping list.

“I am accepting it, I won’t give it back to you because you have already given it to me. These are all mine now.” Ohm replied, playfully turning his body and the box away from Fluke. With a soft smile on his face, he took a black polo sleeves out of the box and found a small box inside it, similar to the box that Ohm gave to Fluke as a gift. “You bought me one too?”

“Yes, but you are not into accessories as much as I and Earth do, so I hope you like it and will wear it. I chose that while thinking about what suits you.” Fluke shyly said, grabbing the box from Ohm’s hand and opening it to let him see. It’s a silver necklace with double circle pendant. “Okay. You do not have to wear it, you can just display it in your house.”

Ohm rolled his eyes when he heard that. Yes, sometimes he needs to do some chasing and a little bit of fighting when it’s needed but that’s not the reason why he won’t wear it. “It’s a gift from you, I should wear it. I’ll take care of it, don't worry." He replied, turning around so the analyst can clasp it for him.

"But it's alright when you cannot wear it. Do not force yourself to wear it just because it’s a present from me. I know and I understand because we have the same profession…or had. But yeah, I understand, that’s why aside from my earring and watch, I do not wear any accessories. I will treasure this necklace though, so I am gonna wear it all the time.” The analyst ended, giving the detective a bright smile.

Ohm ruffled Fluke’s hair again, saying. “I am gonna treasure this one too, because this is something you gave to me. I am not fond of wearing accessories, I only need my watch and the anklet that served as my connection with everyone but one more accessory won’t hurt. Allow me to wear this all the time too. I’ll keep it safe.”

The analyst shyly thanked Ohm before he told him that he should sleep and take a rest. “You should take a rest. Take my bed, you need it. You have been driving for hours nonstop. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to eat. You can freshen up later.” He said, going to the door. “We’ll talk more later, okay? Have a good sleep.”

— — 

“What?” Kao blankly asked.

The two new addition to the group has finally been acquainted with all of the seniors after having a thorough talk during lunch and afternoon (tea) coffee time courtesy of Zachary Reyes. Right now, it is time for a light dinner but Earth has reminded everyone in a loud voice to not break their tradition. For Kao and Ohm who just joined the family’s Christmas dinner, they do not know what Earth meant, so the head analyst made it clear for him. “Wear your animal pyjamas. I have already distribute everyone’s pyjamas, they are at everyone’s room. Come on, let’s go!” Earth excitedly said, grabbing Kao on the hand and dragged him upstairs to their room.

And just when Kao thought everyone have forgotten about it already, he didn’t know the wearing of it was postponed too (just like the unknown games). Or maybe, the games and the pyjamas are really for this purpose, on wearing and playing it during Christmas Eve.

Kao felt so out of place when he went back to the living room. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the Christmas season but the atmosphere inside the house is warm, pleasant, and relaxing. Everyone wears a relaxing and happy face even when they are wearing their animal pyjamas. Even the old people are wearing the animal pyjamas with smiles on their faces as they talked to each other. He feels his presence will disturb this kind of atmosphere, he feels his presence is unwanted. A shout of his name startled him out of his thoughts.

“Kao! What are you doing standing still there? Come here already! Everyone is waiting!” Earth, in his bunny pyjamas, called Kao upon realising the detective remained at the entrance to the living room.

Chuckling softly, he replied “I’m coming, I’m coming.” And he strutted inside the living room with his tail swishing behind him. “This cat pyjama is a pain.” He mumbled to himself.

“It’s cute!” Dan exclaimed, putting a hand around Kao’s shoulder. “And it suits you. With your personality, it really suits you.” The youngest detective added, laughing at his own joke.

“Shut up.” Kao replied, scoffing. “Everyone is having fun.” He gently murmured, watching the scene in front of him. 

Shaun, in a flying squirrel pyjama, is sitting in crossed legs and animatedly talking to Fluke and Ohm, complete with hand gestures, not knowing that he is emphasising his pyjama’s “flying squirrel” cute part. Ohm and Fluke, who are sitting closely in front of Shaun, are both wearing Koala pyjamas, quietly listening to the squirrel in front of them and laughing from time to time. Merrill is wearing a crocodile pyjama and is sitting in front of Doctor Tommy and Professor Jimmy, playing snake and ladder. As Merrill groaned when he accidentally stopped on a long snake, he realised that Doctor Tommy and Professor Jimmy, who are wearing both Pikachu pyjamas— Kao finally has an answer where Fluke’s chosen Pikachu pyjama went. He might have exchanged it with his parents because they wanted to wear the same pyjamas— are playing as a pair. They can both throw the dice but they are only using one pawn. It didn’t surprise him when the Williamson couple won against Merrill.

On the other side of the living room, where there’s a fireplace, two men in their late 40s are sitting in crossed legs at the carpeted floor— one is wearing a Garfield pyjama while the other is wearing a unicorn one— they are currently playing Jenga not minding the two people on their side. A woman wearing a fox pyjama came near them and gave them both cups of tea before going back to the table.

On their side — of Garfield and Unicorn— a bunny and a raccoon are standing and arguing. 

“Why did you swap? Why let Uncle Zach wear the Unicorn pyjama when I bought you that! You have no shame, Professor James.” The bunny said, scolding his oldest brother.

“It’s because I know you wanted to take some photos and send it back home, you sneaky rabbit.” The raccoon replied to his youngest brother in a scolding tone too. When the bunny clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms, he added as he turned to the cat and the cow. “Hey! Sembrandt, hold your ground! Do not always follow this rabbit’s ways!”

“They are weird right? Everyone is weird. This household is weird, you will become weird like Ohm too, soon.” Dan murmured with a faint smile on his face. “I envy this household.” He added, laughing.

Kao turned to their youngest, with a faint smile, he said “I understand. It makes you think you have entered the wrong dimension when they have this side of them. I feel like I am trespassing.”

“I am grateful for them for giving me the chance to have this kind of family. Someone like me was embraced by them and was protected by them. Each Christmas, I see this kind of scene… a year ago, I realised we are not invincible as I thought we are. Since then, I promised to myself, I do not want to see this family fall apart. I do not want this family to miss even one member.”

“Why are you telling me this?” The cat asked with a smile.

The cow grinned at him as he said, “You are now part of this family. I have seen your reaction when Earth and Fluke was sent to the operating room. You treasure this team, this family too. It’s good to see other people having the urge to keep this family intact as I do.”

“Yeah, the urge to keep this team intact is strong.” Kao softly replied. “No matter how much broken my own family is, I hope and pray that this family, this team I have made with you guys won’t break.”

“Everyone feels the same, Kao. So, cheer up and enjoy your break! It’s Christmas!” Dan replied merrily making Kao laugh when he realised what the younger’s intention is. 

Yes, Dan noticed Kao’s expression and immediately realised what Kao is thinking, he has seen himself wore that kind of face before so he approached Kao and told him what he thought. 

Before the cow can recall his past, the squirrel flew towards them and seized them by their shoulder. Shaun laughed as he put an arm around Kao and Dan’s shoulder. “What are you guys standing here for? Join us already! The games will start soon!" 

“Oh, no..” Kao’s voice was left unheard from the scream of the excited people around him. With a defeated sigh, he let out a relaxed smile and for once, let himself forget.


	9. File#9: Betrayal

A/N: Once again, I'd like to say that each chapter is one file. Hope you won't get confuse. 😅 Oh, and by the way, ShaunDan is BounPrem. Let's have some ShaunDan, shall we?🤣🤣🤣😏🤟🏻🤣🤣

🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🍂

The sun is already very high up on the sky when the five members of Special Division team came back from assisting the R.O. Team on rescuing a hold up for ransom person. Everyone sunk to their comfy chairs as soon as they entered their air conditioned office. It was a challenging morning because they have to be out and under the sun for hours before the situation was controlled by the R.O. Team. 

"I am glad to be back. That was a tough one, being fried under the sun." Dan mumbled, grabbing his tumbler to drink water. “And no matter how many times we try being under the sun, Shaun still looked like he is going to melt with how much he was sweating… like an ice cube.” The youngest detective added, snickering when Shaun threw him a crumpled paper.

“Are you seriously saying that when you are sweating too?” Merrill said, taking a piece of paper to crumple it and throw it at Dan too. “But I do agree with you, the amount of sweat that he perspired was twice than mine or yours.”

“Don’t mind them Shaun, it’s lesser now than before.” Ohm commented from his seat, chuckling with Kao.

Shaun only rolled his eyes at them, not minding the teasing because it’s the truth that he sweats a lot especially when being put under the sun. He opened his mouth to bite back but wasn’t able to when his phone rang. “Yes, Williamson.” Shaun said, standing from his seat. “You want to talk to me? You should have come to the office then, we are already here.”

_“I want to talk to you alone, Shaun. Come here in the lab, we’ll discuss this topic inside the meeting room.”_

“Okay?” Shaun confusedly replied before cutting the call. Without glancing at his friends, he waved his hand. “I’ll be back.”

“If you’re going to the lab, ask Earth about my butter cookies, Shaun! He promised me!” Dan hastily said, receiving a nod from the silvery hair man before he was able to close the door. 

Entering the lab, Earth immediately pointed him to go to the meeting room. Fluke is already pacing inside the room when he opened it. “What’s happening, Williamson?”

“Uncle Zach is currently away at the capital because the higher ups all have meeting for three days starting now. He asked me to look after you for a while.”

Shaun chuckled, saying “I do not need any looking after, Fluke.”

“It’s not that, Reyes. Why didn’t you tell us about your mother?” Fluke asked, exasperated. He only have known today, if not for Shaun’s father specifically telling him what to expect, he wouldn’t know. “How long have you been meeting her?”

The silvery hair man kept quiet as his friend, who is back on coloured ash grey hair, continued looking at him, waiting for his response. “Reyes, why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell me? How about Dan? Does he know?”

Shaun sighed. Combing his hair with his hand, he answered. “She is not important.”

“But just because you see her as unimportant doesn’t mean she cannot influence the people surrounding you.” Fluke Williamson worriedly said. “Did you know that she is getting desperate on getting back to your side? Your father told me she tried to enter the station using her relation with him as his wife, thankfully the person manning the front desk knows that the Chief is divorced many years ago so he was able to alert him in advance. What does your mother wants with you anyway?”

“She is getting desperate, I know. When I tried delving deeper onto why she wants to be a mother now after being gone and leaving us alone for 18 years, I found out she is deeply buried in debts and is trying to match me with her friend’s daughter.” Shaun solemnly replied.

“Why are you just telling me now?” Fluke asked, rubbing his forehead. “The first time she introduced herself to you, she timed it when Uncle Zach was not home and busy doing a field work. Unluckily for her, your father told you the truth already so she wasn’t able to deter the bond you have with Uncle Zach. The second time, she waited in front of your house and we were there that time. I don’t like her, Shaun. I am sorry but I really dislike your mother.”

“I don’t like her either, Fluke. I don’t like how she can easily say hateful things to Dan. I don’t like how she treats him when she knows our relationship. I don’t like how she treats all of you. I am only being civil towards her, I do not have any intention on going to her side. But I want to know why she is getting desperate. This is not merely debts, I doubt it’s just because of her debts.” Shaun replied, recalling what happened to the last time she met his mother. 

” _Shaun, why won’t you listen to me?”_

_The question made Shaun Reyes stop on his track. He was about to go out of the cafe and leave his mother alone when his mother grabbed his arm and asked him that question._

_“Are you really asking me that question, Mrs. Brilliantes?”_

_The middle aged woman being asked, stepped back and let go of the young man’s arm. “I-I know I have never been a good mother-“_

_“You were never been a mother to me.” Shaun replied with gritted teeth. “Did you think my young self have forgotten about it? You have forced Mr. Reyes to marry you or you’ll file harassment against him and then when the marriage certificate has been passed, you left. Didn’t you ever think why he accepted your proposal easily when he is a known skilled officer that can win against you in court? It’s because of me! You hear?! He pities the small child that you kept on dragging around, Mrs. Brilliantes. He pities the small child that cannot do anything because his mother will starve him if he talked back! But look where I am now, I am well-fed, fully loved and surrounded with good people. When I was old enough, Dad told me everything about you. Don’t get me wrong, Mrs. Brilliantes. I always come and see you when you call not because I want to reconnect with you. No. I am seeing you because I wanted to know what you are doing and if you’re a threat to my family. For the 28 years that I have lived this life, I only have three most memorable moments in my life… First, me getting the surname Reyes and having Mr. Reyes as my father. Second, having friends I can tell who I really am and being accepted for who I am. Third, being able to meet Dan Sebastian Villa._

_Do you understand now, Mrs. Brilliantes? I will never exchange my most precious people to your happiness and pleasure. I am not here to please you. My Dad might have been lenient to you, but I am not, I will not. I have many experiences in my life and I am devoted to my occupation. You were once my mother but once I see and hear that you have crossed the line and our privacy, I will personally report you to the right authority. And no matter how much you ask for my help or Dad’s help, I will not allow it.”_

_Shaun went out of the cafe with fist hands, he is too angry to even start his car. Before he can start screaming inside his car, his phone suddenly rang and the ringtone immediately calmed him down, (I love you~ You love me~ We’re a happy—) “Hello, Dan. What brings you to call me?”_

_’Surprise! Merrill brought us with him, we just arrived at your house. Where are you? Uncle Zach didn’t say anything about your location but he did mention you are buying pizza? Hurry! I am hungry! Thank you and I love you!’_

Shaun laughed at the other line that was immediately dropped after Dan said the last phrase, guess he really needs to buy that pizza now.

“..aun, Shaun!” Shaun was startled out of his thoughts when Fluke shakes him on the shoulder. “Stop thinking about your mother now. Mrs. Brilliantes is just partly the reason why I called you. The real reason is because I have received an intel that they recognised Mrs. Brilliantes as one of the dealers. It looks like your mother wasn’t able to get out of her addiction, Shaun…” Fluke mumbled the last sentence almost in a whisper. No matter what Shaun says, his mother is his mother. And the only thing that he can do to let his mother know that he cares for her is to put her on the right track. 

“I knew it, there’s more to it aside on how she is blatantly offering me to her friend.” Shaun murmured, licking his lips as he pulled a chair to sit on. “Does Chief knows?”

“I am not sure if the information has reached him. The meeting must have started now. It won’t be our call anyway, we are outsiders this time… unless they ask for our help.” Fluke replied, rubbing Shaun’s shoulder. “You should tell Dan. You must have noticed he is a little clingy nowadays… it’s because of you. Merrill keeps to himself because you didn’t say anything, but Dan doesn’t know how to ask you directly so he is making it his mission to ease your worry as much as possible.”

“Am I that obvious?” The silvery hair detective mumbled with a wry smile.

Fluke patted Shaun and said, “Not that obvious but we know you are bothered about something. If you hadn’t noticed yet, the both of them are being a little nuisance for a while now. Hmm more of wanting to follow you always and wherever you go. Rill might have an idea but Dan doesn’t... Stop putting Dan in the dark, Shaun.” When Shaun nodded, he added “Now go and tell him everything. Dan trusts you even when you do not tell him anything. You have to assure him that everything is alright.”

“Am I being a good partner to him, Williamson?” Shaun asked in a small and doubtful voice. “Am I really good for him? Am I worthy? Am I not leading Dan—“

“Are you doubting us, Shaun Reyes?” 

A firm voice was suddenly heard behind them, making them turn around. Dan was there, a hand on the half opened door. At first, Dan just want to listen, because even though Merrill is Shaun’s best friend, this two — Shaun and Fluke— understands each other in a different level that him, Merrill, and Earth cannot. Knowing this, he couldn’t stop himself on following Shaun. He just really wanted to listen to them so he slowly opened the door, not even minding Earth who grabbed his shirt to stop him. But when what he heard is Shaun asking Fluke about his worth and their relationship, he cannot just stay silent anymore

Shaun was startled to hear Dan’s voice. He was even more alarmed when the firm voice who asked him has tears brimming in his eyes. Hastily walking towards Dan, he cupped the younger’s face and hurriedly shook his head. “No, no, no, I am not doubting us, Dan. Don’t think like that.” Shaun hurriedly said, rubbing the other’s cheek.

“Then why—“ Dan’s voice break but he didn’t stop talking. “—is my lover asking himself that? Unless you wanted to let go.”

“No, no, no Dan.” Shaun replied, hugging the younger tight. He buried the younger’s face on his shoulder as he added. “I already told you, didn’t I? And I intend to keep that promise, I will never let go. I will never let go of your hand. I am sorry if my actions this past few months made you think that.” Shaun added, dropping a kiss on the younger’s temple when the younger reciprocated his hug tight. “I am afraid I cannot protect you this time… but that only makes me want to shelter you more."

"I can protect myself." Dan's muffled voice was heard. "But how can I protect myself if I didn't know who our foe is."

Shaun chuckled when he heard it. "Our foe."

"Your enemy is my enemy."

"Aren't you cute?" Shaun teased, nodding his head to Fluke Williamson who excused himself to give them space.

"Don't change the topic, Reyes." Dan replied, gripping Shaun's uniform.

The silver haired detective sighed as he remembered Fluke Williamson's words. He should not keep this problem hidden from Dan. The younger must know it too because his problem can be Dan's problem too. Rubbing the jet black hair detective's back, Shaun Reyes murmured. "Mrs. Brilliantes has been urging me to start a relationship with her friend's daughter." Shaun paused when the person he is holding stiffened. Tightening his hold around him, he continued, "She wants me to break it off with you, she is blatantly offering me to other people and it's making me sick. But I cannot and will not do what she wants me to do. Everytime I see her, I keep on reminding her that I haven't forgotten what she told to you and how she sees you. His insult to you is insult to me, how she sees you is how she sees me, adding to that fact is how she deceived Dad... those are what’s keeping me away from her.”

“… she is your mother, Shaun.” Dan mumbled, leaning his cheek on the other’s shoulder.

“Years ago, yes she was. But now she is only Mrs. Brilliantes to me. It’s too clear, she wanted to get rid of me so she targeted a soft hearted officer, and when she was able to do her plan, she immediately disappeared. Then after almost two decades she suddenly came back as a widow, what do you think she wants? The only thing I am going to thank her is the fact that she has chosen my Dad. Through Dad, I was able to meet everyone, and through everyone, I was able to meet you.” Shaun mumbled, being true to himself for once. Heaving a sigh, he added as he squeezed Dan for a second. “It feels great to say all of these things to you.”

“You should have told me, this has been going on for a few months now, right? I have noticed when you keep on going to the Capital even without appointments. It was more obvious last month when you and Chief Zach always exchanged glances every time you went out. I was about to confront the both of you because it’s holiday season and you keep wearing stressful faces.” Dan murmured, rubbing Shaun’s shoulder to help him ease his stress. “I won’t allow you to always protect me, Shaun. You must allow me to do my part and protect you too, it just can't always be you. Also, everyone keeps on telling me, between the two of us, won't you agree that I am manlier than you? Ouch!" Dan received a smack on the head from Shaun. "Alright, I am manlier than Fluke!" Dan grumbled, getting out of Shaun's embrace to rub his head.

"What's the criteria of being manly anyway? There shouldn't be a definite criteria because being manly is subjective. You really should stop listening to people's self made criteria. And just so you know, in my eyes, you are the manliest among me, Fluke, and you." Shaun replied in a scolding tone.

Behind Dan, Fluke Williamson came back and leaned on the wall, he also added, "I agree with Shaun. You really should stop listening to other people, Dan. Listening to them and not listening to yourself broke you before already." Fluke mumbled in the same scolding tone.

"Relax, chill. I am kidding." Dan hastily replied to the both of them, looking back and forth simultaneously. When the frown didn't disappear, he added as he softly patted Shaun's cheeks. "Sorry, wrong timing joke."

Dan feels sorry for the untimely joke that he made, in his eyes, Shaun is the manliest anyway. He understands their reaction though. Shaun has just confided to him about his mother and he has to insert something that he always heard others say about him, though he always answer them the same answer when it was him being asked; _"I doubt that because Shaun is the manliest among the five of us.”_

(……..

_Back then in high school, he still couldn't understand how he befriended four different people in one setting. He was there as a scholar, trying to keep a low profile as much as possible because of how he witnessed some of his classmates trying to follow others just to be acknowledged. He was able to keep to himself for a year before he was noticed by a classmate in the subject that he really enjoys; coding and programming._

_As a person who doesn't know how to make friends (and how to have friends) he doesn't know how to approach and how to get used on having someone greeting him whenever he enters the class or whenever they see each other outside the room so it is understandable how the first few weeks of Fluke always greeting him was confusing and foreign to him. “Why is he friendly to me? How did I get his attention? Why did I get Fluke Williamson's attention?” These are the questions that floated in his mind. Dan is a clueless person, he doesn’t know anything about Fluke Williamson and also because he doesn’t like listening to gossips and do not join groupings. He only knows that the person who sat beside him once during his favourite subject is a brilliant person and that he aspires to be like him._

_“You are going to get the second place again, Dan.” Fluke Williamson mumbled to him as they walked to the bulletin board with the result of their first term grade. “You are almost there, aim for the first place.”_

_“No, being second is more than enough. I do not want to get the first place.” Dan replied, smiling brightly when he saw that he is indeed second to Fluke Williamson. “I just want to be right behind you, Sir Fluke.”_

_Fluke laughed at the younger’s statement, then snickering when someone smacked Dan’s head before that hand circled around the younger’s shoulder. “Is that all you are aiming for?”_

_Dan gave the new arrival a glare before he crossed his arms on his chest. “Why are you here, your class is on the other side of the building. Are you here to annoy me again, Shaun Reyes, Sir?”_

_Shaun Reyes laughed at the younger’s response. Ruffling his hair, he replied, grinning “I am here to talk to Fluke, but, yeah, annoying you is a plus.” Dan rolled his eyes, but instead of pulling away from Shaun when he started talking to Fluke, he leaned his body to the older and waited for them to finish talking. “Alright, I am done with my errand. See you later after school, don’t be late or Earth will scold me.” The silvered hair guy pats Dan on the head before he added, “And you, when are you going to accept our invitation?”_

_“Oh, you are inviting me too?” Dan asked, surprised. Even though it has been a few months that he befriended them, he never thought that he’s part of their circle of friends and it is alright for him to hang out with them outside of school. Dan has realised along the way that Fluke and the others are not merely scholar students like him, yes they are scholars but they are not like him who fought for the scholarship because of financial problems. Dan is afraid and embarrassed because he doesn’t know how to act around them, witnessing how other students who came from known family acts. But upon seeing how there is no difference on how they treat him and the other students, and how outgoing they are especially Shaun and Earth, he realised they are not acting around him, it’s genuinely them._

_“That’s why I told you to say it directly to him, Shaun.” Fluke said, laughing at the deadpanned look Shaun is giving the clueless and confuse Dan. “We would like it very much if ever you decided to have a study session with us after school, Dan. We have been inviting you for weeks now.”_

_Dan blinked his eyes rapidly at the information. “Oh… well, Sir Shaun has been annoying me maybe that’s why I didn’t get it.”_

_Shaun rolled his eyes but put the younger on a headlock “So, are you going or not?”_

_“I’m going! I’m going!” Dan grunted at the same time trying to get Shaun’s arm off his neck. “Let go! I already said I am going!” He added in a whine._

_“Alright, bye~” Shaun replied, grinning at Fluke before ruffling Dan’s hair. “See you later, Fluke, Danny~”_

_“Come back here Shaun Reyes! Sir!” Dan grumbled after he was called Danny. He dislikes being called Danny, it reminds him of his older brother._

_After the first time of study session, Dan finds himself meeting the group of friends after school, not just during weekdays but also during weekends. He is happy and he enjoys having them as friends. He didn’t know having friends feels like this; being cared for (because he is the youngest) and being treated as an equal in everything and all the time (well, not all the time since Shaun annoys him and keeps the sweets away from him. He would really fight back because Fluke and Earth made that for him!). He is happy and it shows on his appearance, the smile and bright face that always stays when he goes home and when he comes to school._

_It was all merry until his older brother found out and told his parents that he is hanging out instead of studying in school. Dan was reprimanded and was reminded on where he stands. “You do not have time for that, you have a family to look after.” His father said, not even looking at him because he is busy playing cards._

_“He can ask them for money to help him and us.” Dan’s mother commented, making the people surrounding the table with cards laughed. “We can benefit from him too.”_

_Deep inside Dan, he wanted to voice out, “Why are you wasting our money in playing cards? Am I going to have a part time job again if everything’s gone?” And his parents groaned when they got defeated, pushing their money to the person who won._

_“Again, again. This time we’ll win for sure.”_

_Shaun and Fluke gave Dan a week of avoiding them before the silvered hair student confronted Dan. Having his schedule memorized, Shaun cornered Dan after his last class in the morning. As soon as the younger saw him loitering outside their classroom, he tried to turn around but it was too late for him because Shaun has already seen him._

_Slinging an arm around Dan’s shoulder, Shaun gave the younger a stern gaze as he murmured “Where do you think you are going? Isn’t the exit on the other way and not this way?” The younger looked around, as if looking for a way he can escape. Seeing this, Shaun gripped Dan’s shoulder and pulled him towards his body. “Follow me, you stubborn kid.”_

_“I am not a kid!” Dan immediately replied. He is only 2 years younger than Shaun, normally he rolls his eyes when the others call him kid but he doesn’t know why he hates it every time Shaun calls him and treats him like a kid._

_“Well, then, not a kid. Care to tell me why you are so fast to run away from us after classes? Fluke might have said he is giving you space but I am not. It has already been a week of you running away, not a kid.” Shaun sternly said, pushing Dan to sit on a bench outside the building. “Now, what is your reply to me, not a kid?”_

_“My name is Dan Sebastian Villa.” Dan mumbled, looking down at his lap._

_Shaun sighed as he looked up at the sky and with a cold voice, he informed Dan Villa. “Now, will you tell me anything or am I going to gather everyone today to search information about you?”_

_Dan Villa hastily looked up when he heard that. He has been around them for quite some time to know things about them that is something a high school student must not know or do… but then again, they are students of CSHS— a known elite school with a different curriculum from other high schools and produces high class students. “Tha-that’s invasion of my privacy!”_

_“And?” Shaun asked with a raised brow. “According to you, you fought hard for the scholarship to help yourself because your family has other things to take care of. And according to you, you despise your big brother because he has been taking things from you with or without your knowledge, he pushes his problems to you and blames you for things that he has done. And if I remembered correctly, the last time you went out with us, you thought you saw your brother but is not sure if it’s really him. Supposedly that was him, then I concluded he did something that made you avoid us. Hmmm… it looks like I do not need to gather everyone and search for your information after all.”_

_Dan looked the other way before sighing in surrender. “I am sorry. Everyone has been so good to me but this is how I repay my friends. The only thing I can do now is to avoid all of you so you won’t be dragged to my problem.” The younger softly replied, gently pulling the older’s trouser to keep his hand do something in a sign of nervousness and anxiousness. Seeing this gesture, Shaun purposely uncrossed his arms to let his hand dangle on his side._

_In an instant, Dan took Shaun’s left hand and played with it as he continued. “I just don’t want to trouble everyone, okay? You have been a good friend to me, the only way I can repay everyone is to not be a burden and a source of problem. My family has been urging me to benefit things from you and I hate it. I hate how they only see me as someone who can bring them things, money, food. Why can’t they see me as an important figure in the family? I work hard for myself and for them. I gave them most of the money I earned from my part time work before. I work and study to get this scholarship because I want to help myself and my family. But all I am hearing from them are “You are on your own, don’t ask for more from us.” “Schoolwork? Are you sure you are working with your schoolwork when you immediately open your laptop as soon as you are home.” And how many times did I manage to catch them trying to sell my laptop away? I bought it with my blood and sweat. I worked hard to earn money just to be able to buy one and they want to take it away from me too? Can’t you see, Shaun? I am trying not to share this problem because I know all of you would try to solve it and I do not want to be the source of everyone’s problem.”_

_Dan paused for a while to breathe before he added in a rush, “As a child, everyone says I am a nuisance, a menace, and a source of problem for everyone. And as I grew up, those words remain and I do not want to be my friend’s source of problem too. If only I didn’t befriended all of you then I won’t be able to drag you with me. I dislike how they are seeing you as loaded people that they can benefit from. My brother keeps on telling me that you guys befriended me just for fun.”_

_“Are you done speaking?” Shaun softly asked when the other stopped speaking and just try to breathe. When the younger gave a nod, Shaun patted him on the head and softly told him. “Whoever told you that you are a nuisance and a menace did not make an effort to sit with you and know you. Are you sure you are in the right family, Dan?”_

_“Of course I am in the right family. I remember being loved by my grandparents when I was a child. It’s because I grew up with my grandparents since my parents do not have time to think about me too, they are already fully occupied with my big brother who likes to have anything he wants. But I was alright with it because I was happy with my grandparents…but when they died, I have to go back home. That’s why my family do not know how to deal with me. Since I did not grow up under their care, we do not know how to have a full conversation. It has been two years but they still didn’t warm up to me, I am already trying. They wanted me to work so I can help them, so I did. They wanted me to keep away from their business and stop telling them what I want to say, so I did. They wanted me to be independent and for me not to wait for them to give me financial support, so I did. I am doing everything for the family, why am I still being treated by my own family like an outsider? Am I really not important?“_

_Shaun cupped Dan’s face as he lift the younger’s head to face him, “You are important. Do not say otherwise. I will not let you think otherwise. You are an important person to us, Dan. We befriended you not for fun nor because you got the second place next to Fluke. No, don’t listen to other people. We befriended you because you were able to make a normal and genuine conversation with Fluke… and that meant you can have a good conversation with us too. I do not know why there are people who are afraid of us or put us on a high pedestal when we are all students in the same school. So what if we’re all different people? We all clicked, we fit, we are friends.”_

_“Shaun…”_

_“I am not letting you get away from us just because of what your family is telling you. How about you make this as your motivation? You continue your study, don’t think about anything else, don’t even think about what your family wants from you. I can help you with the pocket money—“_

_“No, you can’t!” Dan hastily cut him, thinking that Shaun meant about giving him money._

_“Oh no, not what you are thinking about. I am just a high school student, not a working person to be able to give you allowance and I am not rich. You do not have rich friends, Dan. What I mean is I can introduce you to the Villegas group. Fluke and I were somehow hired by them and uh, with Earth and Merrill, we work as a team, you can join us then. It will be a great help for you, Dan. And before you think lowly of yourself and decline my offer, let me ask you this; what do you want to do in the future? Are you seeing yourself doing what you dreamed of or are you seeing yourself as other people’s slave? There is nothing wrong with wanting to help your family. You do not have to sacrifice yourself for something material. You can help them in another way, think of yourself too. Thinking of yourself too is not selfish at all.”_

_“We are taught to give back to our parents, Shaun.”_

_“You are already doing it Dan. You are already giving back to them with your efforts in school… giving back doesn’t mean we have to give them all of what you have made for yourself, Dan. That’s a toxic thinking being passed down until this generation. You give back because they are your parents, give back because you want to do it and not because you must do it. You are not being ungrateful for not being able to give back to them when they asked for it, but that is you thinking about yourself too. It is not right to give a false image of being alright with it. If you kept on giving and they kept on asking, when there is nothing left for you, what would you do? You would be called ungrateful then and they would think you are being stingy. Because you never explained yourself and always give them what they want, they got used on just asking you. I am not good with words but do you understand what I am saying?”_

_“I think so..”_

_“You are thinking about your family and how to help them. I know they asked you for it but I also know you are genuinely trying to help. And that in itself shows you are not being ungrateful at all. You care, Dan. You are not being ungrateful at all. Do you get me?”_

_Dan blinked at the greyish silver haired guy who is still cupping his face. “Yes.”_

_—_

_Dan was able to keep his promise with Shaun after that. He profusely apologised when he was dragged by Shaun after their talk that day to meet the others who are waiting for them to eat lunch together. Somehow, they knew Dan would be there because they have reserved two seats for them. That day, they have teased the two of them too, because Dan somehow dropped the Sir for Shaun but it remained to the other three which made them sad. Dan can’t help but call them that, he is used on calling older people with Sir/Ma'am; a sign of respect that his grandparents taught him. “We are not that old, Dan.” They used to tell him but they got used to it after a while. Still, they would rather like it if Dan just call them with their names without the “Sir”._

_Everything went well after that. Dan took his talk with Shaun as a motivation to do better and study more, to help himself and his family (even if they won’t appreciate his efforts). Everything is going well, he will be graduating soon and already have the university that Merrill is currently attending in his mind. He still has good relationship with everyone especially with Shaun. His relationship with the greyish-silver haired guy has evolved into something a level up higher than just 'closed brothers' relationship. He can still remember how they talked about it. Dan thinks he cannot forget that episode of his life. Who can forget it when one moment they are arguing and another moment they are ravishing each other’s mouth?_

_“Alright, what is your problem?” Shaun asked the younger, pinning him to the wall. He couldn’t understand why Dan is giving him the cold shoulder when the younger still greeted him with a bright smile on his face earlier. It disappeared when he entered the living room, when he saw his guest. Though he did have a smile on his face to greet them, Shaun knows something is wrong._

_“Nothing. Let me go, Reyes.” Dan coldly replied, having a hard time on pushing the older away from him._

_“No, I won’t let you go until you tell me what’s wrong with you? Is this because of Sterre? I told you we have a group work, right? It’s not as if it’s just the two of us, Fluke was also there. We just invited her to our group because no one wants to be grouped with her.” Shaun explained._

_“You do not have to tell me that. Why are you explaining this to me?” Dan asked, finally showing emotions to Shaun. He couldn’t understand why he needs Shaun to tell him things like this, why he feels relieve when the older says they are only friends. It’s also the same with him, he always has the feeling to not let Shaun misinterpret and misunderstand. Is it because he is the one closest to Shaun and he is the one closest to the older? Why does he need to be reassured always?_

_“Dan—“ Shaun tried to answer but he was cut off by Dan who turned to look him in the eyes._

_“Why is it? Why do I need to be reassured by you? Why do I need to explain things to you to stop you on misinterpreting and misunderstanding things? Why? Isn’t this unhealthy? I am not like this with Fluke, with Earth, with Merrill. Why am I being like this with you, Shaun? I don’t like the image of you drifting away from me. I don’t like this fear—“_

_It was Dan’s turn to be cut from what he is saying because of Shaun. The hands that has been pinning the younger to the wall has moved to cup his face as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Immediately, Dan responded to Shaun’s kiss, reciprocating the bruising kiss that Shaun is giving him. Shaun tilted Dan’s face to the side as he tilted his face to the other side, deepening the kiss. Dan, on the other hand, moved his hands that are gripping Shaun’s waist, his hands travelled on the other’s back until he reached the older’s nape. One hand on Shaun’s nape and the other around his lower back, Dan pulled him closer to him, allowing Shaun to pin him back to the wall, sandwiching him. It took a while until the harsh kisses became soft, until they stopped. Shaun kissed the younger, who is breathing heavily, on the forehead before he pulled Dan for a tight embrace._

_“Did our kiss answer your ‘why'?” Shaun softly mumbled to the younger’s ear. Feeling the younger nod on his shoulder and embracing him back, he added. “I know I should have told you when I found out myself, but I was hesitant to do it... to confess. I was thinking, our dynamic is already enough… I can’t possibly ask for more from you when you are still trying to win your parents’ over. Don’t you think having me beside you will make your parents see you differently again?”_

_Dan tightened his hold around Shaun when he heard the question. “But this is me, I know now what to say, what to fill in to my missing answer. Like. I like the feeling when I am with Shaun. I like the feeling being hugged by Shaun, being protected and being cared for by Shaun. I like being reassured by Shaun, I like being teased by Shaun, I like it when Shaun’s attention is with me. I like Shaun. This is me, this is what I feel, they have to accept who I really am.”_

_“…be my lover, Dan”_

_“Yes”_

_—_

_If only the University that Shaun chose is his first choice, he would be schoolmates with Shaun, Fluke, and Earth soon. But because his first choice is the University Merrill is currently attending, he has to stick to his first choice no matter how much he wants to attend Shaun’s school. He doesn’t want to be called a clingy lover anyway…_

_“Oh, Sir-Fluke why are you outside?” Dan asked, confused. The other called him earlier, asking him if they could meet because he has something to tell him._

_“Dan…” Fluke started, taking both of Dan’s hand to hold them tight. He then slowly said, “Do you want to go with me to meet Shaun? His mother suddenly appeared in front of him and having you beside him would be a great help for him to calm down.”_

_Dan freezes when he heard that. He knows Shaun’s background and all he can think of right now is how to calm him down. He is aware of Shaun’s hatred towards his mother. Why did she have to appear now when the older is having a hard time focusing on studying for the final exams and working at the same time? “Where is he?”_

_“At home.”_

_“Why did he let her in?!”_

_“It was Uncle who let her in. No one was home when she arrived, that’s for sure. Uncle Zach called us to the station because he’ll drop us home, said he left something that he needs to get.” Fluke relayed, going to the car where Earth was waiting for them. “We already decided to study at Shaun’s, but when we arrived, someone was shouting at the gate and might have been pushing the doorbell for quite some time already because a neighbour pointed Uncle’s car exasperatedly before he went back to his house.”_

_As soon as their seatbelts were buckled, Earth left the school’s parking area immediately. “She already made a scene, that’s why Uncle Zach let her in.”_

_When they arrived at the Reyes’ household, Dan immediately went to Shaun’s room, with Fluke and Earth in tow. He greeted a weary looking Uncle Zach on the way who nodded his head to the direction of Shaun’s room._

_“Shaun, are you alright?” Dan asked as soon as he opened the door of Shaun’s room. He saw the older sitting on his study table, he went to him directly, not knowing that there is also another person beside Shaun inside the room. Dan’s eyes were focus to the young man who’s eyes glinted when he saw him. “Hey, you alright?” He asked again, cupping Shaun’s face. Behind him, Fluke and Earth were glancing at each other when they saw the woman’s reaction at the sudden display of affection._

_“What is the meaning of this? Who are you?”_

_Dan visibly flinched when he heard the high pitched voice of the woman who has the same hair colour of the young man he is holding. He was about to step back when Shaun encircled an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “Why do you have to know who he is? It is none of your business.”_

_“Of course it is my business, Shaun! What is this? You chose an abnormal person? What did he do to you? He looks so young. I won’t accept this. If I had known you would become like this, I wouldn’t have left you to Zachary’s hands. This is because of him—“_

_“Do not insult my father.” Shaun angrily said as he stand up, pulling the younger closer who flinched at her words. There is no way he will let anyone insult Dan and his father. “Since I became a Reyes and you left us, you are no longer part of my life, of our lives. You have no right to insult my father and my lover. Yes, he is my lover. No, your opinion doesn’t matter, only my father’s opinion matters.” He added when she opened her mouth. “And go out, I am very busy. We are going to have our final exams this week, I do not have spare time to talk to you.”_

_Fluke and Earth who got angry and also insulted when Shaun’s estranged mother said those words to Dan and their Uncle Zach, cannot help but held their head high when they heard Shaun’s tone. Shaun’s estranged mother glanced at them irritatingly before she walked out of the room._

_“Why do you have to be so harsh to her?” Dan worriedly asked._

_Shaun turned to Dan with a glare. “Do you want me to be soft with her? You don’t know her but I do. What she wants she will get, whether you go soft with her or not, she will do what she wants. And that means, this won’t be the last time that we are going to see her. The next time that we are going to see her, you have to stand your ground, Dan. You easily get affected, do not let her words affect you.”_

_Dan, who felt he is being scolded, mumbled with his head low “I know. Don’t worry, I know my weakness. And in order for me to be able to survive in the profession I am thinking of, I have to strengthen this weakness of mine.”_

_Shaun sighed, “Anyway, since you are here already, stay for the night. I’ll send you to school tomorrow.”_

_“Excuse me? We are still around?” Earth butted in. The couple turned red because they have completely forgotten they were not alone._

………)

“So the both of you are here, go back to the office with me, we have received a call from the Chief.” Kao said, appearing at the doorway.

“Alright. Later then, Fluke.” Shaun said, nodding at Fluke. 

Dan waved at Fluke and Kao gave him a small smile before they went out of the meeting room. When the detectives exited the lab, Earth went inside the meeting room and leaned on the wall beside Fluke.

“You didn’t tell them.”

“Chief is already calling for them, they’ll know in a few.” Fluke replied, sighing heavily.

“She is really something, huh.”

“Not just him, but the both of them. They are really something.”

Earth turned to look at Fluke as he said, “If what Chief Zach’s speculation is true and it really is a drug syndicate, what would you suggest that we should do?”

“Be alert always and keep them safe. Because there is no such thing as peaceful communication when it comes to drugs. It is either you are a step ahead of them and you’re able to corner them or you are a few seconds late to avoid what’s coming to you. She’s getting desperate, she might have been looking behind her back for sometime now, afraid that she will be betrayed. In that kind of business, one must be cunning and feared. I’ll coordinate with Dan and Shaun because they will be the first people in the list to be eliminated if ever. Also Merrill, I need his help on protecting them.”

“I’ll coordinate with Kao and Ohm then. We cannot be idle right now. We will let Sarah do our work for now.”

— — — 

“They are here, Chief.”

Dan and Shaun salute to the person on the screen before they took their seats. “I assume Fluke Williamson has told you already, Shaun?

Everyone can see how Shaun jerked on his seat when the Chief said that. “Chief, you mean—“

“Yes. The capital has asked for our cooperation about the syndicate that they have been looking out for for years. After many years of investigating, they have finally released a list of the syndicate’s members. They want to coordinate with the team because two of them have been sighted in New Central. And knowing me personally, the DSO team has reached out for me to help them.”

“Two of them, Chief.” Shaun replied, he only knows one. So who is the other one?

“Yes, two of them. I am assigning the Special Division team to coordinate with the DSO team and help them on capturing two members of the drug syndicate. Receiving the information that one of them has even visited the station, we can safely say this operation is still out of their sight.”

“If that already happened, why didn’t we arrest him already?”

“Arresting her would disrupt the operation of the Capital, Kao. Arresting her will alert the others.” Shaun replied, drumming his fingers on his table.

“…her” Dan commented. When Shaun jerked on his seat, he has a hunch on who they are talking about but he didn’t want to believe it yet. Now that it was Shaun who said it, he is sure they are talking about Shaun’s estranged mother.

“We got this, Chief. I can go undercover.” Shaun said.

Immediately, a chorus of ’No’ rang out in the office. “You can’t, Shaun.” Dan commented.

“You can’t, Shaun because it will make the other party doubt you.” Merrill also commented, finally catching up onto what Shaun and Chief Zach is talking about.

“You can’t, Shaun. I am assigning the both of you to be with Fluke Williamson until this whole ordeal will be done.” Chief Zach looked down for a while to get his phone and he let out a chuckle as he added, “He also said that it’s time to camp in his house, just like the old times.”

“Chief, is this more serious than we thought?” Ohm asked, concerned. He has the feeling that the case is somehow related to both Shaun and Dan.

Chief Zachary Reyes glanced at Ohm before he said, “The two people that has been sighted in New Central are Layla Brilliantes and Don Villa.” He then looked back at the remaining three members of the team who straightened on their seats when they heard the second name. “Yes, Dan. Your brother is also part of it. That is why I need the both of you to coordinate with Fluke. No matter how you look at it, the both of you are going to be in danger. This is personal for the both of them, and they are working together this time." 

Kao and Ohm do not know how to react. Dan turned stiff on his seat while Shaun turned to look at him. They don't know anything about Shaun's mother, only that she is his estranged mother, but they know things about Dan's brother. Their youngest has shared how his brother left their home when he started University. Dan has shared that their parents had an argument with his brother and when Dan's name was added to the argument, the parents compared them, resulting to his older brother leaving their home. Since then, his brother didn’t come home. Now, after many years of not hearing his brother’s name, he is suddenly hearing his name on a list of a drug syndicate. 

“Sembrandt and Minsitton, the both of you will coordinate with Avia. Milton, you know what to do.” The Chief added, giving everyone further instructions.

Kao Sembrandt and Ohm Minsitton glanced at each other before Ohm raised his hand to get the Chief’s attention. “Chief—“ 

“Yes, Minsitton. Avia’s and Williamson’s places are the safest right now. You do not have to worry about them, I assure you they will be safe and we cannot put all of you in one place, we have to deceive our enemy. Brilliantes already met Williamson and Avia before, as for Milton, she is not familiar with him. In Don Villa’s case, I assume it is the same.”

“Yes, Don Villa approached me once, back in high school, he asked me the direction to the Sky&Rain Cafe. Since I have already seen a picture of him and since it was a cafe we usually frequented, I gave him directions. He doesn’t know who I am though… now that I think about it, I think it was because me that he knew where you were and then reported you back to your parents. Wow, your brother is really a jealous person, Dan.”

“He used to have everything. As a child, everything was blamed on me, all of his mistakes and failure were blamed on me. That is why my grandparents took me from my parents, they don’t want me to grow up hating my family because of the unfair treatment I am receiving.”

“And their wish came true, you grew up not hating them. You didn’t throw them away. Even now, you are fighting for them to see you for who you really are.”

Dan’s face turned pink at the compliment from the person on the screen, the pinkness travelling to his ears when he heard Shaun commenting, “Well, he is the person your son fell in love with.”

Kao whistled at the comment “Man, you are proud!”

“We are working, we are working! Please focus!” Dan hurriedly buts in before Merrill and Ohm can open their mouth and join the teasing. “Chief, continue.” 

The person on the screen gave Dan a grin as he replied, “I am already done, meeting has ended. Just wait for my further instructions. For the meantime, continue what you have been doing.” After he said that, the screen turned black immediately.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Dan groaned, putting his head on the table, bracing himself for the teasing that he sure will come next.

“What are you talking about, Dan?” Merrill asked with a grin. Before he can start teasing him though, someone knocked on the door. “Come in.”

Earth and Sarah entered the office with a bunch of clipped papers on their arms. “Looks like we just got here on time. I have brought the information that can help you in this case. Each of you will have one copy of the files, read everything and if possible, do not forget the names on the list.” Earth said, giving each of them their own files, Sarah doing the same. “This case will take up most of our time right now, but we will still be available if another case came up.”

“Chief said Kao and I must coordinate with you, what is our setup?” Ohm asked Earth.

“I am asking the both of you to live at my residence for a while. I hope the both of you are alright with it? You will be roommates because I only have one extra room unlike Fluke’s house which has two.”

“Speaking of Fluke, where is he?” Shaun commented, walking towards them with Dan and Merrill. “Is he still at the lab? Chief said we are going on a vacation at the Williamson’s residence.”

Merrill chuckled at Shaun, saying “Ohm wants to join you and Dan it seems.” He commented upon seeing the glance that Ohm gave Shaun when he asked Earth about Fluke’s whereabouts.

“You can visit us, Ohm.” Dan innocently said to Ohm, not understanding the snickers from Merrill nor the cough from Shaun.

Ohm— who is certain that the two best friends have been weird when it comes to Fluke and him lately— ignored them and replied to Dan instead. “Yes, when Earth says I can, I’ll go visit then.” 

“If you really want, you can go with them to Fluke’s house, Ohm. You and Merrill can swap.” Earth replied.

Confused, Ohm replied to Earth. “Really, I can? But Chief has already teamed me up with you and Kao, also why Merrill? I thought Chief said he is alone.” 

“Yes, Chief said that, he said that because we asked him to and he agreed. When Chief said Merrill knows what to do, he meant that he will be assigned to tail Brilliantes and Villa. That also meant, he will have to go with Shaun and Dan to Fluke’s house. But the both of you can swap, it is alright with me.” Earth replied, turning to Kao to ask his opinion.

Startled, Kao pointed a finger at himself before he said, “It’s alright with me. And since I am a frequent visitor, I am more comfortable to go to Earth’s place, I already know every nook and cranny of his place.”

“Good point you have raised there, Kao. Ohm is more familiar with Fluke’s place than Earth’s. He will feel more at home with Fluke than with the both of you, same as how you feel more at home with Earth.” Merrill commented, grinning at the confused and furrowed brows of the three people he mentioned when he said the last sentence.

“Okay?” Earth said unsurely before he slapped Merrill’s arm and told him. “Stop with the nonsense, you are going with me when work is done. Let’s go, Sarah. Stop eating their food.” Earth called in a loud voice, scolding his assistant who guiltily paused on rummaging their pantry. Sarah hastily took two bar of chocolates and then put it in her coat before she took the coffeemaker with her.

“Coffee is done, let’s go.” Sarah told Earth with a cute smile on her face. Earth looked at the coffeemaker before he looked down on her coat. When she only smiled at him, Earth shook his head, smiling at the small woman. He is certain she took chocolates for her and Fluke. Well, Ohm will be there anyway… he can only eat half of the bar then (the other half will be Ohm’s share).

“Wait, don’t you think we need Fluke’s opinion too? It’s his house that he is offering.” Ohm said, trying to stop the forensic analysts.

“Since when did Fluke turned you down?” Earth asked. When Ohm turned silent at the question, he added. “Exactly, so, don’t worry about this trivial thing. Since we are on our way on going back to the lab, allow me to explain it to him.”

“Thanks, Earth.” Ohm replied, rubbing his nape in shyness.

“Are you shy? Why are you shy?” Dan asked confused. Ohm, who did’t know why he was being shy, stopped rubbing his nape and escape away from Dan, following Kao who went back to his table after saying his “see you later” greeting to Earth. “He is getting suspicious…” Dan murmured, glancing at Shaun for his opinion.

“No, he is not. You are just being observant lately.” Shaun replied, ruffling Dan’s hair. “Let’s go, we have to be a few steps ahead of them.”

— —

“How do you think he will confront me, Shaun?” Dan mumbled to his roommate. They are currently lying in bed, Fluke has given them the room downstairs to use while Ohm still got the room he has been using upstairs.

After they finished reading the files that Earth has given them, they all went to the lab to ask the analysts more information about their setup. After that, they borrowed their meeting room (meeting room? But I have been calling it white room ever since!—said Sarah) and had a careful meeting. They want to be thorough in this case, not that they haven’t been thorough for the past cases, they just want to be extra careful this time because aside from the fact that this case is personal, assisting a police team on a drug syndicate case is a first for them.

“How do you think he will confront you? You know him better than I do.” Shaun replied, turning to his side to stare at his bedmate who is gazing at the starry ceiling of their room. This is why Dan likes this room, because of the ceiling full of stars.

“What do you think your mother will do so she can get you?” Dan asked him instead of answering his question.

Reaching a hand, he softly touched Dan’s hair. “She will get to me through you.”

“Seriously Shaun—“

“I am telling the truth.” Shaun replied with a stern voice. The younger glanced at him before he looked up at the ceiling again, allowing Shaun to play with his hair. “Right now, I only ask for your assistance. I know it has been years… and I hope… when you face your brother, you will show him you have changed for the better. That the weakness he used to get you before cannot be used by him now. Show him how strong you have become.” 

“He will get through me by using my weakness. As what you have said, he might verbally abuse me again… somehow I am scared, will I be able to get pass him? What if I got frozen and he’d get through me?”

“Dan” Shaun replied, grabbing Dan’s fisted hand. “You have me. You will always have me with you.” Shaun softly said, putting Dan’s hand on the necklace with an infinity pendant that he had gifted the younger as a Christmas gift last month. ”This is my promise to you.”

Dan grabbed the pendant of his necklace with one hand and the other grabbed Shaun’s hand. Kissing Shaun’s palm, he mumbled to his hand, “Thank you.”

Shaun softly smiled at the gesture, he cannot help but hug him. “Alright, it’s time for us to sleep.”

“Good night, Shaun.” Dan mumbled, turning to his side to reciprocate the hug of the older. He burrowed his face on the older’s chest before he closed his eyes. 

Shaun dropped a kiss on the younger’s head and murmured, “Sweet dreams, Dan.”

While the couple inside the room downstairs went to sleep with an old song playing on repeat (You’re Still The One), the two individuals upstairs are still awake and talking about what they have agreed on with their setup.

“So you have to keep wearing your necklace.”

“Sure, I have been wearing it eversince I received it anyway.” Ohm replied with a nod. They have modified the pendant of his necklace and installed a tracking device in it just to be sure, same on what they did to Fluke’s necklace. “Alright, time for you to sleep. And I will go to my room to sleep too.” He added when the younger stifled a yawn.

“It has been a month and I still can’t go back to my old routine.” Fluke mumbled, flopping on his bed. “It’s still early right now."

“It’s not early and it’s not that you can’t go back to your old routine, it’s just your body clock has finally changed. I can even say, finally it has changed. 4 hours of sleep is not healthy, Fluke.”

“I catch to sleep on weekends.” Fluke mumbled, allowing the older to tuck him in bed.

“The sleep that you have lost during the weekdays won’t be refunded, you know. When I sleep late at night, I always make it sure that I can still have 6 - 7 hours of sleep. Special cases are the exception though, since we have to be awake and on call, ready to assist.” Ohm replied, smoothing the younger’s blanket. “And this case might be a little hard for you because you have to come up with solutions to each possibilities for us to be prepared. Thank you, you are a great help earlier.”

“Shaun might not show it but this case really bothers him. Aside from his Dad and us— his friends, Dan is the most important person to him. If someone took him away from him, we might not see Shaun for a while because he will personally uproot this drug syndicate. I am not exaggerating—“ Fluke added when he heard Ohm chuckled. “Something similar happened before already, and that’s what I do not want to happen again. It’s dangerous and I do not want him to risk his life like that again.”

“There is more to this story, right?” Ohm softly asked, running his fingers on the younger’s fringe.

Fluke closed his eyes, liking the feeling of Ohm’s hand on his head. He murmured sleepily, “Hmm. If something happened again, you will know the rest.”

“Sweet dreams, Fluke.” Ohm gently murmured. He doesn’t heard a reply from him because the younger has already fallen asleep. Smiling softly to himself, Ohm dropped a kiss on the younger’s forehead and said, “I do not want anything to happen to you either. I will keep you safe.”

Morning comes, two out of four people inside the Williamson’s house are already at the kitchen cooking their breakfast while the remaining two are still in their beds, trying to shake the sleep away. 

“We cannot surely finish all of this, Shaun.” Ohm told the person who is still cooking. He just noticed the amount of food that they cooked when he started putting the food on the table.

“We’ll bring them for lunch to share with everyone. I do not want to go to the cafeteria again, allow me to have a week or two weeks break from the cook there.” Shaun replied, finishing his marinated fried fish. Just as he said that, they heard a door closing and Dan’s voice calling Shaun’s name. “Dan is awake, are you still not going to wake Fluke up?”

“It’s alright, he will go down when he is fully awake.” Ohm replied.

“Oh, good morning, Fluke. I didn’t see you there.” They heard Dan said. When the television is off and there is no music playing, conversations at the living room can really be heard in the kitchen, especially when the door to the kitchen is open. “Do you know where Shaun is?”

“They are either outside or in the kitchen. Let’s go to the kitchen first, I want my coffee.”

Just as Fluke said that, Ohm went to the coffeemaker to pour Fluke a cup of coffee. “Here.” The tallest detective smoothly saId as soon as Fluke and Dan entered the kitchen. “Good morning! Thank you~” Fluke replied with a smile, taking the cup of coffee from Ohm’s hand. He then went to the living room, leaving the three detectives inside the kitchen.

“Shaun, where is mine?” Dan asked when he realised there is only one prepared, and that is for Fluke, there is nothing prepared for him. 

“You have hands, darling.” Shaun replied wryly, giving Ohm a stinking eye.

“Why are you giving me that look? What did I do?” Ohm asked, shaking his head at the moody detective. “Call me when it’s time to eat, I’ll just go to the living room.” He added, pouring himself a cup of coffee before he exited the kitchen and went to where Fluke is.

“Sometimes, following Ohm’s example won’t hurt your character, Shaun.” Dan commented with a raised brow. “Come on, boyfriend.”

Grumbling, Shaun took a cup and poured him a coffee. “I won’t be always like this, okay?”

Touched by how Shaun always give in to him, Dan brightly laughed and gave Shaun a back hug. Kissing the older on his cheek, he replied “You always say that but you do it for me anyway. Thank you.”

Shaun rolled his eyes but let the younger go after he got his cup of coffee. With a smile on his face, he went back to the stove to continue cooking. Ohm did say they have cooked many food already, but he also know how much food Dan, Merrill, and Kao can eat. He will just give them a box each, they can just go to the cafeteria for the rice. “The aunts and uncles in the cafeteria have been the witnesses on how many plate of rice the three of them can finish.”

Meanwhile, at Earth Avia’s condominium, there’s a dispute going on between two of its three occupants... or so one of the occupants said.

"Stop this domestic dispute, please. Just continue doing the laundry. I don't want to be late." Merrill Milton said, heavily sighing at the quarrelling married couple in front of him.

“This won’t be happening if Kao only reminded me about our laundry last night! But because he didn’t, he has to wash it before going to work real quick!”

“But why me?” Kao argued, repeating his question for the nth time.

“Isn’t it obvious? just because you are my friend doesn’t mean I will not let you do the household chores. You are in my place, I won’t let you be a freeloader here. Why did you think Merrill washed the dishes last night and he woke up early again this morning? He knows what to do.” Earth ranted, at the same time putting the dirty clothes inside the washing machine. As he finished talking, he also finished putting back the basket at the corner. Kao glanced at Merrill with a sigh and a shake of his head, Merrill immediately understood that Earth might always argue and demands Kao to help but Earth himself takes those chores away from Kao and help him. “Now that’s done, you do the rest. Let’s cook breakfast, Merrill.” The head analyst added, voice going back to his calm tone and giving Kao a bright smile before he stretched his arms above his head and started heading towards the living room.

Merrill pats Kao on his shoulder, saying “Imagine Earth as your pregnant wife, thank God he doesn’t nag that much with us. But then again, you know how to calm him down.”

“First of all, he is not pregnant. Second of all, he is a man, hence, he cannot be pregnant, also I am immune with his personality.. which you should too because you have known him longer than I.” Kao informed, pushing Merrill away from the laundry area.

“Hey! Since when were you aware?!” Merrill said in a surprise voice, turning around to stare at Kao’s raised brow. “Since when did you realise it?!”

“What are you talking about? I don’t know what you are talking about, just go and help Earth already!”

“Yah, Kao! You didn’t deny it!” Merrill shouted, knocking on the door that Kao immediately locked as soon as he was able to push him out. “Hey! I still cannot believe you have figured it out!” He added, laughing out loud.

“Shut up and help Earth already!” Kao shouted. He heard Merrill laughing again before it was cut off, hearing Earth’s scolding voice before the voices outside disappeared. Kao sighed to himself, ruffling his hair in the process, then he chuckled slowly to himself, a grin plastered on his face as he mumbled. “Doesn’t matter when I realised it, as long as I realised it. Wife, kids, huh. I can imagine it already.” If Merrill heard him say that, Merrill would definitely tease him nonstop. Kao wouldn’t understand why, but Merrill would tell him directly that he is already thinking of a family with Earth.

— —

“Good morning.” Fluke and Sarah greeted Earth who just arrived. “You are such a tease sometimes, doing laundry hours before going to your already scheduled work, really?” Sarah wryly asked him.

“He just likes annoying Kao, that’s for sure.” Fluke replied with a laugh.

Earth rolled his eyes at the both of them but grinned when he said “What Fluke said is the truth. He is just fun to annoy, you know?”

“No, we don’t know and we cannot relate to it but we can see how much you like annoying each other.” Sarah replied, giggling. 

“Alright, come here already, we have just received more information from our agent.” Fluke added, waving the bunch of papers he is holding. Before Earth can get it from Fluke, Fluke’s phone beeped and Shaun’s voice read the message out loud. “Williamson, we have a lead. Sending you the details, we have a case right now and we are on our way there. For the meantime, coordinate with Dan.”

Earth immediately turned around and went to his space to get his laptop and opened it while Sarah and Fluke started gathering their things. “I think this team is very versatile and I think this case is the most thrilling out of all the cases this team has assisted or received.” Sarah commented, watching Fluke go to Earth after she was done with the head analyst's things.

“Don’t expect too much, this confrontation might be anticlimactic, we don’t really know how would it turn out at the end.” Earth replied, sending the files to their phones after converting it. Usually, the detectives do it but they were in a hurry so they weren’t able to convert it before sending it to them.

Arranging his lab coat after wearing his backpack, Fluke replied “And we have to be very careful because this is not our usual case. Drugs has always been a big problem of the Capital and it’s slowly expanding to its neighbouring cities. The Capital might be successful with their current operation, but years after, another one will surely start circulating. As long as their intel remains strong, they can immediately prevent new ones on coming up.”

“We’ll leave the lab to you now, Sarah.” Earth replied, taking the backpack that Sarah prepared for him. “Always open your line so we can directly connect to you.”

“Already done, Earth Avia, Sir.” Sarah replied, tapping her left ear and lifting her phone at the same time. “Keep safe, the three of you.”

“Don’t worry, we will.” A voice lazily added to the conversation, making the three analysts laugh.

“Wait for us, we are on our way now, Dan.” Fluke replied to the person waiting for them. Shaun has added a little reminder at the end of his message, telling them that Dan will wait for them at the parking lot and to move fast. “Keep safe too, Sarah. I know this is a little far-fetch but just to be sure, close the lab. Our team is out and usually the lab is close when they are out on a new case, so let the other officers think the same right now. Do not entertain other people, we’ll call when we are outside.”

“Okay, got it.” With that affirmation, the two analysts exited the lab with their backpacks. They made sure Sarah locked the lab first before walking away.

Dan has his own car already waiting for them at the entrance of the station. With the window open, Dan can be seen munching on a dangling jelly while giving them a smile. “Is that gummy bear?” Earth asked as soon as they were near hearing distance.

“Nope, not the bear one but the long one, you know, the snake ones.” Dan replied, offering them the pack of chewy snack after the analysts finished buckling their seats.

“What kind of case do we have this time?” Fluke asked Dan, taking one of the offered candy.

Dan drove out of the station first before answering Fluke’s question. “A man was found at an alley. A passerby called the station about an unconscious man lying on the pavement with blood surrounding his body. She fears he is already dead because of the amount of blood at the scene. Mark and Jesse are already on their way as we speak. Shaun will call us if they got a lead on who the man is and we’ll start on gathering statement then for the possible motive of killing.”

“Is the place too far? Why would Shaun call us when we are going there anyway?” Earth asked, opening his laptop and connecting it with the one Sarah is using, Fluke doing the same beside him.

“It’s not too far but we have a separate place to investigate and it is regarding our other case; the drug syndicate. The lead that Shaun sent earlier came from the Capital, it is a set of photographs about Brilliantes and Villa, they were seen dining together at a cafe on the outskirt and checking a warehouse. It is possible that they are thinking of expanding their drug business here in New Central.”

“And having Shaun and you in the police, they would surely use your names to entice other people on doing business with them, telling them it is safe because they have people inside the police.” Fluke commented, reading the file on his phone and using his computer to view the photos. “I think I know this place, this one is similar to the warehouse near the forest park that Merrill introduced to me.”

“Merrill said the same thing. He actually volunteered to be part of this team too but because our new case is still an unknown case, Shaun needs more people so he grouped the four of them and the three of us instead.” Dan replied

“And he believes in us; two people who can fight, three people who can handle a gun… or two who can handle a tranquilliser gun.” Earth added

Fluke and Dan laughed at that statement. “We only have the stun gun right now, Earth. But we are a team so it’s alright. If it’s fighting, then we can give them to you after making them unconscious first, just to be sure that they are really unconscious, you can hit them too.”

“ _Would you listen to that? The analysts having a conversation about fighting people instead of fighting with the evidence here in the lab.”_ Sarah commented on the other line.

“Come on, Sarah~ you are feisty yourself!” Earth replied with a grin.

Sarah laughed, replying “Well~ I have to!” 

Their light conversation was interrupted when Fluke commented, “Dan, use the long way.”

“On it.” Dan immediately replied, adding. “I thought it was just a coincidence.”

“What is it?” Earth asked, instantly alert.

“Maybe it is just a coincidence, maybe we just have the same destination in mind, but the car behind us has been on our tail since we left the New Central Police Station.” Fluke replied, busy opening the tracking application to track the other detectives. Seeing that everyone are together in one location, even Mark and Jess, he sighed in relief.

Earth, who immediately minimised everything on his screen when he heard what Fluke said, hurriedly pocketed his phone. Typing fast on his laptop, he opened an application and turned on the hidden camera situated at the back window of the car. At the same time, Fluke sent the plate number to Sarah who hurriedly searched for the owner of the car. Earth zoomed the camera and said, “Looks like there's no need to look for them or your brother because they came on their own to meet us, or more of, to meet you Dan.”

 _“I have to alert the others._ ” Sarah commented on the other line.

“Don’t, Sarah.” Dan replied. Glancing at the rearview mirror, he looked at the two analysts and with an innocent smile on his face, he said. “I am craving for some pastries, let’s go to Sky&Rain cafe?”

In chorus, both analysts gave their smirk as they replied, “Sure, why not?”

“I want to drink cappuccino and eat Mocha cake.” Earth added. 

“I want a choco-matcha frappe and mocha cake.” Fluke also added.

Sarah groaned on the other line. “ _You guys!_ ”

“Don’t worry Sarah, Sky&Rain Cafe is a secured place. It’s run by one of the members of the Villegas group. Guns and sharp objects are prohibited inside the cafe. If you couldn’t get pass at the entrance, you can’t enter the cafe.” Dan replied, informing the worried assistant analyst.

“And of course, the customers do not know anything about the scanner at the entrance.” Earth also added. In a thinking face, he mumbled. “The owners like a peaceful place. I am certain that they have a detector somewhere though. They always know what to do when something is about to happen. Like, they are always fast to solve a conflict.”

“You are thinking that they have innate magic powers again, aren’t you?” Fluke commented, snickering at Earth’s conclusion to the Andraelae family. Rain and Sky are cousins and they look kind and sweet, they have a calming effect to everyone. Only when the whole family gathers together that Rain and Sky illuminates the other parts of their personalities.

Earth slapped Fluke’s shoulder. “Don’t tease. I was a high school student who loved reading the genre of magic and fantasy that time. Of course I would think like that especially when I heard their surnames.”

“Alright, we are here. Sarah, keep the cameras turned on and record it. Just in case they do something to our car as we grab something to eat. Hurry, hurry, I can see their car on the street already. I want to eat something first before talking to my brother and to the estranged mother of my lover.”

“You think they are lovers too?” Earth asked, snickering on his palm as he received the slap from Dan and Fluke. “Alright, alright, just kidding!” He added, running to the entrance and going to the counter to order, leaving the choosing of seats to both Dan and Fluke.

“ _You guys are making me nervous.”_ They heard Sarah’s worried voice on the other line. _“Is it really alright not to tell them about this? I should really tell them. You are a team, don’t forget it.”_

“I got it. I’ll call Shaun now, Sarah. Dan, help Earth on choosing what you want to eat, I’ll just talk to the other team for a while.” Fluke said. Receiving a nod from Dan, Fluke waited for Dan to tell Earth about his additional orders before he called Shaun.

_“Yes, hello, Williamson. Any news?”_

“Hello to you too, Reyes. We didn’t look for them, we are at the Sky&Rain Cafe right now, Dan and Earth are ordering pastries and coffee as we speak.”

“ _Slacking off on the job, aren’t we?”_

“Not really, you cannot call this slacking off. We didn’t look for Brilliantes and Villa because they were already following us as soon as we were out of the station. So—”

“ _Fck—“_

“Don’t curse now, Reyes. That’s why we are at Sky&Rain Cafe right now. Better to be safe than lead ourselves to a deserted area and give them advantage that they can use.”

“ _Okay, good. But — “_

“Focus on the work in front of all of you right now.” Fluke sternly said after he heard a series of urgent voice on the other line. “Minsitton, Sembrandt, Reyes, Milton, focus on your work! Earth and Dan are laughing at all of you right now, can’t you hear?” He added, scolding the other detectives on the other line.

Earth and Dan, who went back to their seats, laughed out loud when Fluke told them that. It’s because they can picture out four grown men trying to hastily leave just to go to them. “Don’t worry, big brothers! Your little brothers are safe and sound!” Dan shouted to the phone, making Fluke roll his eyes. 

“Do not tease them, Dan. I can picture out Kai’s frowning face right now!” Earth replied giddily, also shouting to the phone that Fluke is holding.

Fluke shook his head, “The both of you really likes annoying them.”

“ _Williamson—“_

“Reyes, you better do your work as meticulously as before. This is not the time to worry about us because you have another case in front of you.” Fluke Williamson said in a hard tone before it softened when he said. “Sarah is at the lab, after you are done investigating there, you can give all of your gathered evidence to Sarah. We are connected with Sarah right now and she can hear everything I am saying right now. We might be here and not in the lab, but we will still help her and the team, alright?”

“ _… alright.”_

“We will be here for the whole day. I might as well contact the owners and brief them as a heads up. Reyes, we are actually hoping for a confrontation right now since they looked like they want to confront us so badly… or Dan so badly. Ease up, okay? We are fine. I’ll keep him safe.” Fluke softly whispered the last sentence to the person on the other line. He timed it when their orders were placed on the table so Dan’s attention won’t be with him.

“ _He is not the only one I am worried about and you know that, Fluke.”_ Shaun whispered back on the other line. He can fully see Shaun rubbing his forehead when he sighed. “ _Have you already read the file that I just sent? According to the list that the Capital just sent, a familiar name came up on it. I guess you haven’t read it yet because Earth didn’t react. Though he is not here in New Central, but the possibility… of him knowing that you are here is making me worried, Fluke.”_

“Do not worry about him just yet. He is on the list, that’s good. When Dad was critical and went to coma, Pa and I already talked about what to do if we crossed paths again. We will see each other in court… and you and I both know you have a pile of evidence against him, Shaun. You went missing because of that.” A snicker was only heard as a reply, making him groan. “Do not be proud of what you did, Reyes. You made all of us worried.”

“Go back to work already, Shaun.” Dan said in a loud voice so the other end can hear him, eating a spoonful of his cake. “It took them a while but they just entered the cafe.”

“ _No worries, they didn’t come near your car. Also I will be guarding your car the whole day.”_ Sarah added on the other line.

“Alright, focus now Reyes. Goodbye, we got this.” Fluke said before ending the call.

Earth gave Fluke his cake and frappe. “Have you talked to Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Tommy yet?”

“What do you mean?” Fluke asked, confused.

“Don’t tell me you have forgotten that their anniversary is coming?”

“Oh!” Fluke exclaimed. “I haven’t forgotten but I am giving them enough time. I already told them I will give them a week. Like, I will give them the entire week and I will visit them on Valentine’s day instead. Enough time for them to be together. You know how much they missed each other because Pa took a very long time on waking up. We all did witness how Pa can’t leave Dad alone and how Dad won’t allow Pa to be away from him for more than a minute.”

“Right! I like watching a clingy Uncle Jimmy though.” Dan giddily said. “It’s really cute because Uncle Jimmy is tall and when he wants to be clingy, he just go for a backhug and won’t release Uncle Tommy even when he is busy cooking or washing the dishes or watering the plants or when he is busy answering his phone.”

“I like watching Uncle Tommy be the clingy one because he just directly sit on Uncle Jimmy’s lap with no words.” Earth also giddily said, adding “Then again, when Uncle Tommy is like that, he becomes Uncle Jimmy’s priority and everything becomes second to him.”

Fluke rolled his eyes but he is happy because his friends adore his parents as much as he do. He grew up watching them love each other so much that their love becomes the ideal kind of love for him, he wants to be able to achieve that kind of love with someone too, to love a person because of who they are, because of how their soul resonates with each other, not because of gender. Though it is mostly welcomed nowadays and it has become a natural sight, there are still people who degrades and discriminates them, mostly they are old people and those who grew up in a household of narrow-minded people. That’s also the reason why he dislikes Shaun’s estranged mother and Dan’s brother, their insult to the both of them— Shaun and Dan, is also an insult to his parents and he doesn’t take it kindly when other people insult his parents.

“Bottom line is, the both of them are fond of each other so much that Sterre cannot even look at them without squealing.” Fluke said. Sterre is a subject classmate of Fluke and Shaun in college, a quiet and petite girl who become close to the group after they found out that she is a family of the Villegas. She is also the person that Dan become jealous of once (upon a time). After she found that out, she immediately apologised to Dan, feeling sorry for what Dan must have felt. But she end up squealing instead when Shaun grab Dan for a hug.

“Who wouldn’t? I can’t even stop myself from smiling whenever they start looking at each other’s eyes.” Earth replied, lips stretching wide just by thinking about the couple. “Hey, now that I think about it, you are like Uncle Tommy.”

Dan brightened up when he heard that. “I know! In height! So the person you are going to end up with will also be tall! Hmmm, all the people I know are either small or tall and still they all adore you. But! I vote for—“ 

“Hello, Dan.” 

Dan, Earth, and Fluke stiffened when they heard a call of Dan’s name. They have completely forgotten that Brilliantes and Villa were already inside the cafe and sitting a little far from them. Since their ’target’ has took their time on watching them, they tried to act as normal as they can… which they did perfectly, to the point of forgetting them. They heard snickering on the other line when Fluke choked on his cake. Dan looked up to the person who stopped a few steps on their table. “Don…” Dan Villa acted shocked seeing his brother in front of him, in flesh, after not seeing him for 7 years. “Who—“ Dan Villa also acted surprised when he saw the person his brother is with. “…Mrs. Brilliantes”

“Oh? You still remember me? Good, then, go directly to the point Don Villa.”

Don Villa raised a brow at the demanding woman beside him, smirking when she looked away. “Hello, dear brother.”

“Why are you here? You left home for so long, just be thankful I still know your name.” Dan coldly said.

“Oh? You have that kind of attitude now? Wow” Don Villa laughed mockingly as he roughly grabbed Dan’s arm. Dan, who was holding his cup of coffee, wasn’t able to do anything but let his cup fell, the sound of breaking echoed inside the cafe. Fluke and Earth were fast to stand on their seats when they saw the action. Earth shielded Dan away from his estranged brother and Fluke held Don Villa’s arm up, pushing him away from their table. Dan almost cowered on his seat because of his estranged brother’s action. But when his hand unconsciously moved towards his necklace, he straightened on his seat.

“What are you trying to do? Why do you have to disturb everyone’s peaceful time?” Earth said with a frown on his face. He can feel all of the customer’s eyes on them because of the sudden commotion. Anytime now, the guards will arrive to kick them out of the cafe.

“This is between me and my fag brother. I don’t know the both of you and I don’t care about the both of you. I am only here to break some morale. Siblings listen to each other, they are selfish and arrogant when they don't.” Don Villa said. With a grin on his face he added, “I have heard from this old woman that you are still seeing and fucking with his son? You are a really really disgusting person, Dan~”

“Do not insult Da—“

Dan stood up from his seat, in an angry tone, he said. “And? You can keep on saying that, the both of you can keep on trying but I will not listen to whatever you say to me. Grow up, Don. You are not a child anymore, you cannot hurt me through your name callings again. I am not the same child that you can pick on and throw insults at. I have grown mentally and emotionally. You cannot control me with your verbal abuse anymore. You left home for seven years and now you are back again trying to ruin my life? Do not drag me to your mess. You are—“

“You are a despicable person.” Earth butted in, cutting whatever Dan was about to say. Just in time, because Dan was about to blurt out that Don Villa is a part of a drug syndicate. They must not alert them that they are already busted. Fluke shook his head, chuckling a little when he heard Dan’s “Ah, right.” Leave it to Earth to stop things like this.

“What are the both of you trying to do by disturbing my customer’s coffee time?” A voice added to the commotion. The three members of the Special Division team hastily turned to look at the new arrival. Four people are frowning at them, or more at the confident man and woman in front of them.

“We did nothing” Don Villa said, lips lifting in a smirk, hands going behind his back.

“You did nothing, you said… but we are still going to look at the cctv for proof that you did nothing. For the meantime, our guards are going to escort you to the New Central Police Station.” Rain Andraelae informed, using his businesslike tone.

“What? Why?! He already said we did nothing!” Mrs. Brilliantes exclaimed, for the first time she showed signs of nervousness.

“You violated some of our rules, Ma’am, Sir.” Snow Andraelae replied, a brow rising at the attitude of the man in front of Fluke. “And it is a rule of this cafe to send the people who create trouble and disturbance to the police station. We have partnership with the station and they have helped us for a year already.”

“Well, we have connections too. My son is working in New Central Police Station and his brother here is a police too.” Mrs. Brilliantes haughtily replied, adding. “You can try us, we are gonna sue you and this cafe by falsely accusing us!”

The person behind Rain Andraelae scoffed when he heard that, before he can stepped forward and said his piece, Rain hold his hand and stepped in front of him. In front, it looked like Rain is just crossing his hands, but he is not. Behind, he is massaging the hand he is holding, calming his partner. With a sweet sweet smile on his face, he replied “You can try us too, Ma’am.”

Snow Andraelae gave them his cute smile too that made the customers sigh in relief, knowing that everything is fine again. “No funny business, our guards will escort you both to the station.” Just as he said that, two tall guards came into view, holding Layla Brillantes' and Don Villa ’s arm, escorting them out of the cafe.

“Now, who broke my cup? That’s 2 years worth of your monthly salary back in the lab.” Rain asked the three people left.

“The man did, he grabbed Dan’s hand when he was drinking his coffee.” Fluke mumbled, sighing happily at the sight of the four of them. “Long time no see, Rain, Snow, and to your personal bodyguards too, Aki and Damien.”

“This brat, still calling me with that title. Is it wrong to always want to be beside him and keep him safe?” Aki grumbled to Fluke, ruffling his hair while Rain only giggled at that statement, side hugging him.

“And that’s why he calls you that.” Damien replied with a grin, ruffling Fluke’s, Earth’s, and Dan’s hair. 

Aki rolled his eyes, “He called you that too, Damien.”

“Well, it’s true though?” Damien replied with a raised brow. Snow slapped him on the chest and shyly mumbled “Stop that already, the both of you.”

“Still the same, still the same.” Earth grinned at the four of them. "It’s still a year since you have opened the cafe but business is booming as usual.”

“And I am thankful for the branch that you have opened here in New Central.” Dan also added, already back on munching his cake. Aki crossed his arms and walked towards him with a serious look on his face. Dan gulped. “What?”

“No time on eating, go back to the station right now. Didn’t we just help you with your case? The mess in our cafe is just a front to help, you can dig more information now.” 

Dan hastily stood. “Right!” He exclaimed, more like, the three of them exclaimed.

“Did the familiar place and people really made all of you forget about the case assigned to all of you?” Damien asked in disbelief, laughing out loud when Dan replied, “And the pastries, can’t help it.”

Snow shakes his head but there’s a smile on his face, “Let me give you some food then. A treat for the team.” He said, walking to the counter to ask their employees for a take out of pastries and coffee enough for 8 people.

“Do not forget to charge him. He has to pay for my cup, got it? Oh, and a violation of bringing a gun with him. Now, act.” After Rain said that, the two guards came back and picked the three of them. Acting that they are part of the police and that they will obediently follow the car where Layla Brilliantes and Don Villa are currently being detained, they went to their car. With their pastries and cakes and coffees, of course.

“You have been silent, Sarah.” Earth mumbled to the other line that has been silent since the commotion started.

“ _Who wouldn’t be silent when four guys pushed you out of your seat to intently listen on your conversation with the estranged brother and estranged mother?”_ Sarah huffed on the other line, a chorused of “ _Did not!_ ” was also heard on the other line.

“Well, now that we have them , we have to continue the front of them being detained because the owner of the cafe did. We are going to ask a copy of their cctv too and will need Don Villa to pay them the cost of the cup that he broke.” Dan replied, smiling at the thought of the cost of the cup. “2 years worth of salary— cup, the Andraelae’s are really something.”

“Well, they are four families combined so they are really something together.” Fluke replied, taking a bite on the muffin that Snow gifted them. He took the chocomatcha frappe with his name on it and said “I have to thank Snow for giving me the same one I ordered that I wasn’t able to finish.”

“ _Do I have one too?”_ Sarah excitedly asked on the other line

“Yes, Sarah. Everyone has one.” Fluke replied, laughing softly at the happy exclamation of Sarah. “I feel like this case is anticlimactic. We can drag the fake front for three hours, just enough time for the Capital to finish their sweeping operation before we arrest Brilliantes and Villa with their real charges.”

“ _What kind of confrontation were you even thinking, Williamson? Something like before? This one is enough for me, I am very thankful for the Andraelae on thinking of an easy solution. If you think it’s unsatisfying, you can use the three hours of questioning to satisfy yourself, you are good in it, squeeze them for answers because the case that we are investigating looks like connected to them.”_

“Shit, you mean there are more not just the two of them in New Central?!” Fluke asked, alert.

“ _That’s something we don’t know yet. The only thing we are certain is that the man found dead this morning was shot twice and he is a serious repeat offender of the Capital, his name came up in our database; he is also a user.”_

“Now, that’s what you call something. Dan, no wonder your brother looked so confident earlier. He is not afraid because he has already experienced stealing someone’s life. Having a taste of it, of having the power to steal a person’s life with a pull of a finger, made him overconfident.” Fluke seriously said.

“How he behaves earlier, how Mrs. Brilliantes seems to fear him now make sense. We don’t even know how many people had died in his hands… more reason to arrest him and put behind the bars then.” Dan replied, his voice sounded alright but Fluke and Earth can see the hard frown on Dan’s face. Deep inside, he is still hoping his brother can change…

“And more reason to put on Layla Brilliantes’ charges. They came here together, she cannot really be innocent and not part of the whole scene now, is she?” Earth added, extending a hand to massage Dan’s nape.

“What’s happening?” Dan suddenly asked in urgency at the same time that Earth exclaimed “Shit, no!” 

“No, no, no! Cowards!” Fluke angrily exclaimed as Dan stopped the car. “Earth, stay in the car and drive. "When we say drive, you have to drive and get us out of here, got it?” Earth wasn’t able to say anything but just nod his head because of Fluke’s hard voice and frown. He didn’t even reply to the series of questions on the other line. He just told them, “Just let them see through the camera, Sarah. I am trying to concentrate here, so. Please. Be. Quiet.”

Earth readied his hands on the steering wheel and his foot on the accelerator, eyes fixed on his two colleagues who ran to the car that stopped on the wrong side of the road, that was supposed to be detaining two members of the Red Eye drug syndicate. Dan has his gun ready and Fluke has his modified one ready, given to him by Dan. Earth watched as Dan opened the door of the car while Fluke swept the road with his eyes for suspicious vehicles and people. A woman’s torso fell down when Dan opened the car door, Earth watched as Dan kicked the car and cursed a series of profanities as he took his phone, calling for an ambulance. He heard Fluke asking Dan for the two guards’ condition.

“The one on the passenger seat is unconscious. The driver is barely awake.” Dan replied, adding. “Come here now, Earth. We have to wait for the ambulance to arrive, I am holding onto a line thread of hope that they are just unconscious right now. Fuck they can’t just choose the easy way out!”

“Calm down, Dan.” Fluke replied, rubbing his friend’s back before he glanced at the inside of the car. Just in time to see the driver aiming a gun at them. Fluke was fast to push Dan hard as he tried to aim his modified gun to the driver. Two shots were heard on the street. “These are not the guards who worked at the cafe!” Fluke urgently said, taking a gauze out of his coat’s pocket to apply a first aid to Dan’s bullet graze on his side. Having a doctor as a parent, Fluke knows how to apply first aid and have the habit to bring gauze with him everywhere. Thankfully, he was able to push Dan or else the aim would be on his stomach, that person might have a high pain tolerance though since he was able to shot himself on the head after he was able to hit his shoulder with his modified gun. Earth stopped the car near them and Fluke looked him in the eye as he said, “If the people on the other line are still there, tell the Capital what just happened, Layla Brilliantes and Don Villa were just betrayed by their fucking organisation. And when I can finally have a lead—fuck.” 

“Fluke, what are you talking about?” Dan worriedly asked. His friend cursing like that meant he is really really angry and it is worrying him. What is he angry about?

Fluke flashed his eyes at Dan before he closed his eyes and calmed himself down. Breathing in and out, he exhaled loudly before he said “This case ended with them dead. But my case is not finished yet.”

“ _Williamson, our case you mean. Right, Avia?_ ” Shaun said on the other line. Fluke looked up at Earth who gave him a smirk.

“I don’t know what the three of you are talking about but I do not want to be left behind so I am with Shaun with that being our case.” Dan grumbled, wincing when Fluke poked his wound.

“ _You just said what the three of us want to say, Dan.”_ Merrill commented on the other line.

“ _Hey, we are a team so do not leave me out too!”_ Sarah also added.

Fluke’s face softened with all of their words. A smile formed on his face as he softly replied, “Really, all of you.. are really something." 

🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🖤💜🌷🍂

A/N: We’ll still have three more so-so chapters before the plot will thickens na~ *whispers to myself* but before that, I have to quickly remember what I was thinking when I wrote each chapter titles to the end. 

PPS.: I was gone because of personal reason. There won’t be schedules now, I have to put my whole attention towards this personal reason of mine so the schedules won't be followed, can only write when free. And I am praying for everyone's safety and health too. Let’s stay vigilant. Stay safe and healthy, everyone!🙏🏻💜🌷


End file.
